


Cinco Storia

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fanfiction Meets Original, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Rating: NC17, Sex, Smut, Yuri the Eighth Demoness, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 145,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Jupiter is dead. Iason ascends into the godhood...and he takes Riki with him. Post-timeline. My supposed 'what-ifs' of the story.----Originally Published: 09-18-13 | Last Updated: 05-20-18 | Chapters: 64 (Ongoing) | Running Word Count: 139,135 | From: Fanfiction.net





	1. Storia Isa, Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Ek-ek: ALL my characters are male or turned male. If you want to follow me around with my other stories, I am also available in fanfiction.net where this story is likewise receiving its updates. You can also look me up on Facebook: Yuri the Eighth Demoness.

**Yuri: "Just to make it clear, I want a MALE Jupiter** **" And life became a little more interesting after I said that. (sarcastic laugh)**

 **Apologies** **the Seventh. My temper got the best of me. ^_^**

* * *

Just when Tanagura was on the brink of destruction, the Council, then already made up of all the Tanagura Blondies, had discovered  _them_ , the  _lovers_ , Iason and his mongrel Pet, Riki, locked in each other's naked embrace, nothing more on them but the now-Black Pet and Master's Rings, both bodies twined like some beautiful artwork encased in stone and ash, sealed under the detritus of the fallen plant.

They had survived the destruction of Jupiter in a cocoon, whether they were aware of it, had a hand in it or not, was still a baffling mystery. But they were alive, breathing, surprisingly unscathed and without  _defect_ , the incident that had taken place before their supposed demise somehow, for some reason, not affecting them both although much of the Council were furious.

They thought the two to be merely lucky...and if they had survived the  _Fall of the God_ , they will not survive the execution the others wanted.

In earnest, however, Raoul had ordered them to be brought into the lab for analysis and instead diverted the lovers' fates in the mean time, although he was beginning to sense how pointless it was. Even if he did find a way to awaken them both, no, even just Iason, there's no telling what the Council will still do.

But it was worth a shot. It was worth the risk if he could help an old friend. Indeed, he had even made contact with Katze, Iason's most trusted subordinate, to make away with the two sleeping forms if any further threat arose.

Meanwhile the Council was wrapped in paranoia.

Their hold upon the Capital, pressed by the Commonwealth trying to sniff the lack of Jupiter's intervention for almost a year, and the ironically painful salvaging by elites of whatever was left of their pride, slowly crumbled Tanagura to dust. Yet Katze would bring  _them_ somewhere safe: including Riki of course because Raoul knew how much Iason would lament if he ever lost the mongrel again.

But then Raoul's worries would have been unnecessary. Because just when he feared having to fight to have his friend and the beloved  _Pet_ alive, that was when  _it happened_.

Jupiter showed his final mercy, his last dying Will...that Tanagura continue even without his godly presence supervising it. Jupiter had chosen a new  _god_  to take his place, and it was Iason's body that he had found favourable. And Riki's, which somehow was not so unexpected but was a wicked twist all the same...

It started that time when everyone noticed some activity in Jupiter's remains a week after Iason and Riki's bodies were found. The System that went rogue and destructive almost to collapsing suddenly became passive and obedient, reactive to the subtle programming the Council then put it through. They were able to restore part of the System that run some of Tanagura, which was unusual indeed, considering how futile their attempts had been in the last year since the incident.

Then under the scrutiny of Raoul's scanners a discovery was made as to why  _exactly_ the dead System was showing signs of life again. It was Iason. Unconsciously manipulating and writing sequences of codes for Jupiter's sleeping ends, showing waves exactly identical to that of the supercomputer.

The Council was stunned!

Then Riki demonstrated the same, taking Iason's  _algorithms_ and actually  _executing them_ in his unconsciousness to slowly repair what was left of the Tanaguran Super System, throwing the Council into even further shock and awe, but putting a sort of victorious smile on Raoul's face. This meant they could not be dispensable. To further the claim, he immediately hooked their cocoon into a complicated uplink. It worked in an instant. The floodgates of all hidden data banks burst forth open for the Capital to once more utilize.

Raoul next made a bold move by suggesting that they needed the two now, and for them to be executed out of  _old tradition_  and  _scandal_ would prove as nothing more but fatal to all of Tanagura and simply egotistic. But it somehow had not gotten through. The fact that Jupiter has chosen Iason to replace it was not acceptable to the Council's members. They still wanted him and the Pet put on trial. And dead.

But just when Raoul was about to give up, calling in Katze to execute their contingency plan finally, another incident happened that would seal the lovers' return into acceptance for certain...

It was a weekend. The now-officially-named  _cocoon_ which held Iason and his Riki was slowly losing its capability to encapsulate the two bodies. Raoul and the Council came in to witness as both were  _extracted_ from their prison and separated, the latter mainly there to ensure they went nowhere. However, little did they know that dividing the two would come to such dire consequence.

For as Riki's slumbering form was taken  _away_ from the former top Blondie, the System of Jupiter that had been healing and regenerating began a countdown to self-destruction. Tanagura was thrown suddenly into darkness far worse than it had experienced since Jupiter's death, and, with the impending obsoletion the countdown promised, the Capital would have been annihilated completely.

The Council was in panic again. Raoul seemed to be the only one who had the proper sense to find a solution. He simply took Riki back. To Iason. Laying the youth's lovely and pliant body right next to where his lover lay. He made them a pair again.

"He is here. He will not leave you," Raoul whispered assurances to Iason's unconscious hearing, and everyone at the facility watched with held breaths as the System halted but then restarted and returned to normal with a silent hum as if the countdown that would have brought their dominion into ruin never started.

When they returned to look at the lovers again, they had both but unconsciously returned to their former embrace, the gleaming Master and Pet Rings like marriage bonds. They must not be parted.

Raoul had made his point.

Satisfyingly, the Council finally succumbed to his idea...


	2. Chapter 2

A voice was calling his name. Even in sleep there was no peace. He could see how vividly things exploded before his eyes: that one time before you die when everything paused, slowly, slowly reeling and then allowing you to literally review what you had done with your life. Though perhaps it's absurd that an android could have a similar experience. It happened.

He saw Jupiter scream, but heard none of it. He saw the super being melt, demolish, collapse upon itself. Then die. He witnessed the god who controlled Tanagura vanish, in pain, in shards shattering until there was nothing left but the very  _core_  that was so warm, so destructively intense the glare made him wince, made his skin ache terribly.

He had long lost his limbs. He would next lose his life as the said core was enveloping him, swallowing him, attempting to strip him slowly from clothes to artificial skin to flesh to bone to the very marrow where he once had pounded into his Pet the fact of his ownership. He thought he himself would die soon. But just when he did think so, just then...he didn't.

The core offered itself to him in the resounding voice of Jupiter:  _One wish my dearest. One wish I shall grant of you in my death..._

A wish? He immediately saw Riki's face, his unmistakable smile. What a lovely smile. It reminded him that despite having everything in the world as an elite, the position was nothing more but a superficial fate. That after seeing it all,  _doing_ it all, the only thing that could make him really  _truly_ happy was a mongrel's smile, the challenge of his eyes, to be able to touch him, possess him, to  _be_ his everything.

"I think I love you," he heard Riki say, before the blast eclipsed that smile for all eternity. He then thought to himself how he could have wanted more to stay only in the presence of that single smile. But then it was over. He fought, despite confusion and near desperation. He lost. And still lost Riki in the end...

Jupiter read his thoughts, his longing. He had no need to conceal it. He never really wanted to if not for the threat of his former situation. No longer relevant at this point. For that the core glowed red, menacing, burning him through, except somehow, he had already accepted this judgement. He had accepted it the moment he had attached himself to a mongrel of the Slums.

"I suffer only for him," Iason closed his eyes.

_Would you really chose a mongrel over me? I who had taken such care of you?_

"Yes," it was the truth. "I would choose Riki over everything. Neither status nor grandeur nor position in the end could compare to the happiness he presents to me..." he had never been so sure... "He is the soul I've never had."

With that he wanted death, prayed as if he could that it came swiftly. He wanted to meet his beloved wherever he was. He wanted to be with the  _human_ he loved.

_You are stubborn. Such madness. Throwing your life away for-_

"-I never had a life," Iason gently argued. "Riki was my  _only_  freedom. He was my only escape..."

He felt this statement shake Jupiter to its very centre. It fell to silence, hearing those words coming from the very mouth of what was once his most heralded Blondie. Yet the latter was already dying, as Jupiter was dying, so whatever triumph Iason might take from this would be a hollow victory still. Riki was already dead.

Jupiter suddenly went cold. His presence slowly diminished itself into an insignificant spec, seemingly assessing, calculating, before gathering enough power to once more grow. The Blondie opened his eyes and wondered, "Why?"

_Very well_ , said the core.  _You have won my arrogant creation._

This jolted Iason.

"Won?"

_Allow me to grant you my final gift. Something which you have been desperately fighting for, as you imply, all your life..._

_...all your life..._

_"Riki..."_

Sapphire eyes slowly opened, blinded by a sudden glaring light his mind belatedly processed to be some lamp left open overhead. But then there were no lights where he had slept, there was only darkness, and a subtle feeling of cold that assaulted his senses rather immediately. He heard a hiss and something popping open around him, head to foot.

He could feel the sheets, smell the scent of freshly pressed, freshly changed satin, feel the texture slip through his fingers as he tried to move idle muscles, muscles that he hadn't used for so long. He started. That startled him.

He almost shot up, if not for noticing he was encapsulated then he definitely had to reach and open that lid himself. It eased up and off quietly, even as his shaky hand afforded little strength. Where was his strength? And where was he? The last time he recalled, they were being devoured by catastrophe in all four sides. Right now he was simply in a pod, made to be a chambered bed which monitored his health. He wasn't in his room.

Disoriented, Iason tried to make sense of things and peel through his memories but could supply no answers to his own questions. He remembered losing his legs. As he stared down onto the blanket which covered his sinews he wondered if the shape they formed was his or had another pair taken their place?

With a second, two of hesitation, he drew back the sheets where beneath he was but splendidly nude, surprisingly able to feel his legs as he moved unaccustomed toes. He hesitantly reached to touch his knees. These were his knees! But how can that be, when he could recall so clearly how he'd been dismembered during the incident.

"Riki..."

Iason frantically, most panickingly jumped out of the pod and almost lost his balance, a sudden flash of dark hair, dark eyes swimming into memory. Yes, definitely his body. Nothing was removed. Nothing was replaced. He was shockingly whole; his heart and head throbbed, his spine stung, his innards twisted as he heaved for necessary breath. Grasping the nearest support, he glanced around aiming to regain control over his facilities now...he just had to.

"Riki..."

He had to find him. He must. But his body was in disagreement.

"Damn," Iason stumbled onto the carpeting, cursing the inability to possess the strength now when he needed it to find his beloved. Why the superior mechanisms built into his body fail him now?

His legs wobbled. His feet were so uncertain for the first time since he could recall that every step was like teaching himself to walk again. Everything was a struggle. He fell.

"Riki..."

Then he heard it, a low groan or grunt that was almost inaudible. Desperately, he tried to focus beyond his panic, searching for calm, searching for the source of that sound which somehow reverberated in the dark the way Riki's voice did. Only then was he able to notice his pod wasn't the only pod in the room. There was another.

With difficulty, Iason slowly stumbled to his feet, managing his weight and balance so as to be able to make it to the side of that other bed. There was a sudden spasm that crept up his back and stung his shoulders as if he had been miserably drilled, but he ignored it. Then there, for what seemed like eternity, he looked down, reverently and almost not believing, at the occupant. Such great happiness threatened his heart.  _His Riki_ was there. Those dark, raven locks had grown to a stunning sea of black now rippling on either side of his head.

Iason was almost scared to touch, beyond frightened in fact to open that capsule as if the being there lain was the most fragile of treasures and he could so easily shatter it. He hadn't valued it enough before...those nights spent tearing carnally for the very last drop of his nectar from that body even as Riki screamed no more.

As if to awaken the youth would mean transgression. But he had to do it. He had to touch his face, his entirety. He had to be certain the other was as he is, not incomplete. He needed the assurance of him terribly. He needed to simply know he was all right.

"Riki..." he couldn't stop calling his name. It was like a string that anchored him to existence. Had he not aged, his Pet? Had he not changed except for that longer sport of hair?

With trembling hands, Iason reached, carefully drawing the sheet that covered the younger of them. He trailed his eyes over his naked body, noting every crevice, every corner, every muscle visible, the glowing skin and hair, his sleeping sex. Only then was the Blondie able to breathe. Riki was undamaged. He was whole...

_This is the mongrel...you chose him over me...I return him to you, perfected..._

Iason felt relief wash over his form. He felt exhaustion. He fell to embracing the unconscious youth, an anomaly of tears easing their way down his cheeks. His mind remembered Jupiter.

_"But why?"_  he'd asked the super-being, witnessing how the core slowly re-constructed Riki before his very eyes, adding a few considerable touches...what were those touches?

_Because I miscalculated. Achilles was never meant to be a weakness...because he is your strength. He has always been your strength..._

Iason opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his naked hand and saw the glittering dark ring. He trailed his sights to what lay limply between Riki's legs and saw the equal of it. Would this still need to define them?

Jupiter was the one who returned him Riki, and before its demise, had blessed them both. Why must they be unequal still then? The Blondie swallowed, lifting his face from where he buried it on the other's chest, leaving a kiss on the skin as his lips passed it, moving to finally kiss those unmoving lips. Supple. Alive.

Iason cupped that cheek, softly, still much too overwhelmed. He was here, yes, breathing. They were both existing. That fact made him look at his dear Pet's face, and with his fingers, just tried to memorize this moment, tried to trace the lines he'd come to love so well on that face.

But the knowledge that this could  _no longer_ entirely be Riki dampened the happiness, recalling Jupiter's horrid reconstruction which instead, slowly brought silent tears. When had he found this heart?

"I'm sorry...my love..."


	3. Chapter 3

The way to Jupiter Tower's main sanctum was a long walk Iason did not mind taking, dodging guards, eluding surveillance and all manner of securities rather effortlessly as  _they_ made their way through. Perhaps because he had wanted to be alone, and, the entire building having been rigged to accept Jupiter's commands - ironically,  _his_ commands now - was easily manipulated to give them the space he wanted.

The pods, he surmised, had a trigger mechanism that would alert a control or monitoring team when they awakened, but it had conveniently malfunctioned as he roused into consciousness, even as he'd taken Riki out of his own bed. A handy skill. He remembered it now. This was all Jupiter's doing and he had proceeded to study it all in earnest sooner enough so as to wield it now. He couldn't help but feel like he was waging battle against an entire unjustified world.

The cold halls and hidden corridors were silent, dark, unoccupied as they moved on, nothing but his light footfall resounding against the metallic surface of the entire structure, as he carried his weightless beloved in his arms, progressing forward to  _that_  destination. He had used the sheets in the pods to wrap them both, wounding the ample rubicund cloth; forming a hood over their heads and making them look like two mysterious figures only further hidden by the shroud of shadows.

When they got to the levitating platform, the usual retinal scan that allowed Tanagura's Blondies admission was not performed, the transport automatically floating up with the two into the very heart and core of what once had been the  _brain_  of the land high abovse in Jupiter's Tower.

The room was as mercilessly dark. It was damp. It was freezing. No overwhelming presence existed now in the circular space to suffocate Iason. No god. Jupiter has not been here for a long time now, that was easy to tell. Moment of truth.

The Blondie laid Riki onto the nearest appliance he could find: a cerebral link, which in all plainness was just a mere semicircular bed used to integrate into the System. It was not functioning, Iason predicting how the others might have attempted to substitute his interaction with Jupiter during his absence but to no avail. They had attempted certainly to salvage the System on the verge of annihilation, but he could tell there was no success. Yet knowing Raoul, he would have tried everything.

"I'll return my love," the Blondie kissed Riki's cheek, hand trailing over the warmed spot where his lips had impressed themselves before he let go of that warmth. With quiet grace, he made it to the centre of the room, drawing his makeshift hood down.

His mind drifted back to that dream. To Jupiter.

"Why?"

_Because I miscalculated...I shall grant you this one last gift...The capability to protect the only being you loved all your life. The being you cared for more than you cared for...Tanagura._

Is that really all there is to have had Jupiter change his mind so completely?

"I...need answers...Tell me what I must know!" Iason closed his eyes, pleaded, raising his hands as if in supplication to a deity that may never heed. The sheet slipped but he let it be, glorifying in the fact that this naked state was more a perfect significance to what he was now, an empty shell of his former self. Tonight he will decide perhaps how he will accept the new burden Jupiter had left him or perhaps he will learn how to deny it.

The mechanism he recalled to once project Jupiter's manifestation hummed with a start, glowing from within and slowly taking light, slowly changing as a reaction to his call. Then came the riveting ribbons of data, exploding in profusion enough to shine the room and illuminate Riki's beautiful face as he lay there motionless on one side.

The ribbons reached for Iason, embraced him in spirals, surrounding his nakedness with precious confidential details, protocols and orders known only perhaps to a god, and must now be known to him. Unbelievably, he processed it all, catching all the messages pre-installed by Jupiter, his already fully-awakened mind filing them away for further analysis later. He just wanted to know what he needed for now.

 _To my heir apparent_ , the Blondie finally opened his eyes, hearing the dead god's virtual voice rise into synthetic speech. He relaxed, looking into the circle of light that had now manifested and engulfed the entire chamber without him noticing. He squinted his eyes a bit to adjust to the glare, but he remained still, determined to know what Jupiter wanted.  _Listen to my instruction and heed my Will..._

In all this, Riki shifted, brows knitting but his master had not seen this subtle change. The message continued, every word a definite echo in the sacred mechanical space:  _You are now..._

_"...the new Jupiter..."_

* * *

The main control nerve of Tanagura was drenched in a sudden red light, causing the Council members present for a briefing to suddenly halt midway their heated altercations as the alarm continued to bawl on. A beacon had been set off somewhere.

Immediately, Raoul called for his staff, but the comlinks had malfunctioned, much fluctuation and interference on the lines. Communication was nearly impossible as the floating screens contorted, warped. He bolted.

Taking the teleporting gates, he surged into the monitoring floor, and in a fit of pure rage snapped, "What had happened!?"

The staff was scrambling when the rest of the Council filed in behind, "Raoul, what's going on?"

Finally, someone answered, "Sir, there'd been a break in..."

Raoul was flabbergasted, "Where?"

"Top level, Jupiter's Tower sir. Someone had accessed it. We detected various system abnormalities from within it."

Raoul's mouth literally dropped, "How can that be? The Jupiter interface is already dead!"

"We don't know sir. Droids have already been dispatched to investigate..."

"How can someone access Jupiter?"

How indeed? For a year since the incident, any interactions in that area had ceased to exist. No android in Tanagura, Blondie or otherwise, nor even specially synthesized intellectual recovery programs have been able to pry open the data mainframes that have been left within. No matter what they did, the secrets of Jupiter had already been lost to time, to deterioration...or have they?

"...no way..." Raoul trailed off at the realization of one possibility. Methodologically, he then activates the screens, getting blurry views from surveillance, but no matter as he flicked his hand and eyes over all the most recent records rather frantically, looking at all the access images in search of something.

"Raoul, tell us what's happening," the other members were buzzing with various queries but he ignored them as if what he was doing took precedence. The warning sound still beamed in the background, refusing to stop as he himself refused to pause even to breathe.

"Raoul!" finally, Gideon Lagat made him turn, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder long enough to ask, "What is happening?"

The screen projection suddenly flickered to a stop. Raoul turned his attentions to it, immediately ignoring that question again to magnify the image so that the entire room could see, including the other impatient members of the Council, what he was going for. Thankfully, someone had already hushed the alarms and the peace had settled, albeit briefly.

It was the room where they kept  _them_ , the Blondie of Tanagura and his Mongrel Pet, but to everyone's surprise, the pods were opened, the compartments completely empty save for the impressions of bodies that have recently occupied them, now gone. The covering sheets were likewise gone.

Raoul slammed his fists.

"Who's been monitoring this room?!"

No one dared answer from the staff at first, then, with much hesitation, three upstarts recently graduated from Midas raised their voices, stammering as they replied, "W-We were my lord."

Raoul wanted to be angry. Gideon however had eased a hand on his shoulder once more, this time, for calm.

"They wouldn't have gone out of Tanagura. Iason could still be here," the latter predicted, swallowing exhaustion.

"We need to find him. We need to find them..."


	4. Chapter 4

His back had been hurting since the time he's awakened in that pod, and now, after exchanging synapses with the dying Will of Jupiter, Iason finally knew why though apparently it was no cause for alarm. Neither was the fact he'd blasted the lengthy window of the Tower into shards as he swiftly made their escape back to the highest class residential zone of Eos, back to  _home_ , Riki a slumbering demigod as they  _rode_ the wind up into the nest.

Anonymously, they had reached their topmost den the same way they had reached the god's room, Iason sealing the level completely for good measure. Everything malfunctioned at Iason's will as he carried Riki up and upwards to finally lay him on the very bed where he first tasted the ripe fruits of his body, where he first sought out to subdue the thrashing mongrel, where they eventually first had their marriage. The house of Mink was oddly clean and unchanged.

He suddenly found the urge to rinse, but was inexplicably frightened with the idea of parting with Riki after so long. Hadn't he after all promised never to let him go ever again? Effortlessly he carried his priceless yet unconscious treasure into the bath with him. No serving Furnitures to prepare the bath and attend to them. He had to do it all by himself. Yet, given the ability to manipulate the automation of the space as he wanted, he found it to be rather easy.

In the pool as the waters gushed and gurgled from a miniature stream falling above, for the good part of an hour, Iason spent his best efforts washing both their bodies, lovingly running his hands and uncharacteristically careful as he'd been, over Riki's limp form, having sat him in front, between his legs so that he may support him, cradling his head carefully on his chest so the Pet doesn't drown.

He lathered their hairs and wondered if it were possible to cut the other's hair as short as his recollection served yet decided against it. Perhaps Riki would want this hair length. It was a lovely length. It was a length fit for an elite.

"We're home my love," whispered Iason as he watered off the rest of the suds from his Pet's ever-radiant skin. "When will you open those lovely eyes to scorn me again?"

Iason felt a deep sense of over-protectiveness, and an equally louring sadness. With much care as before, he once again carried his prized Pet to bed, but not without first drying him, making certain to dab the soft towels even into the most intimate crevices of that body. What part of the other has he not seen? Not reached? Not touched? He half-wished Riki would sigh, arch, bend...move again with that feline finesse familiar to his senses.

In bed, Iason held Riki close under the silken covers. He inhaled the scent of his beloved, relishing the thought that they were both continuing, that he was able to hold the one most important person in his life again. Iason yearned for him so badly, he ached both in heart and body.

Feeling the urgency to just look at his Pet, he rolled them both on the bed, gently bringing Riki beneath him. He loosed the covering sheet, revealing for his view all his beloved had to offer. The body was as beautiful as he remembered it, as flawless as when he first explored it. Iason bit his lip as he reached the jewelled shaft. Recalling that moment made him hard between his legs, his own longing member springing even as he resisted, the want and desire making drum beats in his ears.

"Riki..." he barely recognized his own voice as he ran his hands along the line of his Pet's jaw, up to trace with the ball of one lengthy finger the blushing lips which unexpectedly...exhaled.

There was a pause. Iason wondered if he could do something like  _caress_ his lover into waking, seeing that the latter responded as effectively to the simple touch despite his unconsciousness. Perhaps the training will still work its seductive poison? Jupiter must not have certainly altered this as well?

He touched him more, running his palms this time, a gleam of his Master Ring surprisingly unnoticed there then gone as he firmly felt the ridges and hollows, the indents and bulges that made up Riki's form. Such wonderful provoking qualities; exactly how science-bred pet bodies compared to those naturally grown in Ceres and how they differed, Iason could actually laugh at. Wasn't even Guy, already in his advanced years, a rough Adonis of sorts?

But then he shouldn't have thought of  _that other man_. Especially as the body beneath him was already his.  _"I am yours. I belong to you,"_  Riki had made his forced and sacrificed vows. When had that reunion been? For a Blondie, he had a tendency to drift too much lately. Iason thought better to cease those consuming thoughts unless they could be manipulated for the situation.

The body arched. What further surprised him was how easy he had roused the burning demon between Riki's finely-chiselled legs as he settled there, grinding up so that he could plant his loving kisses. Cheek. Yes. Salty...sweet...neck...Iason licked...bit...hard...remembering the games that marked his Pet and another exhale from the younger of them was awarded to him. The trail ghosted lower.

Chest. Beautiful. The nipples blushed as he rubbed, twisted them, then finally bent down to kiss, to tug between his teeth and bite then suckle, circling each nub with his wet tongue. Same response. Riki exhaled, back bowed, but never opened his eyes. His face stayed annoyingly serene. But no sadistic impulses were to be allowed play tonight; for he does not fully know what state the other was in, although Iason did want to push it even further to see where it gets him.

"Open your beautiful eyes for me, my love," the Blondie's almost honeyed pleading sung in the semi-darkened atmosphere of their room, as he ground his erection against the other, his own pace slowly reminding him just how insatiable when it came to the other's heat and lust he could get when with Riki. How his once-believed uncontaminable beliefs had been, in their end, rotted by a pursuit of the Pet's flesh and blood.

He pushed himself up. He might as well try other ways he knew to arouse his mongrel.

He started gently, rubbing Riki's entrance with a finger, teasing before stopping to wait. Then he slipped that finger in, met by an unforeseen tightness that he had to twist his digit into. Iason wondered, lifting that leg up to look at his Pet's anus, the ring so tightly puckered and constricted.

_...return him to you...perfected..._

Iason pulled back. For what seemed like eternity, he again looked down at that body, feeling truly dumbfounded as he sat there on his heels, realising that indeed Jupiter was keen to keep his word. His eyes fixed upon the Pet Ring. Even this Jupiter has changed into something that wasn't what he remembered.

Disbelief. Iason hung his head. What had he done? Had he ruined Riki's life for good?

Again he reached. This time, not for the body before him but his own. He ran his hands unto himself, feeling the depths of change coursing beneath his skin. Even he was not himself now wasn't he?

In the embracing darkness, the Blondie quietly felt the depths of his own wanting, his need again, selfishly growing like a monster from deep within him. This was madness!

_...Riki…_

The exploration had suddenly become as a trigger, causing his body to suddenly erupt into itself.

"Riki."

A ghost of breath passed his lips. Iason began to touch himself, doing in earnest the humiliating act only Pets should do upon command. He could feel himself harden and lengthen at his own ministration, mind suddenly brought back, as he closed his eyes, to that day he had triumphantly taught Riki to masturbate, the sight of a groaning mongrel lost in the heat of intense pleasure, making for him quite the show of passion.

How he then proceeded to ravish such a body, their first time together an utter mind-blowing experience Iason wanted to feel again. Of course, Riki had already been used then. The Slums did not preserve virgins for certain, but the bitter fruit of that first union was the sweetest the Blondie got to sin itself and he can never forget it.

He had smashed Riki to a thousand pieces that day. The moment was ripe again for it now...

Opening his eyes, the Master cast a glance at the body he now straddled. He ached more in his own grip, and wanted immediate satisfaction, to be buried and united with this mongrel from the Slums, the mongrel whose body was now transformed to be  _his_ for  _eternity_.

_...Perfect...he shall be the crown of a new kingdom for you..._

Iason let loose what want he had been storing inside, removing utter control over his senses and allowing the monster that Riki feared so much to dominate his every motion. He sought that primal spot, aimed, and in one possibly shattering heave, rammed into Riki full force, the bed shaking in the wake of his intensity.

Riki did not stir. His unconscious body had already ceased to respond earlier, settling down unto the bed. No ear-shattering screams, no vain try at escape, no struggles that fuelled the sadistic fire...there was only...blood.

Iason had broken into his Pet, a tinge of shamefulness he easily tucked away as he began to move, pounding into that newly-devirginized entrance with much heat, glad of the tightness, the sucking flesh that enveloped his shaft with such vice, it made him flinch.

But the more it hurt, the more he wanted to be pulled further within, never mind if Riki was asleep, never mind if he, his most beloved, for the moment was closer to a Sex Droid than he could ever have been before all this. Iason sought his unorthodox release and the faster, the harder, the stronger he pounded in, the closest he got to sending himself over.

"Why hadn't  _you_ programmed  _us_ to awaken on the same time!?" Iason cursed Jupiter, before a final hiss, a final growl of frustration at last pushed through him, ripping his very core into a tumble helplessly down the abyss. Of despair.

What was he doing? He collapsed on top of Riki, spent, not nearly enough effort put in the act but it somehow zapped him of his strength. It was more a mental frustration than actual physical exhaustion. As if for a few, brief, harrowing moments he was just _human_ , not Iason Mink, once head and perhaps will be once more of Syndicate, the one who sat only beneath Jupiter and the Capital's golden throne.

"Riki..."

A sob of defeat. He stole his hand down there between his own legs and brought something that he had both expected and not expected, a blood-semen-stained concoction, which to his eyes was something utterly foreign. Something which indicated that, yes, true to his creator's words, in him there had been _changes_ made. He did not understand it for now and would not understand it until later.

For now all he could see was how it seemed to menace at him under the dim light. This was Riki's blood. Mixed with his first taste of an actual ejaculation unbeknownst to his previous life as a Blondie.

What salvation was there now? He was a System-changed _deity_ , and now...he kept thinking hard on that day at the Plant...so maybe was his Pet.

He looked at Riki's face, the non-changing serenity that was his judge and executioner in that moment. He was in utter guilt of what he has done.

"Pity my existence...I am the worst...

"Perhaps we should've been better off dead..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Blondie managed to clean his Pet as best he could after making a mess of him earlier, but was still somehow in contention. Making love with Riki as the latter was unconscious seemed generally unfair, a complete violation of his body especially since it had been made _virginal_ again by Jupiter. Yet in his black heart it felt just sinisterly amazing. To take what was _rightfully_ his...never mind the questions of morals in the aim...

Iason raised  _that_  hand up.

He could still smell his Riki's essence there, he could taste him now if he wanted to. Somehow, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to own his beauteous Pet and make love to him, just twine his limbs with the other's limbs, kiss, touch...that seemed insane! But then he had long admitted the possibility that he had indeed lost his mind when he courted the disaster of having a slum trash for a pet.

A flash of red as Iason lounged contemplating. The System linked to the outside Gates immediately popped up in front of him in multiple projection screens. The Blondie's crazed fantasies and ponderings definitely needed to wait. They had company.

Tanagura's security force had surrounded the Tower below, swarming as if the location now housed a convict of some sort. Raoul and the other Blondies were present, stepping out from their respective vehicles, eyeing the tower with much nervousness and apprehension. He could see from the screens their doubtful eyes, but how long has it been since he's seen them all?

Iason knew there had been an evacuation earlier. The lower level VIPs had all been escorted out and in all likeliness did not even know of what was going on. Maybe the intention was truly to keep it all discreet.

"Such ridiculous roughness," the Blondie uttered, watching the swarm of black-armoured guards and drones gather like ants from all sides of the Tower. In their garbs, the elites looked like punctuations of coloured sand. "They can't even give us the night."

 _I need to be alone._ He cast a glance at Riki, sleeping peacefully on the bed. He just wanted to sort this mess out by himself for now.  _We need to be alone._

* * *

Orphe Zavi tapped Raoul's shoulder, impatient, fearful of the outcome this reunion would bring, "Are you sure he'd returned here?"

"Yes."

Gideon likewise voiced his uncertainties, "There are other places he could go to Raoul. I mean, there were no signs that he'd be here. Nothing was activated up his level."

But Raoul was certain that this was the only place he would be. First because Katze had not confirmed that Iason had left to anywhere. Second, his home was Iason's sanctuary, a nest for memories. If his friend had need to find himself, this was the place he would more or less start. But then these were but mere assumptions still. To begin with, it was a fact that Katze owed him no loyalty so he wasn't certain if he would tell him the truth.

Raoul gave the order, "Get to the Penthouse."

But before the guards could mobilize, suddenly, a similar blaring alarm proceeded to ensue from over the Tower. The Defense System has been activated, sending the place to follow an automatic reaction of locking itself up into a fortress incapable of any intrusion.

Orphe did not hide his displeasure, "Damn it. The Tower's going on a lockdown!"

Raoul wouldn't take it. "Can't we override the sequence?" he hollered at the elite staff of Sapphires trying to do just that but could not. They could not stop the metallic barriers from falling down and locking into place to close the Tower.

"Give me that!" Orphe stole the console, as his charge had been Eos, he was not going to take this sitting down, "We'll need to do something! Get control of the system back!" But then they should have thought it was impossible...

Iason had managed to clear the space of several floors at once in flight, making his way to the entrance hall where he knew the troops had gathered. He didn't care if they sent the squads to try other alternate routes to get in: he has completely sealed and shielded the Tower, walking to confront the mob outside although he didn't want to see them at the moment.

All he had was a robe on which fell barely above his ankles, feet naked against the cold floor, but he could care less. In all respects he appeared solemnly ordinary, except for the perfect Adonis face and a shock of lusciously-longer Blondie hair which served to frame it. Briefly he wondered how he should proceed, before deciding exactly what it was he should be doing now.

The Butterfly Gates opened with a sound akin to a fizz or zing, and Raoul was first to notice the figure clad in white that stood on the other side of it. His presence made him stop.

"Orphe," the current Blondie in charge tapped his brother.

"What?"

A collective hush and pause echoed in the high-ceilinged partition as the entire class turned towards the direction, and were stunned to see the fully awake Iason Mink, regal as he always was no matter how muted he appeared, looking at them without an expression of care nor acknowledgement. Raoul signaled the guards not to make a sudden move as the former  _head_ of Syndicate all but reached a hand up to the door.

Spark of electricity enough to make his long hair flutter. The opening was shielded, and based on how they knew this Blondie for being intricate, so would be the whole of Eos Tower by now...It was Raoul who was first to approach their estranged comrade.

"Iason..."

Iason smiled, but spoke rather sadly, "Raoul."

"You did this?"

Iason could only confirm with a nod, "I'm yet to get a grasp on all of this. What Jupiter left...it's...too much."

Raoul then recalled a second empty pod in their sterile lab and somehow needed to know, "Is Riki...is Riki with you?"

Everyone waited for the response to reverberate from the other end of the shield. Perhaps as predicted, Iason replied, "Has he ever been anywhere else? Or do you still firmly believe I could otherwise do without him?"

That was a relief to Raoul somehow. At least he knew there would be little chance for Iason to do anything rash not with his only Achilles with him and safe. Not to mention they'd both be safer together. He stared at Iason for a minute. The expression there was something he couldn't almost understand. Confusion? Sorrow? What was it that seemed to trouble this once cold-faced  _Ice_  Noble?

"Iason, let's talk this through. We have things we need to discuss..."

Iason merely shook his head at that, "What I need is some peace."

Both Orphe and Gideon opened their mouths to speak, but Raoul promptly stopped them from uttering a single word of reprove. He wanted to prevent further anarchy than what was already happening.

"Why? Why all this? Do you really need to remove yourself so much from us?"

Iason could name all the Blondies present by heart. He had been groomed with them, had worked, functioned with them...but that had already been changed. He couldn't talk to them yet. He couldn't even bring himself to tell himself the truth of the matter, as if sleeping still in the cocoon with Riki. But then perhaps they knew now as well: he was certainly no longer the same as they were.

"Give me tonight Raoul..." Iason asked, his eyes the only betraying part of his anatomy. "Then you can tell me all that you want. Just...give me tonight..."

Even before they could stop him from going, the Butterfly doors fluttered shut, and the rest of the impregnable barriers locked into place, fastening so fast the motion totally surprised them. With that, they were entirely shut out. With that, Iason turned his back to them. Vainly, the guards tried to pry the System open, but under this  _new_ Jupiter's orders, the System just refused to give.

The encounter left Raoul even more aggravated, Gideon and the others confused, and Orphe whom the care of the Tower was stolen from, ultimately pissed, "Damn it. What now?"

Everyone turned to the only other Blondie worthy to command the charges left them by this disaster, next to Iason Mink, there was Raoul. The latter deliberated briefly with himself, staring up at Eos Tower and somehow picturing what Iason could be doing. Going to Riki certainly. Where else would the other be? The same reason his friend had gone to the fire, he will go into it again for that Pet.

"We wait," was all Raoul said.


	6. Chapter 6

The one night had turned into two days, putting the Council of Blondies with a realm to be responsible for on edge and restless as they await for Iason to break his silence regarding the matter of his return. Raoul had the issue weighing heavily on his mind.  _Give me tonight..._ Iason hasn't lived to his promise thus far.

The earlier meeting with the Council had turned into one heated argument as the other Blondies struggled amongst themselves. Chaos was inevitable, as everyone seemed to have a separate opinion but which in the end were aimed towards a similar outcome.

Raoul recalled how Orphe contested, "This madness needs to stop! Iason is completely jeopardizing what we have been striving so hard to restore! He's placed all our plans at a standstill! Even Eos has lost its usefulness."

"What would you want us do? Force our troops into the Tower as if to apprehend a criminal?" Gideon retorted. "This is _Iason_ we're talking about!"

"Iason who's apparently not himself! Someone needs to bring him to his senses."

It was Raoul who had to be the arbiter of sorts once more. "You two, stop that..." They settled, although the quarrel was far from over. Raoul looked at everyone at the table. "Let's give him what he needs for now. At least he has not shut the systems down. We should be thankful that Tanagura has already been stabilized."

"But until when?" Orphe sighed.

Gideon was perhaps just as exhausted as everyone. "Perhaps you can try send him a message. Call him. Tell him to talk with us Raoul..."

But Raoul  _has_ tried. He had sent Iason a plethora of messages that the other just had not responded to, making it perhaps the most unnerving. Somehow, despite being the best of friends, Raoul wasn't certain he still had his friend's loyalty or trust any more.

_Iason...please..._

After the meeting, Raoul resigned himself to visiting the office Iason used to occupy, looking out towards the view of the Ocean, wondering if there would be an end to this and asking the same questions everyone had. He would certainly want to know what Jupiter had done to both Master and Pet, and the implications it will have on Tanagura's ancient, seemingly fortified rules. But then again, if he was correct and Iason  _had become_  Jupiter, then these may no longer matter. That or things will merely become even more complicated.

 _I love him Raoul..._ Love. Iason was and is still in love. Was it the reason why they'd survived the catastrophe and even Jupiter's scorn?

Raoul spent nearly an hour just pacing back and forth, thinking of a million things that could go wrong if Iason finally decided to call it quits. A year of absence. A year spent dreaming in a cocoon and like butterflies emerging suddenly. He could choose to end this madness in a number of ways Raoul might never even figure out. What if he's driven to the edge and finally just...disappears with perhaps the only person Iason might choose over all of Tanagura?

Raoul continued to ponder on these ideas, putting a scientific approach into each thought that crossed his mind although his mind might as well been bordering paranoia. Iason disappeared for a year and cast them all into the shadows. Jupiter died and refused to acknowledge anyone; the one he  _did_ he'd wrapped and stored away in Dana Burn, preserving him for the span of time that Tanagura was suffering. Heavy was the burden left. Raoul was without rest from the responsibilities. Iason couldn't possibly be considering passing it all back to him again was he?

His hand fisted. He wanted to believe they can still emerge from all of this. If only he could speak and reason with Iason.

Belatedly Raoul realized a beeping somewhere had chosen to disturb his reverie, and was almost cursing when he reached the switch and turned the comlink on. He was surprised to hear that familiar voice, which, despite its natural cold and coolness, was tinged with a sadness he'd earlier seen at the Tower. It rather surprised Raoul but nonetheless pleased him to finally hear from Iason.

"Raoul, I'm opening Eos. See me in the morning."

A brief message that ended as soon as it began. So this would be the chance he had hoped to persuade the other to come back. But then he had to prepare for it, knowing well how an inappropriate rebuttal could send Iason packing the other way. It needed to be planned, thought of, this might be the only shot he'll have to reason with his friend.

Raoul immediately called the Council, whom each instantly appeared before his eyes as a holographic projection.

"What is it Raoul?" Gideon was first to answer the summons.

"Call an urgent meeting with everyone. There's something we _need_ to discuss."

* * *

Raoul walked into Eos and was stunned at how silent and desolate the space had become in the span of only two days. Everything was locked up, save for the gate which, as Iason had promised, opened to admit him in, the usual identification process applying. He was greeted by an army of surveillance bots and other Droids that were all part of the Tower's defences which had apparently been activated. They trailed him with guns, before they seemed to have gone on Sleep Mode and allowed his walk up. Jupiter's power, all this.

The Top Level wasn't as he remembered. Everything was centrally gloomier now, the outer shells that used to allow the light of day in shut tight and showing no signs of letting up. Raoul wondered how Iason was doing in this dim light. It wasn't in his nature to brood, or was the change in him so complete that he can be so utterly inflicted now?

"You never respond to any of our messages," Raoul broke the silence when at last he'd found his friend, on one of the massive chairs, looking forward with monitors and screens like a sentry. "Locking yourself away? Is this for good?"

His eyes immediately search for the one being Iason was surely to have beside him. The one being that Iason embraced for, and survived.

"No one has yet answered my question," Iason spoke, breaking his peace, collapsing the screens in front of him into a small dot floating in the air.

"Which is?" Raoul didn't quite follow. Then Iason gestured at the canopied bed perched a half level above them, a space away on its own separate circle, the only portion in the area where the sealed shell of the Tower was left slightly ajar, as if to let the outside in.

Raoul could imagine the bed being shone upon by sunlight, filtered by delicate fabric, then finally figured why all this drama for it. There lay the other. Riki. Iason's Pet and Prince the same, in seemingly eternal sleep.

"Why I am awake. And he is not?" Iason closed his eyes, feeling for his temples. So this was what had occupied him the last few days? It wasn't at all startling though.

Raoul measured his words, "We figured it would take time, but Riki will awaken. It's just a matter of when."

"I made love to him last night." Raoul was still taken aback at the revelation, although of course he knew that for a fact, since then, Iason was the only one of all the Blondies that engaged in making love with his mongrel Pet. His  _personal_ touch to Riki's training. "He responded. He came. But never opened his eyes."

So the delay was all because of this? Because his Pet would not wake up? Raoul just was unable to fathom the despair in Iason's voice. He cannot  _quantify_ the wretched emotion beneath the other's serene appearance. The other Blondie could only admit it, "This is driving me to madness, and much fear. His body might have remembered me, but what if his consciousness does not?"

Raoul sighed. He walked over to a spot where he could see Iason and where Iason could see him, and where he could look at Riki. His face seemed to have gone younger. He failed to notice it actually, but Jupiter must have likewise turned the clock backwards for the two. The Pet was again an eighteen-year-old youth, with his soft expression even more beautiful than he remembered it to be. Iason as well was considerably younger at a glance, as if he had just stepped out of their Tanaguran office four years ago, to roam Midas and unexpectedly come upon the Mongrel who challenged him so.

Raoul thought that at least he had to comfort his friend, "You need to step out with me tonight," he gently urged, although Iason's reaction betrayed his thoughts immediately. He didn't want to go.

"If leaving Riki worries you, Katze is already downstairs and waiting. If you de-activate the defences for him, I'll have him on his way up to stay with your Pet. I know you trust him. You can leave them sealed here in Eos."

"Katze?" from the looks of it, Iason had not even made contact with the man. "Since when had you been speaking?"

Raoul bowed his head. He sought a moment before admitting what had been inevitable, "Since you disappeared. He told me all about what happened..."


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason, Raoul had managed to convince a reluctant Iason to leave his darkened domain, and the Pet whom Katze seemed relieved to watch over. It was utterly difficult, as the other Blondie only confirmed that he no longer was capable of _trusting_ after what had happened, at the onslaught of his own confusion, but then here they were now, in Raoul's unmarked vehicle, flying smoothly over the sleepless Capital.

Iason was dressed in his signature clothes, eyes shaded as Raoul had chosen to shade his own. They reached their destination in less than half of the hour.

Raoul parked on what seemed like a personal aeroport, protruding from the side of a penthouse palace somewhere with Iason immediately questioning, "Where is this? What is all this?"

He could smell water and realized that the Ocean was but a short distance away. Also, that the space itself had its own water features that his keen ears could hear gurgling, splashing, falling, then still into pools...

"Eos Tower _Two_ ," Raoul responded matter-of-factly. "Come in..."

The other urged Iason to stare down from a large balcony connecting to the private port and adorning the space, and managed to point out all the relevant areas of the  _house_ , though it still apparently was undergoing construction with the working droids set about to put this and that resplendent furnishing or vegetation in place.

There was a parade of boxes and fine _antique_. A chandelier that would be as grand-or more-as the one hung in Midas being assembled in its centre. Although right now, there was still nothing but apparent darkness here, only a scattering of smaller lights in areas where the construction was being concentrated upon.

This was not a project he had been part of or had seen the plans of. He had not taken into research what had become of Tanagura in his absence, but in estimates, Iason guessed it to be roughly perhaps just two or three quarters of the year old. Eos Tower Two was it? Why had they built a second?

"Does it please you? Is it a palace worthy of  _the_  Tanagura Blondie? It has all you'll ever need: three floors, a large private garden with several baths and pools-"

"Why here?" Iason stood still, like a statue, mind already hypothesizing the answer, without openly stating it however.

"Because this is going to be _your_ new home. The Council has decided to move you here. Eos One no longer has capable security to protect you and  _your affairs_."

Iason's brows furrowed, "I didn't request any of this," and that statement marked the beginning of Raoul's quest to convince him to return to their fold.

"Tanagura _needs_ you."

"So this was what it was? A trip to lure me to the System again?" an unexpected flair of emotion, notwithstanding, quickly sealed and kept at bay.

"But it's the truth. Can't you see? The Council will do _everything_ in its power to have you return!"

"Why?!" Iason's suddenly raised voice shattered the silence, sliced it like a blade, making even the Droids stop, pause, processing then resuming their construction as they were programmed to, in a steady pace.

Iason gripped the railing. Raoul sighed, and moved to stand beside him, "No one knew of your return or how. We were mindful to keep it a secret. Yet you know how walls seem to have ears here in Tanagura. Rumours of you have now spread like wildfire..."

"Then must it be necessary to heed social pressure?"

Raoul smiled at that response. It was so like the reaction he had when he was brushing off the rumours about his mongrel Pet.

"If you're wondering, most of those boxes are gifts from the higher classes and the privileged, among others. Not only for you. Everyone is likely to be expecting Riki to return so they sent gifts for him as well.

"Can't you see it?"

He actually can. Riki. Once again strolling about in this massive palace, scowling at him or casting a snide remark that he loved to argue with or quell down with ardent kisses and uncaring thrusts until they were no more than little moans. The thought almost made him cry.

"And if I choose not to Raoul? What would you do? What would happen?"

Raoul looked at him straight, "You won't."

"What makes you so certain? What if I want no part in all this?" he gestured, tired. "What if I chose to be somewhere else other than Tanagura? A place where there are no masters, no pets, just _two_ _people_?"

Raoul leaned in the same way Iason had found the rail and sighed once more, "I understand why you feel so faithless. But you of all of us know that you do not belong anywhere else but here. Neither does Riki. Not any more."

"What does Tanagura care of a Pet? Why do you care of a pet? Weren't you the one who didn't agree with him in the first place?" Iason shook his head. "Riki never belonged anywhere his heart didn't fall into. And Tanagura was never his home, never since the beginning.."

That was true. Society here was cruel especially to a mongrel and a Pet no less. Raoul even had a hand in shattering the simplest of delusions Riki had that got him by. But then right now, it was out of the question. What Raoul felt and thought was to be of no use to his purpose. He trod more carefully.

Reaching into his robe pocket, Raoul produced a small transparent screen which he showed to Iason. The latter eyed it with silent scrutiny. It was labelled as the Jupiter List, and he could only see two names in the Registry, grimacing when he read his own and under it, his mongrel's.

"This is where  _you_ belong," he pulls up Iason's file.

The Jupiter List was something like the Elite of the Elites' Elite List, containing individuals they cannot qualify into anything else other than 'special' or 'beyond'. Raoul had spearheaded its formulation yesterday. In fact, it never existed until yesterday, however, the Blondies do intend on etching it in steel and stone as an absolute they must respect all in the pursuit of getting their pivot back.

"We know of your connection to the System Iason. We had monitored you whilst you slumbered and found out ahead of time what you are now capable of," admitted his friend.

It wasn't a shock. Jupiter had spoken to Iason about it.

_The world will know who you are._

"Listen...Tanagura has acknowledged you officially as the new Jupiter," Raoul continued. "Your power, influence, control is now limitless. You literally have the entire planet eating from the palm of your hand."

"It is superficial, all this," Iason knew that what all this would do was put him a step higher above the rest.

Even in the Class he belonged to, he would be exalted above his own colleagues and brothers. Raoul read that openly, and just as he had intended, played on whatever it was he could gamble upon. He hung on every word and sentiment...

"Without Riki? Is that what you have to say?" he need not have asked. But this was what he was waiting for, the nail to drive it all home. "Of course we have never excluded your Pet from the equation since.

"As you can see."

He pulled up Riki's file from the Jupiter List for Iason to look into. His Pet's sleeping face swam before his eyes.

"For him the Council has decided to amend the Pet Law..." Iason was speechless at the revelation, turning to his friend, not denying his reaction. "Tanagura will acknowledge Riki as  _your exclusive_...but only if you come home.

"Home to where you belong, Iason."

* * *

Katze had already gone by the time Iason came home, the latter choosing to climb his path  _the old fashioned way_ through deserted floors swarmed only by Droids to where his Pet was, activating all defences at every level he summited past at the same time. The trip out left him rather tired, although his body had never been built for that before. He took his time to contemplate.

"I'm back my love..." he bent down, a curtain of golden hair, and kissed Riki gently on his lips. His mind was going back and forth a thousand different things, including the talk he'd had with Raoul earlier...

Iason had turned to his friend, a clear sense of wondering and apprehension.

"The Council knows that your Pet was made an _indispensable_ part by Jupiter. We are aware of what  _he_ had made him. The Council therefore has thought it wise to make him a special case, and if you return, we will ascend your Pet, the one you so  _love_ , into a position befitting an elite."

Raoul has made his point, and he could see Iason thinking. He continues, "A pet the same but for you, only yours..."

Iason laced his fingers together, pressed his palms and rested his forehead there, a comparable saint, a Blondie that was perhaps still in utter disbelief. If this happens then...then Riki can be...

"Why would the Council do that?" he'd asked his friend.

"Because he is yours, plain and simple. It still eludes me why you broke everything for him, but I guess you had succeeded in pursuing _your love_ that even Jupiter couldn't stop you.  _His_  most perfect of us all you may have been, but you did as you wanted in the end."

Was that what everyone thought? That this was his form of rebellion to their old god?

"Do you think things will return as they were once I come back?" for some reason, Iason wanted to know.

He could see Raoul's bewilderment when he threw him this question.

"What do you mean? Of course things will become normal-"

There was that stun, that surprise. A flash of midnight blue feathers and Iason revealed the secret he has been harbouring. Wings. Jupiter had granted him wings! And he wasn't the only one, as Jupiter had gifted Riki with the same as well...

The winged Blondie pursued, "Once you allow me to ascend to the space that a god like Jupiter has left, things  _will change_. As I and Riki have changed.

"Is that a consequence the Council will still be able to accept?"

Raoul apparently was at a loss for words. He hadn't anticipated this, "Iason..."

He knew he must have had serious, even dangerous eyes when he unshaded them and looked at the other Blondie. Already Iason could see a space separating him from the rest of the other members of his Class. This was what Jupiter had intended. He wanted to cause these rifts even as he died because he was that...he was a god who wanted everything to have its own _distinction_.

"If I, as Jupiter, declare to be mated only to a mongrel, would you still want to have me back?"

Raoul didn't know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

As Katze was left charge of his Master's Pet, for some time, he had been trying to puzzle over what could have happened that day, sorting through the bits and pieces of all his recollections. He was there after all, when Dana Burn exploded and the mines destroyed Jupiter, and when the accident took with it these seemingly star-crossed lovers.

Katze witnessed the fall of a leader, the death of his beloved, and the loss of both beings he considered to be his friends. A year he'd quietly mourned, brooded behind the same practiced apathy, going about the schedules and business affairs of the Black Market, dealing rather effectively with all the painful blows of Trade even as Tanagura was falling to ruin above him.

_What could have happened?_

Then he got that call.

A Blondie who had been his master's colleague and confidant was asking for help. It was about  _them_. It was about Iason Mink and Riki. His first reaction was obvious. He just couldn't believe it! Not until the Blondie snuck him into Eos and showed him the encased bodies.

_We need to get them out of here._

But of course that hadn't happened. Tanagura wanted to keep its  _pivot_  in the end, and there was no one worthy enough to be it but his Master. But what will happen to Riki now? As he looked down Riki's slumbering form, he wondered, was actually fearful at the very bottom of his thought-to-have-been-unfeeling heart, of what might happen to this one.

What if Iason could do no more to protect him?

There and then Katze made it his responsibility to find ways to help his fellow mongrel. He will do his best for Riki's sake especially when worse came to worst for him here, although he would not have guessed that it wasn't necessary. If there existed Fate, well said Fate had other plans in mind...

As Katze was figuring in the darkness of the unit, there was a stir in the bed where Riki was asleep.

Baffled, the ex-Furniture drew its curtains aside and with wide eyes was taken aback by what he suddenly witnessed...a transformation!...wings as black as night unfurling from behind an arched, unconscious body, spreading like massive petals, curling mindlessly and folding into place. Then as quickly as they'd come, they were gone, retracted if miraculously into the form whence they had spun from.

Katze had perhaps stared for a full minute or two, an involuntary shudder caused by shock at the same time as he marveled at it, easing down his spine before parched, suddenly dried lips uttered a word, "W-Wings...?"

* * *

Tanagura gleamed with its usual stars, rivaling those above in terms of brightness and even beauty, ironically. Iason thought however that if ever they'd move to Eos Two, he may end up re-arranging the bedroom so it faced the Ocean instead. Riki might love the open breeze, the better, more peaceful view. He would hopefully love the smell of the washing waters whispering with it its sirens' songs.

He shook his head, scolding himself, "What am I thinking?"

The Master looked back at his Pet. Riki was as he was, silent, unconscious with no sign as to when he will ever wake up...

* * *

Three days and Eos Tower One was once again opened to its lower-ranking residents, the unexplained lockdown and mysterious evacuation having been charged to nothing more but unforeseen  _malfunctions_.

The top level was still left sealed however, but every now and then a Blondie was seen accessing it and opening the doors, leaving everyone not in the loop to wonder. It had been a long-known fact that none of these golden-haired beauties ever lived there now, yet of course the other elites knew better than to ask why they seem to stray there again. 

Raoul was able to arrange Iason and Riki's transport the evening before, and they were now both being examined in his personal laboratory, the other having convinced Jupiter's chosen that it was worth seeking some medical advice, especially for the Pet who didn't want to wake up. It was all made a secret of course, and all details of the tirade was placed on a need-to-know basis. Not even all the Blondies knew of Iason's coming into Raoul's domain, down into his laboratories where there was relative peace guaranteed. For now.

The Biochemist had handed down the results of his probing to Iason, who sat, naked from the waist up on his examination pod. Riki was rested on the other just beside him. They had unfurled their wings at least five or six times today, Iason noticing that whenever he pushed his pair out, Riki's would respond. They were indeed connected.

"This was unusual," began Raoul. "...we scanned you and Riki for any bodily anomalies the first time but didn't find these before. Now they've both completely re-structured.

"There are compartments beneath the skin of your back where your wings can be retracted into."

He pointed on the screen where the said hollows were visible.

Iason just sighed at that, "Jupiter..." was all that he uttered.

"You mean this was his design?"

He didn't feel compelled to hide anything from Raoul, "We received it when we went into Jupiter's Tower, along with some explicit instructions...I don't know if Riki had connected with  _it_ that day, but maybe he had, otherwise his own pair might not have been activated."

"Instructions huh? Can you tell me about it?"

Iason smiled. Ever the questioning one, his friend. "I'm sorry. I was told his Will was to be confidential."

Raoul of course, understood, "I see."

He looked at Riki whose wings were a marvel of sleek black feathers. Raoul couldn't help but stare at them for sometime before he carried out with the rest of the examinations.

"We need to observe this one. He's showing quite the different-"

"I'm taking him home," Iason didn't want to give Raoul the pleasure of poking about his Pet's anatomy any more than he already had today. Bottom line, he only had one concern and many reservations with having his Pet and another Blondie in one room. "I do not want to have you treat Riki like some experiment."

"But Iason..."

The look on the the once-Ice Noble's face made it clear that he would not change his mind even if all Tanagura burned to cinders in three minutes. He had always been attached to Riki, and was hell-bent on keeping him to the point of obsession, not only these last few days but ever since he's made him his Pet. Raoul guessed that he had to understand that. He gave, "All right.

"But give me your word that you  _will_ come back to talk with the Council. The Capital needs you more now than it ever had. You know it."

Iason did know it, and he has already decided that he would exploit that very idea to secure a future for  _them_ again, here in this damned cold city. He smiled.

"I give you my word. Three days and I shall be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

I. Qualifications

II. Registration procedures

III. Pet husbandry

IV. Disease prevention

V. Breeding requirements

VI. Quality assurance

VII. Prohibitions

VIII. Disposal procedures

_IX. Exclusivity clause_

News of the Pet Law being amended was almost like declaring war against all of Tanagura's beliefs and social traditions, not to mention an utmost desecration of the rules first forged upon all owners by Jupiter himself.

But then the Council did not want to further delay Iason's return into their fold as they had been almost  _dying_ to repair what was lost of their grand dominion, particularly the System whose keys had been handed down to  _the chosen_ Tanagura Blondie.

So they made a show of it all. Because to manipulate the masses this way was as always the easiest done, and by toying with the general public's psychology, showing them such power and grace, was to _take_ their interests and make from them an advantage that the Blondies can next wield.

First they admitted that Jupiter had already died, which was a shock to everyone, although it shouldn't have been because it was already the root of such widespread gossip. Then they notified everyone of his chosen heir, and that he had come back to step up into the dead god's pedestal to rule over his inheritance as was his new right _and_ responsibility.

They were able to reintroduce Iason to the populace this way, with a parade of entirely solemn grandeur, moving him from Eos Tower One to his new palace with much ceremony. All the Blondies were there, six and six to either side, in their royal regalia, as  _Neu-Jupiter_ walked forward towards his new residence.

To ease Riki's transition into the picture, he was likewise carried in with the tide the day Iason re-entered. They placed him in a reverently carried cast of gold, dressed in robes of black, surrounded by blooms, a field of guards and much security. The entire fan-fare. They had earlier confirmed that he was likewise chosen by Jupiter, to be Iason Mink's  _Exclusive_ half, and that he had also received the Will of the dead god.

No one was allowed to speak or meet with the two.

Even in the Elitists' party that ensued after the transfer, Iason was kept away from the crowd, but the Blondies need not have to, as he himself maintained a distance before disappearing near-midnight to sit by his Pet's pod, looking at Riki's peaceful face as if seeking answers from his expression. He fell asleep beside him, and the next day woke up reluctant still to play into his new role...

Blue.

Iason looked at the new robes he had on that morning. They were no longer the white-grey-silver-gold formals the rest of the Blondies donned. Blue velvet like the colour of his feathers he imagined; the hue somehow made him feel quite set apart. And he felt it was rather lonely on the very top.

"Must we always make such distinctions?" _Neu-Jupiter_ asked as Raoul walked in to see him.

"Tanagura is all about distinction. You're Neu-Jupiter. There needs to be a difference."

"A difference that is not entirely necessary Raoul," he reminded.

"Oh but it is. It's  _that_ difference that protects Riki and puts him at your feet on the same pedestal."

Iason somehow agreed. Somehow it all felt right, to see himself like this, another breed above from the rest, though where his pride had gone, he had not the answer. The Elite of the Elite of Elites. And now he has Riki there with him. "How does everyone react?" he was curious.

"To your return? As they should," Raoul responded. "They use the new title for you now...Neu-Jupiter. The Council has ordained it."

Iason looked out from his roomy closet. A circular platform hovered just beyond where he was, right above and dead middle of the very splendid indoor Babylonian gardens of their new home. Chains were the only links that held it in place, kept the circle from flying away. No doors, no teleportation gateways...the only way to get there was a precarious flight which he of course can do. It should serve a good deterrent to anyone interested to transgress the place.

He looked up.

How the space was bathe with the brightness of glaring sunshine. It felt warm, felt assuring, although Riki who slept in the bigger Pet bed under canopies of silk in the middle of that platform was yet to bask in it. He still slept peacefully, and all Iason could do at the moment was keep him from being disturbed.

"And Riki?"

Raoul joined him where he was on the balcony, watching that circular platform drift, soundless groans as the chains holding it down swayed, "He has his own share of nomenclatures. The citizens of Midas call him Jupiter's Pet, Lover, Consort...

"The Council will simply refer to him as the Exclusive, of course."

Raoul moved them forward, "Our transport is already waiting outside. We should leave."

Iason would have looked himself in the mirror, but then he knew that the being who would stare back at him was none other than himself. The same Iason, but then he was not entirely the same was he?

"And thus my godhood starts..."

* * *

Half an hour after his master left, half hour after the system droids were set and activated to guard the Penthouse Palace of Neu-Jupiter, a low moan escaped the lips of the _sleeper_ , a stir into waking as he heaved deep, slow breaths of air, as if a child just burst from the clasp of his test tube.

Obsidian eyes open to the light, squinting at what seemed to be the brightest of suns, through lazy silken canopies. Sounds. Everywhere. A gawking bird, leaves rustling, falling water...

_Where am I?_

Riki has been roused to consciousness, feeling his head split as if a knife had hacked it in two. He remembered bit by bit...there was an explosion. A deathly blaze. His last deep kiss with the Man he loved within a furnace that ultimately put an end to them both.

"Iason...," the pain surged when he tried to get up, so he fell back again, holding his forehead. "Iason..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: If anyone's wondering if there's going to be a second Cinco, well, maybe.


	10. Storia Duwa, A Pet's Freedom

The Council meeting was held behind closed doors, all the Blondies in attendance as they ran through the finer points of the Exclusivity Clause of the New Pet Laws, each section being read, Gideon, Orphe, Raoul and the others debating on all the changes, Iason's stand-in and best friend being a total perfectionist aiming to make everything  _right_. While Iason was silent throughout the proceedings, merely an attentive ear listening, happy somehow that in the end, it will still be about Riki.

"The Exclusivity clause was created to  _exclude_ one, therefore it should only specifically declare that the rules therein would only apply to Pet Z-107M. Dash E. He must be in the writing," Raoul stated, on a gallant tirade befitting a knight.

It was an ancient discussion, like the rhetoric and arguments when Ceres was excluded from being part of the society that stands absolute to this day. Nothing much has changed in a year, Iason sighed to himself, everything finally becoming the same old thing, albeit he was relieved that the rules by which the Pet, his Riki, was to act as an  _Exclusive_ were promptly created despite much anarchy amongst them:

_IX-A._

_The Exclusivity clause applies only to Pet Z-107M-E a.k.a Riki (see section 2: Jupiter List, Riki) and shall NOT include any or all other pets be they Academy-bred or otherwise_

_IX-B._

_The Exclusive shall remain housed within Eos Tower Two or where his Master resides, and is forbidden from living separately or leaving without prior consent_

_IX-C._

_The Exclusive is given full rights but must subject himself to the all rules pertaining to his Master's House and must in no way go against these said regulations_

_IX-D._

_The Exclusive must wear his Pet Ring at all times_

_IX-E._

_The body of the Exclusive shall be, all technical and System purposes included, for the sole use and pleasure of Neu-Jupiter (see section 1: Jupiter List, Iason Mink)_

_IX-F._

_Any unauthorized contact with the said body by individuals (e.g. "beings", "creatures", "humans", etc.) other than the one stated in section 1 of the Jupiter List, shall be prohibited and will merit Capital Punishment especially when pursued with the intent of harm or malice_

_IX-G._

_Any unlawful contact by the Pet merits FULL disciplinary action which shall hence be carried out by his Master under supervision of the Council_

There were other rules, guidelines, restrictions as the list seemingly went on forever, and debates which included things like separate citizen chips for the Exclusive and Neu-Jupiter, boundaries or the lack of it, security, how Riki must be escorted at all times when his Master was not around, etc., etc., were tackled in earnest, although not  _everyone_ agreed with everything, raising the subject of whether or not this would affect the very fabric of their customs. Besides, there was the public ideal. How would this  _change_ alter the lives of those in their domain?

"The godhood has shifted," emphasized Raoul, taking the final word on the subject presented. "As we had thought to please Jupiter, so we must with his  _heir_. The opinions of the populace are of no significance and is not significant, however, the System and its bearers _are_."

Point taken. The argument was closed.

Then intrigue inclined the discussion on the matter of pet soirees and the like gatherings, of which Iason promptly set his foot down. He will not have Riki's  _real purpose_  as a 'vessel' for the System be undermined by these affairs, and as the Master grants full discernment unto his Pet whether to decline any and all of them as part of his  _full rights_ under subsection IX-C; if he ever does attend, he will not be allowed to participate so as to not violate subsection IX-E. These were immediately added to the list of sub-rulings.

Raoul wanted to reserve one subsection of the newly-formulated amendments open for his scientific evaluations regarding both Neu-Jupiter's and his Exclusive's interaction with the System under section IX-E, quote:  _all technical and System purposes included…_ unquote.

"There might be more to this than what we know and close monitoring should be exercised" he said, and they knew for certain he was right so they granted the motion without delay.

"To simplify then," Gideon sat back in his seat when at last, they had exhausted every possible angle and scenario on the subject, a smile on his face that told everyone how the Charismatic Noble was amused. "The Pet of Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter shall be henceforth such,  _his Exclusive_. That is the common fact."

He then looked at Iason who maintained his superior air, a cool facet chiselled with the hardness of ice. "Can you handle him this way though? We're basically granting him all freedom unheard of in pets."

It was a fact they were entirely afraid of, no matter how much they intend to give it to get their head back.

Iason just smiled and in all confidence assured his fellow Blondies, "When have I ever not?" He will make this work. For Riki's sake…he will once more walk on fire and burn if he must.

It was Orphe who raised the final vote, all documentations compiled and sealed into the databases as Aisha seconded, now a law meriting execution, "Let's put the issue to rest then?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All in favour?"

The hall echoed with a resounding "Aye."

* * *

Panic.

That was the first reaction he had when he woke up in a room he neither recognized as his nor Iason's. The moment he opened his Obsidian eyes, the moment his mind would allow him focus and thought, he was immediately in search of any familiarity with the area but could find  _nothing_ , just that feeling of not belonging here, that the current situation was all wrong on so many levels.

He couldn't find a trace of his master  _and_ lover, the discovery of a different D-Type Pet Ring at the base of his penis doing little to help ease his worries. Worries that had made him fail to simply remember how Guy had actually castrated him at Dana Burn, making this scenario now somehow a physical impossibility.

His mind was too occupied to notice the subtle changes in his physique and mentality, that his mind was actually racing through one logical explanation then another, which was honestly an improbability in itself as  _he_ was never naturally as intelligent, yet here he was, thought processes as quick as or even quicker to the draw when it came to it, than a top Android of Tanagura...

 _'Had I been handed to another master?'_  Riki pondered.  _'But then who?''_ This was his ultimate concern at the moment however.

Curse the elites' lack of love for images. As vain as they were, everything seemed too minimal in terms of their sentimentality really. There was no effigy about to catch a glimpse of just who the person would be.  _'Perhaps another Blondie?'_ for only they had the humour to use a D-Type (or so he imagined). Riki did not want to find out.

He forced himself unto his feet, and wobbled the first time, but held tenaciously onto his consciousness when he was about to fall, even as he summoned the reserves of the strength he felt, no,  _knew_ that he hadn't used in a while. Three unsteady steps later, he'd found himself seeking a means of escape, and immediately.

"Shit. Where am I?"

There was none. Upon closer scrutiny of the surroundings, he was rather stunned to have found that the Pet Bed where he earlier lay was set on a platform circle that was literally suspended in mid-air! And from the corners of it, all he could see was a sheer drop onto the hard floor below.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Riki just couldn't believe his luck. How the hell did they get him  _here_? And how the hell would they get him  _down_? What annoying humour this  _new master_  must have to actually  _trap_ him on a space that was nearly impossible to escape from. In addition to how betrayed he felt, for Iason perhaps was already dead and had left him to this fate.

But he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to resign himself to being bound again although that's yet to be determined. He didn't want to meet the new bane of his existence. He'd rather be away. He'd rather...he'd rather...

"Shit. Not now," Riki cleared his eyes as they misted over with trivial tears.

He'd rather want his old life with Iason back, his brain—no—his heart said, to be caressed, owned and punished even by that cruel Blondie, that Blondie he loved. That would be better.

_Iason...where had you gone?_

A raven head suddenly snapped up.

He'd heard a slight groan and noticed how there were chains connecting the platform he stood upon to the walls below.

Salvation. Or rather, it was a mongrel's ingenuity no less, for only such a radical mind would come up with such a dangerous and near-suicidal solution to his problems. Riki was damned serious, and knowing well that if he achieved this feat, afterwards, he'd have to  _run again_ with all his might...

* * *

They noticed Iason's sudden pause even before the building lights and circuitry flickered, causing everyone to immediately turn towards his direction as the seeming shiver of fluctuations were his doing. The Blondies in particular were immediately concerned.

"Was that you, Iason?" Aisha asked.

Neu-Jupiter fell into silence, quiet at first as if contemplating, before he replied with a sigh, "Riki..." Iason knew he had to leave. Immediately. "He's awake."

It took more than mere strides to keep up with him as the Master all but sped off, stopping not despite being called after by Raoul and his other brethren who were falling far behind, "Maybe we should send-"

Iason instantly waved it off. "There's a faster way."

He half sprinted to the nearest open overhanging where, to his best friend's utter horror and damned annoyance, Iason unfurled his midnight blue wings, a flurry of feathers as beautiful as the back-dropping sky, spreading like petals, before the top Blondie took to the air in one effortless leap.

The other watched him disappear into the darkening surroundings, the Council arriving a split-second late, confused as to where Iason had once more vanished to.

"Raoul-"

The Biochemist was cussing to himself, "We need to have security follow him!" And he scrambled for his pod car to hurry after Neu-Jupiter.

* * *

He couldn't explain what happened, but after he glided down the chain using the makeshift silk of the canopy as a rope and jumped over the balcony of an adjoining room, he discovered that his agility had taken a rather astonishing leap. Never had he felt so light, only confirmed further when he easily ducked the Droids guarding the floor, diving through several surveillance bots as they scanned the area for intruders and other unusual activities.

"Why's the security so tight?!" Riki wondered, guessing at how ridiculously  _important_ this new master of his must be for the place to be so completely crowded with guards and such.

But then it was impossible for him  _not_ to get caught. There were just too many of these mindless robots and only one of him that, soon enough, his fears were realized, and a Droid had managed to corner him in one corridor as he was trying to figure his way out through the maze of the place. It scanned his face and determined the one order it was programmed with:

_Z-107M Riki_

_Exclusive: Confirmed_

_DETAIN_

Mindless determination perhaps close to a zombie-like state, only fueled by algorithms and manicured syntaxes in a powerful though lifeless body. Riki had to fight, the mongrel in him awakened as metallic fingers reached to drag him back in, even as other units poured from the rooms to help subdue him, stun at the ready.

He parried, snatched a Droid by its arm and did not think that he could even budge it, but again had underestimated his own strength it seemed as he effortlessly dashed the thing against its other counterparts, ripping steel joints apart, crunching through metal and alloy, unexpectedly making way for himself.

What was this?

Riki stared in disbelief at the palms of his hands, wondering where all this  _power_ had come from, but then started when he heard those unmistakable footsteps long before more units became visible. He just had to get away. This won't be like that time at the Plage when he had been so helplessly caught. Because he believed it would no longer be Iason who would next come through the door to  _show him pain_. He will  _not get another master_!

_Exclusive: DETAIN_

"Shit," Riki looked about as he came to a bridge connecting this and another chamber, but either gateway had now been swarmed by Droids. Desperately, the Pet looked for another way out, only saw one and it was near suicidal that for a moment he doubted.

He looked down.

Another balcony below.

But then he was hell-bent on not getting trapped ever again that he just had to take that chance, no matter how futile it all appeared.

"God damn it!" and it could have surprised anybody as with one full bound, he spanned the distance…and survived.

Just when he thought he'd be dead, when he could almost see himself a shattered mass of innards with his brain squashed against the beautiful marble, blood in a lovely macabre pool, Riki landed on his feet like a cat would. This again surprised him.

"What the hell-" but still no time to figure things out. He wasn't in the clear yet. The Droids had come to unmistakably capture him, easily following the route by which he'd descended. Riki figured he just had to keep going, keep running as he had run the day Iason let him go…

Riki sped up, although almost impossibly, as he was getting cornered and cornered into even smaller space. He was running out of floor  _and_ options, until finally, he had his back against the glass of a very lengthy window with no way to go.

Sweat.

Riki could feel his longer locks annoyingly stick to his skin, adding to the sense of constriction drumming his ears with his heartbeat. Damn claustrophobia. But somehow it had more to do with the presence of the Droids than with the actual fear itself, and the actual fear of being caught in chains again.

The Pet looked over his shoulder. The lights of Tanagura and the dark of clouds with its promise of rain. Ceres must be beyond that horizon somewhere. A nonsensical thought. But then he doesn't belong there anymore, does he? The same way he believed that he didn't belong here either way…not without Iason, he doesn't belong  _anywhere_.

_You shouldn't have left me..._

The lights dimmed as if to console him as he recognised an all too familiar feeling: grief. Because pain he knew he could handle, but never when he had a broken heart…

 _To think you would be my last heartache you damned Blondie_ , Riki smiled bitterly to himself, fingers pressing hard against the glass of the window, determining that what was to happen next was perhaps for the better…it was his only way  _out_  now.

Riki ducked. He let the attacking Droid's electrified fist slam and shatter the glass behind him, pulling at that arm, sending them both to plummet the many storeys down, plunging in a sprinkling of glass, each shard, even to the most miniscule, glittering with the menacing lights of the city.

Yes, he chose to drop rather than get caught. He chose death rather than be trapped again in a gilded cage of sorts. He chose this instead of slavery…death would be better, because then maybe Iason would be  _there_ beyond the impending darkness.

Riki closed his eyes.

But this wasn't what Jupiter planned now was it?

_…I leave you a part of me…_

Riki's eyes snapped open of their own accord as he saw Iason in the back of his mind, then he turned himself in the air and just…just…spread his wings!

"Wait. What!?"

The Pet could not believe what he was looking at: a pair of black as night wings that instead of disaster, allowed him to take to the air and flee.

Only a second for him to figure out the simple mechanics. Only a second to finally get the hang of these new parts.

Riki figured how something must have definitely happened to him after the explosion as he glided to a stop, watching the Droids chasing after him dash and burn, exploding on the streets below. But what? He had no answers. All he could do now was push away, lest someone saw him, lest someone else paid mind. Already, a crowd had gathered far below.

He had never felt relief as he had felt it now, but then there was the fear again, mounting. He didn't die. Which meant he was still going to be someone else's  _Pet_.

But then where could he go? The new Pet Ring that bit his flesh would guarantee that no matter where he went, even flew to, he'd get traced. Even the barrier protection of Dana Burn seemed like a ludicrous suggestion…

The Pet fisted his hands, letting the cold of the wind lash at him, the cruelty of ice threatening to break him into foolish tears.

Riki didn't even bother to look back from where he had come. With any luck, he'd be back there sooner than he would want. For now, he chose to fly on…just fly on…never mind where he got to after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Here's the continuation. Apologies. I was still too busy updating the other two stories I have in progress. :')


	11. Chapter 11

Riki's trail was easier to follow than expected, Iason not even needing to activate the tracer in the Ring, finding himself already connected to his Pet in more ways as Neu-Jupiter than ever before. He could feel him pulsing, confused...afraid, yes, evidently in fear which made the Blondie frown in dismay as he glided in mid-air, commanding his own wings effortlessly. Was Riki in trouble?

Besides the feeling leading him on, Iason was following obvious signs...like the trail of the raw and unchecked release of power, the unexpected accessing of his Pet to the System, no doubt, as evidenced by a Tanagura district in total darkness now as he flew through it. He went even higher than the pod cars drifting below, although unnecessarily perhaps, but still just wanting to simply slip past anybody who might notice.

He went on for a few minutes before he felt it, a faint sense of his Riki nearby, the other's utter loneliness which only continued to magnify as he drew closer and closer.

"I'm coming Pet," the Blondie scanned the surface. "Just let me find you. Please."

And the rain slowly began to fall in the merciless world of the Capital city.

* * *

Fear. Riki felt it eat at him inside. Fear. That he had been cast from one hell to another and now without anyone he'd loved or known there...

Desperately, the Pet tried to seek some sort of comfort in his thoughts as he sobbed rather uncontrollably on the rooftop where he'd found himself, chased by his own imaginings about the Tower he escaped from. He shivered. Not only for remembering the earlier ordeal, but for the obvious cold and starvation wracking his entire body.

He was alone now and far away at least, the surrounding area seemingly having hid him as the lights slowly died and extinguished themselves when he wished earlier that they would. He however thought it to be coincidental, believing instead in the peace brought about by this darkness.

The wings folded behind him, more obedient to his will than he'd ever been to anyone although now he can feel their weight like stone having been drenched by this unforgiving rain. Riki didn't know what to do.

"Damn you Blondie..." all he could murmur was this curse, finally recalling the incident that had led to all this but without the slightest idea what had happened after sharing a last deep kiss with Iason, telling the man he thought he loved him. He brought his trembling hand between his legs. "What had they done to me?" and squeezed, feeling the new Pet Ring rub around his organ.

Lightning.

The annoying downpour became heavier about him by the minute, icy almost as they marred his body, seeping seemingly through his bones. Yet instead of seeking any form of shade from it, Riki remained, himself pinned to where he already was, a crying mess in the dark and cold. Could he go back to Ceres still? But what would he find there? Certainly  _not_ his old life.

The Pet wrapped his arms around his knees and curled into a ball, wishing for once that he was ensconced safely between the sheets with his only master, touched by his need, his cool warmth...

"Ia...Iason..."

Lightning. And with common nightmares, he simply buried his head.

* * *

Sapphire eyes glared at the vulnerable form of the Pet trembling with some manner of pain, not even noticing that he was no longer alone there, so uniquely  _vulnerable_ , Iason at last finding him after searching so hard and so long.

He had to call his name, "...Riki..." to which the other immediately opened his eyes, his heart altogether, staring up, apparently stunned.

It was a voice that he knew quite well enough, the timbre of which making his soul melt, his body yield... Sure enough, his senses had not deceived him, had not been pushed to madness at this rate. Riki blinked.

There he stood, right in front of him, the towering form of the Tanagura Blondie Iason Mink, casting him a stare of severity but actually looking with such love and worry behind them. The Man's arms crossed gracefully under the canopy made of his own dark wings.

"Iason…?"

No. They were actually blue, the Pet's mind amended. Like the sky was the shade of midnight even with the moons up.  _He_ had become like him, or was that the other way around? No matter. It was a moment unexpected. His master. _His_ Iason was alive!

"You destroy part of  _our_  beautiful home in the new tower," the Blondie began. "...cast a large sector of the Capital into utter darkness, and have possibly shorted out every standing system facility within three hundred miles around you.

"Such trouble. _Always_ wherever you went..." he gestured with a graceful hand, sighing in practiced disappointment, masking how he was feeling inside, how his emotions truly wandered about. "You can't even use those wings properly. How pathetic you look."

Riki visibly shuddered, mind starting when that voice dissipated in the ambiance to be replaced by the nonsensical  _pitter-patter_  of the rain. It scared him. But when he blinked, the vision stayed. It did not falter. The Blondie of Tanagura who had made him captive both in body and then heart still stood there, waiting, alive, scolding him again with those eyes, owning him with his presence.

If there be punishment, he was all right with it...as long as he was no longer alone.

"Bastard!" Riki immediately jumped, almost wanting to throw his strongest punch at him but instead collapsing into the other's arms, falling straight into his embrace, a mass of wet wings, clothes and all. He wanted to struggle against him, to rebel, but then he simply couldn't, just can't, begging with all his heart, "Why?"

Questions. He wanted to ask the other about many things yet he felt entirely weak for them, managing only the most important one: "Why did you leave me!?"

Iason was shocked, but then understood that rage, those scowling and, yes, still crying eyes. The need for some assurance behind it all making him smile ever so gently, breaking the pseudo-heartless visage he had chosen earlier, to become a Man most in  _love_.

Riki was shaken, his tears still well-defined as they ran down his cheeks despite the rain. Lightning again, breaking the sky into shards overhead, but held no meaning as the Blondie simply enfolded his Pet, no second's hesitation, and right into his arms Riki had never felt more safer.

"I'm sorry, my dear one," whispered Iason, the voice of Neu-Jupiter. "I was kept busy and unable to welcome you into waking. I should have been there. You must have been scared."

All Riki could do was sob into those blue velvet robes, staining them wet by the minute, yet Iason could care less as he lovingly ran familiar fingers through those wet tresses, affectionately assuring the other that it was all right, and assuring himself that this was indeed  _his_ Riki,  _finally_ with his eyes open and conscious...no longer a sleeping doll.

Crying, Riki's shaking hands grasped onto his Master's clothes as if he would drown without him, having but only one wish.

"Take me…" he pleaded. "Take me  _home_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: There was a version B to this chapter, but I opted not to be heartless. I too, like happy beginnings...


	12. Chapter 12

It was a dead weight no longer his burden.

Iason was relieved as he sat by his lonesome up his penthouse office, the thought of having found Riki -now a walking, awakened soul, under Tanaguran care again no less- easing the pains he'd been sinking himself into all this time. But they still had way much more to go. The Pet will want his answers, considering he was immediately thrust into such chaos by the situation, likewise, he would want to explain the changes that had taken place with them in the span of the year.

 _I wish there was a better way to make him understand..._ or better if there be no need to explain at all _._

Lost in his own musings, Iason only later noticed how Raoul had entered, arms crossed, a curt, displeased look overtaking his graceful countenance.

"What's wrong?" the superior Blondie asked, puzzled by such a vexed expression on the other. But it should have been a very easy guess.

"Your Pet," replied his friend. "He's being difficult..."

* * *

Riki just didn't want to be touched in any way by those cold hands, in fact, didn't actually want  _anything_ to do with the medical droids as they tried to give him sedatives and drugs for calm. He paid no notice as he effortlessly knocked sterile tables, syringes and other paraphernalia off and away, even spat insults upon the face of that other  _idiotic_ Blondie, Raoul, whom he hated just as much, as the latter tried to pin him down to restraints.

Then, his will literally 'short-circuiting' the bay area, though apparently he wasn't aware he could, once more Varja, the destroyer, this time, of the environment of Tanagura, before Raoul finally decided that it was dangerous to play his shrink, storming out with an ego bruised and a temper rising.

"Iason, you handle him," he glared at his friend when they came through those doors...

"Don't touch me!" the Master could hear his Pet even before he got in to see him.

Riki had made a mess of the room, and had scarred the droids almost to malfunctioning to which he scowled, albeit could not bring himself to be cruel, finding the situation quite the contrary.

"Amusing…" he shook his head. "...how you're already acting _like_  an  _Exclusive_ when you've just regained consciousness."

His magnificent form eased into the centre of the room, shutting the door behind, greeted by the heated anger of his Pet however and that mongrel's scowl that just wouldn't go away. One of his  _endearing_ features, the Master decided.

"Shut up!" Always, the colourful vocabulary. "I don't even know  _what_ the hell  _that_ means! And what are these!?"

He flexed his sable wings, making Iason notice how he was already managing to command them. He had that determined face yet again, a face the Blondie had seen many times before, the expression quite challenging and too difficult to shatter.

"Don't you like having them?" he was jesting, but then Riki took that as an improbable insult.

"You're a monster!"

A monster he said?

But then why was the other suddenly clinging so tightly unto him, choosing to shed his confused tears there than anywhere else? Iason felt his heart thumping, in time with the little desperate sobs that escaped the Pet's lips, trembling as he held him fast in that embrace.

"I just want to go home...instead  _you_ take me  _here_."

So that was why.

"Which home would that be," Iason wondered, tilting that gorgeous face up so he may better delve into its expressions, its undisguised hurt. "Is it home to the slums or home with  _me_?"

He actually feared to ask, but he wanted to know. He stayed them both in that moment, allowing himself a simple lingering stare into those mystically captivating obsidian eyes as they seemed to dance in the light of the other's emotions, his confusion. He didn't want to seduce Riki, not yet anyway, but instead let the  _gentler_ side he'd discovered come through. It was an assurance to the other that things were as they should be.

Then Iason did share a kiss. Light. Nothing possessive or loathsome. Just something to cement the guarantee his eyes promised, that he would be there, that this was real, and he would tell him  _everything_ in their own time.

Slowly, the Master lifted his Pet, and the other, visibly calmer and utterly helpless, welcomed being so close to that steady  _strength_. Riki kept his eyes closed, knowing that his weight was no more than a trivial thing to one as powerful as Iason Mink, feeling safe again, somehow.

"Come," the Blondie murmured into his ear, and Riki protested no more, nodding after only the slightest of hesitations and snuggling closer, fingers grasping in blind need, stubborn and refusing to let go.

He just wanted this to be over. To bed. To their marital bed he wanted to be laid. Never had he so wanted to belong to one embrace, scared to ask, so in the next time deciding that he will just let his body beg for it.

* * *

The Council Room was in the midst of discussion, "Then we must immediately look into Military Pet cloning. It's the only way to cater to the current war demands..." when Orphe received a message that immediately made his brows knit.

The other Blondies noticed and paused as he brought up a screen in the middle of their table, showing Iason, carrying a curled and still winged Riki off to somewhere.

A superior presence was he, their  _Neu-Jupiter_ , and none of the other elites they'd passed dared speak as he bore with him this likewise bewitching creature, an unmoving thing in his arms, Riki seemingly asleep or unconscious or both.

"Are they...?" Orphe trailed as Raoul had entered, immediately figuring, "It appears Iason is taking him to the Tower."

The next decision was simple, to have eyes trail their comrade and see what happened with this  _expected_ reunion, however, Iason, wanting to keep things private between them for now, as Riki lacked the appetite to humour anyone, let alone his defenceless state was a fragrant flower the Blondie wanted to ravish all by himself, opted to be selfish.

The Master could not bear to  _share_ his happiness with anyone else, as he always had.

He stopped.

The surveillance drone hovered above them like a persistent gnat when he eyed it fiercely, giving it an immediate order:  _Terminate_. And just like that, the drone died, expiring of its use.

Some of the Blondies sighed in disappointment. Only Gideon found it entertaining. "I see he wastes no time putting his new-found inheritance into use?" before noticing Raoul's displeasure and suggested, "Don't you think this would be a good opportunity to test those theories you've presented to the Council beforehand?"

The statement made the latter turn to him with some manner of silent attention, as if saying in the quiet,  _I'm listening_.

Gideon continued: "Don't look so distraught!

"Shouldn't we find out if you are correct, with how Neu-Jupiter and his Exclusive can rectify the damage to Tanagura..." he smiled only too mischievously. "...once they've  _mated_ under the  _correct_ circumstances?"

Raoul merely pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the proposition.


	13. Chapter 13

Their entrance into the Tower was not met with the resistance intruders would otherwise encounter, the hovering platform carrying them both up higher and higher, Riki, a clinging figure in stark contrast to his Master's form, until they finally reached the pinnacle of Tanagura's strength, the new centre of Iason's own power at present.

Riki shivered inwardly, but slowly opened his eyes, feeling himself shifted quietly. He had actually slept in the short span of the time that they'd traveled, still particularly exhausted, wings retracted and gone now, although he had done it unconsciously.

"Where are we?"

Still in his Master's arms, he glanced around, feeling slow somehow in the semi-dark, disappointed to see they still weren't home and was clear to voice that out, confused, to which Iason only smiled lovingly.

"But then this  _is_ part of our new home, my love," spoke the Blondie, his cool voice bouncing unto the frozen walls of the unoccupied space, making for itself a splendid metallic echo, that word - love - so entirely whole that Riki pondered at it.

Riki shuddered again, visibly this time. He doesn't know why, but he felt so utterly frozen, as if he had been encased in solid ice. Never had he wanted so much to be warm.

"You can feel it can't you? The lack here..." Iason asked.

Gently, he settled him onto the same furniture he'd entrusted him onto the first time they came here, when Riki was still unconscious and never hoped to awake, with a subtle intent to  _offer_ him on it in the same way. The Pet watched, as the Blondie all but clamped his teeth on the tips of his gloves, pulling at covering of two, three digits, before the thing fell loose, discarded immediately to the floor.

Iason slid to sit beside his black-haired beauty, meeting his eyes with his own as he leaned closer. The other's shiver was more on account of the desire he saw quite vividly behind those sapphire eyes than any other reason, and Riki looked away, but was stopped by a finger running down the side of his cheek, that bare digit taking hold of his chin.

A caged angel. Such beautiful long tresses Iason wanted to run his hands through.

"Look at me Pet," it had been the Blondie's old, common order to him.

With some manner of remembered fear, Riki obliged, letting that palm caress his face next, the fingers sliding to touch the satin of his lips, gently ordering them to part.

"So soft," murmured Iason.

At the words, the Pet trembled, "Ia...son…" and Riki automatically fell into a dazed state, a sudden heat swimming up his form.

His expression was like fuel to the need the other felt, and they weren't even touching  _truly_ yet. So he has not forgotten? Thankfully, Jupiter had not messed around with  _this_ part of Riki's  _programming_ ; a feat Iason had laboured upon for years before he could have the other entirely to himself.

"Had you missed me, beloved?" crooned the Master, drawing the younger of them closer to him. No resistance as Riki all but exhaled, eyes falling shut when those arms enfolded him, a hand splaying him open, slowly guiding him to lie down.

"This was Jupiter's room," Iason had whispered, topping his Pet, the latter admittedly  _loving_ the weight holding him captive even as the hands - both bare now and quickly - moved to tease him through the thin fabric of the plain gown they made him wear.

Riki allowed his body to respond, heating up as it did, naturally and honestly, better than the sort induced by drugs and aphrodisiacs, by synthetic stimulants on  _other pets_ , the sort that drove Iason to madness, made him fuck harder.

"A-ahn...why! Why are you...hah, hng...telling me that...now?" the  _former_ mongrel was always one for retorts, used to throwing insults and such every now and then even when they bed together. Albeit now he wanted those kisses. Yes. More of those kisses as the Blondie descended to claim his flesh with his tongue and lips, ripping in one violent fashion the insignificant yet only piece of clothing Riki had on as he began to divest his own blue raiment.

Wet erotic trails, as smooth and as practised as the body beneath him recalled, were bestowed with much generosity upon his skin, the Master's fingers kneading, commanding. Riki threw his head back, a stuttered cry, most delicious and utterly beautiful, escaping his lips.

"I figure I should tell you that we  _killed_ Jupiter," replied Iason as he straightened to unfasten the last of the many complicated connections of his clothes, keeping hold of his Pet's stare but did enjoy a quiet evaluation of his beauty's  _other_ places, as if going through a check list of the parts so as to know whether or not they still summed up to the whole being before him.

Eyes traveled hungrily - arms, chest, abdomen...all chiseled features glowing, leading to the undisguised semi-hardness between Riki's s finely-sculptured legs, waiting for further attention. The news though, cooled the other's ardour somehow.

"W-what...?" Riki asked, but the Blondie had already bent down again, grinding flesh upon flesh now and causing his Pet's mind to scatter, groans replacing any more distinguishable speech, the head thrown again and creating an opening that his Master exploited gladly, bowing, rich blond hair – the sign of his stature – falling like curtains on either side of him, but hiding nothing to such passionate observation.

The slight dampener on the moment was no problem for a being such as Iason Mink, teasing his beloved with such excruciating tenderness that it burned...as if marks would later be left imprinted upon that luscious skin. Indeed. The Master bit down, hard, the first of more hickies to assert his ownership forming.

Unconsciously, Riki's blind fingers scratched at him, one hand finding some manner of anchor by twining mindlessly around his long, gold hair. Iason allowed those gestures, taking them as a sign together with Riki's other murmurings and sighs of encouragement. His stamen throbbed.

"Ia-Iason!"

From the way things were going, it looked like all manner of conversation would be put on hold until some form of recess was reached, a union so important at the moment as an ultimate comfort to both Master and Pet...something to seal their common reality...that they had survived and were now free to hold each other again. And that the freedom  _extended_ beyond what they used to know.

"I love you. How I missed your body. How I missed  _you_ Riki."

That voice, an Arctic kiss. "I…" the Pet did not know what to say. But he felt the same did he not? He conceded with a subtle eagerness, "As I you, Iason..."

The foreplays were not really something Riki were looking forward to, preferring to be swept off immediately into the throes of passion in a spurt of the moment kind of way, but his Master did not want to have that, choosing to make his hands and lips roam, to once more map and familiarize those soft sections, the indents of the other's flesh, every sinew and muscle.

But damn if he were not as desperately hungry, Riki's heat and scent rising to the sort which drove his senses to the brink of insanity, drawing out the higher functions of a refined Sex Droid from within him, rather bestial sometimes, that Chimeras would even be put to shame at his display, but now programmed into a body that was a far cry from what it had been.

But then he wouldn't really allow it to go  _that_ far.

Never again would he allow such extensive cruelty as the Pet all but screamed his name, "Iason!" Especially when he knew, as he had known now, that Riki would be forever his…

The System rattled to life. A zing and a surge that reacted to the primal urges as Iason held his beloved tight, raked his fingers over those curves, as lips took in the nubs of flesh that were the Pet's nipples, pinching, scraping, twisting them in fingers and drawing out some of the best hapless sounds from the body beneath him.

Still, he couldn't help but work Riki mercilessly, a hand finally taking hold of that length and stroking, a naked thumb pressing on the slit and letting it ooze, pre-cum hot and all too familiar to his touch, a sign of breath, of life, of consciousness. He further squeezed the head making the other yelp, grasping nonsensically, hair fanning as he bowed then arched.

This would look better on top of satin sheets and silk, on the bed they had in Eos Palace, but for now, seeing the dark-haired beauty writhe and twist, call out and buckle to his touch was enough.

The Pet's body was keen to remember the Blondie's ministrations, responding with much enthusiasm, broken rasps and exhales marking his approval and permission to be completely...taken. The System continued to hum with a renewed vitality in the background.

Iason arched and cried, cock throbbing and bobbing as his wings suddenly unfurled, hand involuntarily and unexpectedly tightening around the other's member, near-bruising it. Riki's own darker shaded pair burst forth from their confines, framing his sweat-slicked body, tips twinning with the other as if the wings themselves caressed, feathers scattering. So beautiful.

Iason wasted no time.

He positions his long-hardened organ right smack between his Pet's legs, poking Riki's lusciously tight hole, only pausing as if to ask, which was uncharacteristic of him. He didn't do these things previously.

"Do it!" an invitation, a challenge. And those obsidian eyes snapped open to look fiercely at him, the expression there almost dangerous but pleading, an obvious yearning.

Raw. So bold of Riki considering this was only their  _third_ time coupling in these new bodies, the Pet still deserving a stretch as it would definitely hurt like hell. And hurt like  _hell_ it did.

Iason watched that expression change from pain to pain as he all but rammed it in, a classic breaking, earning tears and broken groans, further hisses and stammering. But damned the tightness was excruciatingly sweet! The Blondie wanted more, his shaft increasing in size, growing, widening impossibly with each thrust, hips moving in with such reckless abandon.

Riki arched, throwing his head back, that slender neck so gracefully stretched for show as his eyes gripped shut, his feet grinding against the leather of the temporary bed he was laid upon, his hands fisting enough to bruise his own palms, wings aimless as they flexed and gave.

"Scream for me Pet!" Iason urged him to let it all out, seeing how he'd now bitten his lip and held back his voice. And scream Riki did indeed, mustered to the top of his lungs, as the Blondie hit the centre of his pleasures, numbing his senses all over with need.

"I-I-ahh...Iason!"

Delicious.

With sobs, Riki was now beginning to meet him as he pulsed through, as he turned him to the side, lifting that leg up and over his shoulder, a possessive hand taking the other's exerting length and pumping it in time. Abrasive it may be, but it was  _two_ for  _two_. Despite the haze, Iason was still mindful of the other, love making him gentler though fiercer still, protective though declaring his ownership all throughout.

The Pet bled, the same way the System Eye glowed red for them, lighting the room...the ultimate offering, a connection marked by heat, blood, wings and sex...

Then the damnedest thing happened. As Iason was feeling his climax near, the cliff of bliss too close at hand for them both, a vision assaulted his senses, overwhelming it, warping the very things he beheld in front of him. It was a memory, of that day.

The Blondie remembered Jupiter once more, this time, managing to appear to him in his usual form to bond  _them_ together, virtual fingers curling above the Blondie's head as they were curling above Riki's sleeping body opposite.

He had explained everything and now there was no more to tell or do, except the  _one last task_  to carry out before fading. He returned Iason's Ring...and Riki's, the super being now transforming it into a befitting ornament for both, dark like the moons when they eclipsed.

 _Hold him, my chosen, and sleep:_ were the god's final orders as he forever fused them in the palms of his hands and twining fingers. After that, nothing except peace...

Sapphire eyes snapped open, the Master panting, sweat pouring similar to the other's condition. Riki had already spent himself, and Iason, with three deeper thrusts rode his own climax out, alleviating the pain inside of his Pet with his blessedly soothing release, warm and perfect.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me my love."

But as he bent down to offer apologetic kisses to him, he noticed something different in the way the Pet's eyes fell low and languid, seemingly in a trance, the body limp but not entirely from exhaustion, palms slack.

"Riki…?"

"Iason, the System," a whisper was all that escaped those quivering lips, and the Master could see what the other saw: ribbons of data and swirling codes around them, and they both knew exactly what these meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Fever hasn't broken yet, not even one bit. But had a nightmare and can't sleep so updating some to get exhausted again...or should I just be lying down? *smiles weakly* I honestly have forgotten how it is to get so sick.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a pause, utter silence, Iason contemplating as he looked up at Riki, now a hovering  _angel_ with his wings spread, arms raised as he communicated before the Eye of the System, interfacing with it, expression rapt, lost in what was happening to his body as the all-powerful engineering of Tanagura's central nerve caressed it, mind connected to the very core of the world in an exchange Iason knew to be important and sacred almost.

A Comlink was beeping somewhere nearby but the Blondie was ignoring it, figuring that perhaps it were just the others, and deciding finally that they were annoying in their intrusions - as always. Riki was still wrapped in ecstasy, and it seemed sacrilege to let anyone see how aroused he was as the Pet was still being held by the digitized ribbons of instruction and algorithms, the reaching threads wrapping his beating form artfully.

In some way, although the Master was yet to understand, he felt as if his beloved were connected to his own body despite this separation. As Riki fell in sync with the System's loving hum, it felt as if  _he_ were the very one holding the Pet; indeed, he felt his entire form shiver whenever Riki sighed, brows furrowing, the sensation pricking his skin, causing his cock to pulsate as if the other was just there in his arms. As if even by this space he could thrust into him.

Powerful, this new  _connection_.

The Blondie lounged naked on the furniture, an assuring dampness touching his skin, the smell of their union and the evidence of it still apparent under his fingertips, as a watchful eye stay trained, mind quick to perceive the minute instructions Riki was perhaps receiving now - Jupiter's Will no less - but then what would the old god have left for him? The Comlink still continued to blink.

Finally, at his wits' end with the persistence of the thing (and whomever were calling on the other end), Iason indulged his brutalism, mentally flipping the switch and shorting the gates for communication, never mind if Raoul and the rest of the Council greeted him with scowls or ridicule the next time. He was not in the mood to pay them much attention, not when he was still in the midst of comprehending further what was going on.

The Blondie appeared to grasp it all now, the schematics of what Jupiter has left for him, finding it brilliant. He sighed.

Riki looked like a graceful deity, wrapped and crowded by an excess of those ribbons, the very same which conveyed Iason's godhood to him. Intricate, all of it, but simple enough that its elegant specificity and efficiency overwrote everything Tanagura ever was, everything that him, as a Blondie, would ever be.

At the moment of his death, Jupiter had rewritten the System to compose of only three prevailing layers...the first, was Iason's domain. It involved defences, weapons, active gears, links, the external communicating nerves and all manner of connections existing within the world and Tanagura...things of which the Master can manipulate thoroughly and effectively at will, that much he already knew, even before being aware of how extensive his hold on it was.

The second layer was Riki's. It was where sensitive information and the trillions of repositories for records, confidential data and similar synthesized knowledge that moved the capital and its locations more subtly resided. The Blondie shared in its control, although by the new design, Iason is still unable to reach into it as extensively compared to how Jupiter had programmed Riki to. Thus he needed his beloved's assistance be there anything he ever wanted to retrieve from here, the Pet more like a medium of sorts, although that may cease to be especially after the other has learnt how he could make use of his own domain, which was still yet to be at the moment.

The third layer was the deepest level in the interwoven tapestry of the System...it is a special layer where  _creation_ can be possible, the Core of the System so to speak, and is inaccessible and so far removed that it took a  _special_ means to get to it.

To achieve entry to this said Core, the first and second layers needed to converge, to become one, involving of course - and naturally - the direct union of both the Master's and his Exclusive's bodies.

Of course it had to be _sex_ , and in the simplest of terms, was more like a cruel imposition, the act an entire and exact opposite of what was originally the role of the Blondie. Perhaps it was to remind Iason how far he had fallen from grace before his godhood? To remind him that this once forbidden thing to someone of his stature will now be the one  _price_  he would need to pay that would forever culminate his role as heir.

But let it not be said that he did not appreciate it - sapphire eyes looked over the naked form of his beautiful mongrel - if it was with Riki, the price would never be an entirely  _bad_ idea at all now would it?

Neu-Jupiter slid off the furniture and stood on his feet, thinking that from here onward, life anew would begin for them. He unfurled his wings and gently ascended, bringing himself to the same height where his Pet was, where the all-too-important  _being_ that coloured his existence now hovered, an Endymion of flawless flesh and pulsing life, entirely his.

This was to be  _their_ height and no one would ever share with them on it. He needed to protect it, for Riki's sake.

"Come...Pet…"

At the sound of his voice, Riki turned, obsidian eyes blank but acknowledging as he reached his hands, extended his arms, offering his lips which Iason took blithely, pulling into that warm body and grinding against it, hungrily receiving the tongue the Blondie thrust into his eager mouth, alongside the intentions, to allow the  _thrusting_ of something else into the  _other mouth_ existing solely for his Master down his nether regions.

Iason laced their fingers together. Enfolded by ribbons of information, witnessed by the glowing Eye of the System which pulsed and continued, the connection to the Core was opened as the Master and the Pet once more shared in their love...

* * *

It took the most part of the day before Iason Mink surfaced, fully dressed and regal again, a sleeping Riki once more in his arms, wrapped only in the Blondie's own cape, dark hair tossed over the side of his shoulder rather artfully. As expected, the Council awaited them upon their descent, Raoul in particular, looking as if he had a ton of things to ask and discuss with their Neu-Jupiter.

"Iason -"

But the latter shook his head at that, sighing in exasperation, pausing but halfway through as the other Blondies gave them room. Whatever commentary they had, it  _will_  have to wait indefinitely. Iason's patience was running out, and he just wanted further peace for them both for now.

"I'm taking  _my Exclusive_ home," said the top Blondie, eyeing his brothers and booking no argument from any of them. "And if you want me to do  _my job_ , I expect of you to leave us be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: *woozy* Okay, lying down now.


	15. Chapter 15

The Master Blondie was lounging when  _he_ walked in, followed by the containment units being hauled by mindless robots, which were then stood, each pod, human-sized, on the stone of the garden where Iason had chosen to meet  _him_.

Katze did a bow of respect, apologizing immediately for arriving much ahead of schedule although he'd only been an hour or so in advance.

"That is fine," the Blondie waved off, standing to begin his inspection of the merchandise brought him by the former Furniture. "Are these the ones?"

"Yes. As requested," Katze replied.

Frosted glass. The Master reached his gloved hand and wiped off the thin ice encasing the surface of one pod, peering in but slightly to see the contents, at a fresh, young face, sleeping with the hands folded just beneath the neck.

Light brown hair, soft features, a lithe and almost female build but not totally feminine. They all looked like dolls in the light of the early morning; an outline of very supple flesh like a pet's but then the truth was far removed from that. These were Furniture. A _trinity_ set. Brothers...triplets. The next and newest stewards of the Mink household.

The Blondie examined each container, eyeing the triplicate faces before him with ruthless inspection, examining for flaws and satisfied only when he had found none.

"Have they been  _made_ according to my instructions?"

Katze considered and ran over a mental check list before responding, "Yes. To the letter, Master Iason."

Perfect. If that would be the case then the Blondie was nothing short but satisfied. However, as he looked at his ever loyal  _friend_ , there seemed to be something bothering the scarred overseer.

"If you're meaning to ask me something then by all means, go on ahead," it was a direct query Katze immediately retorted to.

"Why did you have to  _design_ them in such a way Master?"

As expected, his former Furniture was worried of the matter as he should be, but that would have been unnecessary. Before the Blondie had requested the manufacturing, he had doubled, no, triple inspected the  _design_ , ensuring the final  _products_ would be clean, with any trait, behaviour or gene that posed as unruly or unpredictable removed or entirely eradicated. That also went without saying that they had been made eunuchs, though not through castration as was traditionally done with boys taken from Guardian in Ceres. They were  _born_ in that state...

But then the design was already perfect to begin with, being actually based on the old god's will, these new 'Furniture' to be created in such a way they could be elites in their own rights. Jupiter wanted to make sure his heir would not have any trouble at all so he likewise left it in his final schemes that instead of  _getting_ the new stewards from the norm resource, they would be  _made_.

Only Iason  _added_ a bit more into the old god's plans for good measure, altering the structure of these  _special_ Furniture to become  _something else_  upon necessity. It wasn't for the purpose of extravagance. He did this for Riki's sake as easily as it was for his.

"But they are stable, are they not? Besides, the  _trigger_ for the response has also been programmed properly?"

Katze searched for the answers within himself again, deciding that the Master was actually right. He had been there throughout the process after all. When these three had been created, he was constantly on the monitoring end.

"They are," replied the redhead, yet he still reserved his doubts as he still had more orders to fulfil, strict requests of which he intends to see to until the very end. As he had done  _before_.

Silence.

Katze eyed the small life monitors attached to each pod as Iason once more looked over the specimens, a graceful form in his azure suit walking to and fro, finding it amusing how the differentiating aspect to the triplets he requested had only been limited to hair length.

The long-haired one was named Katrice, as indicated on his label. The one with the shortest crop was Kantre. Then there was  _he_ , Katron, a beauty who perhaps shone more brightly than the other two did although they all shared the same countenance. He had that spark that seemed to glow despite his state of sleep. He was the most  _perfect_ one.

"Him," Iason pointed. Katze was lost at the statement for a moment. The Blondie repeated, "I want him to be Riki's personal Furniture."

"Katron?"

"Yes."

The redhead understood. It was a rather anticipated choice. Of the three manufactured  _Neu-Furniture_  as they had now dubbed them in the Markets' more secret labs, Katron was the most intelligent and by far exceeded the requirements by miles from his twins. He was meant to be the ring leader of the three, the Alpha of the Pack strictly speaking.

How Riki would find  _him_  however, is another question yet to be answered. Plus it's been figuratively _ages_ since this House has had any serving Furnishings, not to mention the couple who now resided here had been asleep for a year that the idea seemed to have been lost along the timeline...

But servants are needed. To Neu-Jupiter and his stunning Exclusive, there was to be a requisite for slaves. As it should be.

"Then I shall wake them up immediately," Katze volunteered.

Iason merely smiled, looking at the sleeping faces of his newest acquisitions.

* * *

He stirred, slowly, hands blankly reaching for the space beside him but finding it empty, nothing but the faint scent his Master had left and the other little signs that the Blondie had been there.

Riki gently sat up, cradling his head, a sudden ache assaulting his senses and making his head spin, only to realize it wasn't just his head but his entire body that hurt. Although this was obviously welcomed by the Pet. It was a good sign that they were mated once more, the Blondie's body leaving such an impression on him that he had blushed recalling.

He blinked to clear his vision, looking around and noticing that this was not  _that_ place. He was no longer in Jupiter's Tower.

_"When'd I get here?"_

Soft sheets, an oversized bed, carpeting and intricate drapery...four corners with an unusual sense of grandiose and luxury: the den of a pampered prince.

"How'd I get here?" the Pet asked aloud, a question meant for himself.

"Master Iason carried you home, Master Riki," but someone supplied him the answer.

He almost jumped, if not for thinking the better of it and instead asking, "Who...Who are you?"

"I am Katron," the other replied. He let the Pet see his rather charming face as he moved towards the subtle light, the mannered expression and that delicate overall feature. He was younger than Riki was, but had a knowing fire behind his dark or chocolate eyes. "...and I am  _your_  Furniture."

The response caught Riki by surprise. "You mean you're the Palace's Furniture?"

"No Master. I meant…" Katron made a bow. "...I meant your _personal_ Furniture."

The Pet scratched his head at that, shifting from where he was wrapped in the silk and comforters. Belatedly he realized he was still naked, the immediate recollection of Iason taking him many times over last night bringing the colour rising to his cheeks yet again that he damned it. The Furniture took note of this with a faint smile that Riki likewise noticed. He remedied the situation, "Pets can't have Furniture..."

"Not unless  _you're_ Neu-Jupiter's  _Pet_ ," a  _familiar_ voice responded.

People have been making a habit of interjecting to his queries lately in this way, comments and information getting tossed to him from a darkened corner here and there. It was somewhat unnerving. 

Riki looked around to find the source of that voice, the owner of which easily slipping himself to view, the scar on his face a prominent mark that burned as easily into the Exclusive's memory as was the expression of a manner of kindness on his face. What was absent was the signature cigarette. He still had his same crop of red hair.

"Katze!"

* * *

Katron took the time to find a suitable fresh robe and draped it reverently over Riki's shoulders before bowing his head to Katze, "Excuse me Sir" and exiting quietly through the doors to attend to his other chores, mindful to return later for the Pet's  _other_  needs if there be.

The Exclusive still could not believe it, seeing the face of an old acquaintance...how long has it been? He couldn't even remember when it was that he last spoke to anyone he knew.

"What are you doing here?"

His fingers blankly grasped the edges of the silken wear left him but the thing annoyingly slipped. Damn, it appears his strength has not yet returned. His head was a little up in the clouds. The Blondie had did him over well last night indeed, refusing to let him go.

"Let me," Katze moved closer and had no qualms about helping, which made Riki flush a bit at the attention. Of course the man had been Furniture before so he was knowledgeable of what functions being one entailed.

"Thanks."

The Pet didn't move from where he was, still just sitting up in bed, his long black hair loose and free. It made the redhead think about the day he unconsciously unfurled those hidden wings, and with a smile chose to answer the question flung to him earlier, "I'm finishing up on some installations in the garden, and deliveries. Master Iason's orders.

"Are you surprised?"

He did however leave out the fact that the installation actually had to do with the house's defences, guessing that whatever it was that was now being  _added_ further into the interior of the Palace was nothing that should concern Riki. These were to be  _secret things_ after all.

"Yes. Kind of. I didn't expect to see you," the Exclusive admitted, scratching his head, feeling a little awkward. "Is Katron...from Guardian?"

Katze figured as much that Riki would ask sooner or later.

"No. He was manufactured."

The response shocked the Pet.

"Manufactured? But I thought Furniture were..." he let it trail off, recalling his same response when he had first thought a Pet and a Furniture were one and the same, before he had been made aware of how the trade was often done for the latter with Guardian.

This was confusing. Why had it been the case this time? Was this a new fad in Eos? To produce for its confines test tube made Furniture?

The redhead supplied. "Not in this case. Your Master wanted more for you than the runts picked up from the Slums."

At that, Riki frowned, instantly glaring. "But I'm also one of those so-called  _runts_ from the  _Slums_ , Katze."  _And so are you_ , he was supposed to add, but did not.

"Sorry," the ex-Furniture immediately apologized, thinking the remark to be a bit excessive in this case. Yet it was undeniable that the Riki now sulking in front of him was no longer  _the_ Riki Iason picked up from the debris of Ceres years before. Well, not entirely anyway. He was still who he was but merely  _enhanced_ as a result of Jupiter's favour. "Don't you feel different though? Don't you feel different now?"

The Pet looked at the other with confusion. He did not know what Katze was getting at, and undeniably was just as perplexed. He recalls part of being able to interact with that  _thing_ he now knew to be called as  _the System_ , but he totally seemed to have slept through the whole process. He couldn't remember what else happened. Neither the day after Dana Burn nor the days before he woke up. It was all a blur.

"I still don't get all this..." Riki confided to Katze, finding it easier always to talk with the man than he ever did with the Blondie, his Master. "Do you know...what  _happened_?"

Katze did not.

"Master Iason could provide you a better explanation, but I do have a job I need to attend to with regard to that…"

More questions in those obsidian eyes. Riki looked at the redhead with his brows knit with speculations, "What's that?"

The redhead smiled and replied, pocketing a hand as he rummaged around for a light, "I'm actually here to tell you about your  _Exclusivity_."

* * *

Left alone, the Pet wandered through the floors of their new palace home, recalling with much embarrassment how he'd reacted the first time. Now that he's taken a closer look at things, at their new haunt and its epic grandness, it seemed foolish of him to be startled like that somehow.

"Master Riki?"

He had not noticed  _they_ had caught up with him, and when he had turned, they were already standing there, the triplets of the House, Neu-Furniture according to Katze who had earlier given him a head's up about these three. They looked similar to each other yet different, the one assigned to him in particular, (Katron was it?) appearing to have an intellectual spark that distinguished him from the two…

"What is it?" the Pet replied.

"Would you like to eat first? Or would you rather be bathed? We already have everything ready," it was Katron who spoke on their behalf, as anticipated.

Four years ago, Riki could not even contend with the idea of being served or pampered, the so-called 'doting' Mimea said of his Master a thing he technically shunned as a lie, hating the fact when other pets thought otherwise and were so jealous. Now it didn't seem bad at all, especially since these three will help to keep him company from now on.

So according to Katze, he was what was called  _the_   _Exclusive_ , or a Pet who will live out the rest of his life by his Master's side. But what made him indispensable still eluded him, as many things did lately. And the  _freedom_ , as far as the term was concerned, for Riki appeared like a sad prospect.

Freedom...

What did that really mean  _now_? Was it the same as it meant for him then?

"Master?"

Riki knew he'd drifted, and with good reason. He was feeling a bit  _unhappy_  today, the tendrils of a slight sense of lonesomeness creeping into his soul. As if everything was wrong. As if the only aspect correct in all this was his Master...

"I think I'll bathe," the Pet sighed. He wondered what Iason was doing at the moment, and when he'd actually come home. Great. Now he was  _thinking_  like a Pet. This wasn't promising. "I want a good long soak, if that's okay," Riki frowned, suddenly weary from something he couldn't comprehend. He felt saddened. He felt very dejected to an extent...

Katron took mental note of that, seeing the bother evident in his charge's eyes. But instead of saying it, he just gave him a most pleasant smile, as if that alone was enough. In this case, it sort of was...he and his siblings still yet to know what this  _special_ being before them was like. He was programmed that way after all. To be cautious. To observe. To serve in the end.

"Yes of course, Master. Anything you wish," the Furniture bowed, before gesturing towards the direction of the bath, the other two immediately leading the way for them like acolytes once the Pet started walking towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: The role of the triplets? We'll get to that...


	16. Chapter 16

Depressed just didn't seem to cut for an explanation as Riki sat drifting into his thoughts, unable to determine how he felt, how his heart seemed to be sinking every day into a darkness he couldn't fathom. The Furniture were worried, and so was Iason who could do no more but watch his Pet sulk and brood, as he himself had sulked and brooded the first time he woke up from Jupiter's induced  _sleep_.

But then it was understandable. For now, the Blondie gave Riki his peace, kissing the latter goodbye every morning, bidding him a good day even as he realized there was a grand possibility that he might find him there on that same spot when he comes back later on. For now, his work awaited, and the long hours between them would be as trickling poison from which he might suffer, counting the minutes before he would be allowed to enfold his Pet again.

"Take care of him," he ordered Katron who only nodded...

Depressed.

Riki didn't even know the reasons why he was in this state, even after finding out from Katze the terms that accompanied his so-called  _'Exclusivity'_  and reaping the rewards of it immediately thereafter.

He was to have fortune now: a Palace for a home and grandeur all around, a residence on the highest point of Tanagura; he was even shown the contents of the Exclusive's  _account_ and the staggering amount contained therein, not even in the Aurora currency other  _pets_  used, being the only one allowed of them.

He was to have fame and power: he was the  _Exclusive_ , and the only existing consort to Neu-Jupiter, envied by all, powerful enough that his will can cause the world to crumble at his heels if he wanted, loved and romanced, in the arms of the most powerful being there is on the planet.

He was to have... _freedom_ : he was to be allowed to go  _anywhere_ , Katze had informed, a level choked with all types of Aircars and other vehicles for when his riles and whimsy got the best of him and he craved the outside, save that he needed to  _obey_  some rules and a few other regulations when he did have to, taking that Furniture Katron along with him.

But then where would he go? He has asked himself the same question during their conversation. To Ceres perhaps? But then  _why_? Has he not proven that he no longer  _belonged_ there ever since becoming the rebellious pet of Iason Mink? And certainly, in his  _current form_ , he did not belong anywhere else but beside the Man.

Ah, that was it!

Riki found out that he had been  _repaired_ by Jupiter before the god died out, returning not only his lost youth, thanks to the years of the Blondie's cruel and devoted training, and the physique once rendered  _incomplete_  by his jealous-stricken and  _former_ life-partner Guy, but  _changing_ him completely to be like... _one_ of  _them_.

The Pet knew he was now more similar to his lover than he had ever been, and it made his heart sink into a mire of sorrows. What has happened to the part of him that was...human? The more he thought about it, the more he suffered within…

_What had_ **you** _turned me into? What!?_

Worse, as he sat there, thinking, he could not seem to find any answer. Not even in the Will that was left to him by the dead god. Too bad Jupiter no longer existed for the questions that remained.

* * *

Iason's degree of thought might be points higher than anyone, now coupled with the nearly-complete dominion over the System, he was probably the most intelligent android there was before this change. Yet in affairs concerning the heart, he had no prior experience, had in fact loved only once and had no idea how to nurture the relationship he was now entrusted.

How was it supposed to go? How must he respond? And how does he show Riki how much this all meant to him without leashing him as he had done once?

He figured as much that  _love_ did not always  _supposedly_  involve rampant desires and tumbling into bed for that matter, although technically, it was the most difficult thing to avoid as Riki was now the most desirable of all beings for him on the face of Amoi.

But he must at least  _learn_  how to handle the other, not as a Pet, but as his mated pair for life. As the half he were wed to by Jupiter himself. Perhaps then he can help Riki get to terms with the new role that's been prepared for him.

Katze watched the Blondie ponder, before he broke the silence with a simple statement Iason perhaps did not expect to hear, "It's all your fault, I hope you are aware of it."

The Master turned to him with a scowl, a common resident of his features as of late, but grasping what his ex-Furniture meant and quietly turning away.

"How would that be?" he asked the redhead, rummaging blankly through the reports brought him, stopping when he found that thin sheet of a monitor he'd earlier connected to the Palace surveillance.

A terrible day to do work in the Markets: he just could  _not_ concentrate! And he knew fairly well how the lack of it could cause slight malfunctions in the System easy. Iason sighed.

He wanted to see Riki, but he stopped himself from turning the trailing bots to where his Pet was at the moment, deciding to pursue the conversation he had started with the other occupant of the room, turning back to Katze who was still meeting his eyes in a rather certain manner.

"You started all this. You took him from his home, from his life, and now…"

"Now  _what_  Katze?" the Blondie challenged playing on airs, lacing his fingers together and resting them on the table before him, the perfect picture of a Master and Tyrant.

"Now he's become...like  _what you are_. And it hurts him that he can never go back.

"He is not even sure what he  _is_ any more."

* * *

The Palace was relatively quiet, and the triplets were busy with their little chores, maintaining the vast expanse of the House with this well-practiced efficiency that was beginning to show the more they got into their tasks. Riki stood looking at Katron for the longest time now, from where he was leaning stock-still, like a statue, on one of the higher balconies, before deciding to retrieve something from the room just behind him.

The Pet rang for his personal Furniture, the boy surprised that his Master had called for him but relieved nonetheless because the other had wanted something from him.

"Yes Master?"

But Riki was still a silent figure, surprisingly flawless when he sat as this, a picturesque mannequin on a huge velvet-backed seat near an equally large open window. The Furniture figured the Pet had been looking out at the Ocean, or had he been allowing his thoughts to drift again like the flowing waves? He had been cooped up in this room for a while now.

"Master?"

"On the table," Riki spoke, casting his eyes down, looking at the fingers he had rested on his lap.

He turned his palms up, seemingly searching them for something that could lift his wounded spirits, the expression on his face becoming even more morose as he stared at them.

Katron frowned, but doing as he was directed, turning to look at the only table in the room, the other furnishings being a drawer, the bed and some simple decorative implements. The chandelier lights were off, giving the room a certain hiding darkness. This wasn't even the Pet's official bedroom. He just strayed here somehow.

Something gleamed on the ornate table, the Furniture immediately realizing what it was.

"Master..."

"Can you…" this was perhaps the only other time since their first meeting that the Pet had again turned to look at him. Such dazzling obsidian eyes, now tainted with an unnamed sadness, an evident confusion.

"Can you cut my hair?" Riki asked, more a request than an actual question.

* * *

He had been held back a few hours over some matters the Council wanted to discuss, and was certainly thinking now that he would prefer taking his Pet to work with him, a change in the atmosphere perhaps better for the other, as it would certainly be better for him, unable to keep himself from thinking of the other…

"Where's Riki?" the Blondie immediately asked when the Furniture came to greet him, taking his cape and coat, Katrice taking care of the car their Master had left on the private Aeroport, pressing the buttons on a handheld terminal so that the vehicle lowered with him to the level storage beneath.

"He's in the inner gardens, Master Iason," Katron had answered, further informing that, today, the Pet had not left the house, had not even gone downstairs when he had urged him to the salon that by now had filled with other patrons from the lower levels of Eos Tower Two.

Back in the days it had been Riki's favourite place to  _vent_ , often scuffling with the other pets or the guards, his ruffian behaviour a common annoyance and a breath of fresh air to all that boredom whether they admit to it or not. Although of course no one would dare quarrel with him now that he was the  _Exclusive_.

This behaviour was similar to those days when he'd returned: a Pet over twenty then who refused to be the butt of conversation and just stayed where he was left. But no longer. Jupiter had returned him to a former age...but a day older than when he first debuted as his Master's Pet, or even younger...he could not gauge so easily.

"I'll go see to him," said the Blondie, instantly leaving to stray where the Furniture had pointed him to.

And he did find Riki there, though he was surprised to see him sporting a rather  _different_ look. Short hair. He hasn't seen this in a while. It made his Pet appear like how he had appeared to him four years before, a foolish challenger to Iason's picky interests to pay a debt the Blondie had not really collected. It likewise made the Master recall the conversation he has had with Katze earlier. Seemed like the redhead was correct.

The Pet had his eyes closed, hands resting against the railing of the hanging balcony, head thrown up as if seeking the consolation of the heavens and its myriad of stars. The wind was blowing in from an open section of the glass dome, cold, the Ocean not that far away from where their Palace stood. Ceres on the other scale of the spectrum but he had not wanted to discover it.

His lost humanity was something Riki not only  _missed_ but  _lamented_. Perhaps he has been finding this change in them a little too much, thrust suddenly from being what he  _was_  to being  _this_ …whatever it was that he is now.

"That longer length suited you rather well," Iason moved in to embrace his Exclusive from behind, hands ghosting around the Pet's waist and pulling him closer, smelling the flowers on his hair. "...but this still looks lovely."

Riki did not move. He allowed himself to be trapped in those strong arms, for the Blondie to nuzzle his neck and kiss, lips moving to further caress the skin he'd found there, making the Pet shiver.

"You look rather pale Pet," Iason noticed, gently urging him around.

Riki this time moved further into his Master's embrace, arms reaching to wrap around the Blondie unexpectedly. He took in the Man's familiar scent, "I'm just…overwhelmed," he answered.

_You must learn to be human,_ Iason remembered Katze saying.  _Only then would you understand..._

How would he know that? The only comfort he could give the other was this...

"You shouldn't be," said the Master. "I love you. Smile for me?"

He did not. Riki stared at him for a while instead, an undeniable sadness surfacing through his eyes, the expression on his face a perfect mirror of something close to regret.

"Fuck me," the Pet instead responded, which surprised the Master very much.

"Asking this of me so suddenly?" a gloved hand reached to touch that cheek, easing what remained of the unruly tresses as they fell down his eyes.

The Pet leaned in, moving to offer himself to the Blondie, as bold as the first time he had offered his body to the elite, and right on their initial meeting. Possibly the one that started it all.

"I've been lonely today," his body was so enticing, coupled with equally inviting obsidian eyes, a heat rising to clearly punctuate the mood. "I need you…"

Iason suddenly just wanted to take him on that offer, wanting to strip this Endymion before him until all that remained was the Dark Pet Ring. To be able to enjoy every part of Riki's anatomy until he was completely satisfied.

"Let me be your cure then," he said, before crushing their lips together in a kiss starved by the day's affairs.


	17. Chapter 17

He watched over the sleeping form of his Pet as the other lay there beside him, thoroughly exhausted and asleep, having emptied himself many times over earlier...

Iason was surprised at how Riki had behaved in bed tonight, as if possessed by a sex craving so strong his own desires and hunger mirrored his lover's,  _begging_  the Blondie in such a lovely way to do him harder, deeper, letting the Master fuck him as possessively as he wanted, even allowing himself to be tied down in a little play of bondage, the Pet ring left to sing between his groins to further his starvation.

In the end, this brought out a hidden demon within his Master, Iason delivering on his word that he would  _cure_ the other's lonesomeness with his mind-numbing presence and caresses, giving Riki a run for his money. Yet somehow, it also felt the other way around, the Pet ostensibly testing his new-found  _endurance_  for  _these things_  with none other than the fiercest and most devoted lover Tanagura has to offer.

"More!" he had cried out, even as the Blondie had already battered inside him unceasingly, turning all his thoughts into a persistent red of passion, wanting to be filled, as if the reasons for his being could only be restored when he had tumbled from the very peaks of pleasure that way. And tumble he did...from such a deadening height...held tightly by this beauteous god, the Man's hand squeezing at him until the very last drop. Then doing it all over again.

Iason did not recall how many times they had done it, but he could remember the way Riki moved and trembled every time, the way that flesh quivered in his grip, the way the Pet had screamed his name out loud: "Iason! Iason! Ia...son!" as he climaxed, and even before that as he had impaled himself over and over onto the Blondie's own machine, the length piercing him effortlessly as the other received the opened orifice with his own thrust upward.

Only after countless unions had they parted, though after the Blondie had pulled out, Riki had stayed melded in his embrace, dozing off immediately into sleep, drenched with sweat, cum and covering marks once again left on his skin by the insatiable Master who was joined tonight by his rather  _equally_  insatiable Pet…

As the moons gave way to the blinding light of day, Iason stayed looking at the face of his beloved slumbering in his arms, indulged to an excess, glad that at least the other was granted this peace.

"Good night," whispered the Master tenderly, kissing his Pet's hair lovingly then waiting as Riki stirred to once again settle into the folds of dreams…

* * *

Two months had already passed since Riki had awakened, Iason quick to return to the life he left off as a Tanagura Blondie although his was now an even heavier burden to bear. His Pet had been having troubles however, though the Master was relieved that he was back to being a little more of his own self the last few days, nonetheless, with some changes of note.

Riki had taken to some unusual interests lately, including  _studying_ it appeared, often in conversations with Katron about how things functioned in the Palace, peeking into the security framework every now and then, or asking how he may alter this or that in the controlled environment of their home. Sometimes, he would pause, only to awake from the brief intermission to tell the Furniture a node in the house was broken somewhere.

Katron had been patient and indulgent, surprised even that Riki could spot the subtle quandaries in the Palace before they became malignant. Although the Pet found a faster way by interfacing directly and using his will, often unconsciously, to fix the troubles in an instant. There were times when he lapsed off while having sex, taking Iason with him, the two seemingly leaving their gyrating bodies to trance through some part of the System.

His Pet did not fear this whenever it had happened with Iason, on the contrary, it was almost close to an acceptance of the change, though apparently there were always those moments when Riki hurt because of it, as a human would hurt, becoming the lonely soul he'd already been and getting affected once more.

One such instance was during that  _day_ , the day when the amended Pet Laws were to be announced to the general public, Iason waking up to a missing Riki who would have otherwise stayed just right there beside him. Roaming about, he spotted the Pet on one of his favourite seats, on one of the chairs surrounding a marble table, on the plateau overhanging the grand waterfall feature of the Palace's inner gardens. The Ocean was visible beyond the clean glass of the dome. His beloved seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Riki, are you awake?" he asked.

There was no response. Leaning in, he could see quiet tears streaming down his Pet's face, immediately making the Blondie worry.

"Riki..."

To his surprise, the Pet jumped into his arms, hands reaching to clasp the fabric of the thin robe he had put on in a hurry, trembling, instantly burying his face against his Master's shoulder.

"Tell me you love me…tell me you won't leave me…" Riki's pained voice broke through.

"Why are you so worried?"

The Blondie peered at him with his blue eyes, a reflection of skies and the light depth of the waters beyond them outside.

"I feel like I'm dying inside Iason. I'm _dying_!"

And Iason could only passionately kiss his Pet, a way to once more ease the utter fear and sadness Riki felt inside...

He reached his gloved hand to his lips at the recollection. He could still feel his beloved pressed there, the memories of these short moments an imprint to his very core, but concerned, yes, that he might be losing Riki to a different malady this time.

* * *

The day started in nearly the same way, but as Iason came through the doors of his penthouse office, he was greeted by a stack of envelopes, and Raoul standing with a hand balanced on his hip, already in his robes for the Council Meeting later, just waiting for his best friend.

"What's all this?" Neu-Jupiter eyed the luxurious letters, some made from exquisite papers of amazing shades. A few rare ones in velvety texture. He seemed to have had an idea even before the other Blondie replied, "Invitations, to pet Soirees and some."

Although now the most influential and most powerful of all elites, Iason Mink had been rarely visible in public, difficult to come by even in the Markets, choosing to be aloof, deciding to be discreet on all possible opportunities. Likewise his Pet, Riki, despite becoming a stunning presence himself and now the butt of every other master's curiosity and still the subject of every other pet's scorn, was also scarcely, if never, seen outside at all.

Neu-Jupiter sighed in exasperation. "I do not want to carry Riki into these trivial gatherings," he declared. "An Exclusive's body will not be spoilt for such a purpose."

Of all his brethren, Raoul should understand. The other Blondie also shunned the spotlight of these affairs had he not, preferring his laboratories and calculations over them? Although there were other reasons for Iason altogether.

Even if the invitations become as a flood that would clutter his table, begging for their attendance to these  _common_ and  _customary_ parties, Iason will continue to refuse them all. Riki has _not_ fully recovered as he had wanted him to. The Blondie would sooner bring him to Ceres if he asked it, rather than carry him to these contrivances that he so hated ever since, if only that meant he wakes up from the current sorrows he was weighing himself down with.

 _This_ none in the Council knew about else Iason would not have heard the end of it. Luckily enough the System was not showing any outward signs. Or was it that he as Neu-Jupiter had reigned over more of their layered domains to quiet what the Pet's control would have openly displayed as broken?

"Of course," Raoul meanwhile was rather quick to agree, which made the top Blondie suspicious. The other had waited until he had seated. "I will have Orphe or Aisha deal with these so that you need not bother yourself with them.

"However…"

Ah, here is the clincher - as always. Iason knew his best friend well enough to be aware that he'd argue on every chance on any possible topic  _most especially_  if it was about what their roles as Blondies were. "However, you need to realize that your attendance every once in a while can help  _boost_ the  _trade_ as well as the ardor of the unforgiving masses."

The statement made Iason smile. "You're not going to give this issue a rest are you?" he asked the other.

"Because it's a truth you're neglecting. And what would you have to be apprehensive about?"

Iason recalled a similar argument years ago, when the latter had resorted to  _threatening_ to alter his thinking if he did not cease with the obsession over his mongrel Pet. Somehow, the current discussions they've been having were a bit  _tolerable_ now than how they had been. Though Raoul was still heavily persistent, and may not stop until he gave him a final negation which the latter wouldn't certainly accept in this case.

He could say 'yes' to it, very easily, but then he also wanted to consider how Riki would feel at this point. The Pet was not amiable to these events. Raoul appeared to have read that in his friend's expression.

"It's not similar to what it had been before, Iason," Raoul continued. He emphasized, "Riki is no longer  _forced_  to do anything - you can just keep him beside you. The Exclusive, after all,  _is_ exclusive."

Those words made for Iason a vivid picture of how life was to be for them both: forever spent one close to the other, which wasn't entirely terrible. The superior Blondie looked at his friend again, wondering that if there be anyone who would be able to persuade him to commit to anything, it was Raoul.

Neu-Jupiter took things into some manner of consideration, eyeing the pile in front of him. He bet there would be several others and even more than that to come in the near future. After all, if there had been masters before who had been interested in his and Riki's affairs when the latter was but a mere mongrel Pet, certainly they are quite interested in them now as Neu-Jupiter and his  _Exclusive_.

Iason sighed once more, resting on his chair, a hand drumming on the table. He was thinking about what Riki could be doing at this very moment. Was he still moping...or had he sought the company of his nurse? As he could imagine his Pet walking with him into these Soirees, more or less free and unchained, the Exclusivity his greatest ornament.

"All right," Iason gave his approval after some quiet minutes. "But only  _one_ event this month. Have Orphe make the selection." He waved a dismissive hand, seeing Raoul smile triumphantly before making a small bowing gesture, "Of course. Only the best…

"...for Neu-jupiter."

* * *

It was again late into the hour when the other Master of the house had arrived, immediately tended to by the Furniture. They were already making a quaint routine out of all this, and Katze would be proud to hear it, but Iason took it as a sign that things were yet incorrect. For Riki not to have qualms about it, for living in seclusion, and for not seeking the thrills he had enjoyed in the past...the behaviour was simply disturbing, prompting Iason to ask if the mongrel in his Pet had finally been diminished completely?

The Blondie narrowed his eyes. Though he had aimed to further polish this breathtaking being to be the diamond he was now, it felt all wrong. Somehow, in every day he had hoped for Riki to just be  _Riki_. He wanted him to fight, to struggle, to curse him if it must be. Because Iason knew in that the other would be happier. And  _nothing_  was more important than his happiness.

"Home with me but your mind wanders. Have I lost you?" he asked, finding Riki perched on the railing of one of the many balconies in the larger Palace.

He had been looking down upon the city of Tanagura this time, its glinting lights casting a near-eerie glow on his features, hair tousled by the occasional whisper of the wind.

"Not exactly," Riki smiled for the first time this week, which was utterly beautiful that it took the Master's breath away. "I just...I had a dream while you were out."

"Oh?"

The Blondie moved to kiss him and he let it, allowing his Master to settle standing between his parted legs, hands ghosting over his back and lower, heat penetrating from skin to skin even with a boundary of gloves and clothing in between. Riki had been encasing himself in darkness again, not only in the manner of the shirts and jeans that he wore, but in mind and perhaps heart.

Iason understood this now for some reason, perhaps even more than he used to. It seemed the Pet was not the only one who's changed. They both did.

"Care to tell me about it?" the Blondie's fingers slithered, curling over his Pet's covered organ and squeezing, immediately rendering Riki helpless and needing. Goodness…when will this stop feeling so cursedly good?

The Pet swallowed, breathing heavily, holding on as his lover pressed closer, turning into the only anchor that kept him from falling over. Their kind of love had always been a dangerous one. But it was also the same that could save them.

"A year of peace married to you and far from here…we were so happy," Riki told him. "...but then I woke up, and realized I'd been thrown back here."

He arched, the hand caressing him outside making it in, gently easing his shuddering length free of its confines, the sudden cool of the night causing an unusual sensation. It would be another night of mindless ecstasy. Riki had long ago accepted it to be his saving grace.

"Is that so horrible?" he met his Pet's gaze, now glazed with lust and wanton hunger. Iason began to slowly stroke, to pump Riki's cock in preparation for some later delights. "We have each other. As we will always do…"

He stopped short of the head and teased the slit, pressing for the tiny evidences of his Exclusive's desires, the stickiness a damp his fingers beneath the gloves could feel. Riki cried out. The Blondie's other hand had likewise broken through the band of his jeans and was now feeling for his opening, surgically finding it and worming his finger in slowly, nearly making his Pet jump.

"Would it be so bad to  _belong_ to me now?" and Iason gave him his first  _marking_  bite of the day, licking the reddening skin when he'd left it.

Blankly, Riki had thought of the matter. "I…" he panted, opening his eyes. He was now looking up at the endless stars, having thrown his head back at these addictive motions, opening his body to all feeling for the first time today.

"I guess not…" he whispered, before letting his senses be drowned by his Master's storm.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a lazy day at home, a plain-robed Iason had been observing his Riki for the longest time now, as the other drifted into his thoughts again, the Master knowing that  _this_  was no good, and that he'd have to commit to some _drastic_   _effort_ to get Riki to come back to him.

Yet he doubted.

What could he do to ease this straining burden from the other when he himself found it difficult with his own? More importantly, was all this  _his fault_ after all?

* * *

A glorious morning. Half-asleep, the Pet could feel the sun pore through somewhere even before he opened his eyes, feeling the warmth kiss his cheeks. Reluctantly, he awakened, his consciousness stubbornly detaching itself from slumber, to slowly sit up, cradling his head.

"Iason?"

Something fluttered somewhere, he could hear the sound, and felt the feathers falling even before he realized what they were. It stunned the Pet, but his Master had perched on the sill of an opened portion of their home, his midnight blue wings out and displayed under the light of day. The Blondie appeared to have slept as he sat there, though feeling he was no longer alone in wakefulness, turned with a manner of grace to Riki.

"Good morning," he smiled, but there was something off about it.

The Pet sat there dumbfounded for some time, before he shook himself off and moved to put on some covering, at least over the necessities. Iason had nothing but a pair of constricting pants on, something he had just today seen the Blondie don.

"Why are you…" the Pet didn't seem to know what he wanted to ask from his lover. Why was he awake so early? Why were his wings unfolded?

Without moving further, Iason extended his hand, "Come Riki...it's not good for you to be cooped up here…"

His Exclusive was still debating whether he was dressed properly for the impromptu invitation, when the Master simply and literally swept him off his feet, immediately taking to flight out from their quarters and then through the large open bays of their private aeroport, the sealed doors sliding to allow their exit.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

The Blondie was not one to tell. But he tucked his Pet near, wings strong and certain as they flew to somewhere he did not know. Riki was blinded by sunshine for a moment before he felt the cool surface of glass beneath his feet. They had finally arrived, and they were on the topmost point of Jupiter's Tower,  _literally_  and  _figuratively_ , the highest point of the world.

From the height, all things seemed insignificantly smaller, but significantly bigger, the entire capital and the Ocean beyond it, the tenements and structures made by Normals, Midas and all its areas including Lhassa where they had first met and where he had offered his body as payment to the very Man who stood right next to him now. Even the deteriorated buildings of the Slums were visible, but as they had been made for him, seemingly out of reach still.

Ceres. A year seemed long enough since he was there, yet he had not stayed there at all while he was to begin with. He left his heart in Eos where Iason was, as with his body, the Blondie intended on keeping both.

"Our kingdom my prince," the Master stretched his hand and gestured, as if he could somehow contain the entire city in his hand. Ironically enough, he actually could.

"Why did you take me here?" the Pet asked, not quite understanding what reasons the Blondie had for showing him all this.

"Everything you now see...is _yours_ to take. I have the power to give to you whatever it is that you ask."

Riki's brow creased. In some way, he was overwhelmed, but then he had his doubts whether or not this was what he wanted. But then what did he  _want_? What did he not? He could not even properly define his reasons!

"Iason…"

"Does this not please you?" the Blondie asked impatiently. When the Pet looked up, he could see that eerie coldness in those sapphire eyes. The sort that pulled the fears from within him before. "Does this  ** _not_** please you!" again, the Blondie repeated, and Riki did tremble this time, turning away, scorned by the sudden rage in that voice.

Next thing he knew Iason had suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him off, impeccable strength displayed by the _Android_  of a male, letting the Pet plummet and fall to earth in such tasteless fashion.

Riki had a split second to overcome his shock and spread his own wings, the dark feathers bursting and scattering, but he found himself unable to control them. He continued to plunge.

"Iason!"

The Blondie of course dived and in mere seconds, scaled the distance, pulling Riki into his embrace as his blue wings spread to cushion their fall. They hovered, before the Pet felt them lifting again, the strong beat of wings carrying them higher together. Only then was he able to open the eyes he had snapped shut.

"Bastard! Why did you do that!?" he pounded his lover's chest. Not shockingly, Iason neither budged nor acknowledged it, instead, hid his emotions behind a practiced stern of an expression, something which Riki shuddered at. He had not seen the Blondie this way in a while. It was calling forth some not-too-fond memories.

"Just as I've suspected...you have lost  _it_ ," was all that the Master uttered, before directing himself back towards the Palace with his confused Pet in his arms.

* * *

The feeling was most unusual, or was it that he had not been subjected to  _this_ for a while that it felt  _strange_? The pleasure of it. Albeit this time it was even more brutal than his recollection had served him.

The Pet Ring was set to pleasure, Riki left bare, arms and legs opened as his wrists and ankles were chained to the posts somewhere on the floating platforms comprising the inner gardens of their splendid home. He was being 'fed upon' by the triplets, Katron, parting the globes of his buttocks as the Furniture's tongue reached and drove into the entrance, fingers earlier parting Riki's sweet hole to be attacked with much enthusiasm. Katrice and Kantre busied themselves up front, two tongues swirling and tasting, mouths sucking and pleasuring, hot insistent fingers prying him further open as they coaxed him nearer to orgasm more and more…

Riki, lost in pleasure, climaxed a third time this hour alone, spurting his bodily juices unhindered onto the marble, but the kneeling acolytes were not yet done with their worship, once more renewing the tortuous cycle at the other  _god's_ orders. Orders taken rather blankly. They had stared at Riki with hungry eyes, without acknowledgement, as if a trigger had been snapped and they all but became something else close to Sexaroids and far removed from the doting, mild-mannered servants.

"Why...hng..." Riki barely managed to cast his protests above the three ravenous Furniture rousing him below, working as complements to the vile Pet Ring to bring him once more to the same state of helplessness. "Why are you...ha-ha-haaa-feeding me to-uhn..hng... _them_?-aahh...!" and he arched, Katrice taking him deep into his throat in one engulfing sweep.

Iason merely smiled, "They are  _serving_ Furniture are they not? And you are the  _Pet of the House_. Unless you want me to get another pet to serve  _that purpose_ , I suggest you enjoy this."

The statement cut deep in him. "Da-Damn you-ahhn!" but the Pet could do no more but pant and writhe, senses pushed to overloading as they continued.

Iason watched intently, sitting still with the unreadable face he wore years back when he oversaw his mongrel's  _education_. Riki could not understand what had happened, and why the Blondie seemed to be reverting to the  _old_ being that he used to be, the cruel manhandler who took pleasure in his suffering, who aimed to break him bit by bit.

Already he was recalling some deeper pain. He remembered Daryl who used to be utilized for this insinuation. He remembered other horrid things. The Master moved.

He let the pleasuring continue, the two Furniture parting to give him some room below but not stopping, even as the Blondie had reached a hand to lift Riki's face up so that he may better look at all the lovely expressions he had begun to be inflected with.

"How does it feel? To be prepared for me in such a lewd manner? Had we not had this **game** _before_?"

Riki bit his lip. "E-Enough! Please!" he begged, crying out marvelously, somehow knowing it was amongst the things that pleased Iason. As expected, he would do anything to avoid this further embarrassment, a bruise to his  _mongrel's pride_  if there still was one left.  _Good_. It was becoming more and more like how it was years ago.

"Are you angry?"

Iason snapped his fingers and the Furniture immediately ceased, heads bowed and moving away, standing up when they had been a distance off and instantly disappearing, leaving their Masters to their own.

Only then was Riki able to catch his breath, in large heaves, having drowned. But it wasn't long before the torment started again, this time, by the hands of the  _Man_  who had said he  _loved_ him instead.

"Ahh, no!" Riki screamed when it was the larger penis of his Master that he felt penetrating, somehow not appreciating the situation, more offended than anything that Iason was taking his pleasure by force when he could just have asked without the need for coercion.

"Iason what are you  _doing_ to  _me_!?" the Pet moaned aloud, pained, not able to get his body to  _give in_  to the sensation as the Blondie proceeded to fuck him roughly, the Pet Ring changing its functions to hurt him now, this time acting as a stopper to his impending release, tightening around.

No. Not  _this_!

It made Riki remember the days by which he was born to this fate, those endless nights in brutal seclusion, battered as he was now being battered, moved to the heights of pleasure and then thrown over repeatedly, feeling the utter disgust...these were days that he did not want to relive.

"Please...haaa-stop this…I beg you…"

The first of many tears slipped through the Pet's tightly shut eyes, the rain of long-kept memories bringing with it a suppressed trauma at every thrust, every piston of the Blondie's hips. Especially when Iason called out to the lone, dazed Furniture left nearby, "The aphrodisiacs Katron."

The horror. So there were some being kept in the house. Riki stared, stunned, before the Master snatched at his hair and pulled at it tightly for him to see clearly the vials and bottles being laid before them on a table. Iason had stole a hand to fist around his plump erection, squeezing the head, where only the tiniest of cum escaped.

"Why...why?" the Pet asked. He wanted to know what brought this torment about. "Why have you suddenly changed? Why are you being such - an asshole!?"

Riki gritted his teeth, feeling his limbs weaken. He trembled and shuddered, seeing Katron chose a particular concoction he knew very well to be a strong dose Iason personally made for tormenting _other pets_ during the Soirees. It was never used on him. Well, not until today perhaps.

He felt something ease down his spine. But the sensation just pooled and hurt between his legs. Not to mention at each hammer, Iason was hitting that spot inside him that further added to the predicament. He screamed again, air being drawn out of his lungs, wanting to get free but couldn't. It was becoming sore where he had been tied tightly, he might actually be bleeding there now.

"Do you hate me?" the Blondie's voice was an arctic kiss, cold and belying the heat by which he embraced the other as he whispered those words. "Tell me. 

_"Tell me!"_

Why was he so persistent? Why did the Blondie ask to be loathed? Riki did not understand it one bit. And behind it all his heart was slowly shattering, torn with things he was being  _forced to remember_  and the things  _he had awakened to_. There was a clear margin between the two, a space that was so great he couldn't see an end to it.

_I love you…_

Was that really what the Blondie had said? Then why could he feel Iason's fire ripping him to shreds now? He did not answer. He didn't like what all this was making him... _feel_.

"Let's test your mettle with this one," and Iason reached for the metallic container he was offered, purposely fisting harder, causing the Pet to yelp and flinch, now aching in various places.

This was ridiculous! Riki felt a different manner of heat rise up his entire being, thinking how Iason was becoming unfair, treating him terribly again when all had been better. It made him angry to the core, a long-forgotten animosity towards the structure of society in general reaching to the surface. He refused to be treated this way!

"Stop it!" Riki reacted. He struggled and fisted his hands, glaring up at the Blondie with such hate in his obsidian eyes, it was acid. "I said STOP!"

The System fluctuated, the entire of Tanagura erupting with the beat of his emotion, the sudden surge temporarily shorting out some places that darkness ensued for a few minutes before the lights came back on by the hum of the reserve grids. All the elites panicked, as their eyes trained upon Eos Tower Two, nervously wondering what was happening there now.

Raoul cussed noticing this suddenly, from Keeler frowning, "What the-"

Only then did Iason cease, feeling the anger coursing through the body he was buried in, letting Riki go and pulling out, dismissing Katron who left without words, still trapped to the function they may not recall after today, to be conveniently buried into their programming.

All while the Pet was gritting his teeth. "You bastard!" as he cursed him, damned him to oblivion, actually _hated_ him for starting all this that he now felt imprisoned, imprisoned to a  _change_ he had hated. "You damned monster!"

Iason waited for him until he stopped pulling at his restraints, letting him spit out every possible insult he could muster, those obsidian eyes looking like those of a soul ready to kill the Blondie as he moved to stand before his constrained Exclusive.

Riki asked for an explanation, wanting to smash the other's brutally beautiful face to pieces, remembering the bitter qualities in the other that he found entirely unacceptable, inhumane. But Iason only said, "There you are… _my mongrel_ …"

… _my mongrel_ …

Riki stopped, time seemingly pausing enough that he could see the beads of sweat slowly drip from his face, connecting with the marble where he had earlier spent himself many times over. And just like that, the truth dawned on him suddenly like water pouring over, quenching the heat in his being.

Why has he not realized this?! For a moment he stared...

What was it that Iason could not do  _back in the days_ , but shatter his indestructible will? The same will he'd lost ever since finding out that he'd been... _changed_ by Jupiter? Was this all but a ploy? Was this play on their past together merely part of a plan?

_Iason…_

The other looked down upon him with those same cold eyes, lifting his hand to turn the pain up with the Master's Ring. Riki screamed, but this time, he would not be fazed.

"Cut the crap Blondie!" he threw back. "Would you really go  _this far_ to get  _me back_!?"

The response stunned Iason and broke his well-played visage. The Pet saw through his disguise and finally understood how secretly Iason had been getting hurt too. Because he allowed himself to drown in his own miseries, Riki knew now that he had dragged his beloved  _down_  with him.

"I'd rather be a tyrant who provoked you needlessly," said the Man, aborting the rest of his intentions as he turned off the Ring, reaching to soothe his Pet's organ.

He took Riki in his hand and proceeded to stroke, pumping in a manner the other remembered better as the Blondie's more loving, more affectionate touch, making him buckle into the grip easier and lose his cool, though not entirely as the fire of his anger still persisted, merely mellowing beneath the surface. He still wanted to know.

"What do you want of me?" Riki demanded even as he thrashed into gratification, swallowing before his lips parted in the most rapturous of sighs. "We are... _the same_ now, doesn't  _that_ please you? You have me, uhnng,  _forever_ \- doesn't  _that_ please you?" He tossed his head back.

To his surprise Iason replied, "It doesn't…" tightening his grip as a few more strokes from him made the Pet cum finally, falling into his arms when he had released the chains, releasing Riki at the same time to finish off the rest of his climax with his body buried and holding on to the Blondie. He could feel Riki pulse, deliciously shuddering in his clutches.

"It doesn't," Iason whispered in a repeat, body sweating as Riki was and trembling as he was. "Because I don't want of you to lose your  _humanity_."

Riki could not believe what he was hearing, but this was a confirmation to what he already knew to be true perhaps. He has indeed allowed himself to waste away the last few months since waking up in this new form and circumstance. What was he doing to himself? And more importantly, what was he doing to Iason? He had filled his beloved with fear on his behalf. Iason simply loved him too much to allow it to go on.

"..."

Riki lost his words.

The Blondie admitted defeat, "Perhaps it was wiser if I had not accepted Jupiter's proposition. It was selfish. I know now that I'd rather have lost you  _as you were_ than have you like this and watch you suffer silently every day."

It was a mirror of his own suffering, believing himself to be the culprit of Riki's pain. "Perhaps you'd been happier," said the Blondie. He did not like how it made him feel so terribly guilty...

With that, Iason let him go, certain that Riki would find his footing easily. He had survived  _worse_ than this from him in the past therefore it would be again easy to just turn his back without another glance and leave.

Rich golden hair fell pale as the dome's outer shell opened into the late afternoon. How long had they been at this they were both unsure, but one thing was clear, Iason did not want to go anywhere with his intentions any more than he already has.

"We're done here. Go to your room and I'll have Katron attend to you," again, that cold voice, but a tinge of sadness beneath the face of his words.

He did not know what to do next. He, the Blondie who could foresee and plan Tanagura's future so easily, organize the markets, play with trade, ironically, could not make a plan to work with his own... _feelings_. Since when had his attachment become so complicated? Was this what being  _heartbroken_ felt?

Truly, as Katze had suspected, he was a novice at this, and he had only known many things after acknowledging that he indeed  _loved_ Riki, beyond the pet stature, beyond life itself...Yet now perhaps, it was time to finally let it be.

"Leave," he ordered.

Yet even before the master could go any further, even before he would have thought to give up, Riki ran to him, surprising Iason when the Pet all but embraced him from behind, holding on tight, "Don't go" as he clung to him for dear life.

"I love you. Do you not love me?" Riki begged, trembling, not wanting the response to be a  _no_. He would die!

Iason's hands fisted, wanting to reach for his beloved, to enfold him, to hear his voice and his heart beating. Yes. He still had his beating heart and shockingly enough, Jupiter had likewise given the Blondie one.

The Master gave in.

To a now crying Riki who feared to lose his love, he gave in, turning to face the Pet, lifting a hand to caress that beautiful face, trace the outline of his lips with his fingertips, to slowly ease away those straying tears. He felt the guilt again for his earlier actions, that overpowering sense of affliction just looking at how far he'd actually pushed it this time. Though it was a necessary evil.

Bottomline was that he wanted Riki to go on. There was no other way he could find save to remind the other of what he had started with.

"Quite much," came his reply, true and simple. "Too much that I can never imagine losing you again. Not to your own sadness."

But beyond that Iason feared to admit that if he lost Riki this time - to anything, even his own self - he himself would crumble. Who knew what would become of Neu-Jupiter, for there would be no  _pet_  or other fitting enough to take this beloved mongrel's place. Riki was the only one...

The Exclusive understood that now somehow, as this once cruel Man looked at him with eyes no longer the dead blue that pretty much made up what he was, what  _they_ were, as synthetic creatures that lacked the emotion he now so easily displayed.

Gods, he loved this Blondie, and similarly, Riki would throw himself into the fire to be by his side. Had he not already done this?

Yet he had apparently neglected him by the reckless and deteriorating habits by which he had filled his days. He lamented for the loss of himself, of what he had been before Dana, before his transformation. But what he has been neglecting all along is the fact Iason was still there.

Why had he been unable to see? How he does not only exist for himself now?

The Pet beseeched the Blondie with a kiss, realizing what he had been taking for granted. He swore never again. Never again would he allow himself to be drowned in his own self-contained destruction without considering what another would feel, especially when there was  _someone_  who would despair greater than he would in the process.

Now that he thought about it, he realized this was somehow similar to how he and Guy eventually ended up. He could not let that happen again...

_...Iason..._

There was never any ill-will to begin with. The action made the Master glad, returning the kiss with a deeper sense of his own affections, sharing in the mutual understanding, as he could find no words to measure up to such sincerity...

* * *

They had just finished a round in the comforts of their bed yet Iason was once more gunning for another, rolling Riki's nipple as a restarting stimulus, loving the way his Pet ground himself up, an apparent hardness again beginning, as heady moans escaped his lips like prayers. His Exclusive's hand never stopped groping about, as if by that he could fully anatomize his lover. In a strange way, it did actually.

"You and your rampant desires," the mongrel panted, anticipating the satisfaction that would again culminate in just a bit.

Iason kissed his way about, like the blind using his mere touch to see. "Your body might have been altered by Jupiter, but the spirit and heart," he touched that part on Riki's chest. "...stayed the same. You are the same..."

The Pet smiled at him again, a genuine show of contentment this time. "Sorry. If I had been very difficult. I never thought you'd actually hurt because of me."

Iason answered that with more of the touching, running his hands lower to capture the erection throbbing between those legs, rubbing it together with his own under the sheets.

"I love you," said the Blondie.

Riki laughed. "I know…

"After that stunt earlier? Of course I know..." he said.

But there were things that still bothered him about his transformation - the wings and all, the lack of craving for cigarettes and alcohol, even the severed erection that was now a piece again. "You're right, it doesn't feel different, but…"

Iason looked up from where he was about to descend and devour his Pet. Somehow he had an idea what the latter would ask but sought to clarify it anyway. "But what?"

"Has it been that much? The change Jupiter made in me, I mean...Am I not _myself_ anymore?" Iason was further surprised by his next request. "Can you help me know the extent by which Jupiter had  _repaired_  me?"

The Blondie paused for a while at those words. Then he sighed. It seemed this was likewise inevitable.He conceded, "All right.

"I'll arrange it with Raoul for you as apparently, we need to put those questions of yours to rest."

Riki felt relieved. "Thank you," and he reached to caress the Blondie's face, his fascinating hair, the other returning the gesture of a warm smile all his own.

It was this feeling...this undeniable feeling that had long ago changed all the  _sex_  between them into pure and heavenly _love-making_. It was the same thing that bridged the space between Master and Pet, a mongrel of the Slums and the highly-regarded Blondie of Tanagura. With it, the difference no longer mattered nor existed. They were just in love. Riki needed to take that all into account. The past might not really need to matter now, does it?

 _"I love you,"_ it was Riki's turn to give his vows, without hesitation and with a willing heart, before crying out loudly and shamelessly as his only  _Master_  descended to take him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: *prepares to send an invitation via Orphe to the couple for a Pet Auction* This should be fun.
> 
> Last chapters of Storia Duwa. Then off the Storia Tatlo: the Days of Conflict (or something like that).


	19. Chapter 19

The next days in the Mink household had been easier after that incident, although it might have only been a little step, a nudge for the Pet so to speak, trivial as it may, that now Riki seemed to be better at snapping himself out of his depression when it starts, thankfully choosing to be more enthusiastic…

Though scheduled for the check-up he had requested, the busy work mounting to repair the rest of a year's worth of damages in the System put the appointments on hold, though the Pet did not seem to mind much, busier himself with monopolizing his way around the House and learning more how to use his newfound graces…

Riki was  _considerably_  happier, a divisive little conniver who was never spoilt but run his course around things the way he wanted it again. Thus Iason was not at all surprised when he asked if he could leave for Midas and buy himself an Airbike. The Blondie of course gave his permission, though for  _some reason_ , the escapade gets postponed whenever he pulled the Pet aside.

The thought of a new Airbike had been left to dust somewhere after a few days of hot and steamy respite. It had been a week now, Iason taking a short leave of his responsibilities to spend time with his beloved…

In the same span of time, both had managed to develop a silent, two-way process of learning, Iason likewise beginning to understand from his Pet how  _real_ relationships went, had become more sensitive now to Riki's emotions, careful not to forget himself.

However, jealousy seemed inescapable. Because he had given the Furniture a taste of Riki, never mind if it had been under ordained blindness, he was now more mindful of their presence and somehow chary, narrowing his eyes whenever Riki spent more of his time asking the triplets favours. Favours the brothers  _loved_ to cosset him with, glad the same way maybe that the  _Pet of the House_  was feeling better. Unaware that they had played a part. Riki not one to mention it though he honestly recalled the moment with a fine blush from time to time. Just promptly shaken off especially in the presence of his Master.

The Blondie likewise, never spoke of the incident ever again. Yet as it was with Daryl, Iason did not want the Furniture to be so familiar with Riki. Even the natural  _purpose_ of the Furniture that was common elsewhere to a certain extent was not to be exercised in any way. Definitely no such furtive affairs to be maintained or thought of to begin with.

He was the one who will fulfill Riki's desires if there were any more; after all, didn't he possess a  _body_ very much capable of it now? Of sharing  _everything_ with his Pet that is. A body that  _feels_. But he could not really help it…

On one particular instance, when Riki and Katron poured over a playlist of synthesized tunes the former wanted to listen to, having spent several hours in the Furniture's own quarters, Iason actually found a way to drag the living ornament outside and give him a beating, stopping only when he was contented and when Riki begged him to.

Afterwards, he swept his Pet into their shared bedroom, locked him in, and spent what remained of his impulsive outburst on fucking the other senseless, marking his territory with much passion and possessiveness.

Riki found it hard to get up for the whole day the next morning, Iason however apologizing for it, palming the blame over to the stresses of work which was not at all true. 

Then there was that instance when Riki himself  _almost_  got the beating again, after Iason had chanced upon him while he masturbated, lost in his fantasies on the bed, pants pulled down and off...much like  _that_ time years back.

Though there was no virtual image of a bitch anywhere, the Master still eyed his climaxing Pet with suspicion from where he observed him under the dim light, unable to get his head out of the idea that his Exclusive  _might_  be thinking of someone else.

Though his doubts were shunned as absurd finally, to his own none admitted embarrassment, when upon the final throes of his release Riki had clearly cried out, "Iason!" arching into his own hand as his heat slowly rose then shot out before gradually dissipating, bringing him down to earth with a satisfied smile on his face.

Not as satisfied as his Master's, who stepped into the room after letting the Pet take his breather, reminding himself of how petty he'd become finally, replacing that hand with his own in an instant, pleased that he had been mistaken. Ironically.

"You should have just waited for me," Iason commented, before lowering himself on top his Exclusive, in his tailcoats and all still, beginning to once more stimulate his Pet. He hasn't even taken off his cape: he was just  _that_ impatient, himself shocked that Riki can pull such out of him.

Riki on the other, felt rather abashed, getting _caught_ in the act, but was glad to have the Blondie home. He just flushed red and forgot, wrapping eager arms around his lover's strong shoulders, easing hands to twine through the enchanting mane that was on that head.

"Will you fault me? You were taking your time," the Pet whined his excuse, only for his lover to muffle that with his deeper kisses…

* * *

 

Riki had grown a new appetence for flying, discovering one morning that the Palace was even  _bigger_ than he imagined, the actual exterior perched on a separation above the lower levels beneath it, surrounded by even grander gardens and other ridiculously massive structures and art pieces.

He's only just seen one side of their home! The cage so it appeared, when their domicile was a small city in fact. He asked Iason about it during dinner.

"I had the Palace enlarged," the Blondie told him. "You were just quite busy brooding to realize it." And he had laughed.

In truth, the Master actually took the levels below their home and had them demolished, then transformed into an outer court worthy of a throne for Neu-Jupiter and his Pet, everything done efficiently by the multitude of working bots and droids which incessantly toiled until its completion, within the next few months immediately after they had moved here.

Since Riki had managed to lock himself within the insulated layers of the Main of their House, refusing even to go anywhere, he wasn't able to see the outcome of the renovations until just recently, when he had ventured further from the inner bowels of their  _nest_  and opened himself to the System more and more.

Now by the looks of it, Riki was impressed, though the Pet had scolded himself mentally for not noticing, and for allowing himself to be limited to where his  _inanity_ had forced him to stagnate for a while. But more important than that was that he had discovered where the garage was, becoming as a kid in a sweet shoppe, ogling at the numerous Aircars and pods there, just as Katze had described them now he  _remembered_ , only disappointed when he couldn't find the one thing he was half-expecting to be there.

"Great. No Airbike?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course, we're talking elites here. Who amongst them rode around in Airbikes? Certainly not his Neu-Jupiter...

But this was no big issue, really, especially when he discovered a new use for the vast space, as a place to test his sable wings, growing more and more confident and  _defiant_ with them yet just as loving by the day. Somehow, Iason knew his Pet will come to love flying, will perhaps be seduced by it as something more attractive than racing, although Riki appeared to still crave the rev of engines, requesting for that Airbike - _again_ , with much devotion to the sport after some long hours in the garage and noticing there was none there.

But then the Pet should have known by now, how he can reach even greater speed and height without the aid of any contraption, but just using his own sacred wings…

On the side of work, Iason was pleased to learn that the System had become  _healthier_ now upon his Exclusive's path to  _healing_. It actually came to the point that the Blondie had thought that if things stayed like this for eternity, then he would truly be  _happy_  forever. But then that was not the case. For while they reveled together, war was impending, the same threat that used to haunt him when he was yet a mere tool of Jupiter, now doubled when he  _became_ Jupiter.

He knew their enemies were plotting; somewhere they had their traps set, and it will only be a matter of time before they sprung into action. Even difficult was that he now had Riki to protect, the status of Achilles none-changing despite being elevated to a higher degree.

If another incident like  _Guy_ happened, this could spell doom for them all, not only  _them both_ but the rest of Tanagura. It was indeed a predicament, especially since he certainly cannot coop the Pet here all his life. It's been a long time since they had ascended and must, sooner or later, face society as the chosen pair.

* * *

Ever since discovering the larger part of their home, Riki had now become a constant fixture in the exterior, Varja, trapped in a decorated cage but seemingly oblivious, though sometimes he tended to still drift into his thoughts. Just like today. He had sat there for the longest time on one of the smaller overhanging platforms, seemingly vanishing without a trace and prompting the Furniture to disperse, searching for him all over the place.

"Master Riki! Master Riki!"

"Please come out Master Riki!"

"Master Iason will be furious! Master Riki, please do come out!!"

As much as he understood the triplets' predicament, for the moment, he wanted to be alone. But no, he was not moping about. He was just wondering. From where he was he could see straight towards the direction of Ceres this part of the Palace, see the strip of forgotten highway that led to what would have been a  _utopia_ devoid of Jupiter's intervention, now a cluttered, deteriorated sector that would fall apart completely if not for the Black Market supplying for it the necessities, even the stout and drugs it craved for.

It was a place he had been part of, now just a memory, alongside his reputation there and his... _friends_...

At the back of Riki's head, he wanted to know what had become of Bison, especially now that he, and yes, Guy as well maybe, he was unsure, had departed from them.

What had become of the old gang? Are they alive? Did they still occupy Bison's previous haunts and had held unto the 'sleeping dog' reputation for the sake of it or had moved on finally?

Or are they dead?

As they had perhaps conceivably believed he was now long gone, when in truth, he was well and alive, and beloved…he did not know really. His absence had been more than just physical after all.

He was a rare case among mongrels. The  _one_  who  _made it_  to the  _very top_. On the lap of splendour and the fulfillment of dreams boys could only make up while in Guardian and would rot to nothing more but shambles by the time they were set  _free_ in the Ceres colonies. But he made it. A strangeness in the Slums. He proved something in a way, although the road to here, like the highway to Ceres, was as treacherous.

"Master Riki! Please show yourself!"

Riki laughed to himself.

The Furniture were getting agitated, and he had once had this image that if they were troubled enough to a certain degree, their heads would explode. Funny. Mad imaginings, all this. But that was before he found out where these  _living_ furnishings actually came from. He was assured however that these were not Guardian-bred; Katze attested to it, and his primeval antics in the end would not harm them as much.

Speaking of whom, the man had not visited in a while had he? What was the redhead doing? More or less he may have been very busy with the Markets still.

The sun had already set, the last colours of dusk fading on the horizon and pretty soon, by dinner time or later, Iason would come home. Riki, believing that he had been  _gone_ long enough, stood and stretched his arms, the bare top he wore riding with his muscles.

He felt great today, enough that he could maybe, just  _maybe_ , ask Iason to let him visit Ceres? The problem was that he didn't know how to begin…

He smirked, and wondered if even  _that_  would be too much for an Exclusive to solicit perchance?

 _I'll figure something_ , he told himself with a smile before stepping off the edge and spreading his wings to get down.


	20. Storia Tatlo, Days of Conflict

_Someone was accessing the Tanagura Archives, Zico immediately rising from having lain in his seat to check, immediately noticing the patterns of another hacking on the grid. He set to record the movement, loosening security to allow the act in a classic game of cat and mouse, baiting as he saved the progress of the proceedings to report to his benefactor later on..._

Initiating personal library.

Please select category...

/Location Specs/

Please select location...

/Neu-Jupiter Palace \ Eos Tower Two \ Tanagura/

1 File Found

[Notable Residences: Elites \ Blondies - Council \ Neu-Jupiter \ Exclusive - Private]

Downloading. Please wait…

You are about to view confidential data. Some sensitive portions may not be available. Proceed?

/Yes/

Thank you.

[Description Study. Source: Unknown]

[Please input your password]

[INCORRECT]

[Please input your password]

[INCORRECT]

[Please input your password]

[ACCEPTED]

[Description Study. Source: Unknown]

\ Loading Content... \

[Virtual Voice Initiated]

The completed Palace of Neu-Jupiter is exaggeratedly large, made up of two areas called the Main and the Courts respectively, both fully-integrated into the central System of Tanagura also known as Jupiter's System, but functions independently of it. It is said that the pinnacle residence is of a  _pure_ atmosphere, having its own massive Filtration Components hidden within the framework of the House, the sterile shafts pushing cleaner  _air_ in to circulate within the areas, simulating a  _natural_ environment typical outside only safer and devoid of contaminants. It also holds enormous backup reserves to keep the Palace running even if the rest of Tanagura shuts down during emergencies, the Tower itself taking advantage of solar and wind made viable due to the structure's height and underwater currents from Ocean a short distance off.

Other frameworks are likewise made  _unique_ to the Palace, but for security reasons shall not be disclosed in this article.

The Palace is maintained and cared for by the triplets, from the idiosyncratic Neu-Furniture Series, named Katron, Katrice and Kantre, and the horde of mindless machines under their control, running everything via strict schedules which included but are not limited to that of Iason Mink, his Pet and Exclusive, Riki, and their own. Specifications regarding the  _manufacturing_ of these three special furnishings have been made confidential and we bear no further record, though it is stated that as part of these said  _specifications_ , none such Furniture will ever be allowed to exist in any other household, the creation thereof forbidden save upon the request of Neu-Jupiter whom holds all rights regarding the making of the Trinity.

/pause/

Please accept Terms and Conditions before proceeding…

/Accept/

Opening File. Thank you.

[Description Study 2. Source: Unknown]

The Main referred to in this article is actually the  _main structure_  or house of the Palace, a three-floored building made up of private rooms, guest areas, kitchens, among other sections, and the  _avant garde_  Floating Garden in and out built on levitating plateaus, open platforms and some hidden alcoves teeming with plant life and hand-picked Flora. It was here that the Pet was first accommodated to when he was yet asleep.

/pause/

All floor plans, interior designations and layout are filed as confidential. Access denied.

[INPUT]

Access denied.

[INPUT]

Access denied.

/Skip/

From the Main, a continuous balcony opens to the outside, overlooking the outer suburbs of the city below, Ocean beyond, and the Aerospace Port a little nearer that. The Palace itself has its very own private Aeroport used by the Blondie Master to get to and from work, in turn connected to an even lower level which is the garage where all vehicles owned by  _him_ are stored out of sight.

The Main is built closest to the outer dome of Eos Tower Two, and for its protection not only has the barrier and shield of the Tower, but also three separate layers of reinforced shelling [construction unknown] that would stand to any bombardment from the outside and a web of sensors that are linked to the  _secret_ defensive components of the House, supposedly including the security droids (hundreds of them - the same that chased the Exclusive out the first time) and  _something else_  which Neu-Jupiter himself personally had an unnamed contractor install, in cold sleep, hidden beneath the one of the features in the centre of the Floating Garden and two more supposedly ensconced in its epic chandelier. Further details about this have been kept confidential for evident reasons.

Access denied.

Rumours have circulated that in case of an imminent threat, the Palace executes what is called the Lotus Procedure, whereby the structure automatically seals itself from the inside-out, deploying its various defences until the threat is neutralized if not entirely eliminated, though this is yet to be verified.

/Skip/

The Court on the other would be considered as the  _exterior_ of the Palace, though is actually more of a showcase area for other bigger gardens and water features and is encased by the rest of Eos Tower Two's large glass circumference, where infinity pools surround all five of the constructed hanging gardens and their individualized outdoor furnishings, connected one to the other via suspension bridges, which were in turn connected to the topmost portion of the Main. There were also teleportation gates, though they have been rarely used by both Master and Pet as they are believed to just  _fly_ to where they wanted to be. The teleportation gates are more for the use of the Furniture or visitors though it has been confirmed that the Palace is yet to receive any of the latter at present.

[Define: Iason flight]

No results found.

/Skip/

The Palace is the exact opposition of the image that had been once a standard of the 'metallic city' of yore, itself so far removed from what had been the boring clean of the old god's domain, though is ever as efficient and as precise, all tasks involving the superior Blondie's new domicile carried out by its caretakers with still the same promptness and efficacy or even more, all affairs therein conducted like clockwork.

But it is still a fact that the new Jupiter loved this extravagance, loved to treat his newly-opened senses to grand things such as a burst of colour and grandiose, or at least his own personal desert of roses to which his Pet might also find his amusement, given the belief that when the Exclusive was in slumber, he had likewise developed an aesthete's taste, the old god aiming to inject some manner of culture into the Pet, to what extent though, this is yet untested.

Bottom line, the hierarchy had already been shaken, and despite the refusal of some elites to let go of the monochromatic existence in bodysuits and minimalist-decorated rooms and houses that they had been accustomed of in the past, like this Palace and just like Neu-Jupiter, Tanagura will continue to change into a kingdom its Blondie Master will eventually shape it into.

/End Specs/

"There seems to be little information here, but the Tower is apparently built to have some of their most advanced fortifications,"  _said the voice after receiving the information, discussing this on the phone with another dubious character._ "As expected."

"Then the best chance would be when  _he's out_? Too bad his days at Apatia are long over. It would have been easier..."

"I don't think it's wise to attack the very nest. Not when it's so well-taken cared of. Do you have information as to what had happened  _exactly_  during  _his_  absence? We might get clues as to how we can take this Neu-Jupiter off the picture."

"We don't. For some reason, we can no longer hack into the System now. Should we try getting a spy in?"

 _The other considered and for a while thought carefully._ "We need to test the waters first before we do that," he advised, thinking how the massacre of an elite might be as futile as their last attempt after a hundred years.

He decided. "I'll send word in a few days time."


	21. Chapter 21

Iason sought a change of scenery and chose one of the smaller plateaus of the Court, proceeding to strip Riki naked the moment they landed on its large, weaved bed-seat, the canopies and silk draperies left open to the breeze. Between the posts and its stringed jeweled trimmings, the Master began to make love to his Pet, whispering his deep sense of affection, refusing to let the other take him on all fours as the Blondie wanted to see the reactions forming on his face as they progressed, as he thrust upwards into Riki's willing body on top.

Over one of the pools on the plateau, the  _Main_ of the Palace was visible, it's glass and smaller domes, some surrounding balconies and rooms lit by the late sunset filtering through. Somebody walked its interior earlier, but who among the triplets it was, the lovers had not bothered. They were much too caught up in the moment, Riki's mouth watering at the attentions he was receiving, eyes falling shut as the Blondie rammed into him.

Some things had changed in the way all this  _loving_ was being done. Riki noticed that there existed now in the Blondie a certain  _feel_ that was absent before, making Iason more like a  _human_ lover than the artificial machine that he was supposed to be, or was it because they were the  _same_ now that he could feel him this way? Who knew? He has not seen Raoul yet to confirm anything.

"Ah-haah-hhah…" but damn the sex rocked!

It was perfect and the epitome of bliss few if none have ever experienced, making Riki agree that if there was a degree higher than Cloud Nine,  _this_ was _it_ \- all the time.

"Iason...m-more! More!"

Demanding. Each time it happened the Pet found himself yearning so much, as if he couldn't get enough of the way Iason satisfied him. Sometimes he felt as if he was developing satyriasis tendencies in his craving for that touch, although that would be far from the truth: for he only desired to do  _it_  with Iason and could imagine no one else holding him now but the Blondie. Not even with the Furniture would he  _relieve_ himself, choosing the skill of his hands instead if it came to the punch…

Iason had already sheathed himself deep inside Riki and was now working splendidly towards the Pet's climax, but a beeping was interrupting their coitus, making him wonder who on earth could be responsible for the intrusion.

"Damn this," muttered the Blondie, as he willed a connection with the communication lines. But instead of shutting it off, to Riki's horror, Iason aimed to activate it.

"You're going to - aahhn! - answer that!?"

Even as the Pet gave word to his protests, he continued to melt, the Blondie lifting himself to bite a nipple and making the other stutter, Riki's eyes rolling to the back of his head as the hard - and large - appendage penetrated deeply within him.

With the line opened, the form of Orphe Zavi materialized somewhere on the tranquil pool, making him look like an Adonis standing on the clear water, his virtual self immediately quirking a brow at the sight he had chanced upon.

Sex between a Master and his Pet, among elites, were naturally unheard of, and like any sensible Blondie, Orphe had the tendency to shun its rumours as immediately unbecoming, even criticizing those who have been struck with that shame openly. Unlike Gideon, he did not amuse himself with it when their Head was the root of all commentaries.

Yet Iason was the sort to hold no fear in his admittance of, and, yes, in show that it indeed happens between him and Riki. In the past somehow and what more at present. He was never one to deny nor confirm it when it was yet a clandestine affair, and he was open to discussing it now especially that the  _sex_ was a staple to being the Neu-Lord. Their union allowed them access to the System after all.

It was the act that stirred Tanagura into waking...

"Had I called in such bad timing?" came the other Blondie's query, sighing to treat this as mere coupling between an  _acceptable_ set of species, filing the thought as something even Jupiter has allowed.

He was about to suggest he'd just call back when Iason gave it a dismissive grunt.

"Iason! Aahhhmn…"

The Exclusive's exuberant exhibition would shame other pets, Orphe thought in comparison of previous  _shows_ he had witnessed, as the former bit down a knuckle to silence himself, still rather unexploited, a vestal creature to displaying his body in this way. Or was it more to the credit of Iason who now, thanks to allowing the other Blondie to  _see_ , apparently adored working his Riki to much of an irrepressible euphoria.

"Not...really..." Iason modulated his panting as he continued to thrust up, his and his Pet's bodies merged now obviously although the only visible organ was the Exclusive's penis, bobbing full, before Iason fisted it and pumped. "What is it?" As curtains fell about gently to obscure the view.

Riki cried out, hands out to stop the superior Blondie and disengage but the latter held his wrists easily with his other hand, effortlessly trapping him there as the pounding continued.

Orphe just cleared his throat then and proceeded. "Well...an S-class Pet Auction has been sanctioned in Midas and an invitation has been extended by the Council. They asked for your attendance personally. And your Pet's. Gideon will likewise be displaying our latest breeds...in your honour."

Iason toppled Riki over, their forms shifting positions so he may reach even deeper into his Pet, pinning him effortlessly, treating Orphe to a clear vision of his massive machine grinding in and out of that tightly-clenching orifice, the awareness of being watched making Riki conscious and Iason want to push that consciousness off the edge. No use to be ashamed, but Riki's reactions were tad innocent.

Orphe just shook his head and sighed in exasperation. He's seen Pet coupling, but  _never_ an  _exclusive_ one. It was somehow odd to see an elite of their own class - Iason no less - having sex and enjoying every bit of it. Yet they do make a hot couple. Indeed. Sex Droids would be put to the contest at such a display.

On the other hand, Iason pondered momentarily. So after a couple of years, Academy Pets will once more make their stunning appearances? In his honour? What could that mean?

"Is that so?" But he had rammed Riki to the hilt.

"Oh gods Iason!" the Pet writhed, a panting beauty, making the top Blondie chuckle as he continued to grind right on in, playing with that shaft in hand and shifting so he hits his lover perfectly every time.

"I don't - think - Riki will - approve," said the Master in between his shoves, appearing to be utterly merciless, pulling his Pet to top again and letting his Exclusive impale himself.

The Pet drowned. Penis fisted and pumped harder, he climaxed, arching, throwing his head back, mouth falling open in another beautiful cry of pleasure.

"Stunning reaction don't you think Orphe?" quizzed the superior Blondie, testing the other's personal opinions, knowing that he, like most, will not say anything offensive.

It was a fact that not all of his _brothers_ were used to the scenario the exclusivity had brought. It had been a major change in the caste. And from time to time, such as this, Neu-Jupiter teased them with it.

"The Exclusive is a beauty, I must admit," Orphe shared but not without some manner of dry humour, sighing again, this time in relief, as he watched Riki collapse, breathless and satiated, burying his head against Iason's shoulder in a manner of shame, his body glowing with the passion he had just endured, his Master raising a drape of silk over to cover it.

The Pet cursed his lover for putting him through with this, the Master just chuckling at that, kissing him i apology. "I would have to decline," then replying to the waiting Chief Operations Officer of the Eos Towers.

As opposed to his Pet, Neu-Jupiter still appeared composed, and was a complete sight of control, able to make a complete conversation despite hammering his consort to the limits. It made Orphe swallow, a tingling in his organic brain somewhere making him uneasy.

"I see."

"Iason, wait…" it was Riki. The Pet had managed to lift half-lidded eyes, whispering. "Let's go."

This surprised the Master, "Are you sure?" Orphe had not heard that.

Iason only felt Riki nod against him, then hiding his face again, staying still, hoping the conversation passed on quickly. There was silence for some time, before any points of argument were dismissed and the conversation picked up between Blondies.

"Orphe, when is the event?" Neu-Jupiter spoke up finally.

"In two days time."

"All right then, I change my mind. Do inform them of my acceptance."

That caught Orphe off guard but he remedied the situation with a nod.

"Of course..."

Small farewells were exchanged before the virtual image faded into nothing, ending the conversation, Orphe from the other end taking a seat as he seemed to have been  _overwhelmed_ by what had just happened.

He was glad however, that the communicate terminated in a positive way for him, who had since been pestered because Iason had turned down  _all_  the invitations he'd selected for him, worried that the heir apparent was going to be rejecting his  _social responsibilities_ further than he should, really.

At least this was one event he agreed upon. If only he'd agree to all others.

"Maybe I should catch them having sex more often _when_ I ask," the Blondie had a thought, but still distraught, the image of the two in the act vivid in his memory. Then with a slowness, he broke into laughter, shaking his head, his turn at collapsing back against his chair...

* * *

 

"Why the sudden change of heart? You detested these gatherings," Iason had to ask Riki when they were alone once more.

The sun had just disappeared, bathing the dome of Eos Tower Two with the last of its pastel light. Somewhere, the triplets had begun to close their home part-way, flipping virtual switches on to ready the Palace for the night. The surveillance drones have been deployed to the outer shell as the rest of the other means to enter the dominion were closed out and sealed, the mandatory lock-up when both Masters were already inside taking effect. Such was the efficiency of the Furniture of the Mink Household.

"Because...maybe you wanted to go," Riki fiddled, making it obvious that there was another reason behind this said  _change of heart_.

Although it was a good start. This was a step back into reality and an opportunity to coax Riki out of the womb of isolation he'd made for himself. But still, there was something behind all this surely.

"Liar," and suddenly, the Blondie gripped at his hair. "You want to request a visit to Ceres don't you? My, you actually  _listened_ to Katze."

Call it instinct, or the smart summary of some evident observation. After all, this was only logical as the Pet seemed to have been seen often staring towards the direction of the Slums after a day of flying around in his Palatial cage. Earlier, in fact, he had been staring at it before the Blondie toppled him over.

"The truth Pet."

"Yes I was," Riki grunted.

There was no use denying it. He would ask sooner or later so might as well. The Master's grip loosened.

"There was no need really. To ask it from me," Iason admitted, in fact, had asked Katze in advance to search Ceres for the Pet's old  _gang_ , only to keep it a secret for now, in the guise of keeping tabs. There was some bad news the last he checked. "I was already planning to take you there."

This surprised Riki. "You were? When?"

"At the moment, perhaps right after the Pet Auction. And after you get your citizen's number implanted and corrected."

Riki almost forgot about that. He was to receive his own Identification Number tomorrow, alongside the check-up he'd requested the past week. He'd protested about getting the chip, stating that he already had a Pet Ring to begin with, but Iason insisted that being  _Pet_ and  _citizen_ were two entirely different things. Being Exclusive was likewise another issue in reality.

Riki's identity was already a mash-up, a unique breed resulting from the marriage of three or more statuses that the Council deemed a further provision of separation for him and his Master was in order. The Jupiter List already had its own unique ID since its creation, but it will be further acknowledged with the embedding of the Jupiter Mark, a specialized and complicated serialization for the two, Riki to obtain his tomorrow, Iason still yet to decide when he'd get his own altered (if he still had it).

"Can't I get it when  _you_ get it?"

"No. And don't argue with me."

Riki sighed. "Tomorrow then," and peacefully conceded, but eyed Iason with an uncharacteristic pout. "You'll really let me go to Ceres this time?"

The Blondie ran his fingers against the skin of his Pet's cheek, finding that place where he had tugged at on that head and massaging there as well. He could not believe how much they had endured, how far they had come. "Yes. Anywhere for you, my beloved. As long as you remember your restrictions."

Riki scowled, which also meant that he better not go looking for the  _ghost_ of his old lover while he was there when the time came. "Don't you remind me always?"

Iason laughed at that again, in a good mood, glad that the thought of Guy and the mention of him had never crossed their reality since they've awakened into it. Which was absolutely ideal. Because he could care less what had happened to his Pet's  _former_ flame...Riki must likewise feel the same.

"You really are about the only one who can talk like that to a Blondie," Iason whispered, before pulling in his beloved for a kiss. Riki obliged, much too happy, and returned the gesture fully.

There was no reason to fear. Even if the Master allowed him the visit to his old home, he knew that the Pet only loved  _him_. No need for petty leads or the shock of a Pet Ring, for some manner of proving it like he'd done when Bison caught up with them at Apatia. Riki belonged to Neu-Jupiter and it will stay like this. The kiss ended.

Iason sobered. "We don't need to make an appearance at the Pet Auction," the Blondie declared and he meant it.

There was no need for any mandatory or obligatory attendance to anything from now on. His Exclusive will not be denied his freedom in this case, because it was one of the things he knew that made his beloved happy.

Riki shook his head, "Let's still go."

Iason had that wondering expression, truly caught unprepared as he had always been with the other, always being surprised, "Why's that?" that he had to clarify if he'd heard it correctly.

"You're Jupiter, and I'm the Pet that needs to be by your side," Riki replied. "Besides…we've been _fucking_ for _years_ now, but you've never really taken me out on an _actual_ date."

At that, the Blondie quirked a brow.

"Really now?"

The Pet continued, "This could be like our first date."

Iason found that to be incredible. Never out on a date? Perhaps. Well, in fact it made good sense, as it was off to bed for them both when they were together.

Now that the Blondie thought of it, they've  _never_ really had any  _formal_ dinner or trip out together. He often dragged his Pet to these things didn't he? And those had been to soirees and coming out balls in the past. There was no true time alone with just them beyond fucking, as sincere relationships ideally should have been often spent, between Pairing Partners and Lovers.

"But I don't think there's a need for any."

"Hey. Don't blame your complete lack of romanticism on me!" Riki flared, very mongrel-like, tapping Iason on the chest with a finger for emphasis, that scowl just adorable.

The Blondie kissed him again, and heatedly, suddenly rolling them over, the Pet realising his lover was still  _hard_ , and had not in fact pulled out from where he was buried inside of him. The Master gave him  _that_ hungry look.

"My turn," he licked his lips. "Time for you to  _earn_ my permission to visit Ceres."

Iason began thrusting in, Riki arching and struggling again but was effectively pinned within the Blondie's grasp, a trapped animal about to be screwed over again.

"I thought...han-ha-hahh...there was...hng...no need!?"

"I don't recall uttering such nonsense," smiled his Master, a glint of apparent deviousness.

Riki could only whine and stammer, "B-Bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: this would be my last update on the story for the week or the month, who knows. One, because 'real world' work has caught up with me and, Two, I have two other stories that are in need of their last chapters so I can close them. Once done, I will update the next chapters for Cinco. I'm having way too much fun here that I want to concentrate on it more. But that needs to wait until next time. :)
> 
> Thank you for the lovers, for flooding my Inbox much. And for that allow me to answer some of your questions:
> 
> 1.) Yeah, I'm also curious when the remake will resume if they ever will. Budget issues, hehehe. Otherwise, let's contend with the four.
> 
> 2.) For that other guy who asked where I read the novel, one word, Polish. It wasn't a pleasant experience. :'(
> 
> 3.) Why a male Jupiter? Because I'm the female writing a yaoi fanfic.
> 
> 4.) Another love triangle? It's there. Just wait. :')
> 
> 5.) Guy re-appearing? Hmmm...that depends on Katze?
> 
> 6.) When's the Pet Auction chapter? Patience. It's in this part.
> 
> 7.) War? Hahaha...you'd be surprised.
> 
> Anyway, that's about all that I can respond to for now. Thank you again guys for reading. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> \-------  
> *Official on hiatus mode*


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I'm back. Anyone missed me? Of course not. You missed the story. Hahaha...I jest. ^_^
> 
> Alas, I was still unable to close my other two stories...(Except for Cinco that is) I'm uninspired for anything else! How did that happen? :'(
> 
> Well, do still enjoy.

When their Executive Aircar landed, the waiting droids immediately secured the perimeter, Iason in his blue the very image of the Tanaguran Aristocracy, who next assisted his curiously hooded prince out, Riki further hidden beneath the long cape that the Blondie had made him wear.

"I don't get why I have to go in like this," asked the Pet, knowing that the elites of Eos must have certainly seen him countless times already. He wasn't really one of a wallflower ever since no matter how _hated_ he had been, or how aloof and apart he had decided himself to be.

"Well aren't you going to be making a Coming Out of sorts in the Pet Auction? I don't want to spoil that," which also meant the Blondie most certainly wanted to show him off there…that's why he'd gone through all the trouble.

Riki could only grunt, having always had a pet peeve for these dubbed  _Coming Outs_ , remembering the trauma of his second return where he'd been humiliated then skewered alive by the Blondie's hard dick after all the wretched  _festivities_ had done. "Asshole."

Iason laughed. "It won't be like how you'd remember it," he assured him. "I promise, my love."

* * *

So the reunion was not really one he appreciated but was inexorable, Raoul, being the only other  _Man_ besides Katze - naturally - that Iason trusted with his life and, now, that of his Pet's. Riki still eyed him with such suspicion however, though that had been certainly expected, as the Blondie appeared, the door of the lab sliding open for him and automatically sealing him in where the Exclusive was waiting naked the waist up.

There was a thick leery feeling in the air, palpable enough that one can run a las-knife down and cut it, as Riki felt nothing but abhorrence, the thought of being in the same space with the other not exactly the mongrel's cup of tea, for obvious reasons…

 _Don't get me started_ , the Pet thought to himself as the other's blue eyes washed over him.

He just didn't like Raoul. He didn't like all the other Blondies. As if Iason had not been enough, they made his life in Eos, one way or another, into one great Sheol of difficulty, superstition and doubt.

The Biochemist could perhaps count the times he's had a direct encounter with the Pet, some not having any actual conversation, some, like after the incident with Mimea and after Riki's awakening when the other thrashed and fought him, only marked by definite conflict, the root perhaps having to do with him, Raoul's, obvious opposition to Riki's being at first, though right now one can say that he is his Neu-Jupiter's biggest support.

"Pet."

"Raoul."

The Blondie had always had the firsthand privilege of watching the Pet's  _development_ , albeit behind a monitor screen most of the time, the evolution of him from being the simple thrash mongrel that he was to the Exclusive that he  _is_ now. Riki had always been a shock in the System, the Achilles that toppled even the pivot of Tanagura and challenged as like a stigma the norm, an evil presence the sort that could shatter the stereotypical mold as easily as he could make one of his own. Just like Iason, he ran his own way, and because of him, Iason broke all the rules. But then it was also because of him that his friend was able to return.

"I can tell by your apparent distaste that you do not really like to see me."

When had it been never? The Blondie got onto Riki's nerves as easily as Kirie had once tested his patience. Something about Raoul was off and was still a cause for the Pet's doubts.

"I can say the same of you."

Yes, it was a mutual feeling wasn't it? Raoul surprisingly smiled. At least they did not have to be hypocritical about it, what Iason said that he loved this  _one_ , something he still could not understand.

"Yes. But then whatever opinion I have is not to be an issue here, for fact, is out of the question. Because although I don't entirely agree, as all elites, we know how  _important_ you are  _now_ , thus we of course have accepted defeat."

There. He stated a fact. At least this would perhaps make the next few hours civil between them both, enough that Raoul could actually  _work_. He gave Iason his word that he would tolerate Riki to a certain maximum extent, bearing in mind the other's  _covenant_ as an Exclusive.

To Riki, Raoul was the polar opposite of Katze to a degree. And by how much he  _appreciated_ the latter, that's by how much he detested the former, though he was glad that at least now things were a bit clear between how they truly saw each other. Blondies can be complicated when it came to expressing their genuine emotions, choosing to be automatically cold as if that's that. Though he did want to clarify something further with Raoul.

"I didn't start a war with you enough that you have to admit any form of defeat," said Riki. "I didn't even ask for  _this_ to begin with."

True enough. It was Iason who took the mongrel in by force, and, although Raoul could only perhaps think in terms of theories, was the reason that Riki is alive now and  _perfected_. Who else could have accepted Jupiter's proposition but Jupiter's favourite 'son' who turned out to be the biggest prodigal in the bunch? He sighed.

"Don't think me cruel Riki," Raoul did not want to debate with anyone whose belief was heaven and earth in opposition to his; whose opinions could not be swayed even if he was struck dead on the spot. "I don't want to start an argument with you."

All the Blondie wanted now was to likewise  _understand_ as much as Riki wanted to understand his situation. That aside, the sooner they proceed with the purpose why  _they're here_ , the sooner all questions will be brought to light.

The Pet seemed to be in agreement as he turned away, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Marked by Iason's persistence, honed by the tumultuous years they spent together, he had become a total beauty - all of them knew this to be true, but only Iason could admit to.

The rest of them were secretly afraid that Riki would have  _that same effect_ on them as he had with the heir, though yes it had already begun that they were easily seeing it now, the more they spent time with him, just how  _appealing_ he was. Unnatural as even manufactured pets  _didn't_ and  _couldn't_ develop these 'unforced' qualities. He was the plaything who would fight back, given an opening, a natural pedigree that came with the planet.

"Bring it then. We both  _don't_ have all day, do we?" Riki turned back to him with a challenge.

"Impatient aren't we? Your branding of course follows the check-up, and it might  _sting_ a bit."

He's received even harsher consideration from Raoul in the past; what more is there to appall him here?

"Whatever..."

Riki looked away again. He seemed to have something else running in his head, but Raoul wasn't the one he would definitely want to talk about it with. His obsidian eyes misted over with a confusion he didn't try to disguise. These were very lovely eyes.

The Biochemist smiled again, secretly this time. He reconsidered what many had believed, even Iason, before: the Pet had  _a lot_ of endearing qualities, just rough along the edges like they are supposed to be he guessed, bred into him by Ceres, the world he'd risen from.

But wait. What was he saying? Why was he imagining such  _nonsense_?

Riki seemed to notice that and grimaced when the Blondie all but looked at him. Raoul stopped himself from thinking about that. This was disastrous. To see Riki as something  _more_ would be a catastrophe waiting to happen.

"All right then. Lie down and keep still, Pet," ordered the other suddenly, voice taking on that cold. "Let me do my  _job_..."

* * *

It had been late when the implanting of the new ID was over, Riki now  _marked_ with the emblem of Neu-Jupiter, a rather lovely coat of honour supposedly, tattooed just at the base of his very spine.

As opposed to what Raoul promised, it was painless, the Pet still able to walk quietly up the even quieter corridor away from the Blondie's personal lab, Raoul likewise there and escorting him but was trailing a bit behind, which was okay, since right now, he didn't want to speak with him. In truth, he wanted to be alone, keeping his head down, his hood low, as a testament to his want for some solitude.

After this afternoon's  _revelations_ , he was all too exhausted of the Biochemist's presence, just perhaps in need of peace to let all the facts he'd been told settle in. Furthermore, what he also  _needed_ most was his Master…

From where he'd turned to head towards Jupiter's Tower, the meeting having been steered to a lower vault there at the moment with Aisha leading the Council, no longer waiting for  _the other Blondie_  to take him to his lover, Riki was glad to see that Coincidence had taken his side, when unforeseeably, he had caught up with a parade involving the Blondies, the said Council as they were now called, off to debate again regarding Tanagura's issues in private, with Iason walking in their midst in his distinctive blue robes.

 _The_ Blondie was a quiet presence in the sea of his own kind, his face alone surfacing into Riki's notice and blurring everyone else's even as the astonishing procession progressed, all the other elites stopping to note and pay their respects to the robed superiors. The Pet sighed. He just stood there and held his breath, not knowing how to proceed or how to get Iason's attention. Above that, he somehow felt confused, once more feeling a deep stab inside his chest in the familiar signs of depression.

What he'd found out was  _not really_ shocking, and he somehow braced himself for it enough that it would certainly not scar him for life, but then...then...he can't help but feel defeated at the moment.

Raoul had described  _them_ to be "Two of a Kind" - him and his Iason - which equates to the fact that they were alone in the world now too. How does the latter feel about that? Sure enough, as Riki figured, he knew of  _it_ already before this appointment was made…

The System flickered.

Iason stopped before the fluctuations, for the others present now a sign of disturbance, but for him was an indication and extension of his Pet's emotions. And true enough, when he scanned the area, he'd found Riki there, at the topmost part of the grand staircase this part of the building, just looking at him with that fallen expression on his face under his covering robes.

Neu-Jupiter paused, returning the glance, prompting the rest of his entourage to stop and observe as they'd likewise found him in silence, seemingly trying to figure what was being communicated between Master and Pet. The two had looked at each other too quietly that even the other elites present held their breaths.

"Anything wrong Pet?" Iason asked, and despite the apparent distance and the inaudibility of it, the Pet shook his head with a frown far off, hearing that clearly still it appeared.

Raoul had surfaced behind Riki, and was surprised to find the scene unfolding, following to where the Exclusive was staring only to meet up with Iason's own gaze.

Neu-Jupiter pried, "Then what's the matter?" as glances passed from him to the Pet, anticipation obvious from the curious crowd.

To the surprise of all those present, Riki did something dumbfounding, displaying a capability particular only to the Exclusive of the god of Tanagura.

He ran to Iason, but not simply by his legs but by his wings had he sped, too fast that no one was able to follow until some manner of wind just blasted past them and next they'd found Riki in Iason's open embrace, the Master gently enfolding his Pet as if he'd expected that.

Iason was the only one perhaps, based on the confused looks on his brothers' faces, even Raoul who was now realizing he'd been left alone on the steps, that Riki had all but  _flew_  into his arms, unfurling his wings and using them to catapult him through the venerable retinue where he picked his way easily between, folding them back to streamline his movements and then withdrawing them at the last minute to land straight into his Master's hold.

Very smart and very impressive...How many times had his Exclusive been practicing this little trick and saving it for the occasion?

"What just happened?" the Blondies were asking each other, baffled, unable to guess what had taken place in those split seconds.

The only traces of it were a few fallen sable feathers scattered on the carpet, and the obvious displacement of the Pet who now plastered himself to his Master with utter credence.

Riki simply buried his face into those robes, inhaling the familiar scent of his beloved, arms draping loosely around the Blondie's waist though the hands clasped needily. He would stay here and stubbornly refused to be told otherwise, his emotions making the System respond, the lights flickering as an indication.

"What's the matter?" Neu-Jupiter again repeated, this time running his hands to soothe the tension upon Riki's shoulders. "Did it not go well with Raoul?"

Actually, everything had gone perfectly, the check-up and the branding, Jupiter's Mark now an evident part of Riki's anatomy beneath his hooded robes, like some work-of-art made by laser and machinery unto his skin. It was a splendid distinction, better than the holy seal of Tanagura although there was little distinction between the two now: they both meant _Neu-Jupiter_.

The System continued to fluctuate. The rest of the Council look on in concern as the Pet seemed to be making Tanagura lose its control again. At this rate, there would be trouble in the framework. It was quite easy for the mongrel to do that now.

"Iason…" Aisha began but Neu-Jupiter gestured for silence. He waited for Riki.

"I missed you, is all," the Pet muttered, his Master the only one to hear that, though afterwards, he'd lifted his face to show the Blondie that this was the truth.

Yet his obsidian eyes held that certain sadness which obviously enough was affecting the System, though after a few, Riki has taken a hold of it, unconsciously or otherwise, knowing well now how it was done, and only the subtlest of tremors beneath the System surface remained to be felt.

Iason still figured though that it was time for a bit of  _preventive_ maintenance.

" _Come_  with me then," he meant that as an invitation, Riki's willingness an answer to both the question of leaving and to the relief of a proceeding quickie the Blondie had in mind. Some comfort, and the Pet was just dying to receive it.

Even before the others could stop him, Iason had urged his Pet a different direction with a swish of his robes towards his Tower,  _their_ Tower. Aisha asked Raoul when he'd joined their Class, "Do we even need to stop them?"

The other Blondie just shook his head in response.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the day later and the day before the Pet Auction.

The atmosphere in Midas had fast become an ecstatic mess as many visitors flocked from even the far reaches of the Garan Star System and the Commonwealth, intent on being part of at least a bit of the action, rumours of the so-dubbed  _Jupiter Lovers_ exaggerated to near legendary proportions, catapulting the name of Iason Mink and his  _former mongrel_  of a Pet to a status heaped with romanticism, slum dogs and even those amongst the aristocracy viewing their once-forbidden  _affair_ as nothing short but that of star-crossed lovers, with a fairytale story ending blessed by none other than the old god of Tanagura and Amoi himself.

And true to his word, Iason has proven to be a worthy heir, whose presence was now quite highly anticipated that the masses collected themselves into one large fervent throng, to witness his attendance to what the media had now popularized to be the  _Pet Auction of the Century_ …

Katron stood there wondering for a few minutes, grimacing at the mess that now occupied the Masters' Bedroom even before his twins entered and in the same way stopped, eyeing with similar undisguised dismay the state of the all too resplendent quarters of their Lords was in. It was easily the most beautiful of all the quarters in the house what with the carvings and gold and embedded gemstones, yet some evil wind had blown through it seemingly, and carried with it this muddle.

"What happened here?" Kantre quirked a brow, seeing all the expensive clothes belonging to the Pet of the House scattered in heaps on the carpeted floor alongside the numerous footgear now in missed matches strewn all over.

Katrice frowned, throwing his plaited hair to one side as he beamed "Even the walk-in is in chaos," having checked that part of the suite and finding it in the same manner as the rest of the room.

Katron could only begin to think why, sighing in utmost dismay, but then remembering that he had something else to do, asked his brothers apologetically, "Can you start tidying up in here then? There are still preparations for dinner to be had" as he folded the clean, rather enormous towel he'd carried in from the cabinet storage.

He added, "I still need to get Master Riki out of the pool."

* * *

Katron's main responsibility in the Palace was the Pet, though he also acted as Iason's official butler and the leader in charge of the Trinity, steering his two  _lesser_ brothers towards the right direction when it came to matters of the house and its upkeeping.

He was a brilliant young mind and highly-precocious when made, as opposed to common _Furniture_ , trusted for his capabilities such as knowing how to implement some advanced forms of interaction via the terminals and other programs in the Palace, easily manipulating them when it was needed to keep everything in tip-top-shape, the temperatures always ample, the lights and cleaning spot-on, right on top of the best executed service of any household on the entire planet. Their Lords lived essentially stress-free.

One could say he was the most special of the three,  _programmed_ and  _trained_ to make the most with his well-endowed IQ (enough that he could be a little elite himself), doll-like looks a match to that intellectual aura, injected with so much bioengineering that even the labs at Tanagura who boasted of making smarter androids and chimeras would have their heads spin in the face of his specific yet complicated design.

Or rather,  _their_  specific yet complicated designs, as his two brothers themselves, though falling short of the Trinity head's mental characteristics, were at par when it came to all other things including  _that_ certain programming unique only to them. Even Aisha's Floor Leader in charge was no match, could not even, for the life of him, command these three to subjection… truly, the envy of all Furniture, and part of the pride of the most powerful House in Tanagura. 

But of course, as  _exciting_ as it was to bear the responsibility of doing more than anyone else, in the Home of Neu-Jupiter no less, Katron, as popular himself with the other elites for his good work, was still most certainly happy to  _just_ be Riki's personal Furniture, because the Pet treated him as a  _being_ , even if the other Master of the house, the superior of all Blondies, when it came to it, could care little of them still but as ornaments or as defensive  _instruments_  that not only cleaned and decorated the Palace, but protected it.

He had already been punished before in fact, for something the Blondie deemed as unacceptable, and up until now, Katron had not the slightest of ideas as to what the reason why...

"Had there been a storm in your bedroom Master?" the Furniture had asked first thing as he walked over to the chairs, grimacing again, down the pile of wet things on the marble as he held the towel and waited for the Pet, Riki staying in that one place for a while already, continuing to rest his head against a folded arm, while the other extended forward and with a hand drew wet circles on the tile.

Earlier, Riki had jumped into one of the infinite pools of the Court after a few heated laps around, or was it more like free-falling, stopping himself mid-air and allowing gravity to take the rest, getting his wings and all soaked through before he stripped to his birthday suit and stayed there skinny-dipping, wading briefly for a good part of an hour before he just threw himself against the edge and appeared to have fainted.

Katron at first thought the Pet did actually fall asleep, and was worried that he had in fact or worse, but then at close inspection was revealed to only be contemplating with a wet head buried into his arms.

Katron could only guess that the  _wrecking_ of the room had happened even earlier before this sudden bath, perhaps because something had been troubling the Pet. Katron could just  _feel_ something was bothering his charge. So he continued to check.

"Master Riki, are you all right?"

The Pet had actually been recalling half of what Raoul had said to him during his inspection before the Furniture came in, but did not really want to dwell on it much as all he could do now was accept it. But then he just couldn't forget it either…

* * *

 "I've never seen such complicated bioengineering. Truly, Jupiter has gone through an excess in effort to restore you," said the Blondie.

"What does that mean? What exactly did  _he_ do? Did he transplant my mind into a different body or something?"

Raoul somehow found it amusing that the Pet could think of it like that; it was truly just simple understanding, but what had he expected? Although it  _is_ impressive, for him to be wary of something like that... for Blondies and other elites were usually created  _that_ way, the truth that only the brain in them was ever the organic part of their entire anatomy.

He glanced at the findings he had compiled into a small virtual screen before proceeding, "Think of it this way: the explosion at Dana would have completely obliterated you and Iason, but Jupiter interfered. And in this said interference he preserved whatever was left of you both -physically, mentally, I'm still to determine the rest but... it was from this that he had created the most basic of anatomical building blocks, never mind how insignificant the size, it was from which that he had re-engineered the new body you now possess."

Raoul thought he'd lost the Pet somewhere with his explanation, but to his surprise Riki asked back, "So it's more like complicated  _Regeneration_? Is that what you're saying?"

This made the Biochemist think to himself and reconsider. He half took back what he'd earlier said, about Riki having  _just simple understanding_. No, to begin with, he had such a high IQ unbecoming of Pets so perhaps he'd already been  _further_ schooled all this time? Though by which  _Jupiter_ , it made the other curious. "Yes. He had not transplanted you or Iason into any other preexisting body, instead, just allowed the normal function and division of your cells to take over and from it allowed the body to take shape into the form it's meant for..."

Regeneration. Then did that mean nothing was really changed about him? If so, what about Iason? Raoul provided the answer.

"But then he's Jupiter," he added. "He had not allowed his  _creation_ to be so simple as he meant you both for  _greater_ things…

"This is where I myself am baffled," he admitted. "Never have I seen cells that are both complexly organic yet in a way virtual, as if each of them had been converted to the most complicated of nanomechanical designs which in turn have been imbued with the capacity to interact with the System. Then there is the matter of your wings, and some other characteristics that had been added to your being. Things we just could not study with what  _simpler_ means we have this day and age."

"Added?" Riki shifted from where he sat on the inspection table. "And what do you mean by that: 'just could not study'?"

The Blondie replied in a rather straightforward manner, scanning through his findings in a clerical way before looking back up at the Pet. "I'm saying it's  _impossible_.

"For some reason, we can't  _bank_ or  _preserve_ your cells even if we put them in cryostasis, making the thought of further research  _difficult_.

"Your blood, flesh samples, and everything alike that we carve out from in you dies and rots away the moment they are extracted, as if in defence to being taken out from you, they chose to decay instantly.

"As if Jupiter never meant for you to be replicated. You cannot be cloned."

So that actually explained why throughout the check-up, a tube had stayed inserted into Riki's arm. It was to obtain fresh samples? And another thought on top of that, when Raoul said  _replicated_ , did he actually mean that the elites where planning to make  _copies_ of him or of Iason? Or was it just Raoul?

"So?" the Pet held his suspicions.

"So?" Raoul leaned in close enough it reminded Riki of Iason. He blushed without wanting to and instantly turned away, his body on automatic.

The Blondie smirked at that but straightened, as if it did not happen, "So, you must by now have an idea of how  _extremely_ special you have become.

"Iason knew of this already, as he had come in for this same check-up last week."

That made Riki look up in surprise. He didn't know that his lover had gone in for these examinations; he had not told him! Or was it that Iason intended for Riki to find out on his own that way it was easier for him to cope with it?

Raoul further emphasized. "You both...are two of a kind…

"No one else like you two exists or will ever exist in all of Amoï."

It wasn't as depressing as it needed to be though the ache he'd felt after all of it was said and done had  _mellowed_ his reactions, wanting to discuss it with Iason because there were some things he wanted to further learn about, this time, from his lover himself. And if what Raoul said was the truth, then didn't it actually mean that Tanagura had something to worry about?

If something were to happen, heaven forbid, then Iason could never really be replaced!

* * *

 Riki gave a grunt of frustration as Katron looked at him curiously. But why the hell does a mongrel like him worry shit of Tanagura?  _He is a Pet._ These things were the troubles of elites. Then again, he considered, his only love now was an elite.

"Damn…" Riki sighed. He'd have all of eternity to discuss this with himself. That aside, there was something else that needed his attention, a concern which needed his immediate decision: "I don't have anything decent to wear!" and his wings thrashed up before sinking into the pool, water splashing, surprising Katron who, after a few seconds of confoundedness, slowly broke into peals of honest laughter when he realized what the Pet just said.

He found it hilarious…the reaction a normal thing between them now in their interactions.

"Hey, don't mock me," Riki narrowed his eyes from where he was still soaking in the pool, crossing his arms under his chin and resting his head there again.

The Furniture stopped himself, but his midsection was already hurting from all that laughter. So all this was because of  _that_ event? He was just glad it wasn't all too serious of an issue.

"This has something to do with the Pet Auction?"

Riki sighed again, letting his arms slide into the water until only his chin hung on the edge of the pool, "I don't have anything suitable for it" before he himself totally sunk in.

In a gasp of air the Pet re-surfaced with a toss of his head. Katron waited for Riki to get his bearings before responding, "But your raiment are all expensive and quite exquisite, Master. Why wouldn't any of them suit you?" he called out.

The Pet slowly pushed through the water like an elegant black swan, heading towards the edge where the stairs were, gently ascending to drag his soaked wings with him. Thanks to a month's worth of nakedness during his training days, and getting pushed to shamelessness in many a Bacchanalia previously, despite standing stark uncovered in his full beauty, he felt just fine in front of the Furniture, the latter having seen him this way countless of times anyway.

Katron automatically spread the large towel for him, but Riki refused to let himself be dried by the other, taking the soft wrap to do it himself. His wings would need at least some flying around before completely getting dried out, otherwise, they'd need all three Furniture and an hour or so. He regretted diving into the pool without retracting them.

"I just want to look extra  _special_ for Iason. But I'm at a loss.  _He_ told me to wear what I want but trouble is, I'm such a klutz at preparing for these things. I'll end up making shit out of it."

The way Riki moved told of independence that, as opposed to other pets, he could survive even without the aid of anyone. That gleam alone reminded Katron how they all saw him to be so unique and why they respected him dearly for his honest strength and infallible spirit.

Riki flicked his wings up to shake off some of the water, dropping the lengthy towel behind and holding it both ends to wrap his lower body with. Then that's when Katron saw it, the strength he had been reminded about earlier, infused in the way Riki's beautiful spine curved, in the way his back arched so gracefully. Above that was the stunning shock of dark feathers, and the refusal of his sable wings to lose their splendid gleam as they stayed beaded with moisture.

Something struck him immediately, "Master wait! Hold that stance!" and he stopped the Pet in a heartbeat.

"Ah what?" Riki did not understand it but he paused, throwing a confused glance over his shoulder at the Furniture.

Very slowly Katron smiled, his equally lovely features glowing with the blush of certainty, the familiarity of a friend.

"I think I'll be able to help. I have an idea."


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the Pet Auction gripped Midas in such a splendid frenzy, the convivial atmosphere escalating into even greater festivities as the scheduled date came, carrying with it an eager tourism and an even much more eager crowd - the flaunting rich and disguised poor alike.

The phrase it had been earlier ascribed with, the  _Pet Auction of the Century_ , seemed to have taken the seat back, viewed as an understatement, as people now believe the occasion to be even more than just  _that_ , fiercely arguing that it would go down in the annals of history as one of the grandest days on the planet, not only because the Academy breeds would be making their comeback (and this alone was highly anticipated), but because of how the Capital had survived its hardest year to date, now graciously about to be showing off its newly-revived might (to the Commonwealth's displeasure) in the form of the new god who now ruled over the metallic city of Tanagura.

With that, fierce rumours had been embellished by the masses regarding Neu-Jupiter, the Blondies' Iason Mink and his elusive attendance, a form of welcome to the Elite the of Elite of Elites grandly planned, sparing no expense to celebrate his more official return to the social hierarchies...even more than when he had been first welcomed to awakening at Eos Tower Two.

The superior classes and other such dubbed members of the rich from the nearby star systems have immediately stalked to the Pleasure Quarters, with money to burn and excited hearts ready to battle in numbers the purchase of the best Pet breeds, an underlying interest to discover what was likewise the biggest mystery this side of the cosmos: Neu-Jupiter's Pet.

Everyone of course has heard wind of the mongrel story, of how a  _nobody_  once begotten from the Slums turned Tanagura's seat of power upside-down when his Blondie master refused to dispose of him after his years had expired.

Then, the silence of a year, the year when Jupiter seemed to have capitulated to destruction after a great explosion in the deepest recesses of Dana Burn struck a vital cord in his programming, though the elites had been more than stringent on keeping all this scandalous loss of power under wraps, only letting it known to the populace when Jupiter's confirmed  _heir_ was found, Jupiter likewise confirmed as dead, and, lo!, here was the missing Iason Mink, rising like a phoenix from its ashes, his Pet ascended to the godhood with him for many obvious reasons including the rumoured capacity to control the System.

The thought alone fed interests and greed, some other shady intentions forming but undoubtedly entailed the same thing: waiting for the mysterious  _couple_ to make their debut in public.

Though there would have to be some disappointment in the _last minute_ , something coming up, and that although the Master would certainly make the ball, it seemed that his Pet's return would have to be…missed…

* * *

 

Iason Mink had long forsaken the usual bodysuit particular to their class in favour of the more grander costume the Council had months ago decreed to symbolize his Jupitership. In high boots and a long, splendid azure cape designed to purposely fall down just one shoulder, a band of the purest Aurum with the rarest inlaid stones around his head, he was now dressed like a modernized emperor, prepared to meet his audience of men, citizens, the privileged and dignitaries, politicians and elites alike from all the corners of the Star System that would be present at the Pet Auction.

But then grand and  _extremely handsome_ as he appeared, royalty amongst his own brethren, the Blondie did not feel up to par with everyone else's excitement about the gathering, not at all when Riki was in bed and was for some surprising reason…ill.

Though he looked as cool and as serene as he always was, inside, the Blondie Master was troubled.

"How is he?" he'd asked Katron for the seventh time this hour alone, as his brothers finished brushing the coat tails of his regalia, buttoning the lighter-shaded vest of his garb, straightening the chains of his cape. After putting on his gloves, they handed him his Black Master's Ring - the only other ornament he chose to wear - from where he'd placed it momentarily in a crystal keep box.

Katron mirrored the same worry Iason had, only obviously, disappointed at himself for letting this come to pass. It would always reflect badly upon the Furniture if the Pet of the House fell into some infirmity, not to mention this was no  _average Pet_  but was the Exclusive he was assigned to dote over. How could he have overlooked this?

"He's feeling better. Though he's been half-awake then asleep again the last hours," said the Furniture, careful to pick through his words but making them sincere.

The master has developed a livid intolerance when he discovered coming home that Riki was ailing. He had already snapped coldly at Kantre earlier, thrice strict than usual.

"How did this happen? How could Riki have contracted an illness? Aren't his shots and examinations all in order?"

They were. As with the custom standards for Pet Ownership, and even more because of the Council's close watch over the Exclusive, Riki was perhaps the epitome of complete health in all of Tanagura and all the planet, but then it could be that this was because of yesterday's events that he had awakened with a slight fever this morning, and a migraine that refused to leave him be.

"Well?" Iason looked at the Furniture through the glass of the large mirrors he stood in front of, still being fussed over by Kantre and Katrice who every now and then cast each other a wary eye.

The Master's anger seemed to be slowly brewing to the surface over the sudden illness that struck the Pet of the House. This was never a good thing. For any of them. It meant they had been negligent. It was unbecoming of the Furniture of Neu-Jupiter.

"Well?" the Blondie repeated impatiently.

"Master Riki fell into the Pool of the third tier in the Court yesterday after a few flight laps around, and I think that might have given him the fever."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"He made me _swear_ to keep quiet about it. I'm sorry Master Iason, so sorry," Katron gave a deep apologetic bow, very much nervous. "I've been slack. I should've kept extra watch."

With the confession, all three Furniture waited in dread, his twins both stepping aside in fear for their brother as their Master turned to single out his Pet's personal keeper, Katron expecting to get the full blast of the Blondie's beating and was indeed prepared for the punishment due this oversight.

But instead, to their surprise, Iason just stepped down from the dressing platform and headed out, accompanied by the graceful swish of his blue cloak and the quiet click of his slightly-heeled boots. He was a marvelously tall figure in Cerulean with the very colour of power in his hair. His Furniture feared him. As they should.

He stopped at the door.

"It's all right…" Iason spoke in his usual authority, casting the slightest of glances from over his shoulder. "...just call the doctor when Riki feels worse later. He hates them, and he has to be dead or dying to see one, but I leave that matter to your discretion."

The Pet has been given his medications, and he was now resting. He would count on Katron to keep him that way at least; when he gave voice to his order, the Furniture nodded diffidently, swallowing unconsciously and biting his lip, not a word, although Katron was thankful no proceeding punishment was given. Or was the Blondie saving  _that_ for later?

Satisfied that his commands would be carried out the same way as it had always been, the Master turned and was gone, leaving the three stunned Furniture to breathe a collective sigh of relief. It was another near-scrape, the twins agreed, surrounding their brother to give him their comforting hugs, the ordeal always near-traumatic especially with a Lord such as Iason Mink…

* * *

Iason was careful not to make a sound as he opened the door through to their bedroom, now wrapped in low light as his Pet slumbered in the midst of their massive bed. The temperature had been regulated, Riki having had a bit of a shiver earlier and was now in fact wrapped between the thickness of the sheets and a couple of even thicker comforters, without a trace of wakefulness, just heaving quietly as he stayed twined in his undisturbed dreams.

The Blondie leaned over, climbing to the side of his Pet, though careful as to not wrinkle the surface of his clothes in some old habit of vanity; however, he did deem it unimportant as he was even more cautious not to wake the other.

He gave Riki a loving kiss on his soft black hair, feeling the warmth emanating from him as a sign of the fever, mingling with the scent of antiseptics Katron must be using around to keep clean.

"You hard-headed fool," said the Blondie, with much affliction in his cobalt eyes, heart troubled.

"I'll be back from the Auction early so I may hold you through the night. Wait for me," he whispered, caressing through the mop of dark hair.

Riki stirred, inhaling, only to rest back into his dreams afterwards. Iason once more bestowed a kiss upon his sleeping prince and, with a last glance back, was off and out as quietly as he had come to be the Neu-Jupiter of the populace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: And one of my checkers whacked me on the head for this...but believe me, it's all part of the story so, angry mob, don't chase me please. ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

The turnout crowd at Midas exceeded the expected numbers first predicted by the event organisers, but was well-appreciated as this meant tons of business opportunities, the money just flooding in, all possible accommodations fully booked, the Casino packed with spending patrons and the Pleasure Quarters teeming to the brim with lovers and expectants.

Of course, much of the exodus here was attributed to the confirmed news of Iason's attendance, majority of the visitors having concentrated on Mistral Park, the venue where the sanctioned Pet Auction would be happening, a massive after-party likewise organized for when all the bidding was done.

As usual, the attendees were as exotic birds of paradise, preened like peacocks and decked with fineries, some with an impressive entourage of guards in tow, some, particularly those of the eccentric, choosing to be amongst the anonymous but still stood out with traces of hidden trinkets and the company they kept and greeted at the entry alongside the access they have been given.

But of course there are those that are  _not supposed_ to be there, those hopefuls who have slipped in through the heavily laid security, from the slums, and just like Bison and Riki of the olden days had come to see the luxury they cannot afford, the parade of grandeur that left a deep bitter taste of remorse and self-pity in their mouths, of imaginings and just that, of longing, brought about by the apparent wedge in the social status…

But they still come…to glimpse of what life is like on the other end of the spectrum, if only to feed their fancies further, especially as they'd heard that even the likes of them could earn a place in the stellar heavens of Tanagura, just as  _that guy_ whose legendary name was not only reputable in Ceres, but had become renowned even among the elites.

The  _mongrel_  who  _made it_. He was the dark spear who stole the heart of the Blondie who would be Neu-Jupiter, the heir apparent to the riches of the world's most powerful city. Some of these new generation  _young ones_ have never even seen him, but they have heard from blabbering that  _he_ was a sight, a boy with animalistic appeal, was in fact the very charisma of the slums that made a god fumble...

As one by one the VIP vehicles fell into a line through to the red carpet, hiding  _mongrels_ and open social aristocrats alike feel in themselves that certain uneasiness, the excitement brought about by this anticipation. So the virtual progenitor of the most powerful capital had now become flesh, and his Pet, this elusive  _prince_ , would be arriving to join the fray.

Everyone was just curious, some, like the business moguls of other areas, even banking on the chance to clasp hands with the most powerful in Tanagura, hoping to win his favour.

"They're here!"

Rarely was an assemblage as grand as this, the chosen population of Blondies now known as the governing Council of Tanagura, one by one arrive in the most executive flare, golden transports picking their way through cleared and secured air space, drones and droids as well as the full force of Midas' law enforcement deployed to keep spectators at bay. Dark Men stood at every corner.

They wore their long manes free, a sign afforded with the privilege of the class, each Blondie countenance as perfect as the other, brothers who immediately found the time to converse as they waited for the rest of their  _kind_ to make their descent.

Gideon Lagat was first on the scene, having come to accompany the Academy's creations to the display cases where they would start the feasts early, dressed in signature kingly garb this time, himself forgoing the clean of bodysuits that way he may match his fellow Blondies chosen attire theme for the evening.

"Raoul…"

The Biochemist but nodded in acknowledgement, watching as the other members of their group walked out of their respective vehicles, drawing the anticipated sighs and murmurs of approval, the Blondie class most certainly a presence worthy to be called climactic of any specie anywhere, sailing through the sea of spectators with an air of power, this definite confidence.

The crowd just couldn't get enough! Even as all twelve of these so-called elite of elites finished their entrance and now discussed, other VIPs continued to swoon at their perfection, people from all walks of life and the media simply needing to watch and dog their every move.

Then  _he_ arrived…and the crowd stirred with a newfound enthusiasm…

The Blondies all turned their attention as a Platinum Black Air Limousine carefully landed a distance from where they were, four similarly-coloured though smaller vehicles cornering the impressive transport opening to divulge its contents of armies made up of mechanized droids, in full weaponed gear, the scout bots immediately flying to scan the area for any possible threats. A few minutes had to pass. Only when the strict security detail deemed it safe did the doors of the limo slide back, revealing the  _sole_ occupant inside.

The Blondies approached as Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter, Iason Mink, finally made his way out, greeted by much exuberance from the adoring crowds gathered to witness his arrival. He was met however by a surprised group of Blondies, and everyone who noticed in fact was as surprised. The Pet had not come with his Master.

"Iason, my, you're alone. I thought your Pet was coming?"

The superior Blondie gave them a bit of smile. "A malady has struck him the last minute," he replied as if it were no cause for alarm when he himself inside felt far worried about Riki.

In truth, if he could have cancelled today to be by his side, he would have, though apparently, it was a commitment he owed his brethren, and to decline the now would be undue them.

"Too bad," it was Aisha Rosen who continued with a smile, that faint glimmer of knowing in his eyes, remembering how Iason always wanted to keep Riki all to himself in his obsession. Even during the Pet's return to Eos the second time, Iason had attempted to make excuses, before moving the now-Exclusive to Apathia completely where they could be left alone. And who would have forgotten the incidents? There had been too many involving the Pet. With that though, things had always been... _interesting_ to use Gideon's humour "This would have been his first  _coming out_ , I mean, after being declared as Neu-Jupiter's Exclusive.

"Everyone has been  _dying_ to see how he looked like now."

Ah, Iason almost forgot that not all the Blondies has had the pleasure of meeting his Pet personally, and if they have, they had not taken a much  _closer_  look at him, or had chosen not to before. At present, most of his brothers have not even  _seen_  Riki in his new form and that he, as Riki's Master, also kept his Pet quite aloof and literally covered.

It's a known fact since they themselves monitor it, that the Pet has not even left the Palace in Eos Tower Two despite being allowed to by his Exclusive status. There were likewise but only a handful of instances when he had gone out, for check-ups and his branding, the latter was witnessed by none of the elites, just a minority of the Blondie class, that episode in the lobby even conducted from under the cover of a hood and cape that fell all the way to Riki's feet.

A malady? Raoul meanwhile appeared most incredulous though he did answer Aisha, "I guarantee he is  _exquisite_ " as he knew this to be accurate. Riki had been changed tremendously, Jupiter having refined his magnetism that even he had stared at it, shockingly. He turned an eye of doubt to Iason however.

"But is he really ill?" asked the Biochemist.

With Raoul's familiarity of the Jupiter Lovers' anatomy and construction, he knew it to be highly  _improbable_  for any of the two to contract whichever disease. Both Riki and, yes, Iason had been made by the old god  _incapable_  for sickness, thus, whatever it was that was ailing the Pet could most certainly be an illness of  _another kind_.

"Maybe he's just a _bride_ having cold feet?"

This made Iason laugh. "Maybe.

"But then the Furniture told me he'd fallen into one of the pools and was soaked all day yesterday.

"He is  _really_  unwell," he defended.

All the Blondies laughed at the idea. Some still never believed it, casting the notion as pretext nevertheless kept light humour about it. They had gotten used to Iason's perplexities. He was always one to constantly manipulate things to his will. He always broke the laws even if they had been etched in the hardest Lutetium.

"Very well," Gideon smiled, shaking his head. "Shall we?"

There was no use delaying the proceedings any further, seeing as Neu-Jupiter had already arrived. So with the entourage made up of his fellow Blondies on either side of him, Iason Mink, strode gallantly into the venue to witness the unfolding events, dressed in the best shades of blue that he indeed was set apart from even them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I sooo agree with Raoul... *type* *type* *type*


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Someone actually told me it would be awesome if Riki got kidnapped while Iason was in the Pet Auction. Well, interesting...but I won't revise this part. I did play with the idea for a while though, but the plot swerved a full 180 like those 'Choose your own adventure' books I used to read in high school where you always ended up dead. So scratch that. (laughs) Enjoy.

Just when everyone at the Pet Auction thought the great Iason Mink would be by himself for the night, a black-gold vehicle slightly altered in its appearance compared to the limousine Neu-Jupiter exited from much earlier, carefully landed itself outside, escorted by three other Aircars of the same colour, occupied by the same horde of synthetic guards, an entire army of them, executing a similarly well-organized scheme of defence, albeit it was more efficient, more profound...

The hangers-on at the entrance were first to make a buzz, something which immediately washed into the venue, making Iason himself wonder as to why a commotion of whispers was erupting from the crowd, people pointing and eyeing towards the main of all entrances, the entire palazzo in Mistral at Midas stalled.

A stranger clad in black velvet was making his way into the venue, a rather graceful figure on the blood carpet, flocked by security, his own dashing  _Furniture_ just a short distance beside, dressed in a double-breasted vest of the House's signature gold, holding his Master's hand both as a means of leading and supporting him as  _his_ fever had just broken.  _He_ was not supposed to be here yet, but then  _he_ had been too persistent, and who was the  _Furniture_ to tell  _him_ otherwise?

 _He_  was tight all over, the bare-back top doing nothing but show off such finely-chiselled features, his rock-hard muscles complementing his determined eyes, smooth hair and expensive regalia hand-chosen to match his astounding beauty. It was actually a  _pampered_ pet who had arrived, unlike any ever seen to walk Tanagura, and he was none other than Jupiter's own…

"I feel like a bird in a cage," whispered Riki to Katron, noting the intrigued glances cast his way as he went forward deeper into the venue, some manner of excitement exploding from this or that arched corner as he passed them by.

"You look striking Master," Katron all but smiled, which was no lie. It was the reason why so many people just couldn't help but stare as his Master progressed through to the very inside of the site.

The Furniture took quiet pride in the effort he had put to deck his Lord in such fineries, enough to be confident that all the other  _pets_ even those in the auction would be cast in the shadows by the end of the night, especially when he at last delivers this amazing specie of gorgeousness to the throne where he is to sit, right beside Neu-Jupiter himself.

With a theme of black and silver in mind, the Furniture had chosen nothing but the best, the rarest and most expensive, the choicest in venerable lengths, everything to make Tanagura's  _Master Riki_  a sight to behold, not that he needed it. His silken skin and flawlessness - save for the noticeable love bites here and there - called for little to no extra work at all. In fact, his black hair had been too soft that the Trinity all voted that it would be a transgression to brush it all back and secure it with chemicals, deciding instead to use the same band, this time, black unlike that of their Master Iason's, to adorn the Pet's head as a crowning piece.

"This way, my Lord," Katron directed.

Upon entering, the whole congregation seemed to have gasped in unison. Riki saw his reflection in the mirror before he left their Eos Palace, was curious even and certainly excited to see just how far he would make other people respond, but  _this_ , this was quite overwhelming. All eyes were fixated on him, enough that he blushed rather uncharacteristically, though thank goodness his Furniture had nudged him the right way.

"Master Riki...Master Iason is on the VIP balcony up front," whispered the younger doll and Riki's eyes immediately shot up, seeing his lover from where he was amongst the members of the Syndicate-or-Council, a debonair of an aristocrat himself in his tight blue clothes, his noble appearance and demeanour, though not a faint trace of smile played on his lips as he all but noticed Riki the instant the latter walked in.

The Pet wondered how Iason saw him now. Hopefully it was a good impression. Though based on the way everyone stalled, even the other members in attendance were impressed.

"Looks like he wanted to be here after all, Iason," Orphe commented, leaning over, a hand on the shorter rails of the decorated balcony, utterly speaking on everyone's behalf.

The superior Blondie kept quiet, inwardly amused, looking at Riki as if this was the first time he had ever seen him. So completely beautiful. Tightness from top until the very bottom. Iason wondered who put the ensemble together…

Katron had chosen an elegant pair of soft leather pants to curve around Riki's pelvis, cut lower than usual to make souls wonder as it appeared to be too  _constricting_ for any underwear for sure: not even a thong would do…Iason could practically see the junctures heading to his Pet's member between perfectly-sculpted legs, the appendage itself emphasized, as if the mere arousal of it would rip the fabric of the attire completely.

The top was a rare-weave made of black gold threads, cut to a triangle that wound around the back to clasp just beneath his pectorals, fastened by the thinnest of chains, bare to purposely show off his skin and endless skin, cut higher up front to reveal a work-of-art in hard abs and trained muscles. The Jupiter Mark was left obvious as it should be...the mark of his Exclusivity as were the other  _marks_ left on by Iason during their lovemaking, confirming what other people already knew to be happening between them.

These were marks that had never actually left Riki's skin from the beginning…

Then silk. It appeared to be a lengthy drape, replacing chains as the ends were clasped by black platinum circles around the Pet's wrists, dropping to the back like some splendid train, the idea obtained when the Pet held the towel near the pool in the same careless fashion…

The Blondie Master was curious to know, this part of the ensemble, was it a sign of some form of acceptable confinement? Coupled with the thought that although his Pet had all of  _freedom_ , he still chose to be here willingly, voluntarily...no collar by which to lead him with present it appeared.

Riki seemed to have resigned to his fate, was more open to it and more contented. No matter. Iason could not be happier himself as he continued to look his beloved over.

High boots with straps, as equally dark, where has the Pet been keeping these? Riki even had jewels on: an arm bracelet resembling an old Earth cross, intricate studs to one ear, and rope upon rope of black diamonds, strung with darker rubies to the silken train of his outfit. A show of grandeur. Who was Riki trying to impress? Was this all for him?

They all waited, for something.

Everyone's breath seemed to have been caught as the Lord and his notoriously unyielding Pet locked eyes, anxiety near-exploding as the people and other  _humanoid_  visitors alike around them waited for any form of reaction, if the Exclusive's decision to come here all by himself that is, would be acceptable behaviour from his master. Even the other Pets present were stunned. Most felt rather envious as the Blondie's attention was commanded by no one else but this  _one_ …

Riki was beginning to worry, knowing that he had succumbed to some manner of illness earlier within the day and certainly had surprised Iason now, though Katron assured him, "He's enjoying this, Master," whispering some other little bits of notice.

The Furniture was rather correct in his sentiments as Iason was intensely pleased, and ultimately, was as intensely proud though he'd been good at keeping it in the wraps. His heart actually sung in his ears, soaring in pure delight though he'd held that detail by its reins and kept it at bay...for now.

So Riki in his current state could stop a grand assemblage and  _shock_ people. He could carry himself in any crowd. What's more is that his beauty overthrew everyone else's present, his natural air of defiance enticing as he balanced an impatient hand on his hip, frowning rather seductively, proof of the very nature that surrendered to no one else but he, Iason Mink. Only  _he_ had the power over this amazing creature chosen by the old Jupiter.

The Blondie finally smiled, rising from his seat to everyone's attention only to extend a hand, palm open, to the being below.

He beckoned, "Come here Pet."

Riki gave a quiet sigh of relief, taking that as a sign that he had done  _this_ right this time and as Katron had instructed, letting him go, proceeded to play a part of obedience, the same way the Furniture played his own with a bow, moving back and ordering the guards to retreat. The Pet was safe. This was it. His younger master would commit to the role they had planned, and from here on end will seduce the populace with the idea of his master's power…

With a few steps forward, Riki took the spotlight, stealing it completely when he arched his back gracefully, a majestic expression on his face and - to the entire crowd's surprise - unfurled his dark wings. The feathers were a surprise, opening beautifully on either side of him, the purpose of his top clothing's design further uncovered.

Magnificent. Seraphims no matter how much the cost they put into it for the Auctions, could never receive such extraordinary blackness, the effort to make them such a colour never ever achieved even with DNA manipulation.

Seraphims' wings were always white for some reason, unlike his, which were as black as pitch yet slick like a raven's.

So the rumours were true. The Blondie Iason's  _former_ mongrel of a Pet was  _transformed_ into such an exquisite being under his protection…

The Pet's wings was the handiwork that Katron was most proud of, him and his brothers painstakingly putting in all their efforts to braid the special  _gossamers_ through each feather, completing the freshly-watered look of the wings which now glistened as if it had been sprayed by stars.

Katron, when he was tasked to do an inventory earlier in the week, found spools of these exquisite  _threads_  in the treasure vaults of the Palace. They were engineered silver, made to look like those delicate strings spun of spiders, every inch or so decorated with a small bead of flat diamond that's been fused to the said strings, making them appear, if the venerable lengths were ever connected, to be a web sprinkled by an early morning's dew.

The Furniture got this idea when the Pet rose from the pool yesterday, his wings kissed by the water, causing Katron to think in the instant that if they could replicate  _this effect_ , the wings would become even more breathtaking.

He was right. The threads themselves were indestructible and are hard to cut without the aid of lasers, so they will adhere to the design throughout their use, only the triplets knowing where exactly to loosen the entire web to get them undone.

Riki at first wondered if it was possible to tuck the wings in despite being stringed with the gossamers, unbreakable though fragile they appeared, but surprisingly enough, once the ornamentation stuck to his feathers, they slipped in as easily with them, as if they were part of the wings themselves, appearing intact even as he retracted then unfurled them over and over…

The Blondies were all impressed, but those who  _knew_ about what was to happen next were certain that the crowd has not seen anything yet. Riki was in the mood to show them some more so with a flap, two, his feet left the ground as he was lifted gently upwards by the very wings now protruding from his back. The crowd was an echoing mass of murmurs, gasps, the gust the powered extensions produced ruffling them into awe: "He can fly!" and were swayed to astonishment like so.

Yes. It was something Seraphims were not capable of but Riki could achieve all but effortlessly. He loved flying as much as racing now, the speed the one that got him hence enamoured, as with the heights allowed of him. For tonight however, much careful control and calculation was needed as he didn't want to rise any higher than where he was intending to be. Which was Iason's balcony.

Riki eased to a stop just as he reached the place where the superior Blondie stood, spreading his wings and displaying their marvelous span so as to cushion the halt, the light curiously catching the diamonds in the strings weaved through his sable feathers and making them glisten in a wave from the base of the wings to the tips at a clap. For a second he hovered, before reaching a hand to accept his master's extended invitation.

He was welcomed with Iason's full smile as he gently descended to  _terra firma_.

"So you were aiming for a grand entrance?"

Riki shrugged as his beloved enfolded him. "You did say you were going to show off; I figured might as well."

Gideon laughed behind them with a remark, "Your dear one loves a challenge Iason!" which everyone heard, making the Pet blush on cue again, simply adorable. Iason just shook his head.

Leaning in, he felt for Riki's forehead with his own, "You're a bit warm. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Been better, but as long as I am with you, I know I'll be okay."

Then to Iason's surprise, Riki held out the one thing that was missing in the equation of his pethood, from where, the Master had no idea, though the _thing_ had been clasped at his hip the whole time. It was the notorious  _collar_ , the black leash and its chain which, with a saddened face, the Exclusive bared his neck for and waited.

There was another pause for the moment, silence, before the Blondie took the lead, frowning at it himself and...merely dropping the implement to the floor. Everyone was shocked. Even Riki did not hide his reactions.

 _'Shouldn't I be collared?'_ his face seemed to ask.

"You won't need it," the Blondie smiled at his Pet. "Aren't _we_ on a  _date_?"

Again, that uncharacteristic blush. But just as Riki was to turn his head away, the Master stopped him, firm fingers holding that chin in place. He wanted the Pet to look him right in the eyes, at the desire just swimming beneath the surface. Iason wanted him to feel just what  _exclusive_ really meant and what  _belonging_ to him was all about. No collar though was necessary now to  _prove_ that.

Their lips met, Iason's possessive arms pulling Riki intimately close enough to make him moan lowly into the Blondie's mouth, the Master's hand running to finally still on top one of his buttocks where Riki could feel his slight squeeze there.

Hot, hot, hot...there was such a fatal attraction, an undeniable lust, a love there that weakened the Pet's knees as he honestly melted into that connection. He opened to it as his Master probed, and they stayed locked for a minute before the latter let him go.

Riki was breathless, quickly burying his face into Iason's shoulder after the kiss.

"Hold me," he panted quietly. The Blondie chuckled and nuzzled his hair.

"Let's sit, my love," and he guided them both down onto the VIP seat behind, a large half-cut circle which could be occupied by three but was better for two. Blood Red and silver…

Iason flicked the side of his cape open, inviting his beloved in which the latter took and sat right on down, grateful that he could rest as he had suddenly felt woozy. Indeed, he was still feeling poorly, but because he couldn't stand breaking the date with his Master, insisted he come and did. Gladly there was the Blondie's hand that had aided him, and there was likewise Katron. He had the Furniture to thank.

Gideon took that as his cue, nodding to the Auctioneers below. He urged his hosts to proceed as the crowd excitedly settled, the Council taking their seats behind, beside and around them, the show Riki put up dressing their minds with even more confidence than already was.  _This_ is Tanagura's  _Exclusive_ , and they were not afraid to confirm it to the world.

The ruby-headed hosts on the platform cleared their throats, themselves caught in the moment but then reminding themselves that the Auction must go on, "Well, isn't that a rather breathtaking display? Master Jupiter, we should say, what a stunningly  _dazzling_ Pet."

Iason gave them a sly nod, a small smile of approval for the observation, Riki sharing his happiness as he snuggled to his Blondie, feeling elated that he was able to pull the stunt off despite some obvious difficulties. He felt a possessive arm circle, pulling him closer and he obeyed.

"Let's begin the Auction! I guarantee that although you wouldn't find a Pet with the same bravura as the Exclusive, you'll find our stunning series of the finest pedigrees to at least come close to such high standard!" and the first black-haired Pet was brought out, in a decorated crystal tube.

This surprised Riki.

Gideon leaned in from his seat just behind Iason and whispered, "Our finest raven-haired pets. Surprisingly, it was rather difficult to achieve that sheen for their black hair; we made  _tons_ of  _blunders_.

"Not to worry. They don't come anywhere close to the  _figura_ of your Exclusive."

The other Blondie tapped Iason's shoulder in a congratulatory manner, eyeing Riki though the latter scarce noticed.  _Neu-Jupiter_  was well aware about this triumph of course, he'd been informed of the Academy's attempts to breed these rare  _Blacks_. But he'd long paid no mind even as he was shown their outrageous loveliness, their haughty stares of no charm that he craved. To him, any other pet would be unsatisfying by comparison to his own.

He watched however as Riki's expression changed from slight stun to sadness before he asked him, "Why that face my love?"

"They're...all beautiful..." the Pet admitted, sounding somewhat defeated as the hosts iterated how refined the first dark Pet's mane was, of black gold in quality, the engineering achieving only seven others like him ever  _manufactured_ and all to be entirely pure of  _blood_.

"Are you threatened?" Iason lifted Riki's face. "The option of obtaining a new Pet is no longer a possibility..." he drew their lips close and breathed. "Not when I have eyes  _only_ for you."

They shared another long, deep kiss, the Blondie flicking his tongue into his Pet's willing mouth as the numbers began rising for the first Academy Pet being auctioned, the mania to obtain it coming from the crowd brought about by the presence of the only other notable Pet in the VIP seats. But senseless, all this. It didn't really matter somehow.

Iason only released Riki when the Pet was already breathless, when he was entirely satisfied that the other was no longer distracted by what was happening or by the participants or by the other under-classed  _pets_. The Exclusive will be on a league all his own from tonight onwards.  _This_  Riki will come to understand and accept, even if it meant he had to pound it into his very marrow once more.

Content, the Blondie stretched his arms to rest on the curve of the furnishing, leaning back, crossing his legs as his beloved lounged beside him, surprising the whispering Blondies as he folded his wings and cast them low behind him in a manner of obsequiousness he wasn't really famous for, a servile compliance brought about more in actuality by his feverish state than the real feeling of it, arching up to the Blondie, hand and head rested on his master's chest.

A beauty in night blackness, completely in contrast with the powerful Neu-Jupiter. They painted a magnificent portrait that the patrons kept stealing glances towards.

Katron, with full privilege and standing, has eased in to stand a distance to the side of them, before approaching and leaning down to offer the tray he was now carrying, decorated with a bottle and two golden-rimmed goblets.

"Vintage sent from Sir Katze, Master Iason," the Furniture spoke.

"Excellent. Some fine wine..." the Blondie retorted, taking one of the goblets and eyeing himself on the glass.

He could see his Pet with that lovely, heated expression on his face. What remained of the fever had become a lovely flush on his face. "Some _fine_ _wine_ " and he toasted, before bending in again to capture his Pet's lips with his own, very pleased at the outcome of everything so far.

Katron settled the tray on the small table floating beside the chair. Upon the Blondie's orders, he stayed nearby to serve, head proud and in his usual top behaviour, having already picked up the leash and collar to tidy aside and now once again in attention to complete any further tasks that might require his care though silently, just silently, feeling as satisfied for a job well done…

* * *

He had been eyeing the magnificent couple for the last few instances now, ever since Riki made his rather dramatic entrance and up to now when the Pet had taken seat beside his doting Master. So the two  _are out_ , he signalled his comrades with a call, proceeding to the exit of the venue in order to begin the next phase of their plan...a plan to eliminate Tanagura's  _Neu-Jupiter_.

"Neu-Jupiter...the  _god_..." the name had an intense and rather humbling ring to it that even someone like  _him_  felt chills, especially when met with the very image of the most powerful Blondie in Tanagura. The unnamed antagonist however, laughed to himself. "... _not_  for long…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: *with a grin* and you thought he wasn't coming...I jest... ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: Katron. For those who ever wondered what the Furniture's design really is all about.


	27. Chapter 27

Riki was personally escorted by Iason into a room when the Blondie had noticed the Pet was feeling faint, and indeed, he had fallen asleep short of an half hour since he entered the suite, waking up to see Katron now come in and accompanied him, likewise asleep on the couch nearby, a doll in the quiet, could be easily mistaken for one of Lanaya Hugo's forbidden sex creations now that he was observing him closely.

For some reason Riki was feeling better, as if the sickness had completely left him, though he was yet to remember that this was one of the things Raoul had pointed to him during his examinations, that his body was capable of fast healing and that no illness, be they existing or yet to be created in the future ( _at least_  in Raoul's theories), would affect him.

The Pet rose to his feet, finding the strength had returned to his legs as if he'd never been sick to begin with.

 _That was fast_ , he smiled, stretching some more to clear the sleep out of his system, arms reaching upward.

As he extended his arms, he noticed that the silk he'd worn around his wrists was gone, finding that the Furniture had already removed the accessory and dutifully folded it on top the side table, placing it alongside the rest of the other jewelries he was decorated with, carefully laid in the boxes they were brought out of back in the Palace.

Upon careful inspection, the door had been locked from the inside, whether it was Katron's conscious decision or by Iason's order, the Pet did not know. He was thankful however to have been afforded some peace and quiet despite the earlier rush and bustle...

When they had descended the balconies after the last of the Pet breeds were sold and carted off, the other attendees had flocked to them, as led by Iason with Riki in hand, the other  _petless_ Blondie elites surrounding them congregated with the rest of the crowd for the after-party. Everyone seemed utterly interested to congratulate Neu-Jupiter that Gideon immediately called for security to keep these well-wishers - never mind who they were or what position they held - at bay.

Of course everyone noticed the possessive arm Iason had extended, taking Riki carefully under his wing, mindful to caution the Pet who'd lifted his splendid feathers up as slowly but safely they and the Council were led to the separate venue of the ball.

It was a high-class affair, and Riki was a standout, not only because he was the only Pet in all the venue, not to mention the only one to be seated in the table with the Tanagura Blondies, but because he was most beautiful in his garb, wings and defiant eyes only serving to enhance his astonishingly enchanting features. He was a black mass in a sea of colours, of citizens.

People had stopped to ask  _exactly_ what Jupiter had done to refine him to such an extent, but Iason, a master who would not kiss and tell, merely smiled at the attention lavished upon them…

A Seraphim most definitely not, Riki was described by the crowd in a myriad of deviant adjectives such as 'the Dark One' (which reminded the Pet of his old moniker as 'Riki the Dark' in the Black Markets), 'Jupiter's Beloved', 'the Blessed' and 'the Exalted' which was a spin off his  _Exclusive_ title, now gaining popularity amongst the other guests as they seemed to deem this latter pseudonym of better esteem.

There were others, but the Pet had complained of an ache in his head as he sat there beside his Master, an alerted Iason immediately leading him away from the noisy gaieties to a room he had the organizers prepare, leaving Riki with a kiss to feeling better.

The Blondie would be surprised. Riki  _is_ feeling better now…

The Furniture stirred when he felt the Pet was up, "Master? How are you feeling?" and Katron could only be so worried.

Riki immediately stopped him from standing.

"Go back to sleep Katron," he said. "You've been taking care of me since late yesterday. You must be very tired."

"But Master…"

The Pet assured him, a clear expression in those obsidian eyes that told how he was already feeling well. The Furniture was relieved somehow, though the look on his own face spoke of his intentions to fuss over Riki's well-being again. The Pet stopped him once more.

"I'm okay Katron, please, you don't need to bother."

It took some time to convince the Furniture to let him out unaccompanied, but finally, Riki was now walking the short stretch of corridor that connected the room to the ball where he knew all of Midas had gathered, although Katron had insisted to get him into a second change of clothes and accessories before letting him march out...

The Pet now wore a different top made entirely of black lace which covered only the front of his chest all the way to his navel, clasped in two places - one by the nape and the other just above the base of his spine, above the Jupiter Mark which pretty much still left his lower midriff exposed. Then Katron had an idea to wrap the silk from his wrists around his pelvic area instead to make a loose skirt which fell behind him like a grand cape, but was way too long so he decided to taper its ends the last minute, turning the trailing portions into a silk rose which easily slipped into an arm bracelet to make another one of those lengthy scarves, swept to one side, keeping it out of the way while still effecting a beautiful little drama to the costume…

 _Katron..._ Riki could only smile at his ingenuity, really.

A final check to see if his appearance was all right and the Pet once again unfurled his hidden wings, like a mantle of pride, the gossamer still strong as they weaved elegantly through every feather, purposeful ornaments that garnered as much curiosity. He stepped through the doors which already slid open for him.

Eyes immediately turned as the Exclusive came out of his hold, folding his obedient wings like a gallant fan behind him and letting the pair tail again like a thick, black cloak on the carpeted floor.

Such  _magnificence_ , was what they'd whispered, strangers parting to give the Exclusive way as the Pet looked around for any signs of his lover…

The Pet had about him that  _air_  of non-conformity, uninterested and not stopping in his stride, snubbing even the aristocrats and rich-heads and politicians, though in plain truth, he was too unfamiliar to bother with all these titles, the formalities and also the faces that entailed them. Not that he needed to trouble himself. The only designation Riki should fully know about was  _Neu-Jupiter_ , his Master, and the  _Exclusive_ which was his own. Now if he could only find the table. He had not noticed that the ballroom was ridiculously large…

_Damn, where'd Iason go?_

"Pet."

The casual sobriquet wafted, the voice speaking sounding very much like  _his Iason_  although as he turned, the face which broke through the crowd was the smiling face of a different Blondie, Gideon Lagat's, to the Exclusive's disappointment.

"Are we lost?" asked the Man, engaging the Pet in short chatter as he made his way to his side. "Feeling better?"

But beggars can't be choosers. It was a familiar presence nonetheless in the sea of luxuriously-clad yet superficially shallow strangers, and Riki was quietly relieved.

"I'm looking for Iason," the Pet replied, eyeing him with a bit of apprehension, his typical reaction to basically anyone in Iason's class.

He just didn't trust any of his Master's _brethren_ , not a single one had the decency built for it, and if he recalled correctly, this one in front of him now was the one whose wicked sense of humour ticked him off since the beginning. He'd only talked to him once after his waking and that too had been an irksome incident altogether.

"It's wrong for Neu-Jupiter's beautiful Exclusive to be alone without his Master. Come," but Gideon only offered him his hand this time. "I'll take you to him."

The Exclusive glowered at that extended hand before he accepted, but not without the slightest of visible hesitations and a flicker of annoyance, cementing the fact that he would be the only Pet who could actually  _refuse_ a Blondie when he wanted to, maybe even rebut Iason Mink though it was a known fact he couldn't resist the other for too long once his touches landed.

Gideon guided him through the crowd like a knight the rest of the guests swooned over, head up and proud to be escorting such a fine Pet. All the Blondies looked specially dashing tonight, enough to prompt most to wonder if this was so they could match the Neu-Jupiter couple, Riki and Gideon in his company easily complementing.

"You've done me such great honour. But you seem to despise me, I can tell," remarked the Blondie.

"Only because I remember you to be such an asshole," Riki spoke without stopping the words, true to his feelings and the memories that made him reach the conclusion.

His eyes drifted about, noting how the generous windows opened the outside in, could recall that once before he had been standing  _out there_  looking  _in_ , with Luke, Sid, Norris, Guy and, yes, even Kirie. He remembered Bison all of the sudden. How would it have been like if they saw him now? He was the very opposite of what he'd fought then. The only difference now was that he was besotted, enslaved to Iason's love.

"Ah, I see the  _old god_ has not tinkered with your  _blooming_ personality. But that's understandable: imagine how  _bored_  Iason would be if you no longer scuffed and fought."

"And what does  _that_ mean?"

When they reached someplace in the inner halls, under the vaulted  _cathedralesque_  ceilings, Gideon gestured towards the direction of a convivial crowd, where Iason had been socializing with other elites, but immediately noticing his Pet through the multitude, and gestured for Riki to come to him. The other Blondie obliged, again guiding the gorgeous Exclusive to his beloved, still by the hand.

Riki's wings swished and shuffled gracefully as they walked past the astonished visitors, the threads still glinting with the stellar of its design.

Gideon could very much appreciate the effort put into clothing the Pet with such affluence: for Riki continued to shine as a diamond without flaw or imperfection, his original background as a petty  _slum mongrel_  no longer the attribute that defined his being. The Blondie still wanted to test that however, and Gideon stopped halfway to where Iason was waiting.

"Such wings. And you can fold them as a moth's…" he inspected. "I wonder if there be a flame that would entice you to  _burn_ them?"

Riki didn't like the tone of those words.

He frowned, though the other continued, "They make you quite beautiful yet…" he trailed off and bent in to whisper to Riki's ear the rest of the statement. "A pet  _will always be_  a  _pet_. Ever thought what would happen if Iason got  _fed up_  with you?"

Riki did not fully understand what the other had meant by those words, but he tasted the malice in them that it instantly made him recoil. He let go of the hand. He scowled further at Gideon who all but smiled in a Blondie's characteristic calm.

"Ah, Iason," the superficial greeting when his Master sauntered over out of impatience, also noting the clear annoyance marking his beloved's face even before he'd noticed the change of accoutrements. He eyed Gideon who merely laughed, "Don't leave your dearest alone;  _others_ may not be able to help themselves, Iason."

And with the innuendo thick in the air, he left to be greeted by the other guests, sharing his humour and enchantment elsewhere, leaving the couple to each other. The Pet still kept on glaring after the other Blondie even as he'd disappeared through the congregation, a bitter hate of sorts rising to the back of his mouth.

If this had been at home, he'd punch his lights out. That was something he knew he could do now quite easily, his newfound graces including a change in strength to match these other monsters…

Iason on the other couldn't help but notice the visible aversion as he moved to corner his Exclusive in his arms, lifting Riki's chin so his eyes met with his eyes.

"You seem to have recovered," said the Blondie. "What's the matter? Did Gideon say anything to displease you?" then came the inevitable kiss, the dancers and busy-bodies stopping to note or ogle at the display.

Iason had been kissing Riki all night and unblushingly at that, open with his affections and displaying them rather fondly.

Riki did not mention any more, instead just asked, "Can we get out of here? I'm getting tired of these things."

"A beautiful proposition coming from someone so enticing," indeed, the Blondie could imagine where this would all end up once they got home, but Iason was not in the mood to go  _just yet_ , no matter how he's been  _aching_ to have Riki all to himself again and, again, to make him cry out in blind pleasure.

He still had a  _matter_ to attend to before this night was done. Iason smiled at him.

Before Riki could protest or decline, before he gave him another  _witty_ remark about the unimportance of all this, he took his Pet by the hand as he wrapped his other arm around his waist and commanded them both to the floor.

"Oblige me? With a dance?" said the Master as the music of a familiar waltz wafted, the crowd gathering in pairs around what's easily the couple of the evening, murmurs extending to the farthest reaches of the gathering, even to those unable to get in due to the sheer staggering number of other more important attendees. The Blondies themselves were waiting to see what was to happen, seeing as the two had not joined their ranks after Gideon left them there.

"But I don't know how to dance. I  _don't_ dance," Riki frowned, whispering, fearing he'll make a mockery of himself. Nevertheless, Iason simply held him in place.

"Oh but  _you_ do my love," declared Neu-Jupiter. "You'd be surprised at just what you've  _learnt_  in the year that we were asleep."

Booking no further arguments, Iason directed his Pet to the very centre of the dancers and to Riki's surprise, as soon as they'd started, he found that he knew just how to proceed, following the Master's lead with no effort, as if he had done this before in a dream, dancing with Iason.

They made such a graceful couple, the Pet able to manoeuvre even his train of wings as they swayed to the song of violins and other stringed instruments of old, the Exclusive discovering that he actually  _loved_ the sound of these  _boring things_  as much as he enjoyed the music made by the more popular synthesizers of the age.

And the superior Blondie kept drawing him near, whispering sweet nonsenses into his ear, the other hand making little caressing movements down his back, making him shiver. When he tipped Riki over, he followed his arch, running just the tip of his nose down his Pet's neck and making the other sigh delightfully...

Sometimes, the Blondie actually  _sung_ the lyrics to a few of the love songs the grand orchestra played, making his Exclusive chuckle, surprised that the other actually had the gentler voice for this, drunk on the divine love they shared which the other elites, let alone the selected few of the Blondies, could not grasp.

Then Iason surprised his beloved, requesting for a particular number, an ancient Earth song to be played by the flock of romantic instruments, the Master to privately croon the missing words into his Pet's hearing as the latter wondered how in the world the Blondie knew of  _this_. 214 was amongst his favourites from  _that_  lost civilization…

"I asked Katron," Neu-Jupiter winked before beginning the verses:

_'Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you make feel_

_That the love I've got for you will see no ending?_

_Well if you look into my eyes then you should know_

_That you have nothing here to doubt, nothing to fear_

_And you can lay your questions down cause if you'll hold me_

_We can fade into the night and you'll know'_

…the Blondies grimaced as the two stayed dancing and flirting, courting it seemed in the midst of all the other elegant dancers, the trace of their calculative brother still there with his composure intact throughout but alight with this unusual glow...the glow of his affections for the Pet he held so closely…

_'The world would die and everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side'_

… _was this love?_ they all wondered, seeing that Iason had never been so truly contented in the world but when it was like this, with  _his_ Riki. They also wondered if this was the very same face Jupiter saw that day, enough that in his dwindling moments, the old god finally gave his blessings to the two?...

_'Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes so you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight than what I've for you_

_Well if you feel the same way for me then let go_

_We can journey to a garden no one knows_

_Life is short my darling tell me that you love me_

_So we can fade into the night and you'll know'_

"I truly cannot understand  _this_ ," Raoul spoke more to himself, something the overhearing Gideon secretly agreed upon…

Yes. It was truly confounding. In fact, he had not realized it yet but he had been staring in complete and utter  _misery_ , may deny this as much as he liked if he was confronted with it, at the couple who swirled so gracefully around the ballroom. As if the night was made for them and in an odd way, it was…

He turned away. He looked down upon the glass of wine before him but could still see the couple's form in the wine reflecting, not only his brother, but that of the Pet's. Who would have thought Riki had such a startling smile?

Aisha noted Gideon's reactions but without a tinge of worry from where he sat opposite him. Trouble brewing. He's seen this look before years ago, in Iason…

_'The world could die and everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side_

_Forever by your side'_

For Riki it was a celebration of the truth, of the love they both felt, and of being 'reborn' into this happiness. As if nothing could stop them now. He ran his fingers through Iason's celestial hair as the latter let the song finish itself in their minds, in their hearts…and the kiss they shared had never been sweeter…

_'I want you to know_

_The world could lie_

_And everything may die_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_And everything won't last_

_I'll be by your side_

_Forever by your side_

_Forever by your side_

_So you won't cry'_

* * *

A gentler love song began to sweep through in the background and it looked like there would be no end to it, no end to the romance as Iason now had his Pet's head laid to his chest, hand-in-hand and fingers twined as they continued to dance, Riki listening to the Blondie's heart beat as he hummed with a smile the lower rhythm of the theme. The lights had been dimmed to further the effect of the holographic fairytale of falling stars, so utterly lovely, as lovely as the moment they were sharing now.

But little did they know that the night wouldn't last quite as long as they would have wanted…

Elsewhere, Katron had just stepped out of the suite after packing everything off, to an empty balcony overlooking the ballroom, but immediately sensing that something was wrong, eyes fading to a shade of cat-like red, the signature of Karinese empathy at work, scanning over the mass. Only one thing came to his mind and his body instantly reacted, a tide of genetically-enhanced hormones and programming rushing and he could not prevent it.

His head spun, threatening to topple him over.

_Danger._

The Furniture's head snapped up and, as he raised his hands to his face, he could see them shaking, entirely out of his control. He caught sight of his Masters below and he heard himself growl lowly in a voice that was  _not_ his own! He was transforming even before he could stop it! He grasped at the rails and they crumbled under his fingertips!

_…danger…_

_"Danger…masters…_

_"DANGER!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Surprisingly, I found one of those old school cassette tapes in a box up the attic today and they still worked! You can say it was left here years ago by a cousin and how the song (mentioned in this chapter) was one that I loved listening to. So to my Filipino readers, yes, it is 214 and damn I have it stuck in my head I downloaded an mp3 version. To those who will be asking, yes, the title of the song is 214. Why 214? "Am I Real"...go figure, hehe.
> 
> Thanks much cuz. Hope to visit or come home completely (yeah, she reads this story).
> 
> Other notes: *spoiler*how do you guys like a love triangle between Blondies? Won't that be fun? Not confirming, not denying. I'm still thinking about it! Guy still lurks in the background of my story after all. I wouldn't want to do his fans injustice...
> 
> Speaking, apologies to Katron's fans too. Just had to cut this short, I did another 3.5k-plus in the word count department and originally I was planning all shorter chapters for Cinco. But I end up writing longer and longer chapters each time. ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

The lights went out.

An echoing darkness consumed the venue all too abruptly that the crowd gasped in unison, the ladies and their gentlemen suddenly pushed into each other's arms, surprised. A lockdown was initiated.

Iason stopped to pull Riki closer as the crowd churned into distress, someone screaming in the background, "Get the lights!" before all the steel shutters fell with a resounding 'boom!' across the venue, locking everyone  _in_ , immediately sending the visitors into heavier panic as the ball dissolved into a menacing dark.

"Iason…"

"Shh…don't move," the Blondie steadied him. "Fold your wings close, Pet. Don't let them touch the floor…"

Outside, the organizers had become frantic, the monitoring security of Mistral in office elsewhere unable to determine the cause of the sudden disruption, discovering that  _someone_ had managed to _hack_  into the hall's virtual defences, getting hold of the shields while managing to disconnect power to the location altogether, leaving the entire area without communication to the outside, vulnerable and helpless.

Everyone scattered, in the same way alarmed, deploying forces to take down the now-sealed doors in a crude effort to get to the guests trapped  _within_ …

Unbeknownst to them, the culprit was nearby but leaving the location as he had already accomplished his  _mission_. It's his benefactors' turn to do  _their_  part. It was to be a stealthy  _execution._ Their forces would go in, make the kill and disappear. The troop was supposed to be the best,  _Silent Death_  as they were dubbed in other planets across the Garan and even Karin Star Systems.

 _It would be fun to watch_ , thought the hacker, imagining how Tanagura's hallowed pair would fall as the lights came back on, in a pool of their own blood.

And he laughed, an unmistakable maniac along the street that passersby avoided, though had not perhaps seen one particular face that had followed him all along in his revelry, just seated among those citizens he strode by, among the Sinkers and immigrants alike, and those with the credits to boot.

Zico merely smiled, lifting his tainted head, one whose darker locks quickly faded to resume its violet as he nodded to the concealed Darkmen nearby, motioning towards the leaving person, as he lifted his cup of tea. His signal. The force had then moved in on stealth.

 _This fiend would not be congratulating himself for too long..._ thought the Top Flight, smirking at the deviousness that was his order for the evening, shuddering as well in the prospect his _benefactor_ wanted to achieve.

Which made him all the more aware that no one should ever cross a Tanaguran Blondie...

* * *

 

Chaos in the pitch dark.

Riki heard  _strange_ footfall, the familiar sound of weapons cracking as more sudden gasps and curses erupted from those around them. When he moved, Iason stopped him again, choosing to be very still and prompting him to do the same as a seeming stampede happened about. The Blondie's hold tightened, his breathing slowed.

Damn, they couldn't see anything! But the Pet fell quiet on instinct and felt for his surroundings instead, mongrel senses trained to the familiar feeling of a threat, a very  _dangerous_  threat approaching...

Why had Iason not even bothered to connect with the System? Riki  _knew_  this was simple enough, for Tanagura to lend its strength to Midas if such emergencies arose. But instead the Blondie had chosen to keep the venue in this sort of darkness even as the other visitors were themselves thrown into deeper stress, becoming a blind wave reaching for the otherwise sealed entrances, the voices of other Blondies calling from across the chaotic ballroom, likewise unable to make any sense of this blindness let alone find their brother as the commotion mounted…

The next thing the Pet felt was the hand that drew his head close to his Master's chest when he tried to interface with the Jupiter System to unlock the venue himself, hearing Iason whisper to someone seemingly beyond them, "Katron."

_Screams!_

More movement from a disrupted crowd, all those around them rushing. Riki felt nearly-claustrophobic, sensing how they were suddenly surrounded by unseen beings with auras out for blood, cold, the circle drawing in closer, closer, trapping them in place, other guests thrown aside with such brute force, pained cries mixed with breaking objects wafted through the non-forgiving air, simultaneously with the inevitable, calculating sounds drawing in towards the centre where they both were!

_Danger!_

They were in danger!

Riki could not understand why the Blondie would not let him react! He struggled against him, "Iason what are you doing!?" yet even as they were obviously cornered now, his Master still won't let him go!

"Iason!"

The weapons of execution were raised...he heard the sound of artillery being brought up to point...Riki half expected the blasts as everything around him seemed to stop... _tick tick tick_...he could almost hear those tense seconds...such minacious seconds!

The Pet closed his eyes, held onto his beloved tightly...

...but nothing happened...

None of the weapons went off. Nothing of this seeming evil even managed to reach within an inch of them…

_What was that?_

A precise, almost bestial presence suddenly swept past, Riki feeling it brush, scattering the throng that had surrounded them as it obviously growled, the menacing glint of claws and red eyes like flames erupting through the shadows.

Something sliced the air beside him enough that he felt his hairs stand, pushing him deeper into Iason's embrace and the Blondie did hold him tighter. Then it was above, in a split-second, behind them ruffling his feathers, his hair and his Master's longer tresses moving in the wake and wind of this unseen  _entity_ working at such speed, it was indeed  _inhuman_.

Riki felt Iason stiffen, as if concentrating on something.

"Pet no!  _Don't_  move!" a quick flash of anger when he tried to reach a hand out.

Discord. Groans and some muffled screams, exclamations hindered and far-off cries of mortal terror as  _things_ fell to the floor posthaste, followed by heavier 'thuds' and screeches, slashing, thrusts, more growls as there continued the deathly rhapsody. Riki could hear bodies drop, some slammed, bones shattering accompanied by the scared confusion of the other guests as they likewise  _felt_  the eerie disturbance...the crowd had parted...

A battle was happening on the floor and no one could even see it - it horrified everyone! But Riki knew the familiarity of it, of the inability to fight back, death catching some unaware until their throats were slashed open and their mouths gurgled blood. Something  _fluid_ finally washing the floor beneath his feet. The scent...warmth emanating... _beating_...

Riki not able to take the helplessness any longer screamed out, "Iason!"

...only then did the lights flicker on, the superior Blondie interfacing with the System  _finally_  and redirecting power through the framework. Though the immediate reaction everyone had was... _fear_ , trembling to find Neu-Jupiter and the Exclusive in his arms standing on a stage of _red_.

The guests found them surrounded by lifeless  _bodies_ , clad in black meant to blend in stealth with the dark. Men, now dead and drenched, mangled like mannequins and torn in  _many_ places, the high-end weaponry they carried with them likewise effectively taken apart.

 _What_ had happened?

Actually, it was just that the counter had been so  _efficiently_  executed, enough that all they could see now were the mere end results...

"Gods Iason! Are you all right?" Raoul had rushed in with the other members of the Council, pushing through the stunned guests only to stop and gape themselves, shocked at the sight.

Blood.

At Neu-Jupiter's feet, on his cape and clothes. Even the Pet was tainted, his skin with hints of the rubicund. Other elites had flocked to them but stopped short of the bleeding pool, some worried, some just wanting to bear witness to the carnage, the venue's guards finally able to break through the doors when the hall's shields and steel barriers had opened, rushing in through the revived gates only to be confronted by a sudden outburst of hysteria.

_More screams._

Shaky fingers pointing towards a direction...

Riki was confounded for a second, but following the throng, was more surprised that when he looked beyond the massacre around them he'd found... _Katron_ , their doll of a Furniture  _Katron_ , standing a distance off still holding one of these black-clad attackers by the collar of his supposed armour, the man now dead, head beginning to tear off from the base of his neck where it had been severed. There were those who instantly fainted.

"A monster! Monster!"

Katron's eyes were gone and glazed over with such deadly coldness; the onlookers seemed to visibly shudder as he lifted his face slowly, the animation of a lifeless corpse on it. He bore the endless stains on his pristine clothes, the uniform of the servants of the House of Neu-Jupiter rendered impure.

The expression he had on him, an expression straining him to his very soul, struck a chord of complete and absolute terror in all those who dared look him straight.

But Riki was mesmerized by those eyes. Cat-like and the shade of brilliant rubies instantly reminding him of someone. Of Alec - Katron had Karinese in his veins?!

A failed assassination, or so all concluded with gasps and other obscure reactions, the security and its organizers meeting the full lashing anger of complaining visitors, of Gideon who had risen to an unusual episode of anger. But then there was that bigger question: was it the Furniture who foiled the attempt?

No one had the answers, but the latter was instantly branded as a _demon_ , everyone backing away in fear of their own lives. There were some though who lingered, interests piqued…

"Iason…" the others seemed to have gone pale around them, though the Blondies who were more accustomed to this, displayed their controlled resilience. "Are you both all right?"

Neu-Jupiter ignored the questions tossed his way, instead, urged his Pet along with him as he moved forward, picking through dismembered limbs with the same grace, leaving bloody footsteps on the carpet, the pale marble.

There had been signs that the attackers tried to flee when they were faced with the Furniture, but from the looks of it, they hadn't gotten really far...

"Katron," Iason seemed to have recovered from the nightmare quickly, but then if they only knew how he was actually  _well aware_ of this threat, all this time knowing what was happening around him, they would have understood.

Naturally, he also  _knew_  about  _this_...

The Furniture dropped the body, letting it join the rest of the fleshy heap at his own feet as he closed his eyes, getting hold of his emotions and at last beginning to breathe as if the ordeal had stopped it for a moment. He turned again to his lords, his old self back, and spoke normally as he would have addressed them in the Palace.

"I was clumsy. Forgive me Master Iason," said the servant to which the Blondie only scowled in apparent displeasure.

Then again, he must not attribute  _this_ to  _faulty_ programming, seeing as this was Katron's  _first_ kill. He would only learn from it. He did do a splendid job of protecting them, the  _trigger_  working as effectively and not a moment too soon. Not a scratch on them both. Not a scratch on himself. It wasn't  _perfect_ , but it was good enough...for now...

Raoul picked through the mess and managed to tap his friend by the shoulder, though not before giving Katron a doubtful look. A weapon, wrapped in the fragile-looking body of Furniture? How did this happen?

"We'll take care of this. You need to go," the other Blondie told the lovers, gesturing at the investigators as the latter group had started to clear the crime scene, looking around for clues and evidences.

No one touched the Blondies however. They kept a respectable distance from the powerful of Tanagura.

True enough, Iason had belatedly realized how the Midas Police had managed to pour in, securing the area and the guests, comforting some who had been overwhelmed by what had happened. Though contained, there was that uproar still, everyone scared and skeptical, the high-ranking dignitaries most unnerved, branding this to be outrageous. How could Midas have allowed it? Such disgrace, lax, _ad nausea_...

"Clean yourself and take the Aircar Riki took to here home. Riki is riding with me in my car," the Blondie ordered.

Katron only nodded.

And they did not wait for anything else to happen. Iason quickly ushered his Pet out of the venue to their waiting vehicle, passing anyone else who might stop them, immediately pushing Riki into the limo's shielded interior and locking the doors behind them.

He mentally willed the robot chauffeur to speed off to Eos Two Palace, the entourage taking to the air around them in as much hurry, flanking the main car. He was concerned that Riki seemed to still be overcome with the events. He had been too quiet.

"Love-"

"Katron…" but he shouldn't have been too worried as the Pet spoke, obsidian eyes looking up at him without the trace of fear or anxiety, more of curiosity, of typical wonder. "What happened to Katron?"

The Master sometimes forgot that his Pet had grown in the midst of chaos in the Slums. This was nothing by comparison to the cut-throat ways of Ceres. Though he answered that question not, instead, suddenly kissing his beloved, catching Riki by surprise but served to ease any worries that may be there, if not the Pet's, then his own.

They had survived, that was the only thing that was important...likewise the fact that they had managed to weed their enemies out with no danger to him or, most especially, to Riki.

* * *

Inside the venue, Katron had remained immobile for some time as he stood in a corner, eyes cast low. Raoul and the others had now proceeded to oversee the clean-up, the other visitors and VIPs already evacuated as the officers of Midas' Police Force and the organizers aimed to figure out just  _who_ had targeted the life of Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter. There was likewise the hanging question about whether or not the only other  _creature_ caught in the act during the incident should be taken in for investigation.

"No. He's Iason's Furniture. You cannot lay a hand on him," Orphe insisted and he was right, Gideon issuing his orders in the background as he pulsed across the floor.

This was all on his head. _Another assassination_ , he gritted his teeth. "Iason seems to draw the act to him like a magnet!"

Raoul looked at the other Blondie then at disquieting form of Neu-Jupiter's servant, finding it atrocious that they had not  _seen_ this coming - both the attempt and the Furniture's seeming  _strangeness_ , responding like a war-made monster when his Masters were in danger.

"Didn't your Lord give you an order, Furniture?" the Blondie Biochemist harshly roused the youth, but to which Katron only made a bow of thankful respect before going, the aura of apathy about him.

He had been drifting just now standing there, the Furniture actually noticing  _more_  blood all over his uniform than he had estimated. Definitely lost his finesse back there, though he'd done it as  _quietly_  and as cleanly as he could. His master did look disappointed however, worse, he may need to throw this uniform set away as the stains would be too hard to scrub out of the fabric now, or plainly too cumbersome for any more effort.

"Oh well.  _C'est la vie_ ," Katron frowned with a sigh, fisting his hands for control as they trembled still; the taste of his first kill.

As he exited the venue, the crowd of policemen and investigators parted for him, suspicious but then not able to do anything about it. One cannot  _simply_  go arresting one of Neu-Jupiter's belongings. Tanagura would be the one to decide on this matter.

A certain look of interest however followed the elegant form of the Furniture as he moved across the ballroom. He had the officials of some governments and warring towns, cities and planets, eyeing him with much curiosity.

A war weapon? And a Furniture no less?

The youth had the face of an obedient sex doll and the fine lines of a pet yet, somehow, in that fragile graceful body of his was a cold-hearten colossus. He didn't appear to feel the slightest remorse over what he'd done, appearing more concerned about keeping appearances due the Master he served, which made him just  _exquisite_. 

Already he was picking through his spare change of uniforms and coordinating their left transports, calling to the Palace to inform those there of what had happened and to expect the Masters home briefly. He moved with a spring to his feet, giddy but graceful.

"I wonder what the price tag is for a _weapon_ that complex," that was the debate for the remainder of the evening. Whether or not all the members of the Mink Household were this powerful and impressive?

For even the Pet had a personalized purpose and, after tonight, he was made even more ultimately beautiful because of the massacre…

"How can we have _it_ made to order?

"I would buy _that_ in the next auction..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: One quick publish. I'm actually kinda busy fleshing out the compilation book of some of my original short writings back when I was 14, due to be transformed into an eBook by 2014. Hoping people would like it like they like my fanfictions. Hahaha...yeah, I can wish...
> 
> To answer some questions through the weekend:
> 
> 1.) No, I won't turn Guy into another berserk psycho, hehe...for me, the more subtle the love story, the better it turns out. (Take the hint; that's all I can give you for now *wink*.)
> 
> 2.) Gideon? Hmm... ^_^ He's Gideon.
> 
> 3.) Yes, Storia Tatlo will be the longest of the books. I don't know why. It just is!
> 
> 4.) The prospect of Exclusivity for other pets? Wow. You guys must be psychics! I will get to that by the last chapter of this Storia so that's something to watch out for. *spoiler*
> 
> 5.) If I can lend you downloadable copies of the novels? I haven't scanned the 8th volume. My scanner dropped dead on me three months ago. Literally. It dropped on me. Still got the scar to prove it. (-_-') But I think it would be better if we supported the original publishing? ^_^
> 
> Okay. That's about it. On to the next chapter with the lot of yah.


	29. Chapter 29

Eos Tower Two, the Palace home of Neu-Jupiter, the expansive area of the penthouse summit nest twice that of the original Palace Tower in the older Eos One where most elites still lived and laboured for Jupiter.

For now, the newer location was yet to serve a different purpose for the Blondies, though soon, some of the additional levels below Iason's own would be auctioned off to high bidders, the Council having circulated unconfirmed  _news_ that they would allow a second batch of residents to occupy the same privileged address as Iason Mink, themselves occupying its apartments and estates long before.

Even far-off dignitaries and royalties expressed their interest in these units, hoping that perhaps by this, they'd be closer to the heir of Tanagura and his favours, never mind if most certainly the Palace would be off-limits as it already was.

Now of course  _this_ was not the only thing interesting with the new Eos Tower. The amenities here were even grander than its predecessor, boasting of Fifteen Stars accommodations all the way as confirmed by the first group of owners the Council had originally allowed to occupy the _bottom_ five stories of the tower, them twelve taking the ones up top as they had in Eos One.

The gardens here were enormous, the pet salons and built-in luxury rooms immense, the facilities top rate...even the security was unparalleled...all things definitely put into quite the scrutiny and consideration for the sake of giving the superior of all Blondies and his superior of all  _Pets_ , the best possible comfort…

* * *

 

The Palace Court was silent; the only sound breaking was the low murmur of the fountains and waterfall features making their eternal cycle in splashes on the surface of the infinite pools. Grand and majestic, the home slumbered in utter peace, the bustle from the rest of Midas and Tanagura itself, Eos One and even the simple noise of the lower levels doing nothing to disturb this dimmed quiet.  _Their_  quiet.

Riki had been standing on the dressing platform when Iason entered, the Blondie having just finished taking a call from Katze who now had Katron in his stead for some  _maintenance_ , not that the Master thought it was necessary, but to help assess the progress of the Furniture's programming, not to mention, to determine if the top Trinity's state of mind had been affected by his first abrupt and quite brutal  _awakening_.

For now the Pet was being tended to by the more pacific Kantre, whose crop was perhaps the closest to the Furniture standard length of hair in Tanagura, Katron having shoulder-length tresses and Katrice with a braid as long as Riki's had been before he had his nurse cut it off. Speaking of which, the Master considered if it would be possible to sway his Pet to grow his hair longer again. His love did look better with that aristocratic length.

Iason slowly walked over, seeing that the Furniture was now about to undo the spider's web they had weaved through the Pet's feathers. Katrice had already returned with house clothes, Riki having been undressed from the waist up, left bare and bare-footed, eyeing the form of his Master through the multiple mirrors that allowed the view in a full one-eighty angle.

"Wait. Leave that," Iason stopped them as the Trinity reached for the gossamer ends, the well-hidden portion where one could undo the threads easily.

He gestured for them to leave.

Katrice immediately placed the Pet's dressing gown down a nearby couch, knowing that he won't need it for now more or less. The twins bowed in unison before disappearing as instructed, likewise leaving a half-naked Riki with his wings unfurled in front of the mirrors. The Pet flapped them once and smiled at the Blondie. 

Himself smiling,  _con amore_ , Iason moved to embrace his Pet, wanting to do so still despite having had him trapped in his arms all night so far already.

"Aren't you a show-stealer tonight?" commented the Man.

With one hand he disrobed, revealing his stark naked body beneath the silk, erection already engorged and wanting, unfurling his own hidden wings.

He spread the impressive span either side of them, showing Riki, before folding one to wrap his love with. These amazing flight implements had always been velvety to the touch, and it reminded the Pet of the softness of their bed sheets. He tucked himself in, feeling the wet tip of Iason's arousal press the small of his back.

Riki shuddered. His need was also fast-becoming apparent. He'd actually been waiting for his beloved to surface and sweep him up into yet another episode of heady bliss, having been fellated in the car on the way home already, and in the mood for even  _more_.

"Great choice of decoration," the Blondie, despite being in such an  _excited_ state, managed to finger one of Riki's plumes to examine the threads there, noting the tight, intricate pattern: a show of his Furniture's inventiveness and skill. It's amazing what the triplets can do with their hands. "These silver threads are actually engineered weapon prototypes. They're also used to strengthen armours and shields," Iason told him, whispering as he bent in to kiss the Pet behind his ear, making Riki shiver.

The Pet exhaled, "I didn't know that."

Iason was already working to arouse him, his pants already undone by its side zips and the organ beneath its tightness caressed by the Blondie's wandering hand, squeezing tenderly, sliding possessively. He focused on the head, juicing it for the evidence of his beloved's own need. Riki couldn't help but pant and swallow, throwing his head back to press against his Master...

When Katron brought out the threads to show him, he'd thought them at first to be no more than mere extravagant lengths of jewelry. Now he was being told they were munitions, and could imagine how they must serve likewise to lacerate, the engineered diamonds in each indent sharp enough to run through glass and steel though, so far, they hadn't wounded him in any way since they'd been weaved in through his pennons.

The Master continued, "If you allow them to stay threaded with your wings, after a while, you'd find that they'd fuse with them entirely.

"But they  _do_  suit your wings rather perfectly."

"Maybe I should keep them then?"

Iason laughed, honestly amused. "I leave that decision to you. Either way, they're lovely...on  _you_."

Riki grinned. He did not protest when Iason yanked what remained of his constrictions down, helping him to raise a leg so that the black pants slipped off to his ankle. He remained in that position, wings fluttering as the Blondie stayed him to caress the spheres of his manhood, giving the two jewels a light tug before gliding a finger further down where the tip teased the hidden folds of his eagerly contracting anus.

Such a lewd pose.

Riki could see himself in a ready state for pleasure, panting as his arms flew up to wrap around his Master's nape and play with his hair. His nipples twitched and perked, as hard as his length below.

"Were you satisfied?" Riki had to ask about tonight, how he'd carried himself, leaning in for more of that touch.

"Very," the Blondie smiled. "Stunning theatrics. Was it all your idea?"

"I had Katron's help," the Pet admitted, not wanting to hog all the glory.

"Remind me to reward him then…"

Iason was not one for further patience tonight. Already, his cock was arching, throbbing, wanting to be buried  _deep_  into his mongrel.

"Speaking of, how...how is he?" but Riki seemed to want to converse, which made the Blondie growl in annoyance.

"He's getting maintained. He'll be back in the morning. Now  _shut up_  so I can  _fuck you_."

It was Riki's turn to laugh. He didn't mean to delay anything, and when he told Iason this, all the Blondie did was kiss him.

As their lips fused, the Master's tongue asserted its dominance, taking its time to probe as his own fingers first rubbed the wrinkled outside of his Pet's orifice before sliding in, finding Riki already moist and heaving for him, in the same state of hunger, swallowing his digits delightfully. The Blondie had decided he wanted to take his lover standing up, and loosened with haste the entrance by which Riki would take his large appendage.

The Pet moaned. "I don't understand what happened…"

There was no need. All Riki needed to know was that whatever it was that would happen from here onward was so that he could be protected. So that  _they_ could be protected. Iason was already working hard to maintain the peace of their existence; despite knowing that sooner he'd be plunging himself into a situation that even the old Jupiter was unfamiliar of...

Their wings clasped over their heads, the canopies they made a mingling mass of night and night, two shades of darkness: Iason's blue meeting from behind Riki's sable.

"I said  _stop talking_  Pet," the Master insisted, his fingers exiting the fleshy chasms causing Riki to whine in disappointment, a thin thread of fluid linking his fingertips with the hole. Iason laughed. "Ah, beautiful..."

He re-positioned Riki bending over, the Pet automatically spreading his legs and raising his ass, willingly giving Iason the opening. He folded his wings out of the way on either side of him, a clean show of submissiveness, the Blondie now grabbing his wrists to effectively pin him in that angle.

With glazed obsidian eyes he watched his Master through the mirrors, his blue wings staying up as if he was about to take flight but did not. It was his own display of power, the obvious _seme_ in their relationship.

"I've been  _wanting_  to do this to you all night," Iason licked his lips in anticipation, his reflection pinning Riki with that icy yet promising stare.

All Riki could do as he felt that large tip press was gasp, "Bed...hng…" Iason slowly pushing, the head of his god-sized member in, parting the lips of the Pet's nether mouth gently, the shaft sliding to penetrate with excruciating delay that it made Riki's senses reel. The Blondie was toying with him again, knowing well that he had the tendency to enjoy this sort of play. His body was already so fully habituated to it that even the slightest teasing from Iason could send him plunging into ecstasy.

"No.

"I want to see your reaction through the glass…"

Riki was afraid he'd say that and already ensnared in the situation, he knew he didn't have a choice. Even if he resisted, Iason will  _always_  have his way, and he'd have him crying out for release by the end of the night. But then again, who was resisting? He had been wanting the attention so badly all night.

In the light of the chandelier, the Pet Ring gleamed. Once an object of the mongrel's everlasting shame, now one of the official signs of his Exclusivity…

"I...love you! Ahhn! Ahhh...hahh..." was all Riki could scream, in rapture drowning, as the Blondie finished stabbing him to the hilt, pulling out halfway only to ram in again, this time hitting his prostate with a certain ruthless precision.

Just because his dearest Pet confessed to his affections, it didn't necessarily mean he'll take it easy with him tonight.

Iason could not be happier however, having survived another episode of danger, to arrive to this moment and in time for a feast...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: "It is impossible to discourage the real writers - they don't give a damn what you say, they're going to write." -says Sinclair Lewis
> 
> To all those who reviewed, emailed, PMed about it: no worries guys, no offense taken. I never really expected to please everyone when I set out writing Cinco. Never even expected I'd continue writing it but then I just did, neh? But thanks for the apologies and all. Really, I don't mind. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, on with today's affairs, as it's time to build up the next chapters; let's start with this: I always find Iason's and Raoul's little 'discussions' interesting. Raoul just likes to contradict that it's amusing.
> 
> Enjoy...I will publish the next two portions the succeeding days so we can all be happy. Caveat: love triangle ahead. I know. I like spoilers. :')

The highlights of yesterday's events were still the talk of the town, Tanagura and Midas alike keen with the discussion of what had happened during the Auction, of Riki's entrance and reintroduction and then the assassination attempt. Never had there been a mix of such dread and drama over anything, the populace inflamed, the elites murmuring. Iason could only shake his head.

As he sat down up his penthouse office in Eos, the superior Blondie reviewed last night's surveillance with much attention, though he did stop every now and then when the face of his beloved wafted up the screens, immediately filing a copy of his and his Pet's best moments in a personal databank. It was strange, how he somehow was becoming  _sentimental_ of their memories together although this would not have been the case before. His recollection alone would have been enough.

He even found himself compiling some of their shared  _intimacies_ as well, finding that he could be so easily enthralled to see his Riki crying out on the virtual screens. He enjoyed watching the Pet in his aroused state, even as he masturbated, Iason sometimes indulging his voyeuristic tendencies and ordering his Exclusive to stroke himself before he got to the part of fully fucking him...

It made Iason smile.

He wondered how Riki would react if he showed him these footages. Knowing the ever-obstinate, eternally noncompliant nature of his Pet, he'd certainly think the Blondie perverted without a second's thought. But it would be something he can tease him with definitely.

 _Look at how you moan and thrust into my hand. You can never resist me can't you_? he imagined crooning as he would abuse Riki in front of these virtual recordings.

The thought made Iason want to call upon his Pet now and nail him to the wall with his thrusting. But that had to wait (as tempting as it might be). He still had to sort through the mess of yesterday's events although he had a vague idea as to just  _who_ was after them. He had his own hackers on the prowl in fact, Katze having placed Zico and five others in charge of sifting through the cyber threats Tanagura's been receiving all around the world and the Star System.

Since putting out information about Eos Palace Two as bait, several  _beings_ had broken through the database Iason had purposely set up to draw them out...some amateurs, some experts, but majority seemingly coming from the Commonwealth nations, from those war-peddling colonies that were known for their piracy and such.

In fact, there was one nearby, Kryon, whose seat of power was a floating fortress in South Ocean, who'd tapped eagerly into the database for further information about him and his work. Riki's name alone came up at least two hundred times in any one given search, the results of course, all fabricated falsehood.

Now Iason knew hackers were a two-sided  _investment_. They would turn around and sell you out in the name of good business on the next opportunity and at the  _proper_  price. The Blondie has then come up with an emergency plan  _made_  especially for them in case they decided to go against the contract they had agreed upon; one which involved a superior-class implant which would make certain Jupiter can never be betrayed.

Zico was first to fall prey to it, or rather he had no choice, the  _others_ followed, but all deemed the heir's cunning to be especially dangerous they'd conceded without protest. Albeit they were  _shocked_  when Iason ordered to let any hacking through during the Pet Auction. The hackers in their employ thought it was plain suicidal on the Blondie's behalf.

But then after Katron was revealed and the attempt thwarted, they all realized it was all just another staged snare, all part of a plan...this  _new_ Jupiter occupying the throne of Tanagura an even scary being than his predecessor...

"Midas has not been able to provide a sufficient explanation but it was a clear blow to the city's ego, how that could have happened," the first thing Raoul narrated as he walked in on his friend. "Gideon is still furious."

Iason set aside his work. The other Blondie always -  _always_ \- had something to discuss with him about when he came in like this. He continued, "Even the Commonwealth has chastised them for being so loose, that it was an outrage amongst the other nations. They're feigning apologies to you in every possible media."

He knew this to be correct. The news was a hot item...the Commonwealth was apologizing to Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter for the lapse in security that _they_ could have lent, assuming Midas had needed it, now sending him invitations or calling Eos, the higher-ups personally checking up to see if  _he_  were all right, if his Exclusive had not been  _traumatized_ , hilarious that they thought Riki to be some dainty flower now.

 _But my Riki is fine. He ate a hearty breakfast this morning and went shopping with Kantre since Katron was still absent_ , Iason was at some point tempted to retort, with full mocking and sarcasm. Though it was also true. Riki had been unaffected: just sent word in fact to inform the Blondie that he'd found him a nice little gift…

Then there were Orphe and Aisha, unnerved and nearly-stressed out now, swamped since yesterday with inquiries though Iason's only instruction was to decline, come up with a generic statement that would suffice. He is not going to any other affairs no matter how lavish they were, for now.

He thought about Riki and would rather have the Pet stay indoors for the meantime after the attempt, but he did not stop him from leaving the Palace earlier. It was all right. He trusted Kantre who was fiercer anyway in terms of the  _transformation_  than Katron.

Not as equally bright, but a more ruthless killer which was preferable at the moment. In case anyone tried to get even just an inch close to his Exclusive. The Beta Twins have been left on high alert.

"Just desserts. Though it was rather alarming, and much so since it was a publicized event, we did earn attention."

"You seem complacent," Raoul had that distinctive frown on his face. "...seeing as you were the  _objective_ of the attack apparently."

"I'm still alive am I not?"

"It's no laughing matter, Iason," here came the scolding. "We should be more cautious now. Because we are yet to identify _our enemies_ -who knows what else they have planned and when they would strike next! They also most definitely did not take you lightly, sending ten capable assailants for you. And Riki!"

This time, Iason did laugh, further deepening the glaring expression on his friend's face. He counted twelve assassins that night. Though what Katron had done with the other two bodies, he would have to wait to know.

Raoul meanwhile ground out, "This is no time to be amused!"

All Neu-Jupiter could do was sigh at this. "Calm down Raoul. We shouldn't be too  _nervous_ : that's reckless. It wouldn't be like a Blondie to appear fazed."

He was right. Blondies were known for their collected nature, of seeing things in a logical way, dealing with troubles based on facts and plans, not hearsay, not rumours, encasing their counters in ice and endless calm. The sentiment seemed to have dampened on the other Blondie's afflictions somehow. But as shocking as the attempt had been, there was something else more bothersome than  _that_ for Raoul.

"Here."

To Iason's surprise, his best friend slid a slate in front of him. It was a snap footage, of Katron, lashing out with monster-like precision, his bleeding red eyes shining in the dark, as seen through infrared lenses of surveillance. So Raoul had likewise been digging around the grid? But then who else amongst their class wasn't?

"What's this?"

The other Blondie's nose flared. " _You_  tell me," he pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

Iason shrugged, leaning back against his massive chair, "He's my Furniture."

"Gods Iason," for someone known for his atheism, Raoul sure used the terms of the religious a lot when he was cursing him. This was just simple blasphemy. "You tell me that the demise of those would-be assassinators is attributed to mere furniture?" Again, the other was on a tirade, pacing in front of him. "This is  _not_ a Guardian-bred decor but  _a_  lab-made imp! Don't you ever think of the dangers about having something like  _that_ run wild in _your_  House?"

What was Raoul so angry about? Katron was another bioengineered, military grade armament. Iason just gave it a pleasant face and clear eyes so it can serve Riki further in public. There was nothing _wrong_ with what he, as Neu-Jupiter, had done.

"On the contrary, I'm well aware of the dangers Raoul. All the  _more_ that I need Katron and his twins. I  _trust him_ with my life. And I most certainly _trust_   _them_ with Riki.

"They govern my house with such attentiveness, every Furniture should take up their example," Iason waved a gloved hand dismissively, but the latter would not put this down so easily. He never did let Iason bully him. Even on the issue of Riki once, Raoul had been the complete antithesis.

"But then we cannot all be Neu-Jupiter. We cannot all be too risky," said the Biochemist.

"So does this mean I'm the  _only one_  taking risks?"

"You're the  _only one_  who loves to push it to the limits!"

"That's absurd," Iason scowled this time. That can't be farther from the truth. "Making chimeras and tinkering with the natural order  _is_ also taking a risk Raoul. Manufacturing a Pet and controlling the population from the shadows is one and the same. What defines the lines between them when there is  _none_. What makes our open bioengineering acceptably different from what I had _done_ in _private_ to my own Furniture when it's all the same?"

Indeed. In the society of Tanagura that they're in, when they did deal as the hand of God, they did not question about whether or not it was wrong or right, they did not spare all possible expense or virtue in the face of  _enhancements_ ,  _innovation_ ,  _breakthroughs_ and, ultimately,  _perfection_.

Or was it perhaps out of their own pride?

Perhaps the real issue here was that Raoul, like the rest of their class, had not known about it. That, acting in secret and beyond them, Iason had demolished this sacred yet precarious bond and trust between all Blondies who preferred to function as a whole unit. But he was also Neu-Jupiter...and although made flesh and blood, he needed to carry on as the god had carried on.

He will have to keep secrets even from Raoul.

"We're Blondies. There's no time to talk about scientific morals. You're beginning to sound like those naturalists who hate your guts," Iason still smiled at his brother.

There was a clear flaw in Jupiter's artificial  _children_ who masqueraded themselves as the  _elites_ , Blondies including. Only when he had shared in Riki's  _humanity_ was he able to see it.

They were smart. They were too knowledgeable. Yet this superfluous  _intelligence_ did not equate to  _understanding_ , and all Blondies though capable of explaining things in equations and schematics, had no capacity to  _comprehend_ life as it was entirely. Or rather they dressed up understanding according to their own whims and fancies to satisfyingly chain it beside their chosen beliefs.

Though this was expected. As the parent called Jupiter was himself without this capability, only able to be as a  _mimic_ of  _living_  but forever looking at the world from behind his bell jar, he could not impart to them the answers to the real mysteries. He was never born of a womb. He never experienced human pain. Hell, he didn't even know love until he'd stared down upon him and Riki. And in all these shortcomings he made more alike to himself, perhaps to ease his misery, his  _elites_ , dressing them in the same manner as he was, mere voids.

But what was  _he_ talking about? Oh that's correct. Iason was no longer like his brethren therefore he can say this seeming ridicule, the only trait that made them the same was the hair colour, otherwise, he was now only more similar to Riki. And they were the  _only two_  on all the planet…

But he had to give his respects to Jupiter still, for in death, he had managed to revive  _them_ , and giving them even greater attention, they had become two entirely  _unique_ forms, the most stunning achievement the old god could boast about:  _himself_ in  _living_ and breathing bodies who could touch and feel and love, never mind if he was only an insignificant factor  _in_  them now, occupying but the tiniest portions of his  _lovers'_ anatomies.

Yes. Most shockingly enough, the old Jupiter still lived, but  _he_  now resided in both Iason's and Riki's every cell…

"But then tell me this:  _where_ did you get the  _design_ for this  _serving weapon_  of yours?" Trust Raoul to pry.

"Jupiter's Will."

"What!? You mean  _he_ sponsored this?" that shouldn't have come as a shock though it already did.

"Ordered," Iason returned. "The one year's sleep wasn't actually entirely unconscious. We - and I mean Riki and I - had been in constant communion with Jupiter that whole time. We had been schooled in his schemes. Riki has forgotten them however, and I only recently began recalling."

This was unbelievable. And here they thought that the sleep was just that, a mere comatose state when in fact,  _they_ , the Pet including, communed with Jupiter for the year while Tanagura was in utter chaos?

"Sometimes I wonder whatever it was that Jupiter had left to you. What that  _Will_ really contained."

Iason smiled. He was waiting as to when Raoul would ask  _this_ question, which marked then that all was ready. It meant the Blondie was at this point of curiousity to be fruitful in the  _next_ steps Iason was to take.

"I'll _share_ part of it with you if you are _willing_ ," he said.

Immediately Raoul was incredulous.

"Are you jesting? Don't humour me."

For fact, they all knew the  _Will of Jupiter_ was confidential.

"I'm not. I'm serious," Iason drummed his fingers on his table with a tinge of impatience.

"And why is that?"

Raoul balanced a hand on his hip, brows furrowing but piqued nonetheless. The chance of a lifetime, or the culmination of his life's work, whichever came first. Yet the other Blondie could not help but think how there must be some heavy reason by which Iason had decided this all of a sudden. He has not revealed much of his intentions until now even to Raoul. He has got to hear the other's explanations…

What Neu-Jupiter said next came as even more surprising; he confided, "First because I intend on making  _more_ of Katron. I find  _his design_ to be...better as you have already witnessed. Only in a variation from the current form.

"Second, I  _need_ your particular expertise to create a new breed of weapons as per the original blueprints Jupiter and I have discussed.

"And third,  _as with Katze_ , I need someone whom I can entrust the next phase of the  _Will_ to. Someone who can carry out the plans  _from this part_ of Tanagura without fear or fail."

Raoul was rendered speechless after he had heard those three reasons, coming from the superior Blondie's mouth with such calm and coolness, it burned out of reason. He looked at his friend for a very long minute…

There was an intention to make  _more_ of Katron? Create a new breed of weapons? But for what? He likewise replayed the phrase ' _as with_   _Katze_ ' in his head.

That broker who handled all of Iason's affairs in the deep darkness of the Black Markets and its subtle undergrounds Raoul has not spoken to or seen after the Lovers' awakening, the first time in person being when the Biochemist had summoned him to know what became of Iason and Riki at Dana Burn...

Since the danger posed upon the Pet and the Master had been lifted, thanks to much persistence, Raoul had not found a reason to maintain contact with the broker, though now he realized Iason was still certainly making full use of Katze's loyalty, even, unbelievably, being the first to learn of the  _Will_  as proven by Iason's own words…

He was confounded. And disappointed.

Does this mean his friend trusted Katze more than he did him? Does this also mean the scarred redhead was already making a move according to Neu-Jupiter's orders? If ever, what were these  _orders_? And where was all this leading to?

"You want me to work with your underground crony?" was all that the other Blondie asked, a clear aversion wrinkling his features.

Iason expected as much, having just slandered their friendship with the fact that he had consulted and requested for Katze's help  _first_ before he had asked for that of Raoul's. But then it can't be helped. In terms of cunning and street smarts, his former Furniture was beyond capable, and the fact that he also  _cared_ for Riki despite having maintained his subarctic facade, was something Iason could not overlook…

Yet it was also true that without further support from this side, the goal Neu-Jupiter was striving for would collapse in the weight of its own ambitions. A captain needed his lieutenants and the superior Blondie could find no other mind suitable to assist him from here in the Towers, nein, in Tanagura, but that of Raoul's.

"Can I trust you then? Or will you be my opposition?" Iason asked, confident though ever-reflecting on the smallest possibility that Raul would decline.

In the end, it will all boil down on how the two will build upon cooperation. Of course the other Blondie  _will_ have time to consider his proposition if he would ask Iason for it. It will not be like the time Jupiter called him back to life; he'll give his friend the choice.

Raoul this time was silent.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Yeah, I know I said I'll publish on the other days but I can't really help it. If the stories are in the manager, I just wanna push them out. Hehe...I should scold myself. *Bad Yuri* oh well. ^_^

It was a day for connections to be made and strengthened, schemes to be checked and executed, plans to be done. Come nightfall, the Palace of Neu-Jupiter still had a late visitor, Katze taking an unmarked Aircar straight to the private aeroport, finding that Iason was already there to meet him upon his arrival, alongside the Furniture who immediately took over the parking of the car and the sealing of the gates, having opened part of the shields for their guest.

The Blondie looked well.

After the failed assassination, Iason seemed as prevailing as ever, his stature unshaken although there was a cautious aura about him. It made Katze curious if Riki was likewise well, though from one mongrel to another, that was quite easy to figure out. The redhead believed the Pet would have survived a diluvium with sheer cunning alone. Nothing could have taken him down, not even a brush with death…

The  _guest_ was not here to stay overnight, but the Furniture were certain he'd be here until late which meant that they would be up late as well. The last to bed and the first to rise - one of the things in the strict credo observed to the letter by the superior Blondie's servants, though the brothers had been anxious lately.

Katron had not made it back since the Pet Auction, and had been a cause for alarm for those left in the House, up until Iason called them aside to inform them that the Alpha of their Trinity will come in before the week expired, only  _later_ as the  _maintenance_ had taken longer than anticipated. Thankfully, the Palace still ran as effectively, the twins showing off their tailored 'unity' and cooperation in sticking to the schedules, indeed the best of the best there are anywhere.

"Master," Katze gave the Blondie a small nod.

Iason was not one for pleasantries, but he was noticeably easier to deal with when he was at home, Katze although at times  _missing_  the strolls they'd indulged in through the gardens, now committing to forgotten habits the perusing of the domed arboretum park in Area 4 Ainis, where they used to frequent and discuss the many details of their plans.

Neu-Jupiter was now the _head_ of Tanagura, and he needed to be protected, the privilege of walking in public no longer a workable opportunity unless you consider doing so with a bevy of guards in heavy armour  _enjoyable_. It wasn't.

"This must be important when you had to call me up here again, Master Iason," and Katze cut to the chase, making Iason smile.

"Let's talk inside."

* * *

Although he was allowed, Katze never reached for his cigarettes whenever in the Palace as a form of respect, discovering that Riki had lost the taste for the habit after sleeping for a year, alongside  _other_ wonts when Jupiter had  _purged_  him of them at the rebirth. Thus, no matter how much Katze craved from time to time, he suppressed himself with a practiced cool.

"There's an increasing market demand for raven-haired Pets recently, given Riki's appearance at the Auction in Midas. Not only that, we've also received requests for black-winged seraphims."

They were in the Main. Katze had been admiring the Floating Gardens for some time as he continued with his reports, tea served and a late spread readied by the Furniture, Iason silent and listening intently to the details but noticeably narrowing his frozen eyes when he heard that last bit.

"Black Seraphims..." he repeated the words... of course everyone knew it was impossible, even Raoul admits to that. "It was inevitable that the public would develop a taste for what's  _exclusive_. Yet I don't even know if I should take  _that_  trend as a compliment."

"Isn't mimicry the best form of flattery, Master?"

"Never in any case," Iason admitted. "There is but one  _Exclusive_."

Katze agreed, not without first taking notice of the Blondie's open aggression against the idea of people wanting to duplicate Riki's standing. He doubted that Iason also did not have the same reservations regarding the Academy's manufacturing of raven-haired Pets. There wasn't anything particularly  _special_  about them really: just a replica of what Neu-Jupiter's Pet was – the purpose of the matter clear enough that the  _trade_  was likewise riding this bandwagon and playing to current tastes just because Riki was now the most alluring subject on the planet.

Or has the public simply forgotten how one of the brothels, Numbers, had gone down the proverbial drain for taking in black-haired Pets, the idea proving not so popular with its picky patrons? Even in the caste system, Onyxes are the least of privilege in Tanagura, the mere face…

Then there's  _that_  black-haired mongrel from the slums that had become the object of scorn in the Capital once when he became a Blondie's Pet. That had only been a few years back, but now people seemed to have forgotten about it overnight. Who could've guessed how the tables would eventually end being so reprehensibly turned?

The customs that had  _once been_  were fast-deteriorating in the face of Iason and Riki's relationship. Katze firmly believed the possibility of how, soon, the radical idea of love shared  _this way_ would become an ideal. He could see Tanagura undergoing a transformation, though those who would follow in the footsteps of _Jupiter's Lovers_  are still unclear figments for now.

Speaking of which, where is the infamous j e w e l of the Mink household? The Black Market's Subarctic Scarface had not seen the Pet since he'd arrived.

"Katze!"

Riki had walked in from the Court of the Palace, his wings out, just come from a few flight laps around the tiers. Just as he'd began to wonder when the broker would drop by, here he was, Kantre informing the Pet but a few minutes ago of the late visit.

"Hello Riki."

Katze couldn't help but stare at those bare wings, the Pet appearing to be extremely  _used_  to them now, the Ex-Furniture remembering the shock of the first time he'd seen them. Still so beautiful and now weaved with silver - when had this happened? Riki smiled.

Amazing that he can be this happy now when he could have easily suffocated in Eos before. It looked as if Iason had listened to the counsel he had been given, that one theory Katze threw at him about keeping their life isolated enough and focusing on building the relationship instead of shoving it down Riki's throat for no reason.

"Just fine…" the Pet's short reply, summing it all up somewhat.

It was one of those  _meetings_ he was not supposed to intrude upon, he knew. Iason and Katze had business to discuss and frankly, he didn't want to know what it was, be it for Tanagura or the Black Market. But he did take the time to scoot over to where the Blondie was seated, wrapping his arms around him in a gesture of affection. Katze averted his eyes as they kissed. _Lovers_ , he rolled his eyes in a form of amusement.

"Can I go see an Airbike race?"

"Which one?" it was an immediate 'yes', the Exclusive indeed having the time and liberty for such privilege. "I'll have Katze arrange it."

"I was thinking you'd come with me…"

After the Pet Auction, Riki had wanted to go on more of these  _dates_. Iason likewise wanted to treat him to them of course, but then was conscious how it wouldn't be so safe this early, especially with the probabilities of  _more_ assassination attempts just around the corner.

"I want to sit this one out," said the Blondie, to which Riki instantly frowned.

"How come?"

"We cause much commotion in public," Iason ran his fingers over the scruff of his Pet's neck, the latter shuddering as if a sensitive nerve had been struck there and, indeed, that was one place the Blondie toyed mercilessly with to start a fire down his loins. "And I don't think it would be wise to flaunt away. You may need to go incognito and with either Katron or Katze when you're in Midas."

Riki stopped at that. Again, he frowned.

"Hah! If I know shit…

"You're just not  _the sort_  to enjoy something that's  _not_ as  _complicated_ as those elite parties."

The Pet wriggled out of Iason's grasp and trudged away. The Master just laughed at that, Katze shaking his head with a sigh and the barest curve of a smile on his lips.

Riki has definitely turned the universe over, the space between both him and the Blondie fortunately, as Katze put it, no longer existing. This bond of theirs had bridged it completely no matter how  _madly_ it had begun. It had also changed Iason, gave him a new insight to how  _living_  should be like. He could even laugh at something he neither tolerated nor allowed in the past...like what Riki just did, stomping off like someone's disenchanted girlfriend...

Both of them followed the Pet as he emerged on the garden plateau below, greeted by the twins who instantly dogged his heels to prepare him for bed. Among the complicated rituals the Exclusive had to go through before sleep nowadays included a third or forth bath, getting his feathers preened especially when he was out using his wings, checking for scratches and any wounds, checking for any signs of illness,  _ad_ _nausea_.

Katron usually did this all by himself with top precision, despite the full knowledge that the night will mess it all up once their Master Iason had their Master Riki in his arms. They could fuck until morning. Now, both Furniture had to do the task list, catering to the Blondie's routines as well. They had their hands full.

Really, they needed Katron home - and soon!

"How is the construction of the Nest at Cerberus doing?" Iason asked as they continued to watch Riki discuss something with both Katrice and Kantre.

It caught Katze off-guard for a moment, but he immediately understood what was being questioned of him.

"As scheduled. The Luxury Arcades are already done and will be prepared to take tourists by the end of the month. However…" the redhead lowered his voice. "The  _Core Facilities_  will take a few more months, even a year. The  _weapons_ though will be completed earlier. The installations are surprisingly faster when there are no... _watching_  eyes."

Cerberus was a hostile, uninhabited asteroid just beyond the two moons, with qualities not far off from that of the planet, twice large as the Capital of their planet, but based on the data left by the first scientists who colonized Amoï, could more or less be turned into another successful territory. Iason and Jupiter were able to formulate a strategy by which the said inhospitable environment could be transformed into a living oasis in space, complete with its own artificial atmosphere and an indescribable Eden to exceed anything there ever was in the Star System.

But of course, beyond the surface, the plan also included a secret facility for weapons manufacturing subterranean, which Katze had so far splendidly carried out, pleasing Iason greatly, with an outer disguise in the form of an even  _better_ Pleasure Paradise to be introduced to the public to curve any suspicion. The strategy was that when the news does break out - and it will soon enough - Cerberus would be viewed as just another Tanaguran expansion project, a unique undergoing in the name of scientific gain and no more.

"Good."

The redhead knew this to be all part of the  _Will_ left to Iason, but something about it unsettled him as the Blondie had mentioned before how he would prefer  _choosing_ a different path from the one the old god had set for him. Yet now he had changed his mind. When he'd informed Katze about this months earlier, the broker had doubted, and has since wanted to know what had pushed Iason to take to this road and in such masterly strides.

"What is it?"

Iason could tell there was something Katze wanted to inquire about but was calculating, always selective of his words.

"Master, why did you engage in this god-sized investment? Why so suddenly?"

"I remember you to be a man who asked questions  _only_ when it was necessary, Katze."

"It just concerns me," he had to say it.

It was not because they were hiding it; the redhead's existence had all been founded on the purpose of  _managing_ all the secrets that made the system of things on the planet move. But the swiftness by which Iason wanted this done was staggering! That alone indicated some manner of impatience, of hurry, of an extreme  _need_ for something to be fulfilled. But for what?

When the instructions were shown to Katze, they were not that explicit in detail. He was just given what he needed to know in order to start acting accordingly.

"Are you really asking of  _me_  to answer that?"

Katze fell into silence, knowing that  _this_ would be the best response. He neither wanted to back down on his question, but would not pursue it so openly. He still knew his place after all. Iason smiled. Trust his Ex-Furniture to know him so well as to be able to play his games.

"I need a base of power  _outside_ of Tanagura," and so the Master spoke as a reward to Katze's concern. "One that will respond the same way as the Tower to Neu-Jupiter but on a separate plane so it's not so easily compromised. Fortresses for defence, for safekeeping...call it a  _contingency_  plan or excess if you want, but I need a grip on something beyond what's here and now."

Riki's voice suddenly erupted in familiar laughter, and belatedly did Katze realize… _Of course it was the Pet._  It had  _always_  been about _the Pet_. The Pet who had been the cause and cure of it. Iason was looking intently at the other even as they spoke.

"I need more certainties," said the Blondie.

Katze understood. The Master was no longer the unfeeling artificial...in that year they had slept he had been entirely transformed. Now he knew the feeling of helplessness, of constrictions, to not be able to do anything. They both looked at Riki. When the Pet noticed this, he turned to them with a smile before letting himself be led away by his nurses to ready for turning in for the night.

Such dangerous Furniture, doting on something so utterly precious. Iason must indeed be mad in this form of trust, yet the redhead had thought about how they had all doubled, no,  _tripled_ the efforts to make sure nothing would ever spiral out of control again. Dominance and a complete grasp of the situation was the only way both the Blondie and himself could be what they are.

And they both wanted Riki safe…

"It does not matter whether something  _does_  happen or not," Iason couldn't help but sigh in resignation. He was talking of the danger, danger to them both, and that he must protect Riki from it no matter what. "The world must never know the extent by which we've gone.

"What lies beneath all this, I expect you to keep as our own little secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: And thus, the preparations for war intensifies. But war with who? Feel free to guess. ^_^


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: That time of the week again kiddies. Updates all around and some little questions which I might answer later.
> 
> To those who've been asking me what I've been up to and why I haven't replied lately, my apologies. Still busy with real-world work and with fleshing out the eBook. I can't believe it's next year already!
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy? ^_^

Jupiter's Tower, two weeks after the Pet Auction and the failed assassination.

The Master and his Exclusive were again in the Tanaguran Seat of Power, Official Home to Jupiter during his reign and now serving as a secondary Nest to the couple. It was to be a short visit before heading off to rendezvous with Raoul, the Pet counting that this would be perhaps only the third or forth time he had been here, impressed to see though that many things had changed since he last strayed here…

Dressed in red cotton and black leather, Riki was noting how the barren, metallic walls now housed what appeared to be a library of sorts, composed mainly of dataslates and virtual screens thinner than his fingers, compressed vertically to resemble so many books of various sizes that puzzled to create the solid sections.

"When did you get this place renovated?" the Pet had to ask.

He stared up at what was now a large, iridescent Positronic Brain hung from the very centre of the room like a chandelier, the _improved_ Eye of the System, with two pod beds beneath it the Pet guessed would be for him and Iason, both of the same metallic gold colour, cushioned with soft white leather, aligned so that whoever occupied them could chose to face each other, or lie beside each other, and could still see directly to the _Brain_ once looking up.

Though Riki of course thought he could just fit in one with his Master...for the purpose of snuggling...among  _other_  activities they can do on it. The Pet smiled to himself.

Iason had already taken seat on one of these  _interfaces_ , comfortably allowing his body to make the shape of the generous equipment, watching as Riki spread his wings to get to the slates and screens, hand out to take one of them off the curving shelves.

The Pet looked through it as he flew down where Iason was, scanning the contents, sitting himself comfortably by his lover's side and snuggling with folded wings. Ah he was right. They fit one pod fine.

"This isn't just one of those regular memory banks is it?" Riki leaned in as Iason reached to lovingly stroke his hair.

"It's for you to study," said the Blondie, blue eyes warm with affection. "That way you become better at interfacing."

"But I don't like interfacing…" Riki admitted.

At its current phase, the mongrel respected what was dubbed _their interfacing_ as a scary feat, due to how when he now tranced during sex, it had become doubly horrific. He'd find himself in places of the System he had never encountered before, struggling within some unidentified virtual grips that was always keen to sucking him into the torrents of its territories.

He would be easily lost in the receptacles and repositories of all its information, if not for Iason able to call him back.

"The education of pets is a bit unorthodox don't you think?" he quizzed his Blondie.

Iason kissed him on the lips, but gently, just a faint touch. "You've been having lessons in history, the arts and nuclear physics with Katron all this time and now you're conscientious? Really?"

Riki just smiled at that, placing the screen down beside him. That was rather true. He did like those little lectures at home, his nurse more than just capable for a teacher, but then he fell asleep during the arithmetic parts. And Ancient Economics. He absolutely  _hated_  Ancient Economics, though lately he wouldn't mind having these sessions again. _Class_ had been suspended for now; sadly, Katron still hasn't come back…

Iason kissed him again, the slightest of connections which made Riki frown once more. Was he trying to tease him?

 _Why the..._ "Hey Blondie…" and he pulled his lover closer with a bit of an annoyed scowl, touching their noses together, meeting their eyes. "That's  _not_  the proper way to  _kiss_  me."

Iason gave a short chuckle, before flipping them over unexpectedly, Riki going under him in three seconds flat. The Pet's black hair fanned around his head rather artfully, a bit lengthy now, and the Blondie couldn't help but stare. The lights emanating from the Positronic Brain gleamed in his obsidian eyes, the eyes of his Pet, his love…

"You're one to  _always_  complain nowadays. Never satisfied are we?"

"Maybe," Riki laughed...before Iason descended to claim what was rightfully his in the more pressing way the Pet wanted.

* * *

Raoul's personal lab beneath Eos One.

On a similar interfacing pod as that in Jupiter Tower, Iason held an unconscious Riki in his arms, nestled to his side, the Pet connected in sleep as he opened the second layer of the System for the two Blondies, the ribbons of data swirling around them as Neu-Jupiter picked through the information tucked within the  _Will_  of the old god, casting the selected portions to a nearby screen, the ribbons fading as they collided with the slate.

Every now and then he ran his palm down Riki's back, making the Pet inhale then exhale deliciously, the latter's body just so used to his touch that even in sleep it responded...

It didn't take long until all the requisites were compiled for Raoul, Iason then handing the transparent screen to his friend, the contents of which the exact equivalent of five megabanks of data. Meager by comparison but should be enough to begin work.

"This should be all of it. Take all the time you need before you tell me what you think," said the superior Blondie.

He need not say that everything here would be kept _confidential_. To lose the information contained in this single slate alone would be tantamount to disaster.

Raoul simply nodded, staring down as if in disbelief at what he was now being entrusted with. A portion of Jupiter's Will! He still had his doubts whether this had been true or not, but was amazed nonetheless that he was able to witness the actual  _interfacing_ , finding out that it was truly infinite times more faster than the processing they could accomplish with Tanagura's current state of technology, even while using a state-of-the-art neural link or brain gear.

Everything came up too rapidly, Riki, once held down by Iason's sway becoming a key that unlocked even the most intimate of System secrets. Astounding. He must ask his friend for permission to study further this function of the Exclusive. Raoul wanted to know how far Riki's reach was, or how fast…

"Time to wake up Pet. Open your eyes."

For now however, this was enough, Iason stroking Riki's cheek with a bare palm, the Master Ring there gleaming under the mellow lights, the gesture urging his lover out of his unconsciousness.

In sync to _his_ will, the Exclusive responded immediately to Neu-Jupiter's call, eyes slowly opening, Riki glad that the first face he saw was that of his beloved.

"Iason…"

The Pet had always told the Blondie that he was scared to fall into this state of unconsciousness without him, that he always found interfacing with the System alone to be overwhelming, draining. It was like sleep which one could not simply wake up from. It was frightening. It always reminded him of waking up months ago without Iason there.

"Are you all right?"

Riki could say he is but then he truly isn't especially after connecting that long. Iason understood this, and, to quell the other's worries, gently tipped his Pet's chin up so he may bestow upon his prince a welcoming kiss.

* * *

The elites of Tanagura somehow found the idea of an unleashed Pet roaming Eos' scientific headquarters uncomfortable, so to settle some further note of concern, he took Orphe's request and had asked Riki to wear his collar, at least, while within the walls of the centre, the hooded cape likewise present, covering the otherwise sexy black-red ensemble the Furniture had put together for the Pet of the House.

As the Blondie led him through around Eos however, the hand by which he held the end of the chain binding his Pet also held the Pet's hand, their fingers twined lovingly.

Iason could hardly wait to get outside, that way he may get rid of this superficial collet, no matter if Riki wasn't complaining.

"Dinner at Midas perhaps?" Iason had been inviting his Exclusive when he received an unexpected call and was surprised to see it was Orphe.

Reluctantly, he took it, but without letting go of his Pet's hand.

"What is it?" the Blondie had quirked his brow as if insulted that they had been intruded upon. Then Riki watched Iason's face turn sour. "What?" before he heard that sigh of resignation. It must be something downright important to get the Blondie to acquiesce instantly, though halfheartedly. "All right. Let me see."

"What was that?"

Iason folded his phone into a palm-sized, transparent square before he pocketed it. "Some business," apologetically looking at Riki. "I'll need to go back to the office to check on it."

"Shall I go back with you?"

The Blondie considered the long way up and sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"No need," and he bent to pull the Pet to him, hands running possessively over, causing Riki to shudder. "Wait for me at the lobby. I won't be long…"


	33. Chapter 33

Riki took to the the lobby and waited as he was instructed, under the cover of his hood, looking down from an upper level to the main of the place below, noting the manner by which the other elites went about their daily work, always  _busy_ , always headed off somewhere withe their heads of colour which defined their place in this society.

Tanagura has always prided itself for the efficiency by which it went about almost all its labours, like the most successful of colonies, having already achieved a harmony in the way it governed everything it's accomplished and will accomplish, though admittedly, this would be the first time Riki had been able to observe such unity so closely. Only now was he able to stop and notice just how  _perfect_  this metallic utopia had been, as Jupiter had designed it, and it will stay that way under Iason's rule.

Perhaps. For he knew Tanagura had its own side of darkness and flaw. Only its aspects that were being constantly worked upon seemed to stay complete and absolute, maybe the reason why these elites worked upon them too much, because otherwise once they stopped their toil, the realm would be crumbling, this _Valhalla_  of sort would be exposed for the true dystopia that it really was…

The Pet looked up.

As proof of Tanagura's belief in their newest god, they had now erected an epic effigy of his master on the very centre of the lobby, a gargantuan gold statue of Iason with the new robes, the longer hair, the serene, handsome face, a hand extended with its palm up which in turn held in its midst a similar version of the more powerful Positronic Brain they had up in Jupiter's Tower.

Riki for some reason could feel a kinship with the  _orb_ , the levitating iridescent _Eye_ calling to him, the layers of the System humming in his veins…the Exclusive peered closer. Yes, this was definitely the same Eye they interface with up in the tower. He could feel it draw at him. But why was it here?

Riki pulled his hood down, freeing his hair, the chains connected to his collar rattling. The expensively refined silver gleamed.

He was aware that he has allowed himself to be decked by ornaments and fineries very much like how a pet should be dressed. He has really been changed by the year that had gone, hasn't he? Look at him now! Even the Pet Ring biting the flesh between his legs felt… _normal_ …

He sighed. The old god had most definitely won with this transformation.

"My, this is a rare sight. If it isn't the _Jewel_ of Jupiter..."

Riki did not even have to turn around to find out he had been accosted by Blondies, feeling their presence like unwanted poltergeists haunting the corner of his memories. He knew that voice even before he saw who they were, and as easily enough, fate be damned, the forms of both Aisha and Gideon were now walking towards him, both Adonises out of their Council robes and back to their curve-emphasizing suits and covering capes, long manes falling free.

They most always are impressive, these Blondies. Their cybernetic forms were the stuff of dreams and fiction; the way they carried themselves an envy to all other elites. They had been made ideal…but none like Iason. For Riki, there would only be Iason.

"Hello Pet," it was Aisha Rosen, whom Iason always thought to be vaguely intrigued of him, infected by not the slightest emotion that it was unnerving.

The Exclusive has hated him since the first time they met, the Blondie a quiet opposition and keen to cause some mischief during the parties Riki's attended after returning from his brief sojourn in Ceres. To make things worse, he was now in Gideon's company. How tedious.

But to say he couldn't handle them would be a misconception. Riki had always been capable of taking anyone on and, true enough, his eyes neither faltered nor flinched as he stared at the two who'd invaded his reverie.

They looked him back.

Nowadays, the Pet had been more gorgeous than anyone had remembered him and, after the Auction Party, had been seen by everyone as an inevitable fascination. He has the favour of Jupiter on his head, not to mention he still had Iason's complete and utter devotion, the concept of love still an eluding subject to these artificial beauties as they eyed him from their lofty heights.

The Pet had that determination on his person, a fire that burned brightly even now. It was so tenaciously, not to mention  _dangerously_  attractive.

Gideon smiled. "Alone again Pet?"

That shouldn't be their concern now, should it? Riki so wanted to bite back with an obvious tinge of sarcasm, but instead just silenced himself, not caring to return the smile with his own, the Eye Iason's statue was holding reacting with a slight contraction as if it too had been offended, gleaming with a pulse.

Aisha looked at Gideon. His expression seemed to say,  _Tread carefully_.

Gideon gave him a smirk as if in response,  _I know_.

Riki rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He opted to deliberately ignore these two, mentally apologizing to the System and thinking that he'd perhaps go up after Iason instead.

"Whatever. Excuse me," and that was exactly what he did, though the two weren't at all through with him yet...

Having a Pet ignore them is a blow to any elite, especially a Blondie's ego. Aisha stopped Riki as the latter turned to leave, hand holding him back by the arm as the other pulled at the chain, drawing him closer.

Damn it.

Aisha was also good-looking, though more effeminate than his beloved Iason, and colder as he  _forced_  him to look into his beautifully-coloured eyes.

"It seems you've forgotten your place  _pet_ ," the Blondie breathed. Riki smelt pleasantly of flowers and mint and something close to heady musk. "Pets usually give their Masters some form of welcoming affection when they meet."

The mongrel scowled in definite defiance, twisting himself away from the other's grasp. "As far as I was told, I don't answer to  _bastards_  like  _you_  Aisha."

How could he forget this Blondie? The Bacchanalias and Soirees he'd attended years before had always been utterly difficult with him around, always stirring up trouble, a solemn instigator who loved to douse more fuel into any fire.

But then Riki did shut him up, the last time he was on the limelight, in the parties he had attended and performed on when he'd returned to Eos after a year's worth of absence. He'd been human then, and Iason was loathe to admit his own emotions in public, neh, even in private.

Now he returns as Jupiter's _creation_. At the recent Pet Auction, he'd done it again, casting all the other Blondies in an uncharacteristic quiet, had them all enthralled trying to define what they were seeing before them. And Iason was now completely vocal with what he felt, flaunted it in fact, once mentioning that the others might as well be  _jealous_  because of it…oh how his Master knew this truth!

Riki has since been aware of the effect he had on others, how his so-called animalistic allure could become the obsession of others as it had been Iason's, Guy's, Kirie's, the other members of Bison...heaven knows who else!

He had them all wrapped up in that  _fantasy_  of him. This had been the defining characteristic that the old Jupiter had banked upon, turning this  _special_  appeal into something nearly weapon-like when he made the Pet anew.

"Ah, so aware of the Laws are we now?" Aisha fixed him in place, but Riki rebelled against that. "You really just get away with mouthing off on Blondies do you? Do you find it so thrilling? Or perhaps  _that part_  of you just isn't  _disciplined_  well enough?"

At that, Riki's frown was more than just obvious. But before he could pass a hitting remark, and throw a punch following, Iason cleared his throat and quelled the argument even before it escalated.

They all turned as the majestic form of Neu-Jupiter came into the light, the superior Blondie instantly eyeing the unusual gathering. Quite a crowd.

"Gideon…Aisha…" Iason acknowledged.

Both acknowledged Neu-Jupiter with a slight bow in return, "Iason…"

"It's not good to go around picking fights," said the Master but it was directed more to the other Blondies than his Pet.

Riki did cross his arms however, "Who's picking?" and sighed simply, even as Iason pulled him closer in his signature show of public affection, a gloved hand slipping in through the cape's folds to hold the Pet by his bare waist.

"Been rather busy today?" it was Aisha who picked up the conversation.

Neu-Jupiter nodded once. "Indeed."

"The price of godhood. At least you get  _full_  perks," Gideon opted to chuckle it out but eyed Riki who returned the gesture with another deep glare. Iason sighed at that simply.

Everyone has seen his schedule, Orphe personally handled piecing it all together before posting it up for all of their benefit, and already it was booked for the next three weeks alone. As a matter of fact, he had just been informed of an impromptu  _task_  he needed to attend to immediately. That in mind, he turned to his love.

"Pet, I will need to leave early."

Well that was seemingly expected, but his Exclusive didn't like how it rang in his ears.

"That just sounded like you're going without me."

This time Iason was more than apologetic. "There had been a contamination at Eos Tower Two. It's still being seen to at the moment as Orphe had informed me."

"So that was the emergency," Aisha mused. "My Pet and Furniture were moved to Kalga with the others."

Riki looked up at Iason, immediately concerned. "Did it reach the Palace?"

Iason knew his beloved had already developed a fondness for their new home and the Furniture and was, as he figured, indeed worried.

"No. Quarantine had already been exercised.

"The elites have been evacuated and are now getting checked. The Furniture and Pets, as Aisha had said, have been taken to Kalga 84 for a similar procedure."

"What about Katrice and Kantre though? Kalga  _doesn't_  have the facilities to maintain them, do they?"

That took the other Blondies by surprise. So the Pet knew about the composition of the triplets when even  _they_  did not? Disappointingly enough, most parts of Neu-Jupiter's life was a closely guarded book, the keys to which given to very few if one wanted to split hairs about it. And these were the superior Blondie's most trusted allies...

Iason kissed his Pet on the forehead. That was smart figuring on Riki's behalf, just a bit too straightforward. There was to be no mention of Palace secrets in public, that was a general though unwritten ruling they observed. For protection purposes and the utmost safety. _  
_

"You know  _who_  has them," said Iason and need not elaborate further on the subject.

Of course. This meant Katze also took the twins into custody; he could imagine the broker coming in to tow them off. The Underground was the only place with the proper tools to examine the Trinity, the facility to manufacture them having been built there first.

The Master continued, "A mandatory maintenance is now being processed in Eos Tower Two. This includes the Summit of our Palace so I will need to attend to that."

The Blondies watched Riki frown, but held at his sudden disappointment, "There goes our plans for dinner then?"

Iason chuckled. "I'm in a bind as it is Pet," before he pulled Riki to arch up to him.

Barriers of clothing between them notwithstanding, the heat was apparent, the Master's hands snaking around his lover's back as he kissed the Pet's offered lips tenderly.

Gideon looked hard at that. Aisha in turn looked at Gideon with much suspicion…The former was becoming a bit  _queer_ lately, he noticed. But then who was not? Everyone was intrigued.

All this sublime show on the lovers' behalf affected everyone. Even while it was yet to be confirmed in the past, it had tugged at all elites with such influence, it made everyone's head ache.

One knew emotions cannot be quantified, and as such, they had been programmed to suppress it. Yet here was an enigma in the bunch of perfect beings, Iason Mink, who feared not the emotions he had let amok in himself, and was even rewarded the Neu-Jupitership for his rebellion to the norms.

"I don't want you to contract anything thus it's unthinkable for me to take you with me," Iason spoke coolly when the kiss broke, but held the Pet in the circle of his arms still, regardless of  _who_ was looking. "I can't let you roam as without Katron or the Twins I won't even trust the safest of war bots with you.

"I definitely am not considering leaving you up in Jupiter's Tower or my office as I know it will bore you. You may get… _ideas_ ," said the Master, the Pet chuckling, imagining what he meant by that ' _get ideas_ ', Iason running affectionate fingers through his hair.

"Then where am I supposed to go? Just take me with you already."

Iason sighed. He really wanted to grant that plea but he wouldn't risk it. Orphe warned that it might have been another attempt at terrorism. The fact it got through to Eos Two of all places, even if it was just a surface breach: this they still have to investigate deeper upon. But what would he do with Riki until then?

Gideon was the one who supplied a  _better_  idea. "We can take him," he suggested.

Aisha visibly gaped. "We are?"

"Come on Aisha. We have nothing else to do this afternoon. Besides, Iason said it himself, he won't trust just anyone with Riki.

"He can  _trust us_ ," and he smiled at the Pet, the latter somehow finding it hard to believe what he was hearing, immediately raising quite a number of red flags.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about this," Riki protested.

Gideon seemed enthusiastic, "We know your Pet has not seen all of Tanagura. Or…" he smiled indicatively at Aisha, tossing a hint that the other understood with a narrowing of his eyes. On the contrary, they did have plans for the evening, but Gideon seemed to want to insist on this impromptu _pet-sitting_ , "…we can bring him on a personalized tour of Midas if he wants.

"What say you Iason?"

Aisha sighed reluctantly.

"I think we can handle your Pet if that's what you're worried about" the other Blondie eventually gave, but shaking his head at Gideon as if saying  _you owe me for this_ , throwing one of his best, most confident expressions at the superior Blondie. Albeit that was genuine nonchalance.

The three fell into calculative silence as if to mentally discuss the matter. Riki had a bad feeling about it. He protested again, "Don't tell me you agree?"

Too late. Iason had already decided. He sincerely apologized.

"It's just for the time being. But worry not...you will be back in my arms by tonight," he said.

And to pacify Riki's other qualms, he took him into his arms again but, this time, bent to kiss his beloved on the neck as he loosened the collar of the hood, showing the other two the delicious little reactions he could pull out of his lover, biting hard enough to make the Pet stutter, leaving a necessary mark in an obvious spot as if for good measure, kissing over it.

Riki closed his eyes and allowed it, a soft cry escaping his lips, his fingers grasping unconsciously at his Blondie's robes. This was the way by which Iason often got him to  _agree_  on things, well, more of  _surrender_.

It was too patronizing that it was annoying.  _Deliciously_  patronizing but annoying. He stopped Iason with a hand.

"Just don't take too long," came the Pet's reply, eyes alight with a certain hunger even as his brows furrowed.

The expression on Iason's face gave the promise that he'll satisfy that, but for now, a short parting was in order.

With that he fastened the cape back into place, smoothing the covering, taking Riki by the chain of his leash and his hand, leading him over where Gideon and Aisha had been waiting  _and_ ogling though discreetly.

He was serious when he looked at one then the other Blondie, an icy frost in his persona as he next handed the chain over to Gideon, reminiscent of his notorious Ice Noble.

"Not a scratch," came his warning. He meant that.

Gideon merely smiled, "Of course" looking down on the silver in his hand then at the beautiful but upset Pet on the other end of it, thinking this to be the most mirthful of opportunities. This will surely be a most  _interesting_  night...

The fresh love bite was prominent, a red mark that asserted Iason's ownership definitely. Aisha continued to have his reservations, that  _things_ might  _happen_  as they have already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Exactly how interesting? Read the next chapter to find out. ^_^
> 
> Updating on the fly. Camping in the middle of nowhere. Ah, you gotta love Down Under.
> 
> \---  
> POST-NOTE to upload: ALL my Blondies are MALE.


	34. Chapter 34

Riki was annoyed, and now he's bored, the two Blondies who had volunteered to 'pet-sit' him for the rest of the day doing nothing but drag him around the many unheard places in Eos, more like just showing him off than an actual  _tour_ , even stopping by the other Blondies' labs and offices to whisper amongst themselves, staring him down from where they'd left him with his chain on a seat or couch for some thirty or so minutes before hurrying off again.

This made the Pet roll his eyes in exasperation. What did these damned elites take him for? Now he knew how bacteria in petri dishes felt like. These Blondies just really  _loved_  to  _stare_ , though he had nothing to be ashamed about.

The fact he was Iason's was no secret, even the truth that the superior Blondie had sex with him almost every night. Perhaps it was more that the others  _wondered_  how that was then? Who wants to know? Riki frowned.

He shook his wings he unfurled and tried to distract himself by smoothing the silver, letting his generous cape fall to the floor. Katrice and Kantre had been doing an excellent job at maintaining the webbing, but it still missed Katron's touch. No. Truth be told, he missed the company.

"Ah, looks like the Pet is depressed," Haynes Salas whispered to Gideon when he noticed Riki sulking, looking absently out of the window. They had visited the Blondie at his office today, the seventh stop if the Pet counted right. "He must miss Iason."

The three Blondies observed him quietly. True enough, Riki had been thinking about his lover, but had not brought himself to call the other knowing he'd be busy and that it might distract the other, neither did he want to be branded as  _lovesick_  lest he was aiming to be teased by it all night…

Iason was the one who checked up on him however, and it made the Pet smile when, upon unfolding his phone, he'd seen his beloved's face on the transparent screen. The other Blondies just grimaced as the Pet took the call, laughing every now and then at his Master's flirting. It seemed to have livened Riki's mood…

"I love you," it sounded quite odd, overhearing it from a fellow Blondie, but they knew Iason meant these words which he always told his Pet, like a charm of his affections.

"As I, you. I love you Iason," the admittance was equally stunning, colouring Riki's eyes with a pleasant light…

After his Master's call, the Pet was able to take the sojourn through Eos in stride, recalling how Daryl and then Cal had done this sort of escorting before, but not without dissatisfying thoughts. Thankfully the Trinity had been more practical with him.

The triplets didn't think the Pet of the Mink Household to be so mindless that he should be pointed and guided to even the simplest of interactions in Eos Tower Two. They treated him as a special case amongst all pets, and were proud of the fact of his independence.

Katron in particular had been definitely happier that the first lesson he actually ever discussed with his Master Riki were the complexities of the Palace's Defenses of all things instead of a dull game of 'which buttons' other Furniture would have to contend with.

Besides, Riki didn't really need buttons to press. He could infiltrate the network without using a terminal, capable, as the Exclusive, of so much more. This pleased the Trinity, which also served to please Iason knowing his House was in absolute order…

But damn, as the hours ticked away, Riki was getting extremely irritated - again.

He'd been dragged around by both his temporary Blondie caretakers and they were thinking of visiting Silbert next on some silly excuse of business. How irksome. Riki was fed up with all this  _drama_.

As they walked the lengthy, glass-lined corridor leading to the other farther levels of Eos One, the Pet was no longer able to contain himself. He narrowed his eyes, letting his temper get the best of him…

Elsewhere, Iason felt the sudden shift in the System even before any physical sign of the reaction happened as back in Tower One, Gideon and Aisha halted, noting how there was now an unexpected surge affecting their surroundings.

Riki was beyond annoyed, enough that he'd reached to unfasten the collar around his neck and march forward. The System fluctuated around him as the Pet walked to stand between the two elites, handing the rest of his leash to a surprised Gideon.

"If you're gonna spend time idling about,  _you_  wear  _this_  and I'm going," growled the Pet, brows meeting in a classic glare before he moved onward, a swish of his hooded cape as he freed himself from it.

His sable wings unfurled and fluttered once, before he gracefully folded them behind, no intentions of coming back anytime soon.

Aisha held a hand to his hip, "He still has that  _unique_  temperament, hasn't he?"

Gideon found that amusing, but realized they had to stop Riki from leaving, after all, they had promised Iason he will be taken cared for. The Blondie called after him, "Pet, wait up."

Riki had no intentions to, but he stopped in mid-stride, still fuming, the System continuing to oscillate around them in a display of willed instability.

"Calm down Pet. Don't go flaring like that," it was Aisha who cautioned the Exclusive, joining Gideon who had picked up the fallen robe. "It actually takes us quite the effort to repair the System once you get started."

"Then quit messing around! What is it that you want anyway!?"

Just like the Pet of Jupiter to be so indignant, but this was acceptable behavior. Riki had never once fully exercised his Exclusivity rights. Some feared he hadn't accepted it. This was a good show of progress. But the damned System fluctuated again, blending with Riki's emotions like some nasty concoction.

Aisha smiled in the barest. "We thought you'd appreciate the scenery," he said, which was not entirely a lie.

The corridor that they were passing opened through to the newest addition to Eos One, a lovely sight of gardens highlighted by three marvelous fountains and coiffured blooming trees. But then Riki was tired of being ported about. This he had no qualms about showing.

"He's right," Gideon drew closer. "We thought you might enjoy taking a walk for a while."

Riki crossed his arms, not daring to hide his annoyance. Who were they fooling? He understood how this had all been just a game to the two Blondies. Exclusive or not, they saw a stunning opportunity to test themselves with him. Unconsciously or otherwise, they also wanted to see how far they can make him do as _they wanted_.

Because for Iason, Riki could never really say 'no'. With other Blondies however, he flouted them every time.

"Ease up Riki...since it's still early, why don't you accompany Aisha and I to one of our last engagements today?" it was an invitation Riki would have declined given the choice.

But with the Palace under maintenance and without any of the Trinity to accompany him, he still wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Aisha goaded on the idea, "We thought of getting you a suite in Apathia, but I doubt you'd  _like_  that."

Riki's scowl deepened. They're really pushing it…

"You make it sound like I have no choice."

"We're asking you nicely are we not?" Gideon raised a hand and slipped it just beneath the Pet's jaw, warm palm sliding down to the beating neck, noting with narrowed eyes the hickey Iason had earlier left on Riki's flesh, a thumb passing over it.

Surprisingly, albeit the expression of doubt on his face, Riki allowed the unusual gesture. The Blondies were becoming bolder with him it seemed. He hated it.

"What?" the Pet raised his chin, the air of stubbornness still there.

He felt nothing for this touch. It wasn't Iason therefore the reactions were bland irritation. But then he did not push him away either, which was a surprise.

"Allow me?" was all the Blondie asked as he raised the collar to once more dress the Exclusive with it and the robe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I know. This is actually a three-chapter treat for all those who've been following the progress of this story closely.
> 
> Someone asked me if Gideon would be getting his own Exclusive. Hmm...hahahaha...stop being psychics guys. You'll run me out of business. But spoiler-hint: it doesn't happen until Storia Four. That's all.
> 
> Oh yeah. Just finished fleshing out an advance chapter involving a nice little Blondie Game. Intrigued? Yeah, me too. ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Yeah, I'm updating. Why? Because I'm going to be base jumping in thirty minutes and in the case I don't make it alive (wah, heaven help me), I'd like you all to remember me...hahahaha...
> 
> Nervous. Enough. Enjoy. ^_^

Hood up, chained collar on, Riki was ensconced in an Aircar and from Eos One was brought to Midas, with both Gideon and Aisha as his stunning escorts. At first, he didn't have a clue as to where they were taking him, but, upon arrival, upon seeing the myriad of elites  _and pets_  choking the venue, Riki realised exactly where he'd been thrust into…

"Should've known it was another Soiree," Riki mumbled out loud. "You Blondies are hopeless!"

At that Aisha laughed mildly. "Brings back  _fond_  memories doesn't it Pet?"

He could do well without the sarcasm. Everyone knew Riki thought of his experiences with these Coming Out's as utterly terrible. It brought really loathsome recollections - his initial taste of aphrodisiacs the first, being terrorized by the Pet Ring during his second...thankfully, now that he's the Exclusive, he is never going to experience a third of this  _harrowing_  ordeal. And here now he didn't need to do anything really. He had the right to refuse, an elite in his own right and on a different plain of standards.

Somehow that made him forgive his Blondie keepers…at least as far as being  _civil_  was concerned.

"Master Gideon, Master Aisha…"

Francois Hugo was the Sapphire who was having his Pet debut tonight. She was a Purebred from the newest breeder, Axania, a name rising to acclaim for the shocking  _vividness_  of their pets, types like those with changing hair colour depending on the light or glowing body markings as a result of the manipulation of integrated organic fibre optics in their bodies. They were reminiscent of the extinct chameleons.

"I am honoured you've both made it."

The two superiors made a little bow of courtesy. They were actually here in behalf of Orphe, the organizer of all events, who was now occupied with the affairs at Eos Two and therefore, could not be present.

"The honour is ours Francois. Is that Amisa?" Gideon gestured.

They all eyed the redheaded beauty in her gilded cage in the very centre of the floor, her information flashed prominently on the virtual screen directly above her. Already she was in heat, showing off her splendid, manufactured features to watching elites and guests. Her skin had strange exotic markings that seemed to gleam beautifully under the glare of the neon positioned about her. Really lewd. Really shameless. Riki felt like he was going to hurl. He wished he was home…

"Lovely pet," Gideon smiled, but his eyes were on the  _hooded beauty_  they have covered behind them instead of the bitch. Riki was certainly feeling giddy again. It was easy to tell.

Francois stopped for a moment. Speaking of which, the lack of pets on both Blondies was noticeable enough.

"Are you not accompanied by your pets today Masters?"

It was a Soiree, a Coming Out, a Cotillion to show off one's personal possessions so everyone in attendance had their belongings in tow when they attended, including the best of the Capital's Furniture and the pets which they will escort by the leash. Blondies always had top-notch bitches or studs for show, those that cost more than any other, but now, the anticipated guests had come in empty-handed...or so everyone thought.

Gideon: "Ah, something came up that required us to leave them."

"Was it the contamination at Eos Two by any chance?" Francois pried, knowing that the number of Blondies had taken up residence in the same place as Neu-Jupiter, and of course, the earlier dilemma could have affected them.

But then maintenance had been done hours ago, and all pets had been discharged as clean with no trouble. In fact, the other Masters were already here with their lovely nuisances.

"Ah, it's not that Francois," Aisha replied with a cool flourish, making eaves-droppers curious as to the reason. "We're actually _pet-sitting_ someone else's  _beloved_  today," he added and smiled.

"Pet-sitting you say?"

At that Riki sighed. So this was what they wanted to do? Where had the times of no one wanting to be associated to a mongrel gone?

 _The bastards…_ the Pet could only curse.

But then he was aware he'd have to make the appearance eventually; he didn't want to stay hidden under this burdensome cape all night. How hard was it to dine earlier with the pesky hood on. Exclusivity did carry with it its own weight…figuratively and literally. The collar was equally bothersome.

As much as Riki was dismayed, Gideon was feeling rather proud, and so was Aisha for fact who was secretly sharing this thrill and immense elation, that they had on a leash the one being everyone was so interested about…

So this must be how Iason felt every time, especially now? Having a fine-pedigree pet was one thing. Having a pet  _borne_  of Jupiter was a whole new experience altogether. Riki was a seducer, was he not? He had an appeal akin to none, whether they admit to it or not.

The Blondies both stepped aside as they graciously urged forward, almost theatrically, the hooded one who'd been diligently silent behind them, carefully removing the black velvet cape he had on.

"Time to flex your wings," Gideon whispered, more of requested, and this time, Riki did roll his eyes as the outer layer of his costume was undone, both Blondies assisting to pull over and off of his shoulders the heavy mantle.

Riki raised his head, revealing his obsidian eyes that were more in the line of black diamonds. And he watched as everyone visibly stopped.

"Is that…?" the Sapphire gaped, almost not believing _who_ it was before him.

Even the pets in their play had halted, eyes rounding… Most of them had heard but did not know Riki. To them, this was a dark, alluring creature that had come to join them and they wanted to get to know him _better_ , although of course that will no longer be permissible.

Riki was aware he'd have to play this game in public. He obliged Gideon in his request then and stretched his tired arms, glad that he was allowed to flex his well-sculpted muscles and the wings which magically slipped out from within his anatomy, again, powdered by the trademark jewels, the weave and the diamonds in them glinting, before he folded them back in his signature way.

He wore his soft cotton red top in a halter, coupled with black leather pants and boots, a simple arm bracelet…plain enough for a costume but elegantly put together. And very sexy as the ensemble did nothing to hide his  _unnatural_  qualities.

Amisa was drooling. She was whispering to the other females that he wanted this one to ride, noting the bulge encased between his legs.

Francois felt excited. Everyone was curious as they looked him down, looked at the marks on his skin, the Jupiter Branding at the bottom of his spine and love bites alike.

_"I thought he never left Iason's side?"_

_"Beautiful…"_   among other such murmurings.

The Pet just denied his better self from becoming angry. He was no pet who admired throwing tantrums at every opportunity. He knew better. Hadn't even Jupiter instructed him in sleep that for the sake of the Neu-godhood which now entailed them, Iason's very title, he needed to behave from time to time?

"The Exclusive! What a surprise!"

Riki sighed and looked away. Guess he's stuck here. A Pet in the midst of other lascivious pets. He couldn't help but feel worried, though of course he knew he didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to. He is the Exclusive after all...although...without Iason he seemed to doubt.

When Gideon noticed this, he smiled in understanding. But what he didn't understand however was why he was becoming an unusual gentleman, promptly offering his hand to the Exclusive again, the expression on his face that of assurance to the Pet.

The Blondie had that look which seemed to tell Riki that he need not worry as he'd take care of him in Iason's place. "It's all right," and he did whisper the thought, but gently this time, the words taking on a more intimate tone. "I got you."

This surprised Riki. Gideon Lagat was being  _nice_  to him… _really_? Or was this another one of those stupid games they played? Didn't they all like to do it? Even Iason had a mean streak close to the devil's and he let it out every now and then.

He turned to the Blondie with the question, but even before he could utter a word, he'd found himself being led forward, that hand taking his, a light, encouraging squeeze to it.

"Your best seats in the house, Hugo? And your best service," Gideon insisted. "The Exclusive has the reputation of being  _difficult_  to please.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: "Thou shalt not covet your brother's..." And thus, Gideon begins to get into trouble. (Hehehehe, Base Jump time! I hope I survive!)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I base jumped! And it was like "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" like "Damn shit!" "Dang it!" then "Woooooohhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo!" until the parachute was deployed.
> 
> It was an indescribable feeling, falling like that. It was awesome. (Maybe I'll write a fanfic about it, haha.) And I survived, hehehe. Stop lighting the dirge candles folks. ^_^
> 
> Oh yeah, kinda busy again. Real-world work, eBook near-deadline-ish and I'm just halfway editing, and then there's my good friend Mila who has recently celebrated her birthday.
> 
> Been busy writing her a DRRR! fic she requested from me as a birthday gift. I got the inspiration from somewhere in her message, "Say, Yuri-chan, if ever Shizaya eloped and got married, how do you think would that be?"
> 
> Well, I've never read nor watched DRRR, really. But I did my research so I can answer her question. Hahaha. Damned interesting. I actually read, watched and immersed in all things DRRR from manga to dj to anime all in one day. Wow. Record.
> 
> And I think Mila is happy. Thank gods she didn't ask for a full plot, multi-chaptered story. (The requirement was just snippets and such manner coz she likes that sort of drama.) Although the long one I could have done too. Perhaps after Cinco? ^_^
> 
> She was amused with the slight NC and the tonnage of fluff sent her way. Wait. That wasn't fluff at all was it? (wry smile) And that wasn't slight NC either. Far from it! Hahahaha. (I think Shizuo just threw a car at me.)
> 
> Anyways, that said, on to our story. It's been a long time coming, don't you agree?

Orphe's office in Eos Two had been converted into a stunning piece of virtual space, everything controlled interactively through a series of solid holograms floating about, the transparent screens and multiple monitoring channels arranged in stacks one on top of the other around a centre chair and its physical platform of controllers, like so many layers, the main terminals and keypads in the same way virtually projected before it. The cables and other such hardware are unseen, with a large processing eye which took care of data storage, retrieval, execution…all manner of procedures pertaining to security which was constantly monitored and directly controlled here.

At the moment, as the Blondie in charge of Eos' defence details, Orpheus Zavi sat in this chair and was picking through the network to check if all was in order, double and now triple-checking both Towers particularly the one where Neu-Jupiter resided, the neural gear allowing him to interface and see even the most miniscule of details, keen eyes alert as the ribbons ran past him and about in a seemingly endless spiral of data, of information, calculations. His fingers were busy tapping on the virtual keys, inputting orders and executing the necessary programs, some of which he had re-written in a heartbeat in light of the earlier  _threat_.

Iason was there, but was quietly pacing about, his eyes every now and then moving to look at his feet, noting how the surface seemed to ripple under his weight as if he were walking on water. But this was merely clever illusion. All of Orphe's new office was made in such a way that it tricked the senses into believing that one was somewhere else instead of the normal metallic walls, floor and ceiling particular to a Tanaguran space, depending on its owner's mood, the entire place projecting a seamless, live image in the most intricate and highest definition. His brother did like to show off.

 _Minimalist_ , Iason agreed, to be a most inappropriate description. This was a far cry from what things had been a year back. It was a common uncommon change of pace and spoke of nothing but the highest degree of technological accomplishment possible amongst the elite caste…

Right now, it was a sight from above of Tanagura that Iason was looking at, the entire capital visible below, through clouds and more clouds under him, real-time events unfolding. Of course he was aware this was a set of images uplinked from one of the many sentry surveillance bots floating above the city's airspace, capturing even the littlest detail of the actual going-ons beneath them.

The city's lights were already burning like so many candles, flickering flames, the ever-nocturnal neon of Midas far off a contrasting lover to the clean glare of Tanagura.

Hurrying Aircars zoomed just under footsteps, tiny specs headed off to precise yet unknown locations, pod cars in rows. When the superior Blondie looked above, he could see the moons, and thought that he'd want to enfold his Pet to this view tonight. Perhaps on the open tier to make it more  _dramatic_ ; the idle clouds lingering, adding a touch of soul that otherwise would not be there.

"It wasn't more of a contamination as it was a diversion, the real attempt was to actually reach through Tower Two.

"They were aiming for the Palace," Orphe had said earlier.

Who wasn't these days? There were tons of threats mounting, and everyone was well-aware that Jupiter had always gotten attacked from almost anywhere since he'd rebelled against his makers. With Iason it would be no different.

But there was an apparent over or underestimation…the Palace had always been a separate locale. It was not connected to Eos Two itself thus any danger sent even from  _there_  would be useless. Yet it was still bothersome.

"I sometimes think we have made an error with the construction of Eos Two," Orphe finished a screen and cast it aside with one swipe of his hand, pulling another to check codes and syntaxes. "It should have been somewhere near the centre of Tanagura as Tower One is."

Iason knew there had been a fierce debate on the matter amongst the members of the Council but, as always, Raoul had convinced them that it was a worthy bribe for Iason's return, reasoning that it was also necessary to the godhood.

In a way it was, Neu-Jupiter was in concurrence. But to say Iason accepted the Palace for the prestige or for the sake of positioning well in their new world was another misjudged notion. He accepted it on account of Riki's security, as he had accepted Jupiter's Will for the very same rationale. The Palace was a place fitting for installing himself so he may better look at the world and keep his beloved safe from it.

"Are you actually considering our transfer back to Eos One, Orphe?"

The question made the latter pause, but briefly, casting a quick glance at Iason before resuming where he had been busier.

"That is to your discretion my  _Lord_. I don't believe I have control on your decisions."

Iason laughed. "True. But your opinion counts where Jupiter's safety is concerned does it not?"

The other Blondie was secretly pleased to hear that. At least their dearest head _trusted_ him well enough to consider what he had in mind. But then he knew Iason would not do anything as irrational; these days more circumspect than he had been before. His every move followed a certain path very few were privy to, even he, and everything he did had to consider Riki.

"The Pet is rather fond of your new home is he not? He may not approve of leaving."

"Maybe," Iason mused. "He's been to Eos One then Apathia, the slums and back…he's not so discriminating as to be actually fastidious like other pets."

Orphe eyed the superior Blondie with a slight amusement. In other words Riki would not be so selective once his Master snapped his fingers. Riki was the Pet who followed Neu-Jupiter's will. This was how Iason Mink doted on and at the same time controlled his favourite, both an open declaration of his affections.

The other Blondie sighed. He will never understand it of course - who does?- but it was called  _love_ , a phenomena they didn't have information they could study on about. It was a queer inflection.

"We'll just need to create a new layer of protection. It will be tedious work, but it's necessary," Orphe informed Neu-Jupiter. "I'll need an access through to the Palace. Can you grant me that request?"

Iason picked from the conversation and pulled up a virtual screen from nowhere easy, willing it to him as he sat down the  _normal_ chair Orphe offered before they sealed themselves in.

His interfacing was amazing, not needing a terminal, link or a holo channel to access what he needed to access, and here now he manipulated his Layer of the System to assist Orphe further, well-aware that the latter will encounter much trouble if he didn't. The Palace was both a fortress physically and digitally.

"I'll give you clearance through to the System there on the fourth node. I'll alert the Furniture."

"Thank you," the other Blondie nodded, fingering the virtual keys which rippled at his every touch.

Then Iason did something, pulling an even thinner version of a cyber screen, slipping it beneath his fingertips and getting all the contents to appear in a flash. He gave a head's up, "Orphe."

Neu-Jupiter flung the screen over, sending it afloat and spinning through the air of the room before the other Blondie caught and stood it so he may peer at what's inside. There were files coming up, the impressive credentials of the top hackers in Tanagura, Midas and elsewhere in the Star System, including some immigrants with just the right skills to match the necessity.

"What are these?"

Iason's lips curled in the familiar facial gesture of a smile, leaning back against his chair, fingers making a steeple as he rested his elbows, crossed his legs, simply willing other monitors and cyber terminals to manifest in front of him.

He wanted work to be done. He missed his Pet. He was aware where Gideon and Aisha had taken him of course, and he trusts they would keep their word, but who knew what would happen in the long run?

He wanted Riki home.

This in mind, Iason willed a connection to Katze and the Underground labs. If the Trinity was good to go, he'll send them for his Exclusive. Only before that…

"Those are the hackers I currently have in my employ," said the superior Blondie in response to Orphe's earlier question. "Make use of them as you deem fit."


	37. Chapter 37

Now here was a Pet you wouldn't mind boasting off: the infamous Z-107M-E, black-winged,black-haired Riki, the Exclusive, Lover to Neu-Jupiter and key to the System, without whom Tanagura would be torn asunder.

It was Aisha who did the escorting this time, a Blondie the only elite seemingly fit to hold the chain of his leash, parading the once-mongrel for everyone to see and ogle at. He was Iason's lovely one, his information brandished on the virtual displays alongside the latest findings about his persona including but not limited to his impressive wingspan, his well-defined vital statistics and even his impressive length and thickness of a cock.

On top of that, they had openly boasted of his other impeccable capabilities, regeneration and self-healing amongst the superior of his qualities.

He was an oddity, but a breathtaking beauty, the files seemingly fine with showing how his origins had been from Ceres-Guardian but his breed to be none other than what was now called a  _Pure Jupiter_ , the only Pet that had and will ever be made by the old god's  _intervening_  hands. There was also mention of his official standing as Iason's _Pairing Partner_ , wed to the latter without a doubt, which meant that he was likewise the only pet to be allowed to share the bed of the mightiest of all Blondies…

"I can see where Jupiter's intentions had finally taken form," one elite guest murmured to his nodding companion as Riki gracefully passed them, held by Aisha Rosen in the same manner as Iason was often seen with him, only more formally, the end of the chain and his hand in the Blondie's hand.

Riki was secretly annoyed. But then he just had to bear with it a bit more, he knew, covering his irritation with a mirror of Aisha's known nonchalance as he was moved in the circle. It would be over sooner than he'd expect it, but he could still see their avid looks and riveted glances. Again, he cursed at his second father, Jupiter. Was this really what the god had in mind when he _re-designed_  him? He felt like being in a den of hungry chimeras though of course no elite would dare break their  _customs_ in the way he imagined it. Only Iason _had the guts_  to do that...

When all that show-and-tell was over, instead of escorting the Exclusive to the cages to join the rest of the flock, he was escorted to the seats by his keepers, again, Gideon and Aisha to either side of him, to a solo Pet chair (which more or less looked like a bed than a chair) set aside by the master of the event, Francois Hugo, providing him an immediate set of guards and servers.

So okay, the Exclusivity apparently worked, yet despite being somewhat  _cageless_ , Riki was still subject to the same admiration and curiosity, the present elites eyeing him with much interest and caution as they peered at him from a distance.

Everyone had questions.

Both Aisha and Gideon had gotten around to talking with the other attendees as to why the Pet was here, while Riki sulked, or more or less just lounged back as he observed the other pets get from horny to delusional or, some, being high on aphrodisiacs so early, already pairing up and putting on their vulgar shows, bitches and studs being mounted and mounting alike.

As they were meant to. The usual showcasing, some of the other pets even trying to invite him to join, but were immediately chastised by their masters.

"No, that is Master Iason's; he _does not pair_  with anyone else."

Riki quirked a brow.

Yeah, and how can he forget how intent they were to get him fucking when he was still the once-mongrel Pet, to pair up with the others as Raoul told Iason. Hadn't that even been the cause of trouble with Aisha once? Nowadays though, the Blondie and all others didn't seem to mind or remember these things like he does. Or was it attributed more to the fact that pets, up to this day, had still always been a passing fad that they no longer feel the need to put into memory those toys gone through them and their senseless elitist existence?

The only pet secured enough for all eternity was him…at least he found comfort in that.

Now he had been briefly interested in those pets engaged in fellatio and cunnilingus by the triads, those ganging up on one or two others just for the heck of it, a virgin found among the males of value that there was an uproar, before the happenings made him tired altogether, then expectedly annoyed, bored and inwardly furious. Honestly, what would these events hold next?

In the end, Riki settled to playing with his phone, slipping on the wireless earpieces he kept in his pocket and turning the volume to maximum to drown out all the cries, croonings and pleadings, the noisy banter of the elites. A near-nightmare without Iason,  _this_ , that it made him clench and unclench his fist.

Vexatiously, his messages were not returned by his Master and lover, making him wonder if the Blondie was doing it on purpose. It made him frown. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be in his own bed, wrapped under the crisp, freshly-pressed sheets, his beloved's arms and the silence of their beautiful Palace.

But then he could only wish. He was here, and he had to contend with the proceedings until  _someone_  came to conduct him home to their lovely citadel.

Riki sighed.

He folded his wings around him and pretended to doze off in his irritation, shifting his attentions to the song lyrics and effectively tuning out everything else…

* * *

 

From a distance, his Blondie caretakers shared some of the fine wine sent out to them as both compliment for their presence and for bringing Riki along. He was piquing everyone else's interest and the other pets had never been more  _fervent_ , even performing before the Exclusive as if to tempt him with their open fornication without a taint of shame.

But then Riki was past all that, Gideon's earlier statement proving to be utterly accurate. He was too hard to please. It seemed it was merely by Iason's toyings that the Pet could react in a way you wanted him to. And so the disappointment was also apparent, that under Law he could not be obliged to perform in the cages, or can be made to take anything that went against this virtue, but that was fine.

Even more guests were pouring in, including those who had no intentions or were reluctant to attend in the first place, just to catch a glimpse of Neu-Jupiter's paramour. They could only imagine what it's like. For someone to wake up and see this being in their bed. It made some feel an unusual sensation between their brains and then their legs otherwise unheard of in their sterile states. The shock of desire they denied...

"I wonder what it would take to get him out of that leather and into a sexy pair of bikini briefs?" Aisha listened to the mutter of one Platina whom with a mischievous smile on his lips had narrated how he was thinking that they have never seen Riki in anything completely  _revealing_  at all, dressing in more _conservative_ forms of smexy instead.

Gideon laughed at the thought, not commenting, but in his mind also considering,  _How about out of that leather and into complete nakedness?_ he'd expressed but only in the very deepest recesses of his thoughts.

"You know, we've never really given Riki his proper Coming Out Party have we?"

"I thought you'd said the Pet Auction was already that? Besides, what makes you think Iason would  _approve_?"

Aisha chuckled lowly at that, taking a long, elegant sip from the goblet he held with one graceful hand. "It's only fitting...for the Pet of Neu-Jupiter to be welcomed by Tanagura and  _not_  in a similar blunder by which he was welcomed in Midas," the Unyielding Noble raised his cup in a toast.

"No offense," Aisha nodded towards Gideon who made a disapproving face that seemed to query:  _Are you Orphe?_ "None taken," though his lips voiced the contrary.

Admittedly, the incident within the confines of his domain was something he still had not moved upon, for even if it was something Orphe had organized, the fault still fell that the venue had been in his territory and such an attempt was not supposed to have even been allowed to punctuate its end. Yet whom among the Class was not stunned? Everyone was discussing it in Eos even until this very minute. How Neu-Jupiter had  _humoured_ his assailants and then  _fed_ them to the brutality of his single Furniture.

"Of course in light of the Exclusivity, we can turn the entire event into a modish affair such as never seen in Tanagura. We can have Orphe arrange, say, a masquerade gala?

"The classics had always been a _splendid_ study."

Gideon thought about it for a bit, and he was rather in agreeance to Aisha's prospect. A Masquerade Ball to welcome the Exclusive. He looked at Riki and imagined. That would be very suitable.

Of course there would be the issue of participation. He haphazardly mentioned this to his brother.

"The other pets can perhaps perform some sexual theatrics, or, since we all expect for some form of copulation to occur, we can ask Iason to couple with Riki on that night…" a dry jest, though it was a shocking suggestion that Gideon didn't seem to have heard right. "Seriously?" Could it be the wine was doing well to muddle the other Blondie's organic brain? "But isn't  _that_  sort of coupling  _private_?"

"Yes. And a hot episode involving a master Blondie  _worth_  witnessing."

Gideon laughed, finding it to be amusing entirely, although he was quite interested as everyone certainly was with the dalliances of the Neu couple.

"Who told you that? Don't tell me you've  _spied_  on them Aisha. Quite contradictory of you is it not?"

Aisha waved it off with his own small smile. " _Nonsense_ ," he did chuckle. "I just heard the _vivid_ narratives of it and I had not heard its end until a week after."

"And  _from whom_? Iason has never once discussed his private life," Gideon pried.

At that the other Blondie gestured for Gideon to lean in closer, whispering one name when they seemed to have their little circle of privacy in place, "Orpheus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Q&A time! To those people who've have been requesting some stuff (from guests I'm surprised), you know who you are and I've responded in kind to you all via the personal e-adds you left me so I hope that's all right. And yes, I do value privacy as you may well have noticed, I did not approve any guest reviews with the person's email in them. I do the same with sort of personal and serious messages.
> 
> And apologies to those requests I've denied. I feel guilty for being selective and for turning down many. Believe me, if only I had all the time in the world, I'd be writing fanfictions all day for my girl and, yes, boy pals out there, but sadly I don't have that luxury. I can only accommodate very, very few at a time…as much as I want to. :'(
> 
> Again sorry.


	38. Chapter 38

Francois had voiced out his concerns as the hours dragged on, when, upon serving their finest to the Pet, Riki on the chair he was chained to had all but refused to take anything, not even paying attention to the edibles and dishes and the bottles upon bottles of gourmet wine, select vintage and even more Vartan sent his way.

Gideon was the first to hear of the concern and, after a brief pause to assure the Sapphire that everything was fine, went over to the Exclusive, the towering form of the Blondie instantly making Riki glare. Gideon raised a hand to his ear and tapped, actually asking the Pet to remove one of his earpieces so that he may talk to him.

"What is it this time?" Riki continued to scowl. "What do  _you_  want?"

"You haven't taken anything…" and Gideon gestured at what was already a magnificent spread just to the side of them, complete with centerpieces and decorative flowers cascading in generous threads and vines to the floor.

Riki didn't feel up to responding in kind, though he did notice a tinge of something in the other's expression which was never there before. Was that actually a bit of concern that this Blondie had on his face? He often thought them incapable of any such genuine emotion; guess they were not as apathetic as he thought they were...

Gideon visibly sighed, a hand resting on his hip as he figured what perhaps was obvious as to why Riki had not touched any food or drink.

"Worried that it might be spiked?" Gideon continued and the slight shift in Riki's expressions told him he had hit the right mark.

But there was still no response from the other. Was he really  _that_ determined to treat the other like he did not exist at all? Well he can't have that...On the one hand however, what use was there arguing with a hardheaded Pet, especially one that didn't like you to begin with apparently enough?

Gideon switched tactics, taking a very thin and quite fragile glass flute, filling it with wine from one of the branded bottles and filling another with the same. The Blondie, to Riki's surprise, drank from the crystal, then handed the other to the Exclusive, as if to assure him 'twas perfectly safe. Alcoholic, aye, but safe and without the pestering drugs Riki loathed so much.

"Don't worry. Hugo has been briefed regarding the guidelines of your Exclusivity. He won't serve you anything that would  _violate_  your covenant," and he smiled at him, though despite that he was still met by Riki's obvious distrust.

With a shrug and another sigh, Gideon decided to sit down opposite of the Pet, settling comfortably near the edge of the lengthy chair, pouring himself another drink and, even before Riki could protest, took the earpiece that had been idling in the latter's hand.

"I heard Iason trained you on Muir some time before?" and with the statement left hanging, Gideon slipped the metallic bud into his ear, wanting to hear whatever it was that the Pet was listening to, only to realize that the song playing now was actually that one they'd all heard at the Pet Auction ball, requested by the superior Blondie.

"Ah, isn't this the song you waltzed to with Iason? 214 was it? Rather lovely…"

He hummed after it as Riki grimaced at this most uncharacteristic behaviour; Gideon meanwhile imagined that night, the way the two swayed and circled in the very centre of the ballroom, a well-decorated couple, beautiful to behold and in  _love_ , the very definition of it maybe, a thought to which Gideon felt a certain taint of something strange inside his chest. What was this feeling? And why was it so like a heavy poison?

"What are you doing?" Riki just had to ask.

"Joining you," Gideon smiled again, countering, remedying the sudden drift in his thoughts before it was any noticeable. "Don't tell me you don't drink now? Didn't you have these  _habits_?"

Riki grimaced further at that. Gideon? Seriously, to keep him company and  _now_ having a conversation with him? He looked at the flute in his hand. It was one of those expensive crystals rimmed and based with gold.

"Used to," the Pet replied hesitatingly especially towards the other's seeming friendliness.

"Jupiter purged them out of you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps," Riki spoke but flinched somewhat as he found the bittersweet flavour of wine repulsive, his tongue no longer familiar with the taste.

Like when he tried to smoke once after he woke up from his year-long slumber, he never remembered drinking to be this spiteful and unfulfilling, the smell as nauseating as the smoke that had once been his comforts, drowning in stout back in the slums. It was something he certainly could live without at present. He simply did not want it anymore.

"What's the matter?" Gideon, asking.

Riki handed him the flute. "I don't drink."

The Blondie laughed. So the theory is proven true. The Pet was not only  _perfected_ , he was in the same way  _cleansed_  by the old god, purged of vice save for sex maybe. For Iason.

Ah, Jupiter was truly a biased parent.

"You know, Iason gave me a good scolding last time for what I've told you during the Pet Auction."

Gideon wanted to take this as a chance while it lasted, to start a normal dialogue with the Pet.

Riki turned to him wondering, "I didn't tell him anything."

The Blondie laughed again, placing Riki's glass down the tray as a server came to his summons. He asked the boy to fetch something less alcoholic for the Exclusive. His throat must be parched so the fuss was necessary. He'll try and convince him to eat next.

"I know," Gideon agreed to what the Pet had said. "But your  _dear_  Master has  _eyes and ears everywhere_  and all he needed to do was review the surveillance to figure what mischief I've stirred."

He looked at Riki who must now be thinking this to be quite unlikely, for a Blondie to admit to his crimes and do what he was about to do next.

"Forgive me," the apology came as unexpected enough that Riki was perplexed and caught off-guard by it.

"What?"

Gideon continued, "Obviously, I was way beyond myself that day, but now I think I know where I had been definitely mistaken…"

His eyes delved into those of the Pet's, a clarity in them that had always been clouded before.

"Iason was right," the Blondie added with a seriousness about his stunning features, enough that the other pets halted when they noticed how seemingly _lover-like_  the expression was, and coming from a gorgeous one like Gideon nonetheless. "You're more than  _just_  a Pet..."

* * *

Aisha glared.

To the others present this might appear as merely some doting fondness everyone believed to exist, as they had all now believed that Blondies took particular interest in their brother's Exclusive as they should, because they were protecting him for the System's sake after all. But there was something happening here, something no less than an anomaly and an abnormality in the general order of things, particularly in  _their_  ruling class.

'It' might be acceptable behavior from Iason, hell, expected, and a bit of mischief never hurt when it came to  _this_  Pet, but not this sort of attention from another of them, especially as it may somehow alter their state of thought, cause them to  _change_  and not necessarily for the best.

The dividing gulf between them and Riki was the one thing keeping the rest of the class intact. If they'd be influenced further as Gideon was already beginning to  _exhibit_ the signs of, it would be a catastrophe! The other Blondie bit his lip in frustration.

 _He better not be thinking about befriending him_ , Aisha feared somehow however betrayed nothing of it.  _Gideon, you're becoming an idiot!_

He could almost foresee trouble; the perfect disaster already in the offing. Gideon was as oblivious as Iason had been in the beginning, and that was another terrible miscalculation, to say he could handle Riki so easily  _even_ in the pretense of friendship or any similar form of acquaintanceship. He was already starting to build his own variation of attachment for the Pet.

The other Blondie couldn't see it, but it was obvious enough for Aisha, and so will the others notice sooner enough...How will they react to it?

Riki was clueless as he looked at the Blondie who in turn smiled at him. What brought about this sudden change of heart? The Pet wondered. Or was it something the latter wanted to trick him with?

_Damn. Which is it you bastard!?_

_'You're more than_ just _a Pet.'_ The Hell?

Yet he ended up uttering something else, "Thanks…I guess…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I seem to be building this conflict quite much, but I feel it deserves more justice than it should, after all, it will be a grand conflict in Cinco. *spoiler* I know! Hehehe...
> 
> And in light with that the demoness asks this question: would you like to see Iason lose control? Ah, I know I want to. the temptation...
> 
> By the way, to the person who called me a demon, hehehe...I'm a demonESS, hence, the name okay? Please? ^_^


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Here's one more chapter for the hungry patrons. Just went off for a snack. Back now... ^_^

The revelry went on unabated, the festivities yet to reach its climax but somehow managing to exclude them from the picture, Gideon sitting back, contemplating, watching from afar the events as they unfolded, and curiously looking down upon Riki's sleeping form as the latter slumbered just inches from where he was.

Riki was never really one to pay as much attention when it came to these gatherings, the black horse or the wolf that messed up everything and refused to do anything else, often just sitting by his Master's feet to doze off as he had now, even with Gideon's presence just close beside. Right after a meal and some more casual chatter, the Exclusive was quietly asleep, his wings withdrawn leaving the now flightless Pet to his dreams, tucked in the softness of the chair and where the lights had been dimmed for a bit of privacy as Gideon himself ordered...

"Exhausted, aren't we Pet?"

The party had moved to the farther end of the venue, where Amisa was now being coupled to another less-preferred Pet, her original quarry being Riki but was not allowed, no,  _forbidden_ by her own Master, thus she had to settle with the Academy stud chosen to match her tonight, a lovely redhead mastered by a Platina.

Aisha had joined them there, but Gideon has stayed here for some reason somehow out of his usual character, preferring to stare down at Riki's dreaming face, noting the finer details in the Pet's expression as he slumbered innocently by. There was something enthralling about it, about how peaceful he appeared, making the other Blondie imagine how it must be wonderful for Iason to see him like this every time...

Gideon gulped down another glass of wine. He swallowed hard, way after the bitter liquid passed his throat, again casting his eyes upon the beauty of Iason's only  _love_ , mentally expecting to be caught as he indulged in some manner of observation, thinking again back to the day of the Pet Auction when all manner of colour and happiness infected Riki and his bright eyes, how he looked at his Master with such...adoration. The very same things they all see of them as of late.

Only now was Gideon able to see how Riki actually had such fine lashes, long and curling, his brows and hair a delicate match to a night without the moons, his skin appearing softer now, reminiscent and of similar semblance to how it were those nights after the Pet had come back from the slums, how he had finally shocked everyone in his  _evolution_  and  _maturity_ , beautiful even as he had aged, an amazing entity at his second Coming Out, gorgeous even before all of Jupiter's alterations, magnetic even as he was yet to be crowned the Exclusive of Tanagura.

There was something natural and  _unnatural_  with Riki, with the way he contradicted the might of the capital with an independent strength all his own which was most appealing that even  _they_ had wondered at it. He had a fire Gideon could not define, and, as opposed to what he had told the Pet during their short walk back to Iason that day of the ball, he was the one drawn to this flame…

Gideon just found himself reaching a hand, fingers curling so his knuckles could feel for Riki's cheek, the insulating gloves he'd pulled off and cast aside, wondering how  _his skin_ would feel  _on his skin_. But he stopped, finding an immediate quarrel inside of him which instantly gnawed at his intentions, stopped them before he could move any closer.

Riki shifted, brows creasing before the tensed muscles relaxed, the slightest of movements to his fingertips rested on the space before him.

This was the face Iason had perhaps touched many times with his own fingers, his own lips, the body of it  _owned_  and  _built_  out of the superior Blondie's many needs, sculpted by his affections, embraced by his love, his obsession. Gideon felt guilty somewhat, though he was yet to learn that this was what it indeed was, the word still a drifting notion he was yet to recognise.

As was what he felt inside suddenly, especially when Riki sighed and unconsciously uttered, "Iason…" the sound not at all too loud but was audible enough as they passed his lovely lips.

Even in sleep his Master invaded his dreams, Gideon did not understand this, as was the weight that _instantly_  stabbed its way into his chest. Was this what it was to feel envy? Will he be the moth whose wings will burn in the flame of his own undoing? The term, his intellectual mind suggested, would be the  _karma_ of the old world, but  _that_   _too_  was insignificant. No one believed in such things at this day and age. A Blondie was not one to have such superstitions.

Yet, "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, surprised to see his hand trembling where it had stopped.

The Blondie withdrew, fisting it for some manner of focus he'd lost an instance ago. What had happened indeed? Was this  _not_ just another pet? But then why was he fearing so much? Why was he confused suddenly as much?

"What am I doing?"

There was a bit of an imagining. What if, in the long time ago that Riki had been  _picked up_ (to use the same slang) by Iason with Raoul in that area in Midas, reprimanded as they had now known the story, it was  _he_ who had been offered this body? What would have happened then? What would life be like for Gideon Lagat if he was the one who stood as Neu-Jupiter and  _not_  his brother?

Disgusting idea. Of course all along Jupiter had his favours cast  _only_  upon Iason, had trusted him more even as he made a blunder of it all, but then every Blondie, in theory, must have wondered at this, and wondered what could have happened if they were the ones in Iason Mink's shoes...

Gideon realised he was beginning to exasperate himself. He thought he was worse than the others in his curiosity; for he wondered instead what it would be  _like_  if it was  _he_ who had found Riki first, was the one to drag the mongrel to Eos and was the one who...who...

The Blondie shook his head. He smiled miserably. This was getting out of bounds. This was ridiculous!

To remedy his predicament, Gideon shifted his attentions elsewhere, coolly looking about for the hood and cape Riki came dressed in with only to find it gone, perhaps being kept in a separate locker. That precious thing was expensive after all, as all of the Pet was  _expensive_ , though Gideon did not want to bother further with it...He ended up once more looking down upon the sleeping Exclusive.

 _Pets were made for appreciating from a distance_ , but somehow, in the beauty of this specie of Jupiter, that apothegm seemed superficial and breakable. Riki was the sort  _fashioned_ to be  _touched_ , to be  _enjoyed_ , to be  _adored_  with one's mind and... _body_. Perhaps that's why Iason pays worship to him all the time. He was the god of a god, created for sexing with one and none other in a union made sacred, founded on cruel vice and sadistic affection but forged in what would eventually be called… _love_.

With eyes cast down, Gideon moved to take his own cape slung to the back of another chair, having unfastened it earlier when he joined Riki here, almost reverently and fearfully bending down, throwing his own clothing over the Pet to become for him a makeshift blanket.

He had known since that he had began to feel some form of  _strangeness_  towards Riki when a day would not pass when  _he_  had come to expect him, to search for him, to want to see his presence although it always meant Iason would not be that far behind, an arm around the Pet or kissing him in plain sight, afforded the full privilege of his smiles and his laughter, the bitter hate the Exclusive has had for the other now a figment of the past.

To which Gideon would feel stabbed, then frustrated, but this he kept all to himself, even as he was fully aware how he had tired of his own Pets at home, or how he had moved to Eos Two to a nearer unit to be closer to them, or had been striving to create a perfect replica of the mongrel as he had aided in the workings at the Academy but had failed even with the public success of those black-haired breeds.

They all paled by comparison. No one was close even by a fracture of that comparison. Gideon paused. 

_Why must there be only one of you?_

Then he was startled, nearly, as Riki stirred from the confines of slumber once more and unconsciously pulled at the Blondie's cape, inhaling the scents of it in before tucking himself within its confines as if  _this_  was the most natural thing to do. The Pet must love snuggling so close to his Master when they lay together. The thought hurt. Gideon Lagat knew this was madness and that he needed to stop himself before something else came to fruition. It was  _dangerous_...very dangerous.

But then, as he watched Riki drift back into unconsciousness and the realm of fantasy richer than the virtual counterparts they have come up of it, he could not help but be utterly and completely affected. By Riki. He was now infected by the malady called mongrel, and worst, it was a mongrel who  _belonged_  to another.

_Riki is Iason's Exclusive you fool. Deal with that._

"Rest well…prince…"

But still, even as he cautioned himself, he did bend down to touch him this time, only to leave a faint kiss on that raven head, but nothing more than that as he controlled himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Q&A time - someone asked me, aren't there thirteen Blondies? But how come there are only a handful who get the spotlight in AnK?
> 
> Ah...that is likewise a mystery that I want to discover the answer to, but guess only the author knows? But speaking, do you realize what we truly lack? A wikia site for AnK complete with information! I mean, for those unfortunate enough to have not read the book and want to learn more about this yaoi quintessential. Would make life easy for fanfic authors too who can use it to better their writings.
> 
> Because, admittedly, it's the accuracy portion when writing AnK that is difficult - just too many details you'd want to get right; I myself honestly want to perfect this if I could, wanting to make it as cleanly as possible (I'd actually re-read the novel several times now as I write or edit along. OC me but I still forget some stuff.).
> 
> Oh, and just a quick response to another Blondie-related question: I can only recall the names of 9 or 10 out of 13. I think I've read the rest somewhere, but I may need to check that. But mainly, it's Aisha, Gideon and Orphe, Raoul and Iason in that ascending order that stand out, so expect that they'll be mentioned often. And Gideon will have a very, erm, unusual encounter in the wings so F-U-N. *Spoiler*
> 
> Read the early reviews. Glad and much obliged folks. Hahaha. You really want me to write a sex scene in Riki's third Coming Out? Hmm...I'll consider that idea, CrazyCandyCat. Yeah. It seems like a good one. But between you and me, wait for the chapter with the Blondie Game in it. You'll like that one, maybe, because I liked fleshing it out. Hehehehe. *Again, Spoiler* (I gotta stop doing that, but I'm so excited!)
> 
> Guest Tanja: I may ship Shizaya from DRRR! Read below...
> 
> Guest Mila: Thank you for the email. Glad you liked the gift. If you post it in tumblr, I'll post it here in FF-dot-net in your honour.
> 
> Guest Visitor: Yeah. There goes Tanagura. KA-BOOM! hahaha...no, really, I meant it directed towards Gideon first and foremost.
> 
> To the rest, thank you. It's been great. Close to 18k views for Cinco I think and it only multiplies. Already so happy with that. Thanks a bunch mates!
> 
> Merry Christmas, and an advanced Happy New Year if I don't get to update before the year ends. ^_^


	40. Chapter 40

There had been a deterioration in Tanagura's hierarchy during the year that Jupiter fell silent, but only now had it been openly discussed, Orphe pulling up a file list for Iason to look over, of Elites  _malfunctioning_  to say the least, developing wayward tendencies and disagreeably acting of their own accord.

For some time, there had been a running jest amongst the hierarchy, about how Iason had perhaps infected the other elites with his rebellion, but when the superior Blondie came back as the new god of the Capital, that had been shunned off. Now these other  _libertines_  were just seen as nuisances, elites Orphe would like to rid their dominion of, if disciplining them is no longer the viable solution.

Neu-Jupiter frowned, noting the number of individuals in the other Blondie's watch list including some Platinas, some Rubies, a couple of Onyxes he knew the faces of and a number of Sapphires who'd misbehaved during the absence of a ruling head, their offenses likewise listed and in such inarguable detail, their status and prohibitions having already been determined if not declared by Orphe Zavi.

This many? All seemingly going rogue and neglecting their duties while an heir was missing from the Capital's throne? How unlikely. But then it should have been predicted. Without a Jupiter, Tanagura was akin to a colony of beasts whom losing its sovereign likewise lost its aim, though they had survived well enough during that one year of silence.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Iason, anticipating that perhaps Orphe would propose a method so radical as to have Raoul re-process the personalities on his list that way they can be ' _put into proper order_ '.

And he did propose this, unsurprisingly. "With Neu-Jupiter's permission of course," but added as if to salve the request of tinkering with those mindsets.

Although he was not entirely against manipulation of such a sort, Orphe was aware that Iason would avoid using this means if possible. But then the other also knew his brother's methods at these things were…far crueler if he was left to deal with them, Iason ever the lover of games and traps, even with the elite members of their aristocracy…

The superior Blondie pondered for a moment, leaning back against the softness of the leather seat. He was rather interested with some of these cases; it appeared as if he'd like to handle some of them himself and Orphe couldn't be any correct with his conclusions.

A Platina whose Pet was rumored to be _in love_ with another master? Another who loved tormenting the Ruby class and had sent at least seven now to mind alterations for framed crimes? Intrigue has never really left the Capital when it had started with him and Riki, had it?

"I will think it over Orphe," Iason replied after the barest of smiles, having considered something but then keeping quiet of it for the moment. "So are we done for the day?"

"Yes," Orphe all but nodded, filing away the last of his virtual screens and terminating his connection to the digital plains of the city. "Are you off to see Riki?"

Neu-Jupiter paused a bit at that, amused that everyone now thought it quite normal to mention his Pet's name and not in disdain as before. Wasn't Orphe similar to Raoul? He had been Iason's eternal opposition, well, everyone in the Blondie Class was.

"No. I'll wait for him at the Palace," said the superior Blondie. "The Furniture are already on their way to fetch him for me."

Iason had been aware of the location where Riki was at the moment, and didn't want to be delayed there any more than he needed. He had been utterly patient the whole day, but now that all the humdrum had been sorted, the sooner he had his Pet in bed, the better. But he could do with peace and none of the social spotlighting at that.

* * *

Trouble abrew. One moment Gideon had just turned to join Aisha and the others, leaving Riki, the next, a frustrating elite was dragging along his confused female pet and forcing the Furniture surrounding the sleeping Exclusive to rouse him.

The commotion immediately washed over the venue like a surging river, causing much of the other attendees to wrinkle their noses and frown, knowing how  _the Ruby_  now disturbing the peace had a reputation for disaster, had been banned by Orphe in most of these Soirees, but was constantly gate-crashing every event as if the restrictions and prohibitions to him were nonexistent.

"And why not?! He's a Pet, is he not? He will couple with my Satina!" they could hear him scream.

He pointed an angry finger at the standing Furniture who all but refused to budge from where he stood, but was apologetic, likewise unknowing what to do of the elite or how to tell him off as he appeared to have already made up his mind.

The qualm was scaring the other pets into tears, the poor things embracing each other or hiding behind the capes of their Masters, cowering at their owners' feet. Francois found himself disgusted as he arrived in time to see the vicious redhead squabbling with the servants.

"He came in uninvited -again!- when I had officially  _banned_  him from this," the Sapphire host gritted his teeth, furious as he had found that there were no standing guards around at all. What had happened?

"Let's go  _save_  the Pet," Aisha sighed, the image of calm through and through, proof that a Blondie was always best in situations like these as they could easily command attention.

This was actually the first time they had encountered the Ruby, association with the lower classes being not a forte of Blondies as of late really, busier with the affairs of Tanagura up top, although they were familiar with the troublesome ones including this redhead now sourcing chaos within the occasion.

So with that Aisha sought to move, but Gideon stopped both him and Francois Hugo from intervening suddenly, even as they had seen the venue Furniture overcome by the Ruby who was now shaking Riki into waking, shocking the other visitors.

"Does he have an idea what he's doing!?" the indignation of others as if something sacred had been defiled.

Aisha's countenance broke into uncommon scowling. "Gideon-"

"Humour me, please. Let's see what Riki will do," the other Blondie calmed his brother down, though at the sight of someone laying hands on the Pet, he admittedly felt like wringing the idiot's neck into a twisted knot. But he held himself as Riki stirred, somehow wanting to see what would happen.

The Pet was annoyed immediately as he was yanked to his feet by a chainless collar by this unknown redhead, Gideon's unnoticed robe slipping from over him and falling onto the floor, trampled.

All the elites gasped. The other pets trembled in horror. Some were worried of Riki as the Ruby had him in his grasp.

Aisha was getting agitated uncharacteristically, "He really doesn't have an idea  _who_  he's toying with?" and moved, but Gideon stopped him again.

"But why? Gideon!"

"Wait. Just a minute Aisha."

Riki pissed, fought the hand off immediately, easily matching the sheer disregard with his strength.

"Damn it! What the _fuck_ are you doing!?" the Pet's voice rose into defiance as his expression conveyed it...the classic  _mongrel_  making its way out to the surface of his pretty face…

Gideon wanted to know how the Pet would respond, if he would be as he was before, a fighting property who would cast the first blow as he had once done countless times as the Slums' ambassador. Everyone who knew him from before was aware of his temper after all, of his brute viciousness, remembering him to be  _that_  quarrelsome a Pet who was often in trouble. Only Iason could  _tame_ him.

They also watched the Ruby, nonplussed by the sudden rise in the other's tone, snapping back with his own demanding ferocity, "You!" as he cast his pet to Riki's feet.

"I want you to fuck my bitch, and make it count," he ordered, actually agitated with the fact he was now a general outcast amongst his class and all their caste, but was actually clueless that he was now looking at Jupiter's Mated Pair. "I want her seeded tonight!"

They were sure Riki'd beat the hell out of the elite, some betting on it and even silently inciting the idea, but as the Pet let the few seconds tick past without incident, they gaped at him, wondering, the Blondies present curious but becoming aware of how the Exclusive's expression had changed to one of figuring instead of the common scornful expression they expected.

But Riki did find it absolutely revolting, this situation, and would truly not have thought twice about letting his fists fly, yet, as he stared down at the sobbing form of the pet so carelessly and almost brutally thrust below him, he felt he had to do something other than lose his cool.

What would have Iason done?

He had an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Ola! Long time no chat my dears. How was the New Year? Mine had been a blast.
> 
> Anyway, uhm, somehow I got nothing much to say, really. Save perhaps thanks for all those who've followed this story. Well, that said, on to our next chapter. Allow me to write what I think would be a maturing Riki. Let's see how it fairs. ^_^


	41. Chapter 41

"So? What are you waiting for?"

The Ruby had the nerve to push back the servants as they sought to stop him, their words falling unheard, their warnings, unaccounted. Riki decided to play coy.

To everyone's surprise, he gave a sigh, shook his head. "All right. I'll mount," then said in resignation, breaking slowly into such seductive a smile. "However…"

The Exclusive extended his hand to the Ruby's pet without looking at her any more, standing her up. She looked as surprised as everybody was, especially when Riki guided her to his place on the seat and left her there, stepping forward, moving with a fluidity that was enchanting to look at.

One quick sweep however, and the gentleness was gone, the Exclusive grasping at the redhead's shoulders and slamming him hard against the nearest column, rattling the venue with such force that even the System shook and blinked once, slightly, catching the Ruby unaware, and he stared, at the fierce, obsidian eyes wrapped in the face of what he thought to be someone quite ordinary but was slowly proving the contrary.

"...after I screw her, will  _you_  be  _willing_  to give me something in return?" asked the Pet, clearly challenging him, and in front of everybody.

It was a bruise on the Ruby's ego. The redhead reigned over his shock, an instant scowl belying the nervous expression on his face, replacing it with indignation. He grabbed one of Riki's wrists, yanked at his hair with such force, the Pet was pushed to crane his neck up to meet the redhead's eyes.

"W-what?! You seem to  _price_  yourself quite highly. You are in no position to deman-"

"Yes or no master?" Riki met his look without flinching, all those around him without a clue as to what exactly he was aiming at but fearing more the wrath of Iason who will never let this pass unnoticed.

"Someone stop him!" a murmur wafted but no one dared move. Even Francois Hugo was melded to the spot.

But it wasn't only that. The expression on the Pet's face again drove a nervous stake into the Ruby's chest, a voice at the back of the latter's head warning him of danger but he suppressed it, anger turning into a smirk instead, admiring this  _unusual_  Pet's bravery, though in truth was actually conceding to the other's gambit.

The redhead mistook Riki for either a Vardia or an Academy high-breed who must be spoilt, getting what he wanted, without the slightest idea that he had fallen into a trap because of this misconception. Apparently, the Ruby was not so sociable, and had been busy with bad behaviour that he didn't even know what the treasured Exclusive looked like.

"All right...since you're so beautiful.  _Name_  your  _price_ ," he said.

Riki smiled, pleased, but the smile turned into one of malice and pure cold, shifting so quickly that it made some shiver.  _Got ya…_

"How about  _your head_ , master?" he crooned at the elite, pushing his body close as if he would kiss the other, the move making the redhead gasp visibly.

"Are you mad!? What makes you say such a  _ridiculous_  thing!?"

"But I'm not bluffing," Riki continued, knowing that elites were not exactly used to such proximity and that he could use it as a tool. "That's what you need to give." And with that, he took the hand circling his wrist and, to everyone's shock, including that of the Blondies present, guided it ever gently down in between his legs, slipping it past the constricting clasps of his leather tights which he had loosened with his thumb to let those foreign fingertips feel the very base of his cock.

"What are you-?" the Ruby suddenly stopped.

He felt something hard and metallic where the Pet had slipped his hand...an object, no, a band that was not usually there in those areas but was with this one, and this immediately opened his sluggish mind into reason.

It was a D-Type. It was a Pet Ring!

The colour seemed to have drained from the Ruby's face, his strength failing the same way. There was a rumour about a black-winged pet in Tanagura who was the only one to wear such a fastidious yet deadly ornament. And he was by no means a common Pet, he was the possession of Iason Mink, of the System's Neu-Jupiter!

 _But this could not be_ , his mind screamed, even as he began to realise who was in front of him. His grip on Riki's hair loosened. "No…"

Everyone had been made aware of what the Exclusivity Clause entailed when the Pet Laws were amended to accommodate the new situations that had arisen after Jupiter died. Simply put, you touch the Exclusive without consent and you face the penalty of death. But then how could he be the Exclusive? "You have no wings!" the redhead insisted.

Riki laughed. Where had this one been hiding? Under a rock? This was a surprise. He faked innocence as the other withdrew his trembling hand, refusing to leave the redhead be now, standing there with his pants slightly undone and revealing a portion of his organ, the black jewel of the notorious Dark Ring decorating it catching the light.

To the face of his earlier captor, he continued to taunt, " _Only_  my Master touches me  _here_. But if you really want me to, there can be exceptions."

Riki stepped even closer forward to further confront the redhead, making quite an enchanting expression that was of the topmost seductiveness it ripped any more words out of the other, hand lightly touching the exposed portion of his Pet Ring. The Ruby trembled, even more so as the Exclusive unfurled his wings, the sable darkness and its woven stars making a breathtaking canopy as the next words pushed the Ruby back, "...just be prepared to pay the price of my  _Exclusivity_  in  _full_."

"Y-You're Tanagura's Exclusive!" and with that, the elite finally slumped to the floor, toppled over by the sheer fearlessness of the one before him, looking down at the Ruby with those disgusted eyes. Honestly, if his Iason was a brat, this one was just rotten and completely disagreeable...

Gideon couldn't help but chuckle. "Pet," and only then did he come out from where they had been quietly observing, Francois Hugo in their wake with the guards ready to escort the unwanted guest out.

Riki had been wondering what the two had been waiting for, seeing them where they had been, but the amused smiles on their faces told him they somehow approved of what he had done.

"Hey. Sorry. I slept," the Exclusive said to Gideon casually who looked over him in turn, noting the current state of undress the Pet was under. The Blondie sighed, also noticing the slight flush on the Pet's face. He was still embarrassed to show off his skin? Even after all this time?

"Allow me," the Blondie volunteered, hands gently reaching down to the clasps of Riki's leather before the Exclusive could protest, putting his attire in a more acceptable standard of order.

"M-Master."

"Don't touch me!" the redhead spat at his pet who had joined his side, eyes not leaving the sight of the Exclusive and now the  _Blondies_  surrounding him, one of them, Gideon Lagat, appearing to have slipped his gloved hand into the same spot he had touched earlier, before the other, Aisha Rosen, obscured the view.

"So that's what he looks like?"

Then something dawned on the Ruby, that if the Pet was here and with these other Blondies, so could Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter be. That alone filled him with a sense of dread. And he almost did throw his pet off as the Lord of Tanagura, Aisha, had come to stand over him, the more privileged Blondie looking down with such frozen austerity.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you keep your hands and your intentions to yourself," he said, watching the redhead swallow.

"I...I did not know…"

"Of course," Aisha smiled. "But I think your biggest problem  _won't_  be Orphe when he finds this out,  _but_  Iason.

"Don't you agree?" the threat in his voice was pandemonium glossed arctic over.

Everyone watched the Ruby stagger to his feet, "Forgive me!" he was now uttering, pleading.

"So uncharacteristic," snubbed Aisha as both the elite and his confounded pet, like an obedient doll following after, were all but removed by the guards under Francois' orders, the host personally seeing to it that the unwanted guest was properly ousted from the premises.

The redhead screamed other pleas of forgiveness, but none had paid attention. The Blondies both looked at Riki instead, Gideon having done putting his costume in order. Then it was Aisha's turn to be bold, breaking into an elegant chuckle as he tipped the Pet's chin up with a finger, drawing near to look at his beautiful eyes.

" _That_  was genius. Who taught you that?"

There was a bit of an infectious glimmer in the air, something which made things a bit convivial and the Blondies, to Riki, seemingly easier to deal with at least just this moment. He returned Aisha's smile, surprisingly enough, while making Gideon laugh at his response: "Picked it up from Iason."

Ah, but of course. The habits do rub on while they lived together, proving the Pet to be most perceptive of his Master's quirks indeed. They shared the humour, Riki somehow blushing again, seeing a different side to these adonic masters, thinking perhaps these two were not as bad as he thought they were, that perhaps because of the previous  _status quo_  of things, he had all but misconstrued them.

Self-centred and full of themselves almost all the time maybe, but then, a bit more like Iason in the beginning, the class was now learning something about themselves as time progressed...


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: A triple-chapter treat.
> 
> I have honestly already written the next part after this but figured I'd better leave it hanging since it will entail the return of Riki's old flame and the visit to Ceres. Then hmm...some other interesting events before this book is done. Blondie Game! I am squealing like a fangirl. Why can't I help it?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? ^_^

"Your Furniture are here," Aisha spoke some thirty minutes after the venue had settled, the other visitors now relaxing as Francois sparked the next portions of the Soiree, further easing everyone's concerns through more voyeuristic entertainment, his pet, Amisa, an infallible temptress but still longing after Riki.

She kept that to herself, however, especially as neither Blondie had now left Riki's side after the encounter with the redhead, guarding their charge on either side once more, even until they had received word that the transport was already en route for the Exclusive and they must have him ready to leave at once. 

Apparently, Iason had finished with business, and was now ever  _impatient_ , wanting to have his beloved home yet he had understandably dared not come lest he be stranded.

When the Pet turned, the figures of both Katrice and Kantre came through the doors, approached with a royal air about them and an unusual grace in the light, everyone quite amazed to see such fine appearances.

"Ei, Katrice. Kantre," Riki welcomed, to which they both bowed respectfully.

"We brought  _someone_  along, Master," they said...

The Pet looked at Katrice and wondered, before he finally understood what he meant as his personal nurse came walking in, Katron, the image of relief, completing the impressive picture of none as doll-like as Neu-Jupiter's Trinity.

"Katron!" Riki missed the latter the most admittedly, finding life in the Palace to be quite different without the other and was now glad to see him well. "It's been a while! How are you?"

Katron smiled, in the same way happy to be back. He honestly missed his work, his responsibilities...he missed  _doing_ things he could not do while strapped to a bed and seen over by the medical Droids and his Master's right hand. He likewise missed tending to Riki...

"Better," the Furniture replied. How long had it been since he'd looked at the Pet? "Were you bored Master? Our apologies for being late."

* * *

Leaving the venue, it was already Katron who took the Exclusive's chain, leading the Pet to an unmarked Aircar where his two brothers awaited. No other escorts. As expected, Iason had full confidence in his Trinity. How could he not after the fierce display of its Alpha at the Pet Auction last?

The Blondies just fell behind them, two towering golden-haired deities, Gideon the one to bid Riki goodbye as they watched the Pet climb into the transport, followed by the twin Betas of the Trinity and that one named Katron who was last to give the two high masters a servant's  _trademark_  bow of respect before disappearing into the vehicle as well, the Aircar taking flight towards the direction of the Palace of Neu-Jupiter...

Such a strong sense of personality, that Furniture, earlier he was seen silently commanding his siblings, having heard there was an incident before they had come. Riki seemed to have picked up on the intent when the triplets' eyes changed into their signature Karinese red, hairs subtly bristling like animals ready to pounce.

"Do we still need to clean up?" the Furniture had asked, a frightening darkling, which meant that if they were ordered, even the Ruby's position will be of no significance.

But Riki merely sighed, "That's okay. Can we just go home now?" After which the Trinity reverted as easily as they had changed, lips curving into warm smiles again on those dolls' faces.

"Of course," Katron replied.

Gideon watched the Pet fold his wings and withdrew them, the skin parting where the base of each protruded so that the entire extension slipped out of sight as the openings closed and healed. Already, the Furniture were fussing over his chain, the ear pieces, and other things the Pet might leave if not already left. Francois came in with the cape.

But instead of letting the Furniture handle it, Gideon took the dark mantle from the Sapphire's servant, calling Riki to him, beckoning with one hand. Aisha fell to a doubtful stare again as his brother gently threw the hood over the Exclusive, hands noticeably - well, at least to Aisha and not to the others present - coming to feel the Pet's skin where they had fallen upon in the process of once more hooding the other.

"Wait…" then Gideon did more than just that, as he took Riki's hand in his, treating it to a bevy of slow, light kisses. Aisha raised a brow before he scowled, his fine features meeting in displeasure.

"Please don't bear me any more ill will," he heard Gideon's request, taking on a sweeter pleading tremble purposely. "I would die…"

The Pet seemed to have thought nothing of it, sighing, "I still think you're an asshole."

Gideon laughed. "And I think that's just fair…" was what the other Blondie had retorted, accompanied by another last and lingering kiss, eyes watching a confused Riki with such interest…

* * *

The two Blondies had trailed after the sight of the Aircar as it disappeared into the night, skimming through low-lying clouds before becoming alike to the stars beyond it. Gideon sighed, folding his dirtied cape as he slung it over one arm, waiting for his own vehicle and furniture whom he had asked to bring him the replacement and his Pet.

Orphe had sent word he was on his way, and the event was still far from over so might as well join their brother. Aisha stayed looking at him, as if trying to figure him out all over again. Gideon finally noticed.

"What?" and turned to the other with the question.

"You do realize you're courting disaster Gideon?" Aisha responded similarly, brows furrowing in some manner of worry that could not be placed, not on his usually blank features.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You are flirting with Iason's Pet," Aisha spoke truthfully of what he noticed to be happening, with such straightforward brutality.

Gideon laughed at that. "Aren't we all?"

Aisha shook his head, the scowl there deepening. "It's  _different_. What  _you_  are  _doing_  is different.

"It's detrimental, even for you. Iason will not take this lightly if he finds out."

At the tirade the other continued to laugh, finding the notion to be entirely comical though really the gesture was a mere attempt to displace the subject.

"Spare me the condescension. It was all harmless play, nothing more."

Aisha knew that it  _wasn't_  just  _that_. Something else was behind all this and he would not put it to rest so easily especially now that he'd opened on the topic.

"Iason also thought it harmless the first time he set out to  _tame_  Riki. But then the Pet proved to be a powerful magnet that pulled him in, a drug without actually being one.

"We all know he's not to be underestimated, for even  _Jupiter_  surrendered. What more another  _Blondie_  Gideon!"

The latter could not believe what he was hearing, Aisha letting a bit of anger show, but was most certainly unerring. Deep inside, despite some refutation, Gideon knew this to be precise...and he knew it was dangerous, this deadly sense of closeness he wanted, mind repeating Riki's own words spoken to the Ruby earlier: _the price of my Exclusivity in full._

"You worry too much. It's nonsense," Gideon dismissed Aisha's concerns, choosing to evade the subject, seeing both their vehicles drawing near, bearing the proper pets to throw into the other highlights of the ongoing Soiree.

Orphe's Aircar was likewise seen at a distance, which meant that this discussion was already over. They must not talk of this.

"He'll still be a mongrel to me," built upon a certain resolve, Gideon tried to assure his brother, though it was more to himself as he knew that if he otherwise faltered, his confusion inside  _will_ be obvious.

Aisha was still unconvinced though, but he did agree that this was not yet the time nor place to discuss it any further, especially as Orphe's car descended, the Blondie stepping out and catching sight of the other two.

He did, however, leave a lingering remark, which also served as his first hostile  _warning_.

"For your sake," sighed the Lord of Tanagura to the Lord of Midas. "I  _hope_  you  _mean_  your words, Gideon…"


	43. Chapter 43

Moondark. An upstart lounge/bar in Midas' famous Pleasure Quarters, now slowly becoming a home for the rich and privileged, the perverted and persevering, for masters and their pets and other interstellar clientele, the normal citizens, where  _he_  had been  _downing_  wine for some time now as well before the redhead arrived...

Katze had been busy with some prior business, something Iason had wanted him to arrange in the next few days, including a quick visit to Ceres and another to a much more farther place.

He couldn't believe the Master could actually allow such a thing to pass when he could much so easily have prefered just tying Riki by a leash to his side.

"You mentioned the Hotel is already complete?" the Blondie had interrupted, picking through the broker's reports regarding the progress of Cerberus the last time he had visited the Palace, right after he had taken the time to sort what was a trouble in the form of an elite that had _picked upon_ his Riki at a gathering the night before.

Katze nodded simply, "Yes."

Iason contemplated for a while before he smiled to himself and said, "Arrange a visit for me."

"When will you be leaving Master?"

"Not I, Katze. For Riki."

The response immediately made the other curious, and quite much surprised.

" _Just him_  Master?"

He looked at Iason Mink with an incredulity he didn't try to hide, which in turn was amusing the superior Blondie, making his lips curve into another one of those incredible smiles.

"He'll go with Katron. I'm sending him there after our visit to Ceres," his sapphire eyes were certain when he turned to look at Katze. "Arrange it for me."

So things had indeed changed have they not? Odd as it may be. Iason has learned to sow trust in the relationship and was keen to provide Riki with enough freedom that he no longer suffocated. How enchanting. For a Blondie to learn humanity all in the name of  _love_  and being  _loved_   in return by another.

This was a new Iason. Katze smiled before he lit himself a cigarette, walking down the aisle into Moondark where he knew the other was waiting…

 _His_  second labelled bottle but his mind is still far from numb, never drunk really during work but would drown himself in booze the next day he's off. He looked himself through the glass. A new face, a new identity, but never once did it cover the pains he's been feeling inside, never could erase the memories of the things he had done a year past.

He might have been  _restored_ , and given an opportunity to better himself through high-paid labour as an agent of the Underground, but then maybe he should just have had his memories wiped out after all. That way he could just forget and be totally  _new_  as his past love had wished.

But then he didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember what he had done to Riki and why they were no longer together. He did not want to forget what a fucking idiot he had been, all for the sake of a selfishness he had forced down the other and failed at.

"Isn't this a bit early to get drunk?"

 _He_  didn't even stand or acknowledge the redhead as the other slipped onto the seat beside him. He cared not of anything as of late, choosing to be a workaholic  _and_  an alcoholic so he can make use of his time, hoping to forget but then not really attempting so in the earnest.

As the broker ordered himself a drink, he watched an older customer with a female escort many years his junior ask the waiter to turn up the volume of the news feed up on the live screen, a Blondie by the name of Gideon Lagat, the face of the Blondie Class, accompanied by the headlines 'Tanagura Council to open trade with Karura City' occupying the monitor.

"Isn't  _that_  the Chief of Information?" he asked Katze who all but confirmed this with a simple nod, taking a drag out of his cigarette. They both listened.

_'Isn't the Council a little bit apprehensive with starting Trade with Karura? Hadn't they been pushing for independence from Jupiter since then?'_

_'It wasn't the Council who instigated the negotiations. We only received the invitation to do business days ago,'_  countered the Blondie who oversaw the domian that was Midas.  _'It's still subject to considerations, but rest assured, the public will know once Neu-Jupiter makes his final decision about the matter...'_

Such beauty, this perfect  _monster_ , but for some reason  _Guy_  who was now living this new persona could see nothing but a face akin to Iason in his head. All Blondies were the same. They were ruthless totalitarians and dictators, slaves to their own power, masters of their own whim.

But then if that had been the case,  _why_  did Riki still choose one of them to be the bride of?

He remembered it well, the thought makes him feel quite uneasy in fact, how his once 'pairing partner' had left him for a Blondie. At first he thought this had been against Riki's will, but then to find out how the other went back into the collapsing plant to die with the Man, leaving him and safety there, his fears were ultimately confirmed.

Katze sighed. "Karura's been having difficulties with their so-called self-independence and they come crawling back."

Guy poured himself another shot. "Nothing wrong with wanting to avoid deterioration like what happened to Ceres," surprisingly he still sounded sober enough for conversation.

They both fell into silence. The screen feed changed images. Then Katze noted how his companion had paused, the redhead turning his eyes to the screen in time to see the face of Iason Mink and, understandably the reason for Bison's ex-lieutenant to gape, that of Riki's.

The virtual newscaster was saying, _'...other news, Tanagura's Neu-Jupiter, Master Iason Mink has been spotted visiting a construction site in Midas…'_

Guy's fists clenched up and, in the same sense, so did his heart. Sometimes he did forget that Tanagura had found the Blondie alive in Dana. And when they paraded him into what is now Eos Tower Two, with all press and media attention from seven star systems away, it surprised him even more that Riki as well was still amongst the living.

The first time he had seen his beloved again, it was when the other was laid in a golden casket, asleep. Now he saw Riki everywhere, which added to his frustration, and worse, wherever the name and form of Iason Mink surfaced.

He knew he should just be happy. Riki was alive. But being the former tie of what is now Tanagura's Exclusive, he still couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy. Guy's fist tightened further. But then who was he to come between the two now?

Katze stayed observing. The virtual newscaster continued to narrate as he watched his unlikely  _friend_  deal with his personal conflicts,  _'...security was tighter with Droids and Police in heavy arms especially...the Exclusive was likewise seen accompanying Tanagura's top Blondie...'_

Riki's colour of the day was a deep gold in the feed. But only part of his costume was visible. Iason has made it second nature to deck the Pet in stunning folds of hooded capes, some mandatory and symbolic warning that this being who walked right beside him now was a sacred part of the entire System of things. Or  _just_  in the  _plainest_  of terms, was  _his_ , thus the Pet's body is not to be shown to anyone else.

He eyed Riki for some time as Guy had been doing, and it was rather easy for Katze to tell what the mongrel beside him was contemplating about. Then he heard it, "He's still as gorgeous as I remember."

There was a trace of a bitter smile in those words as Guy downed a full glass in one sweep. Katze waited while he poured another, the dark liquid falling more like blood into the glass.

"He has not aged a day, or is he younger?"

"Younger," the broker replied. His own glass sat before him but he had never touched it. "I believe Jupiter reverted his form back a few years."

Guy smirked. The words of the virtual newscaster fell garbled to his hearing but he could see clearly Riki's smiling expression, the same that he used to give him back in the days, now a beam of light directed towards the Blondie. His heart felt constricted, watching the Elite of the Elite of Elites wrap an arm gently around his former boyfriend's waist, pulling him rather possessively closer as he gestured towards something at a distance, somewhere Riki had asked of perhaps, bending in to whisper into the latter's ear something the world will forever be curious about…

They made a very beautiful couple... _too beautiful_ …

To Guy, everything became a blur, became noise, and for a moment, all he could see was nothing but that ringed hand flexing suggestively from where it held his once lover, fingers running themselves almost unnoticeable over the small indent of flesh that had peeked from through the cape.

Wasn't that the ring he'd used to torment Riki with in Apathia? The very ring that made Bison's former leader bend and kiss his feet? Ironic now how it has become a sign of their union, and is so proudly displayed as are their affections. He doubted that if Riki could be allowed to show off his Pet Ring, he would as well.

Guy's mind skipped, watching all this unfold, especially when he noticed how Riki had allowed the very tiny gesture, himself casually leaning his head on Iason's shoulder as some high-ranking Onyx came over to discuss matters with the top Blondie.

Guy didn't know how he was feeling. Whatever it was, it wasn't a pleasant emotion inside. A flash of all their memories came crashing down on him - from when he had began in Guardian - from the days of Bison, Ceres - Riki's disappearance, coming back stone-cold...disappearing again...the next thing was how he'd told them everything and introduced them to his Master, the incident at Dana...Riki dying...coming back to become  _Neu-Jupiter's Exclusive_ …

All was a whirl.

Then next Guy could remember was how Riki looked during the Pet Auction. He had changed. He had become _the Pet_  he was expected to be in his midnight themed garb and silver. But his fire, the undying resolve in him shone ever brighter, enhanced only by the love that was now so obvious between him and the Blondie.

Guy had left when they were dancing. He couldn't stand it that what had been  _his_  could now look at someone else with such devotion. But then Riki is no longer bound to him. Guy had betrayed him with what he had done. And deep inside his heart of hearts, the man was aware that what had been  _them_  could  _never_  happen again.

"I will never be worthy of him," Guy slammed a fist unto the counter so suddenly and forcefully that the other patrons turned towards their direction. The tender even came over to check but Katze dealt with it quickly.

When things had settled, the redhead leaned in just close enough to whisper, "You shouldn't torture yourself like this. We all must eventually carry on with our lives." The top broker pointed at Riki's fading form on the screencast. His smile vanished, just as it had vanished from Guy's life. Yes. Riki had moved on without him. And he had no right to take it all away again.

In the end, all Guy could feel was a sense of dismay. He felt sorry for himself. He felt guilty for what he had done out of the selfish definition of his own form of _love_. Because he had refused to let the other go, he _killed_ what had been of them.

"Katze…"

The redhead was lighting his next cigarette but was listening to those words, watching the beads of condensation slide into small streams from the surface of his untouched glass. He blew smoke past his lips.

"What is it?"

"I know you told me  _not to ever_  come near  _him_. But…just this once…"

Katze had been asked by Riki a serious request, before he forever turned away from the world and returned to Iason's side, a Pet ready to die with his Master. The redhead had kept his word, and had granted Guy the current life he now lived. But then should this be considered living at all?

He looked up at the broker. Although the face that stared at Katze now was a face that had been the results of major alteration and science, the limb his Master Iason had damaged conveniently  _replaced_  by bioengineering...although it was now a stranger that looked at him, deep inside, the soul behind this ruffled gentleman was the same old Guy.

He was hurt beyond repair. He was wounded to his very being. He was suffering that even all advancement cannot cure the illness he suffered from…

A broken heart was a heart you can never mend. It was an injury medicine can't reach and salve.

"And  _what_  would you  _do_  when you see him? If I gave you  _that_  chance?"

* * *

The Pet had disappeared but Katron now knew where to look for him when he otherwise was absent from the common places of the Palace. And all it took was a strong, fast leap, the Furniture calling the reserves of his power so easily, landing gracefully where his Master Riki lounged, contemplating, staring towards the far-off image of Ceres and the moons framing it.

"Here you are," the Alpha of the Trinity sighed, blinking his eyes to return them to their normal state. Riki threw him a quick glance and a congratulatory smile before he turned to look towards that direction once more.

No clouds to obscure the scenery. It was simply lovely. With Ceres a mysterious spectre beneath it with its tiny, dying lights.

"Is Iason home yet?"

"He's on his way," said the Furniture. "What are you doing  _here_  again anyway, Master Riki?"

"Just getting some peace and quiet," the Pet answered, before he noticed that Katron had carried something up with him. A curious velvet letter the Furniture now had in his hand.

"What's that?" pointed Riki who first thought the thing was no more than another invitation to some  _other_  pet's Bacchanalia. Sometimes, Orphe would send his choices to the Palace directly, of the top events he'd organize for the elites of the Towers, but only one or two at any given time.

Katron had on him an apologetic look. "It's an invitation sample...for  _your_  Coming Out Masquerade, Master Riki. Master Orphe sent it earlier."

Riki grimaced at what Katron had said, and for a while thought he had been mistaken. But as he was handed the black gold envelope, as he stared upon the curling, silver-inlaid lettering of the invitation, at the laser-carved embellishments sparkled with five small but prominent black diamonds, at the emblem of Neu-Jupiter mimicking the mark he had on his body as Iason had it, he frowned.

It was  _indeed_  an invitation, and it was  _indeed_  for  _his_  next Coming Out, his name and Iason's prominently stamped there. This would now be the third of a series, officially making  _him_  the Pet with the most number of Cotillions under his name.

He did not know how to deal with this. He felt like his head would expire if he thought of it again. So even the Exclusive would not be exempt? He'll have to go through this most embarrassing and carnal of ordeals yet again?

"Riki...dearest..."

Iason has just come in from work and was now sauntering out into the Court in his normal habit of looking for his Pet and love. Both Riki and his Furniture followed the Blondie's form, before the former decided he'd better clarify with his Master all this and jumped down, spreading his wings and swooping in like a massive archangel right into the Blondie's welcoming arms. Katron followed shortly after, landing on his feet like a cat, Karinese eyes gleaming before they reverted to normal.

Iason immediately greeted his beloved with a kiss, but noticed that face to have on it again  _that_  particular expression of distrust and annoyance. Sapphire eyes fell onto the Furniture and the Blondie figured it in an instant when he saw what the Alpha of his Trinity had in his hand.

"Something appears to be bothering my lovely Pet tonight. What is it?"

"You allowed Orphe...to organize a Coming Out for me?"

Ah, so he knew. The Blondie was actually hoping he'd be the one to tell the Pet of the matter but it seems like his brother had been  _overly-excited_  and had gone on ahead with sending the details of it over to the Palace. Now Riki was again bothered. As he should. He hated these things.

Iason's lips curved slightly, seeing how a disapproving expression was marring his Exclusive's elegant visage.

"What is there to fear beloved?" and he reached a hand to trace his Pet's jaw with. He kissed where his fingers had landed and Riki shuddered suddenly as if his body had been stripped naked and left to the mercy of a cooler wind.

"It's just...Iason..."

The Pet could not find the words. He somehow knew it would be a pointless argument, but still he didn't want to be subjected to such misery again.  _This_  was easy to figure however. Iason knew this being in his arms like he knew the System, and the Blondie was aware what Riki hated and what he did not.

He kissed him again, more lovingly, undoing the clasps of the Pet's royal blue top. He dropped it to the floor, Katron prompt to pick it up and take his leave with a bow. When this sort of thing happens, that means the Masters would want  _dessert_  first before dinner which will both be served in bed, one immediately, the other after an hour and half exactly. The Furniture timed it as he headed back into the Main of the Palace...

As Iason held Riki, he called to mind what Orphe had been deciding, that according to the other Blondie, Riki will need to 'perform' during the event as the Council had voted upon, but seeing that this could not be done with any other pet or master, then it would mean...

"Bed Iason..." Riki groaned as the Blondie's touches became more fervid and passionate, his knees weakening before he held them back in place, looping his arms over and around the being he so loved.

Iason hoisted his prize up and into his arms, before he released his own pair of wings and took to the air, landing on the balcony of the Master's bedroom in a flurry of feathers and falling petals from the roses in the arbors now decorating it. When Riki asked for this addition, Iason immediately had them built, no questions.

The Master, his Pet delirious from the kisses, walked into their main Nest in the house, Iason lowering the latter onto the mattresses and the multiple layers of sheets, luxe beddings and pillows which covered it. He stripped his own clothes, keeping Riki's lustful stare. The wings had gone but later they both knew these extensions would burst out again in the heat of their lovemaking.

"Fear not," Iason repeated as he claimed his place on top of his Pet, lacing their fingers together as he ground upon him, the friction causing Riki to cry out, the Blondie immediately burying his face to lick and nip at that exposed neck.

"I..." the Pet moaned. "...can't help it. Don't I..." he threw his head back more. "...have to do  _something_  in..." he felt himself harden further and felt Iason's own wet excitement poking at him, smearing its juices. "...my own Coming Out?"

There it is. The truth. Riki still held a loathing for  _that_  thing and it will never change, Exclusivity or no. Iason sucked then licked at his Pet's earlobe, the tip of his tongue running an indulgent trail before he whispered again, very sweetly, tortuously and convincingly.

"Don't worry. If you have to do anything during the event...

"...you will only be doing it...

 _"...with me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Hello!
> 
> First update I've done in a while. Been very busy, but wanting to proofread and post this up. I will get to work on the rest of the next chapters, will find time for them in my workload, and hopefully get them up in the next few days. I missed my Cinco fanfic so much!
> 
> This update is likewise dedicated to nivis-belany(dot)tumblr(dot)com, my 'official' stalker in tumblr. Thought I'd mention 'him' here because Stalker-tan's been going through all the effort of posting all the stuff I like and cheering me up when I was down last time.


	44. Chapter 44

An early, starless evening, a night of new moons, an evening of utter darkness for stealthy travels. Taking the more remote route to the degenerate area of Midas which is Ceres, the unmarked Aircar and its executive convoy picked their way through the ruined infrastructures that would have been the Slums' crowning glory, keeping lights low, passing beneath arches of rusting metal, the skeletons of one and many a neglected plant this side of the planet and several docks supposedly meant for building space crafts and other transports but had not come to reality.

Riki looked at the darkness with a sigh, imagining how life would have been if Ceres had indeed come through with its independence; if, like Tanagura, the slums became a bustling metropolis of progress and opportunity. Would he have not been a Pet perhaps, or would he still have managed, in some twisted way orchestrated by Fate, to end up by Iason's side?

"Take right," instructed Katze to the robot chauffeur as he carefully plotted the course of their trip using a virtual handheld. He was the custodian of something quite important today, of the Capital's Exclusive...and of Tanagura's top Blondie himself who decided he'd rather take leave from his many responsibilities and join them on the road.

Katze was usually formal, silently engaged in his calculations as he steered the mostly automated armada and the vehicle it flocked towards _that place_  in Ceres, careful to keep everything under as much of a low profile as possible, straying far and clear even of the highway that connected the slums to the rest of the world's acceptable civilization.

They could have taken the underground channels, but then Iason did not agree on it. Besides, there was no tunnel by which they could reach _that place_ , well, more of a run-down drinking hole Katze knew to be the most recent hangout frequented by one of Riki's old comrades, Norris.

He looked at the Pet briefly as Riki was lost in his thoughts, and pictured how he would react when he found out what had  _happened_  to the rest of his friends in the year that he had slept. Bison had actually burned, the Sleeping Dog slain in the gutters, but unlike the Phoenix its former leader had become thanks to the old god, it has never risen from its ashes.

"Would you want me to tell him about what became of the _other two_?" Katze recalled further an earlier discussion with Iason as the latter was being waited upon by the Betas of his Trinity. This was before they left the Palace, the broker coming in to act as their sentry and guide late that afternoon.

Riki was already dressed for the occasion and was elsewhere, in plain clothes for once, but surprisingly still quite as dashing as he would be in his palatial costumes, as if the simple jacket and jeans, hooded shirt and boots, could not contain his appeal. And he was excited. Which served to brighten his smiles further as he spoke to Katron about the visit, and as the two men observed him from the above chambers.

"Let his  _friend_  tell him of it. That would be better," the Blondie had said.

"But it might come as a shock to your Pet, Master."

"You also think him delicate and unable to handle that form of  _pain_ , Katze?" Iason chuckled, allowing his Trinity Furniture to slip his robe on and fasten it, Kantre offering a few other trinkets that the Blondie promptly refused. "Better that it be from a person he used to acquaint himself with..."

 _Used to_...or was it because Riki will lament it less, or that he will move on faster this way, or could it be that Iason also thought it beneficial for Riki's friend if he was the one to break the sad news to the Pet and release himself from its pains the same way?

Katze, this time, looked at Iason.

The Blondie was still one he could not guess the true motives of, even after all these years, he was still a puzzling  _anomaly_ himself...

The trip was taking longer via this strange route, and Riki was becoming visibly restless though he tried amuse himself by attempting to interface with the System nodes found here and in the surrounding areas of what were the outskirts of Ceres. He had heard from Katron once in their discussions that the System reached this far in fact, and that the remnants may still be functional. But as he scanned through, it seems they were not.

His Master noticed this. He always felt it when Riki was using this  _skill_.

"Disappointed?"

Iason was right. There was nothing here but the ghosts of a bygone era and some dissipated dreams that will never come true, of nerve-shattering hardship.

"Why'd Jupiter let his  _influence_  die here?" asked Riki.

The Blondie replied, "It's not that he let it die. It's just there's nothing here that's of any use.

"Jupiter is a Super-System of function and purpose. Ceres had its functions, true, but beyond the very few if offers, it serves no greater purpose…"

The transports were now passing a series of very deep canyons, among the very few unique to the landscape this side of Amoi. Ceres knew this place to be a dead river, a place for refuse and waste, where the below-mediocre drainage structures of the slums threw up its trash and sludge through overused pipes and channels, far from the efficient labyrinthine canals by which Tanagura dealt with its bio-hazards and toxic... The cavalcade moved on.

Katze was actually planning on landing them all onto a well-hidden back area in the ruins of Ceres, where Riki, escorted most probably, can proceed to head to the bar to see his old friend, assuming  _Norris_  will not be too drunk and senseless to converse with.

Of course there will be prior  _clearing_ , the droids and bots which will be immediately sent out, the first to make a perimeter so as to ensure none will intrude upon the holy couple and their business there. They will leave after the Pet is done, but not later than before daybreak that way no one found them out.

Despite being powerful nerves on their own, it would still be a scandal if any more of the higher caste knew about their dear Iason's  _little getaway_. Although Katze knew the superior Blondie has done this so many times in the past, including _that time_  when he had slipped Riki's Pet Ring back on after having it off for a year.

"When you said you would be going, I only thought that it was just us both...not  _this_."

It was about time for some light conversation, and the Master was engaging his Pet, but an arm slid around his waist and gently rubbing gloved fingers there. Riki had disapproved of the idea of carrying a literal fleet with them, feeling as if they were off on a declaration of war instead of a visit to his old haunt. But as usual, Iason's will be done and he could do no more but agree.

"I did not suggest this, believe me my love," the Blondie had told him. "It was Raoul's proposition."

It was not a secret between them that the trip had been kept strictly under wraps. Orphe had not been informed, although he was  _supposed_  to be the main manufacturer of all of Neu-Jupiter's affairs and schedules.

Iason could never risk it, had never risked it, and moved as he had done before, in complete confidentiality to fulfill his promise to Riki pre-Pet Auction. Yet the very last minute, Raoul had somehow discovered it.

With only his best friend among the other Blondies to know of the sojourn, in exchange for the Biochemist's silence and to quell any other argument that would arise thereafter, Iason agreed to take the 'standard' security Raoul had arranged...much to Riki's annoyance and Katze's utter disconcert. No elite really had a fondness for the Slums, yet here he was, the very head of the Tanaguran realm, come down from his perch to accompany his Pet no less into this rejected, rusting paradise. At least Raoul did not stop them. He was well-aware he  _could not_ stop them.

"You don't want to accompany me to the races on the grounds of  _drawing attention_. Don't you think everyone will surely know now that I'm married to you this way?"

It was an unnecessary worry. Katze had already done with all the precautions and this visit will be as secret an affair as the preparations of war Neu-Jupiter had been reticently planning for. But the Blondie did want to pry a bit.

He asked, "Is that such a bad notion? You dislike the thought of being  _married_ to  _me_?"

He watched Riki's expressions change, the colour rising to his face before the Pet stammered, "N-Not really…" before he caught that gleam of mischief in his Master's sapphire eyes that made him revolt.

"Quit playing with me," scowled Riki immediately. This time, even Katze smiled.

The Pet felt a bit of an embarrassment, the two seemingly to gang up on teasing him lately, only the redhead was more discreet at it, and turned to hide how his heart had been pounding in his ears because looking right into Iason's mesmerizing face was only serving to deepen his blush.

Riki focused on Ceres again, allowing for a thought to dawn upon him as he noted the barest of lights and luxury afforded this poor part of the kingdom. Far from the world where the neon lamps and virtual projections did not die and where the brightness of the city nights were as frequent as the stars were in outer space. Ceres was indeed not alike to what he sees in Midas...not even close to what surrounded him in Tanagura.

Mongrels like what he had been once were often prone to over-contemplate that division between people up there in the System where he now resided and down here, in what can be called hell. It made them feel pathetic, worthless, outcasts and fiends to an otherwise progressive story. When one grew up with nothing, seeing others have what you don't makes you feel pity as Riki had felt pity, even as Iason's blessed Pet and love.

The Blondie noticed the silence, and moved in to not only enfold his Exclusive but grant him a kiss and two on his cheek and temple.

"What ails my love?"

"It's been a while. I wonder what I'd find coming  _here_ ," Riki leaned into the embrace, feeling secure in those strong, inhuman arms more than anywhere in the world.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice that screamed how he wanted to go back to their Palace, to ask his Master to have Katze turn the car and its retinue around, to return them to the light of Tanagura which was now where he knew he truly belonged, back to the care of his nurses and the lull of their gardens, the hum of their robotic slaves, and in bed where his lover's voice would be the music to which he would slumber.

But then Riki also knew  _this_  had to happen. He had asked to be here. He had asked to learn what had become of his old acquaintances otherwise he would burn, burn in the confines of their metallic metropolis over the fact that he had not taken the opportunity to find out just how his friends are.

Riki was even curious of Guy, but had aborted intentions to ask Katze as he recalled what had happened between them. It made him feel angry. But he did want to see the state the others are in. Since they found him in Apathia, since what his former flame had done...how was Bison without Riki the Dark? The Pet wanted to know!

Iason kissed him again, and the Pet could feel the warmth from those lips as they consumed his own. The redhead had fell to staring, but had respectfully turned his attentions elsewhere.

"Your softer sides and expressions are truly  _exquisite_ …" spoke the Blondie. Before the smile there faded to something akin to grim caution, as his lover's eyes held some manner of hidden truth. "Whatever it is that you discover, my love, may it not scar you indefinitely...

"...that you once more lose your wings to sorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: So what has happened in Ceres in the year Riki was asleep? Ah, I can't tell you. ^_^
> 
> Thank you for waiting...


	45. Chapter 45

He did not have an idea how Katze had managed it, but the pub with a snap of the redhead's fingers had become as deserted as the rest of Ceres was this side, enough that Riki could now walk in without pulling the hood of his shirt up, and the car, _their car_ , with Iason in it could now land safely on the premises without worrying of onlookers and any trespassers that would come, this, not to mention the hungry gangs that were plentiful these parts...

Though some pre-requisites were still exercised, like having the Aircar park safely somewhere still well-inconspicuous, hidden from plain sight, and, although he was told that it was very much safe, the Pet could not help (as a habit) but dim his own features with the cover of his clothing, used to being caped when outdoors back at home. But the place was indeed void of people, and it helped that the lights were low enough if not entirely out. Still, he could not feel but be a little cautious.

 _What is Neu-Jupiter's Pet doing in a place like this?_  that would be everyone's question as certainly everyone knew how he looked like by now given that he had also become a public figure since revealing himself at the Pet Auction.

Yet as he passed them, the empty tables and scattered chairs, the dirty corners unnoticeable under this glare, the containers, glasses, bottles of cheap Stout and packets, canister, vials of hallucinogens and other drugs, he could also smell the faint trace of his past.

Wasn't it, on a similar den as this that he had wasted a year's worth of assumed freedom before he himself resumed the tied role of a Pethood he used to refuse, albeit it was via the masterful stroke of Iason's hands? Wasn't it on a similar hole as this that he had discovered he had no appetence any more for Ceres but secretly, and with much loathing, longed for the comfortable confines of Eos?

Walking down the ruined beauty of this honky tonk, Riki remembered Kirie (though he cared less what became of the runt), Bison, everyone...his heart almost sank. He remembered the last days with Guy. He remembered dying at last...only to wake up with everything so different around him, even Iason...

Now he was no longer looking at  _the space between_  him and the glorified society from this impoverished side of the cosmos. It saddened the Pet as he now realized he had already crossed over to the greener pastures beyond Ceres.

Riki remembered Jupiter talking, lecturing him finally.

 _...no longer a mongrel my dear one...you are a prince...for_ my _prince…_

He looked at his hands.

For a moment there was a bit of sorrow as his eyes appeared to have misted over. These were no longer those hands. What Guy destroyed, Jupiter renewed. And the fact was never more clearly marked down to the very cell and atom of his being as he stood in the centre of this decaying place.

Would he find anyone familiar here? Would there be any semblance left of who he had been?

* * *

Outside. The Underground's top broker, the known Subarctic Scarface of the Black Markets, proves himself once more true to his word and work by accomplishing what he was tasked with and providing even more, securing the area - and a very large circumference at that - around the pub, just so privacy was no longer a primary concern for his charges.

_'Three of the five subjects died. Perhaps we need to tinker with the design a bit more?'_

Although he was told to take a bit of a break from his responsibilities, as a naturally calculative perfectionist, Katze, cigarette in hand, continued to check on his handheld terminal, watching out for any signs of disruptions around them, at every bot, droid and surveillance pod he had sent fanning across the territory he has made out of. He kept the armed option on, just in the case worse comes to worst which he had likewise anticipated and mindfully prepared for…they were in Ceres after all, it could be inevitable that they run into trouble.

"We should. There must be a fluke with the bioengineering."

The redhead could not help but overhear the discussion between the two Blondies, about how the Trinity reproduction had been encountering problem after problem. Katze wanted to laugh. His dear Master was again playing a game with his brothers.

He heard Iason, "Any suggestions?"

Raoul's holographic projection was seen thinking for a minute, the small figure pacing gracefully on thin air before Neu-Jupiter's eyes up until it nodded once, _'Give me five minutes and I'll show you some of the restructuring I have been working on._

_'I have at least two theories I'd want you to see...'_

Iason acknowledged that, "By all means."

Raoul respectfully terminated the connection to get to his work, once more casting the Aircar's interior into silent darkness, which was all right, keeping with anonymity. Katze shifted where he was, just outside the doors, but had to speak as he puffed at his cigarette. He blew smoke past his lips in swirls, the breeze carrying the small clouds, "Master Raoul is quite the stickler for perfection. He doesn't want to contend with merely an eighty-five percent success with the clones.

"But is it wise, Master Iason, to not have told him the Trinity is likewise uncopyable?"

The redhead heard the Blondie laugh from within the rested vehicle.

"He has figured that on his own, I'm sure," replied the Blondie. "Given how keen his attention to details. But he will never admit to the difficulty. Knowing Raoul, he will have his way or find one if there isn't."

"It seems you are testing Master Raoul's capabilities," the redhead sighed, letting out another series of puffs, looking up to see a spider's web of cables and lines overhead that does not seem to have a purpose other than clutter.

"Right you are Katze," smirked the superior Blondie. "If he cannot succeed these things by himself, then he is not worthy of the responsibility assigned to him.

"Might as well erase his memories of it."

He was not kidding. It was one of the consequences, as far as the broker knew, to failure and Neu-Jupiter will not accept any from another Blondie. Raoul had to stake his name and pride on the line to become a confidant to the Will's secrets.

Katze had to think on it. Thus far they had done with the preliminaries of Jupiter's Will, and Iason had made a huge leap by including the Biochemist in his plans. Now they were engaged in the secondary steps which included cloning the Trinity to make a super army, before next transforming Ceres into a military domain.

Now the latter was a more difficult task, but it was highly achievable, and both Jupiter and his heir had already come up with an outstanding plan to take advantage of the potential that they had seen in the slums and its derelict  _citizenry_. Katze at first could not see it, but the more he looked into part of the Will given him, the more he understood.

Earlier, Iason had said to Riki during the trip, _'Ceres serves no greater purpose…'_  but this would only be so unless it was given a 'purpose' and the transformation was it.

The superior Blondie had not told his Pet how with a population that's heavily male, and all possessing the same sheen and strength of will and a need to prove themselves against the world, the slums could be easily converted into a force necessary for Neu-Jupiter's reign.

The new god's own  _Berserkers_ , that would be what they will be called after the transformation. Though the Trinity-based army will take priority, and will need to be set into action first, but that will depend on how Raoul gets over his own hurdles which appeared to be great.

Katze continued to ponder,  _It's the beauty of his work. Though dealing with someone above you is a nuisance, Master Raoul will_ need _to get it done._

He has to. The clones will play such a vital role. Everything may not progress if this part of the Will ceased to work.

Iason had been looking at the redhead through the opened window. It makes him smile to see how his ex-Furniture had been contemplating, the gleam of thought evident in his eyes. The Master rested his weight back on the leather seat, crossing his legs and impatiently drumming his fingers against a thin communications slate.

He'll have to wait to hear from his brother, but he was also wanting to go check up on Riki. All the security aside, the Blondie just would not trust his Pet to be alone with someone whom the latter used to actually play the mongrel's gigolo with once...and lost to. The thought fills him with an eerie jealousy.

"So this is the place where the two of you came from? Feeling nostalgia, Katze?" asked Iason, breaking the silence, and unconsciously distracting himself.

Katze dropped the remains of his cigarette and crushed it underfoot. "Not really," and lighted another one immediately. Such reckless self-destruction. "I don't remember much about Ceres to make it significant for such." The redhead had never experienced life here anyway, not in the manner his Master's Pet had. And the smoke once more billowed from between his lips, catching the late breeze.

Iason continued, "And Guardian?"

The broker always thought the place to be a terrarium, worthless and artificial as it never really prepared one for life in the outer colonies. Unlike Riki, Katze's fate was more of a harsh reality, rendered a eunuch since he was younger, never even able to enjoy the most basic of all needs. Heat and love included.

"Never Guardian," it was the redhead's turn to smirk, shaking his head. "There isn't much there to start with…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Surprise! Another chapter. ^_^


	46. Chapter 46

Riki could not believe his eyes when he found him, his old friend, slumped over the table and already a groggy heap, a pathetic form against the black surface of the table, the steel there as distressed as the person was. The Exclusive gave a sigh...  _So this is Norris now?_  he asked himself, feeling the pangs of pity tug at his heart. How could this happen?

Slowly, he raised a hand to slip his hood off, allowing himself to feel safe as the velvet fabric fell to layer over his shoulders and down his back, because he truly was in the location. He truly was safe now.

Ever gently, as if in the voice of cool water, he looked down upon the tired form of his friend "Norris," and called his name, strangely uncomfortable somehow as the haggard, obviously sleepless eyes of the latter slowly lifted to return his look. The mention of his name like a trigger.

Then those eyes shot wide open, in complete disbelief, as next his friend's fingers reached up, trembling, fearing, those dry lips shaking as his body was shaking. The former Bison member appeared to doubt, gaping and speechless...

Riki could only look. He could only deduce from the unkempt hair and features now so close to his scrutiny, one where upon whose eyes a certain sadness rested, what indeed had become of Bison when he disappeared. Norris seemed to have grown older.

Was there tragedy? What had happened? He wanted to know...

"R-Riki...?" finally Norris managed, though unsure, had found his voice beyond the shock, fingers touching a cheek and afraid, as if this image before him would shatter and fade into nothing again, like the bad dreams he's been having as of late. "Riki?"

"Yes. It's me Norris," the Exclusive answered, to assure his friend that he was not another illusion, not a figment of his imagination. He even showed him his empty palms as if they were viable emphasis to truth.

His friend could only stutter, rubbing his eyes only to open them again to see the face of the one who was once their leader. "R-Riki..." a smile...tears of happiness. Norris could not express it in mere words as he tried to stagger to his weakened knees. "You're...you're..." thus he let his emotions convey how he felt...

At that, Neu-Jupiter's Pet gave a sigh. "I'm alive..." said Riki in supplementation, taking that hand carefully into both of his, giving it the familiar squeeze. This was comfort. This was madness. The rogue black-haired beauty has risen from the dead and, although he looked like how he looked before, the appeal still there, something about him was...  _different_.

Riki was still Riki but he was not Riki altogether. Norris could not put it into a coherent description, especially as the emotions mixed, the long-kept suffering bursting, his consciousness a drunken puddle.

Norris shot up and embraced him, arms still uncertain, trembling but was indeed certain that it was  _he_. Riki was alive!

"I thought you were..." words failed. The Exclusive understood, smiling, just happy for now that he had found at least one of his old gang members.

Riki returned that gesture. He returned that faithful embrace. "It's good to see you again Norris," he whispered, gently tousling the seemingly ashen-turned hair of his friend, the latter beginning to break down, his body quaking, warm streams of unhindered tears pouring.

And thus they were reunited, in the familiar scent of neglect and deterioration that was Ceres.

Riki the Black had come home.

* * *

Night gave way to early morning and this meant it was about time. Having tired of waiting for Riki, fueled by a bit of jealousy on the side, Iason finally went in to make his presence known to the other person whom Riki was with. They had been in Bison together, his Pet's old friend, who was now a desolate soul as Katze had reported. Indeed. As Iason looked at him, this Norris was the image of a beaten down man, void of any discretion or care for well-being. Far, if recollection served him well and it did, to the face of that mongrel who came to Apathia only to see their mighty leader bend down to kiss Iason's feet. Quite far.

Norris on the other hand was surprised to see the Blondie though he told himself he should have expected it. He had not been updated since most of the time he was either drunk on Stout or unconscious some place, wanting to die. But now that he was part sober, he took in the whole picture of Riki's return. It made him happy especially when he found out of his leader's good fortune and that he was now in good hands, contradictory to the image Guy presented them long ago. Riki was no longer coerced to it, in fact they looked more the part of lovers. Which was good. How many slum mongrels did he know managed to land a Blondie?

But the night presented more revelations and other emotional difficulties Norris could no longer contain and had to cry out. Iason surprisingly enough stuck around to listen in peace as both Riki and Norris exchanged stories. He sat a distance off, Katze every now and then joining his side. But the two were left to their discussions. He did note the shift on his Pet's face when he found out the truth, the truth that Iason already knew about, reported by his trusted ex-Furniture.

According to Norris, they had not expected Guy to return to the Slums. It had been a few weeks that he told them nothing, but when they pushed for it, he admitted of what he had done and of what exactly happened to Riki as a result. This tore Bison apart. A heated argument ensued and Guy was beaten. He did not fight back. It was Sid who got between them but inevitably had to tell Guy to go. That was the last time they saw him.

Afterwards, Bison could no longer continue. Robbed by their leader, now their second-in-command, they scattered like the dogs they had been dubbed as. Then a tragedy. One night, as Luke and Sid were both meandering the streets near Guardian, some old fiends from rival gangs came to ambush them. Jeeks or whoever they were. They were unarmed, clearly outnumbered and trapped. They fought back as hard and as best as they could, but…

"We lost Sid," said Norris with a heavy heart, tears threatening his already blood-shot eyes. "He died in Luke's arms and we couldn't save him!"

Riki could not comprehend what he felt at the news. He did not know how to respond to it. Iason kept his silence, but he knew how bad this must be tearing his love apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: I'm back! Thank you folks for all the get-well-soon wishes. I am now very much better. And I apparently replaced the message that was posted here with this chapter as a note to that. ^^
> 
> So here's the continuation and expect me to continue writing this for all of you. Now I have a question though...I'm considering moving this fanfic over to my Wattpad account. Not soon though as I am still thinking about it. (Oh and yes, I've been uploading some of my original works into Wattpad because I want them to have a place.) But tell me what you think.
> 
> Glad to be home in ff-dot-net again. I missed writing my stories.


	47. Chapter 47

Iason whispered into his beloved's ear, "We need to take our leave Pet…" as there was still business at Eos to attend to.

Automatically, as it were a well-acknowledged precaution, the top Blondie activated that mechanism in his hair and turned his golden locks into a deep Sapphire, walking ahead in his usual poise, a magnificent icon of bearing, the length of his locks cropping a bit shorter than his usual.

But he was mindful of Riki who followed close behind him, the latter also mindful of Norris now being assisted by the redhead broker - unhappy with the task or no, his poker face not giving hints. But it seemed he struggled, shoulders bearing the weight of Norris' full frame as the latter trod drunkenly, having swallowed too much.

The Pet looked worried. He just had to stop and console his friend when he seemed like he was about to throw up once they got to the doors. Iason spared but a brief eye over his shoulder and then turned to wait in the transport.

"Neh Riki, I'm okay…" but the Bison ex-member dismissed his former leader's concerns when the other turned to him with it.

Riki gave a sigh, pocketing his hands, eyeing his friend with a suspicion. But no time for that. They had to leave. No one needed to know that the Jupiter Lovers were here. For obvious reasons.

"You'll take care of him right Katze?" Riki wanted to be assured though earlier the redhead had already volunteered to personally make certain that Norris will be able to find his way back to his home.

"No. Never mind…" Norris waved it off however, to which the broker seemed relieved though his face gave no outward signs.

"If ever you stray in Midas, give me a call. I can meet up with you anytime."

Norris seemed sober enough to squint through with this question. "Are you allowed to?" 

Riki met Iason with that questioning stare, but the Blondie just nodded.

"Yes.

"I can also just come visit you here again," said the Pet, at which Katze visibly frowned more than usual.

* * *

Riki stood near the door of the transport, looking back as Katze disappeared into the darkness of an alley, escorting Norris, a flock of droids following. The other components of their security details had likewise moved closer in a sweep, finalizing the area for safety until their charges had left.

Riki seemed to pay no attention to it though. His mind drifted, perhaps thinking about the things he had discovered today.

Sid is dead. And according to Norris, Luke is now nowhere to be found. After the events, Luke had simply faded into the background of Ceres, never to be seen ever again.

This was what had happened to their group in the year he was gone. His friends...they had met such trials and worst, he wasn't here to help them. He had been asleep. He somehow felt guilty, and it was something he could not hide from Iason.

* * *

Katze had taken Norris home, drawing from mere memory the details of the mongrel's whereabouts, not to admit it, but he had certainly been keeping tabs on them since Guy. It's not a secret to the broker that in the last year, Riki's friends had been relocating all over Ceres, except until the time when Sid died and Luke vanished.

Katze heard rumours that he was dead, but that was never confirmed by his informants. Well Norris here had moved across town with his lover and has been with him since. There had been a few domestic disturbances between them, but besides the fact that Norris had become a derelict, the two still had a relationship going on...

As they neared the small apartment Norris lived in, the latter stopped Katze and struggled to his feet. "I can walk home by myself now. You better get back to them," he said, helping himself up on his feet and shaking a head to part-waking.

The redhead watched him cough and nearly hurl though Norris still had the decency to stop himself. He began to stagger towards their haunt.

Katze spoke, "Bringing a Tanagura Blondie to Ceres is an unpleasant task I'd not want to do again."

This made Norris turn back, a sort of indignant expression forming on his features but then the redhead redeemed it without batting an eyelash. "Don't take it wrong. I said that because it's an _apparent_ truth."

Elsewhere, a blue-haired Iason pulled his teary-eyed Pet into his stronger arms and kissed him passionately, consoling him, their security escorts having returned to file in their own vehicles. While Katze had lighted a cigarette and offered Norris one which he blankly took but refused to light.

"Don't you agree? To bring elites into the Slums is like bringing meat to a pack of harpies. Even dressed as a Sapphire, we still cannot hide what's beneath that surface," the broker blew smoke past his lips. "Bringing Neu-Jupiter here, no less, is a gamble, but Master is too devoted to deny a promise."

Digging into his pockets, Katze picked out what appeared to be a card of sorts as the other all but watched him, wondering, confused by both this conversation and the alcohol that was still in his system. The other soon handed it to him.

"What's this?" Norris found his voice and he stared at the card as if this was something alien to him.

"Visit me first thing tomorrow, at Midas, if you're _sober_ enough. I'll have work waiting for you, and more, if you're willing to do something else other than just litter here in Ceres."

At that, the Bison member swallowed, looking very much surprised. A job? Did he just offer him...a job?

"But why?"

This was an unusual turn of events. The last time they were offered business with Midas, they got into trouble, walked right into a trap. But then again if Riki trusted this redhead, there was no reason to worry. Right? But on some point, Norris still held much apprehension. Maybe because he just found out all about Riki. Or it was normal as a mongrel.

Katze understood this perfectly.

His intentions however bordered on something more than what this person before him feared.

"Because I'd rather that the next time you meet up with Riki, it be in Midas, " there. He said the actual reason. "Because in Midas is my strength. It is where I can easily manipulate things for his own safety.

"Think about it. I will wait for your decision…"

* * *

At exactly the appointed time, the Aircars took to the skies and left in much hurry, coming in the same way they had gone, carefully keeping under the reach of sunlight. It was still early, and there's little concern to bother with that some people might spot them arriving. In case there be trouble, Katze had already prepared for them.

Upon his return, Katze received explicit orders to provide them some peace and based on how Riki had appeared, looks like the Master was planning to comfort his Pet whom was now grieving. So the redhead took to the front of the convoy, utilizing as his own transport the spare car they brought along for  _in case_.

He left the two alone. They had things to talk about, and as Iason was hoping, Katze too was hoping Riki would get over this.

The sun. The redhead watched it slowly colour the wretchedness and ruin they passed by. He watched the heat burn silently to its glory. He did not reach for his pack of cigarettes, instead, enjoyed the breeze as it whipped past his face, raising a hand, his fingertips tracing the mark once left by his treachery.

This reminded him always of why he was here. There was a greater purpose with this all for him. He was someone who had seen it all and will see more before his lifetime ended where it should. Another day of work.

"Thirty minutes or so until Tanagura…" it was more a note to himself than anything, taking note that the Jupiter Lovers' vehicle was properly surrounded before phoning Katron. The Furniture was prompt to answer.

"Katron, we'll be there in thirty minutes. Have the bed ready. The masters will want to turn in," said the redhead.

"Yes, Mr. Katze," answered Katron and the line went off with a short  _bleep_.

Katze summoned the virtual driver, its synthesized face materializing before him. This was the program of the robot chauffeur in charge of Iason's and Riki's vehicle where at this very moment the Pet was getting some oral treatment from the Blondie in the passenger's hold, a hand fisting at his Master's hair, Riki making little moans and cries of pleasure.

"Drive straight to Eos Tower II. Let's make time," Katze ordered it.

The program acknowledged. After which he was once more left alone to his thoughts. The broker pondered.

 _To protect such love…_  Riki by this time had climaxed into Iason's mouth, and next pulled him in for a heated kiss, tasting himself.  _...I wonder if things will stay as peaceful as this..._

If only with that Katze could have predicted the future.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue here again. Yeah, surprise, it's an update! I did say I wrote all the chapters in advance.
> 
> Anywho, I just wanted 1.) to thank some for answering my question about the Wattpad move; and 2.) I also just wanted to drop this chapter as part of that triple threat (or should that be treat^^) to all the loyal followers who've been looking forward to the chapters of this story since, well, last year I suppose? Hoping it makes your holidays. Sorry it took me that much time to recover. It had been a long and painful process. :(
> 
> But I'm back now, and still as eager as before to see how this story will end. I hope you guys do stay with me. :)

Riki did mourn, this had been ineluctable, and for almost three days he stayed locked behind the doors of their rooms, and made himself scarce even as Iason came looking. For three days he remained distant, thinking, at times visibly crying about it before he lapsed back to silence yet again. He refused to be consoled, neither did he wish for company. He just wanted to brood by himself in the lonesome, and would be as defiant as he ever was just to get this wish.

But he need not have been rebellious again.

Iason afforded him the seclusion, the peace, and enough of a patience on the Blondie's behalf to sort his sorrows on his own. Even as the System flickered around them, the synapses dancing and changing, Riki being once more unwell with grief.

Iason halted all possible questions, kept the public curiosity at bay. He reasoned against the need of the others to find out what it was that was causing this and promised to rectify things as soon as Riki was done. Though Raoul as always came scowling, "You need to wake him up! Iason!"

That wasn't necessary. One day it simply stopped, as easily as it began, the trouble dispatching of itself and was no more. The System was humming straight again, and Riki was already downstairs for breakfast when Iason came to. Though he looked visibly shrunken and haggard. The lack of sleep and care apparent on his face, the obvious sadness.

"I'm hungry," was the first thing he told the relieved Blondie, followed by a bevy of apologies for taking too long to recover.

Iason dismissed everything, saying it would always be all right, immediately calling for the Furniture to attend to Riki in earnest, to bathe him, change his clothes, feed him as he must be already starving. They also looked positively grateful, not to mention just happy to be fussing around their Master once more...

Unsurprisingly enough, Riki made full recovery within a couple of days, and was back to his _old self_ again by the third. This was a good sign for the Blondie, who was thankful he didn't need to resort to anything unexpected towards Riki as his brothers suggested. Though the Pet did ask to see Sid's grave to bring it a drink and some flowers. Katze made the arrangements in an instant; Riki came visiting after.

The broker and Iason's pet found themselves led, according to Norris' instructions, to a lone, simple tombstone marking a plot of unclaimed ground outside of Ceres. A place where the sun always touched the desolated ruins of the Slums first. Riki cleaned what little space there was, asking Katze if it was possible to get his friend something decent.

The redhead just nodded. It was doable he said. They spent a while there before moving on back to Eos Tower Two where Iason was waiting.

On the way home, when asked how he had managed to get over it easily this time, Riki responded, "I actually have not." This was simple truth.

"The death of Sid is something I'll mourn about for as long as I am breathing. But there is no use crying for the dead. Not when you know others may need you to be stronger than they are."

With that he brought Norris into mind. Norris whom he can now talk to and, after their reunion, was also seen able to move on finally. He had been working in the Underground by then and loved the work according to Katze. Add that to the fact that they still had each other even though they were now on separate levels in society. Norris has and still looked up to Riki for strength. Riki has merely decided to be that strength once more...

That very evening, Riki willingly gave himself over to Iason, even taking time to perfume and doll up a bit though by the end of the evening he was already stark naked and gasping under the Blondie. His body missed its Master, and every sensuous touch was like a pour of heat, searing, the fingers probing within his folds mercilessly like flaming arrows rendering his insides molten. The Pet was begging wordlessly, moaning at every shove.

"Riki…"

Iason had his leg slung over one shoulder, opening him further as those fingers freely explored his nether plains, stroking his manhood, rubbing the slit, fingers driving over and over the bud of his pleasures until he oozed honey. The Blondie went down on him in an instant, drinking the seed he gave forth and working for another serving of it. Riki cried out, hands finding the sheets and holding on tightly, some unconscious fear rising, as if he were in a deeper tide tending to sweep him away.

Then tears burst forth. Riki could not help it. He cried for Sid. He cried for Bison's missing Luke. Even for Guy and painful memories, he mourned. Even as Iason's masterful tinkering sent him once again into a luscious fumble over the proverbial edge, bursting into pure ecstasy. His hand flew to cover his face, palm out, fingers curling. He panted in between sobs, these punctuated by the rise and fall of his chest as he stayed stuck where he had been left after that second wave.

Iason glided upward, a graceful body, a god looking down upon him with the night sky in his eyes and the gold in his hair. The Master eased away that hand, twining their fingers, to see those tears which his other hand gently eased away.

"Beloved…" the Blondie's voice broke through the silence. He moved to ground his hips against his Pet, making Riki arch, arms flung out to embrace Iason with much need, grabbing with want.

"Hold me," he pleaded. "Hold me Iason!"

It was a simple request enough. The Blondie bent in to grace Riki's neck with kisses, suckles, nips and bites as below he all but plugged himself deep into his Pet, bridging the physical connection and making it full.

The sudden rub made Riki throb all over again, body supremely sensitive to all that was Iason. His nipples were erect points as was his own organ which cried droplets, ready to explode once more in generosity. As he was plundered by his Master's machine, he once more melted, bucking his hips to meet those heated thrusts, grinding himself over the other's pulsating form.

"Iason. Iason...Ias- aahhh!"

The pleasures which knew no end. The pain that was part of it. Riki belonged to this sort of embrace and to none other, Iason performing to his own desires, allowing himself to be ruthless by similar instincts which had guided him a year ago, taking what he wanted because he knew in the same way that he would be able to carry Riki along with it.

This would be the Pet's therapy. With Iason's love and desires he would come home and breathe and once again…move on…

* * *

The week after was exactly a week before that event...the party Orphe had designed to rival all others, in honour of Neu-Jupiter's Pet as he will now be reintroduced, chose it's venue to be Jupiter's Tower, its vast Lower Hall. It is also when, as a culmination, Riki would make his coupling public for the first time. An even greater shock was Iason agreed to this.

Whether it was to show their ties as a couple, to show off their love or to exhibit his power and dominance altogether, Neu-Jupiter had given his confirmation that he would do it. So long as the crowd was restricted to all those who mattered...a very select few really...who will be allowed to join them up at Jupiter's inner sanctum for the act.

With that invitations were sent out. A grand gala was to happen in the form of an old world masquerade and guests were expected to dress their best. And now Amoi was gripped with another wave of frenzy that had them ordering the more expensive fabrics, the more decadent of gems, the more luscious of ornamentation en masse and suddenly. Because this was another affair one definitely needed to be in if you ever want to be counted among the important personages of the world.

Riki sighed, tracing a lazy finger down the front of the gold-lined, diamond-peppered invitation of his own Ball as he lounged face-down on one of the scattered couches. Everything had been set to perfection as Orphe seemed to be getting more and more creative with his event schemes. These invitations were not only expensive, they were finely made as he was told, delicately engineered pieces of art. The materials used even shifted colours in response to the variety of light they were exposed to...

The triplets had just finished taking his measurements to make him and Iason their respective costumes for that night. They've even asked him how long he wanted the train to be, to which Riki only replied unconcerned, "Whatever's practical."

The Trinity has been working long hours on those outfits so it will not be a surprise if they turned out gorgeous. After all, wasn't his breath-taking garb during the Auctions the brainchild of Katron? Though Riki was more or less  _not_ exactly looking forward to the event as enthusiastically as the rest of Tanagura was. He had always been verbally clear about these things. He hated them with much gusto and that was not about to change even in Exclusivity.

The Pet was still stuck in thoughts when Iason came in, the door zinging open but the sound fallen unheard as Riki continued to ponder, finally pushing the invitation and its envelope with the same finger he'd been playing it with away until it fell off the side with a dull shuffle. Belatedly did he realize he was no longer alone at the feel of Iason's hand running through his hair, the Blondie having fallen down just one knee to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to kiss his Master, offering his lips, welcoming him home.

"Don't sulk as much when this event is a celebration of  _you_ , my Pet," said the Blondie after returning the sweet gesture in kind.

"What kind of celebration is it that we need to couple  _before_  everyone?" Riki turned himself fully so that he now laid on his back, looking up at Iason, his hands clasped before him formally, relaxing onto the softness of the couch. He sighed. "You and your brethren's voyeuristic tendencies."

Neu-Jupiter just laughed at that, sealing their lips again in another needy kiss. This would be quite an adventure added into his own pethood, and when Iason told him about the sentiment, all Riki could do was scoff and roll his eyes.

"Only you can put it that way without making it sound too horrific, instead glorifying."

The Blondie laughed again…

* * *

Elsewhere, the same intricate invitation has reached the hands of the _wrong_ people. Katron's display of deadliness did halt their activities by a bit, but this could only stop those plotting Neu-Jupiter's demise for only so long. Though it had made them quite more cautious that they knew pulling another stunt as that they had sent to the Auction was impossible, much less the wiser if it be done during the Pet's Ball.

Yet evil intentions never cease to run out of ideas it seems. Still a long way to go before true safety.

Neu-Jupiter knew this very well.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue: I think someone once asked me what a day in the life of the Exclusive would be like. I'll actually answer that question with these next chapters, as well as begin counting down to the end of Storia Tatlo, Days of Conflict. After that, it's off to Storia Four where more of the Will and trouble comes crashing around.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading them as I had enjoyed writing them out. ^^

The Pet Salons were always teeming with bored nymphomaniacs left home by owners whom apparently had something else to do other than sit around with their bejewelled possessions. In Eos Tower Two, there was no difference. The salon occupying the lower level of the space was choked often by Gallot's or Luxia's or the latest Pet Breeder, Axania's, supposed fine breeds, decking themselves in gems and stones and other decorations that did little to hide certain insecurities much like the firm disbelief they had which made them refuse to the root of their rotten personalities that there are other Pets more beautiful than they are. It was not a place for someone like  _him_  before and, despite being in the pinnacle of it all now, he sometimes still thinks he does not belong here...

It had already been three months since Riki awakened, three months that he had been declared as an Exclusive and was now, more or less, the epitome of every winged, tailed, or other-looking Pets' resentment in the tower. Again. As Eos Tower Two took in the elites like a sponge, it was fast becoming apparent that he wasn't _like them_  and they hated it. Because he had what they all could just hope to comprehend through the looking glass of the Pet structure. He was loved, and he was special. If that alone were not reasons to resent, then no one knew what else.

He was already used to seeing the glistening malignity of every other elite plaything whenever he passed them on his way out, but then Riki could care less, after all, he has survived multiple years in the past of this treatment and he will certainly survive it for all eternity. Thus he just shrugged at their notions, their knife-and-dagger apprehensions, the looks they cast him that both bore fear and bitter acid. Like he could care. He didn't see them much anyway to be concerned. Iason kept him exhaustively happy and occupied to even pay attention or mingle with this toyish class. He found it more convenient if he had no friends among them. He had learned his lesson on that many times over before.

But he did arouse their curiosity, their constant questions behind superficially seductive smiles and some choice words...the only thing that was missing was the fact that none of the other Pets had dared ask him what exactly he and Iason did every night. They knew that already...it was a given. Love bites and other never-fading evidence of the latter's show of ownership always present. They knew. They perhaps dreamt about it when they were alone and they burned for it, which was maybe why Katron mentioned the other Furnitures were being worn out of pace as of late. But then Riki was in the position not to give heed or attention and he did not ask Katron by what manner this happened any further.

He just lived his life as normally as he could. Even while the Pet Salon at Eos Two soon became tentatively spread into groups now, as if keeping to what seemed to be a loyalty to their breeders: Luxia's Amore series heading the argument to one side, Academy to another and the other small pedigrees marking their own corners as if territorial battles were now issuing, the rights to brag as to who's the best on the line, though there was not much action except some savoury taunts the pets perhaps learned from their handlers.

The Seraphims are top beauties however, when they stray here from the upper floors, in flocks or pairs or even alone, and were often a set above even their own Academy crowd. They stared at all the others from a lofty height, tossing their braided hair and coloured ornaments as if they've been insulted. But then they kept their mouths shut. None of them could still hold enough sway whenever Riki was around, and they likewise were as consumed as everyone else, remembering the dramatic entrance he'd made at the auction that utterly stunned the whole of Mistral almost to incredulity...

It was one of those days. Riki preferred to be always wingless when he went out, and decked himself in simple black, which was Iason's colour for him. Already the crowds of pedigrees had gathered so early, some scheduled soirees and bacchanalia still far off for them to attend and thus having nothing to do. Gallot is on the lead showing off with their latest in the tailed series of pets as Luxia set their best bet forward. The Exclusive just sighed passing them and moving on. He could hear the murmurings in the background however, which he just promptly ignored. He had gotten rather good at it.

A Pet with a large purple Pet Ring around his neck inched to his company and asked, "Who's the wild one?"

"That's the Exclusive," the other pet replied to the newcomer.

"Really? The life partner of Neu-Jupiter?"

"He's the one who's getting a grand gala thrown next week!"

Common discussions. The fact that there was to be a celebration under his name washed the entire pet system with much elation. Though he was most certainly not enthusiastic himself...

Despite being a minimalist dresser, Riki was an easy stand out even in a crowd that boasts of their pure roots, their stoic breeding and their exaggerated chemical characteristics. He was the Charisma of the Slums and he carried that name even to pethood, refined only by training and Iason's calculative and persistent tutoring.

His eyes had an utterly unquenchable flame, a determination that wouldn't waver as the touch of practicality and sensibility in him that couldn't be toppled over even when faced with an onslaught of brutality. He had a natural beauty, of course, which was never forced or manipulated as opposed to everyone else here, and was therefore a natural at being a stunner, his aura exuding some form of humanity that often invoked this sense of care from those who knew him closely.

Iason wanted to have him completely, wanted him all to himself, and ended falling in love head over. And the Furniture...Daryl, Katze...the triplets who took their delight in trailing after his heels, loved the way he makes them feel, like individuals with their own identities. Also because he seriously does not need so much looking over. He did things with himself that was neither idiotic nor cumbersome. How many pets were there who could meddle with the System? None other.

Katron in particular loved that he could talk to him, that in their non-complicated way, they could spar with thoughts and opinions as they roamed like adventurers the streets of Tanagura and the areas wherever Riki pleased himself to be these days.

Riki he considered a friend. He could be the living conscience. Now the Blondies were slowly beginning to realize what it was in this once-mongrel that made even their old Jupiter bow and kneel. That's a different story though, rumors and gossip still to be confirmed, yet it makes things certain that pets in the lower levels of the Tower could only imagine what it's like.

Eyes and murmurs trailed his every step. Riki was already halfway through the red carpet of the salon's main section when gentle voices broke through, calling his name. Everyone watched as the triplets came rushing down the elevator and made way through to stand in front of the wondering Exclusive.

They were equally beautiful as the palatial home they tended to on the very crown of Tower Two; Furniture that could not be found anywhere else, not even in the highest portions of the Eos's. They seemed an utter fit to the house of Neu-Jupiter and were caretakers worthy of his Pet. Of course none of these illiterate dolls knew the truth. These three were bombs waiting to happen, just give them the right incentive, the trigger so to speak and death would be knocking at your door sooner than the next second...

"Master Riki..." Katron was the name of the one whose eyes glimmered with stunning intelligence. All the other furnitures knew him. All the elites and their pets likewise. They knew his very pleasant, doll-like face, suffused only with the slightest of emotions but still utterly lovely. "We need to change your shirt."

Riki looked himself over and continued to wonder, "Why? It seems comfortable enough."

It was the longer-haired Katrice who responded this time, "The weather forecast said it would be warm outside today, and so..." Kantre brought out the alternative: a sleeveless shirt of black cotton. "We just thought you might want to wear something light?"

Riki smiled at the thoughtfulness. Kantre also had a pair of fingerless gloves and some armlets. Apparently, some degree of style was still in order?

"You honestly shouldn't have," said the Pet. But then they insisted. The Trinity loved attending even to such miniscule details. They loved attending to Riki.

The Pet of Neu-Jupiter held no shame in stripping his upper clothing to put on what the Furniture had brought, defeated finally by their persistence. After which he heard some gasps and a few held breaths extending to some unmistakable sighs. The triplets knew their master was absolutely well-contoured, the curves on his body exquisite, and that alone was enough to make the hearts of the other pets race, but on top of that were the marks, the bites and hickeys left by the ravishings of the other master of their house. They were as battle scars. Still more prominent was the mark found at the base of his spine.

Some pets whispered excitedly, "That's Jupiter's Mark!"

Riki turned a fierce eye towards the source. It also made the three Furniture cast their glance that way, with their own scolding eyes that instantly changed to become as those of cats, but red and bleeding and dangerous. This pushed the gossiping tide into complete silence, faced with an almost different persona from the three.

But then there was no harm done. All the others could do was wish this was their body that had these bestowed features and that's about as far as it got to. Satisfied that they had shut the crowd up, the Trinity looked back at Riki again and their eyes were once more normal...

Like clockwork, the triplets helped Riki finish, clipping his simple accessories on, the gloves. They debated briefly if they should tuck the shirt in but agreed that the clothing was tight enough to be left hanging. His legs formed well under his skinny leather jeans anyway.

Such precision was enchanting. The elites that showed up but a while ago and saw this thought they could likewise do well with such efficiency, albeit there were the whispering that these were very difficult Furniture to handle. Only Iason could manage to have them, otherwise, as some believed, the house they would be in would be dead.

"Well then, shall we go Katron?"

The other two took a short survey of the Pet and smiled approvingly, Kantre bowing first while Katrice folded what Riki had taken off and bowing the same way next.

"Have a good day out Master Riki," they both bid their farewell, and were gone up to the Palace immediately after as the other two walked off, Katron giving them his own smiling goodbye.

They were a refined, intellectual bunch. They treated the house they were stewards of with much care and concentration, and those left home did not at all envy the other that had the job of walking the Pet around outside. They were brothers. They were likewise beloved.

Some onlookers spoke in hushed tones. More pet nonsense.

"But I don't see him wearing a Pet Ring."

"It's not something you'd see him wear in the obvious parts. His master has since had him wearing it between his legs."

"The D-Type?" a third, twelve-year-old-looking pet piped. "My master wanted to get me one of those, but was disappointed to know that only Blondies can request for it now."

"I've met the other Blondies' Pets. Their masters don't even use D-Types," volunteered a fourth in the crowd. "Guess it was just an Exclusive thing?"

They all looked at Riki, who even having the privilege to carry his own phone, was now typing up something on its screen. The onlookers gritted their teeth, bared fangs they didn't and couldn't have, "Lucky bastard."

"What's the holdup?" Riki turned to Katron when he'd paused. In lieu that the Main Gateway was undergoing maintenance today, they had to take the Salon Gateway to exit instead. He didn't bother with the aeroport.

The Furniture was fingering his Portable Virtual Terminal, accessing the security needed so that they could pass through. "We'll need to log you first," he said.

"So much protocol..." Riki frowned and crossed his arms over his strong, muscled chest.

"Well it is the standard procedure," Katron only smiled at his impatience. "Before you go out, we need to make it known to Master Iason first where we're headed. He needs to be fully notified before we leave."

"Fine."

"Speaking of which, where are we going today anyway?" Katron's brows were in an adorable furrow, eyes on his Master but fingers busy keying in the various complicated syntaxes.

Riki shrugged, "Midas I guess."

"Straight to Midas from here?" Katron confirmed. He was including that in the logs.

"Yeah sure."

"Are you going to be shopping?"

"I suppose," Riki just shrugged again. "I'd rather just look around. If something catches my fancy, then let's see."

Katron just smiled. The pets whisper to each other again, passing around tidbits of what they suppose the Exclusive's closed lifestyle was. He didn't use Auroras they say. When he meandered around, he had his own funding in the official elite currency, using the official dark card particular only to some. He could request anything he wanted and his Master gave it without delay.

Those were of course all true. Iason Mink did spoil Riki too much although Riki was not the type of Pet who asked for it. He was the sort who can just live the day without any materiality, having grown from the Slums, the idea that they couldn't have much a simple truth.

But still, that doesn't stop the Master from bringing home from this or that engagement a small trinket or two, brandishing the fact that he was an excessive lover. Last week he walked in with a box of teardrop black diamonds which had become his Pet's stone symbol after his coming out. Then there are the sprees, dinners, little luxury flights they shared here and out, making the other pets' mouths water.

"So he can go to Midas when he wants?"

Most of these manufactured toys could rarely see the reality of the outside world. Their lives were constrained to Eos Tower One or Two, the soirees and parties, and the salon in between all that which painted their existence with such grand dullness. Then its off to the brothels and harems or to spawn the next breed of pets. That was the norm. The Exclusive was guaranteed none of that.

"Well, he does bring that personal Furniture of his, and the guards assigned to him. But other than that, he can go anywhere he wants," an Academy pet had said. "My master saw him at a gathering last week held for Blondies only, and said he could find no other Pet there save him. He sat right beside Iason-sama, wings and all."

Riki was the only Pet ever known to have worked anywhere. Nowadays, it was also common sight to see him accompanying his Master to work.

"Can he really access the topmost level of Jupiter's Tower?"

"That's true!" chirped a female Seraphim nearby. "I know because my pairing partner is the Pet seraphim of a Blondie. He's overheard that from him."

"I hear Iason-sama has arranged a trip to Cerberus for him. Looks like he'll be going there unsupervised too."

They all chattered in a frenzy, the thought of a Pet from Tanagura allowed to go on Space Trips was an exciting deal. Riki lived a rather exciting life. He did actually...they haven't even seen anything.

Katron gave the thumb up, "We're clear."

"Nice," Riki smiled and the other onlookers saw how dazzling it was. "All right."

"Eyes on the Retinal Scanner please Master," Katron chuckled, walking over to one side, keying some numbers on the pad near the Gates.

"Oh sorry," said the Pet, aligning himself with the machine and looking straight into the red light there. The machine hummed:

_Z-107M-E._

_Confirmed._

_Access Granted._

The doors fluttered open like a butterfly's wings would, opening Eos Tower Two to the outside. Riki stretched, eyes welcoming the light of the outdoors.

"Yes! Come on Katron!" And with the breaths and longing of the other pets present, stepped out, unhindered, the security droids and guards no longer an opposing force to stop him from leaving the doors. Those days squabbling with them were over.

Katron shook his head. "Wherever does he get the energy to be hyperactive?" he continues to fondle with his PVT. "You do realize we still need to get the security and the Aircars to meet us up front?"

Riki could care less, rolling his eyes, simply coming on back to laughingly push the reluctant Furniture by his shoulders with both his hands: "Enough said Kat. Come on slowpoke!"

Elsewhere, Iason's boredom was cut by a brief yet welcomed message:

_Z-107M-E. Destination: Midas._

And he just smiled, bringing himself to focus on the meeting once more.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR FOLLOWERS,
> 
> Okay, breathe. This by all means is NOT a farewell letter or an explanation as to how I may be abandoning this fic. On the contrary. This is a most sincere apology since I had failed to get back on track of writing my stories like I wanted. It's been a long year. I have faced so many things. But now I am officially back. Yes.
> 
> I.
> 
> AM.
> 
> OFFICIALLY.
> 
> BACK.
> 
> Although now older and with a tougher work schedule, I should still be able to get on and move along this fic you love. We're still too far off and honestly I see me doing this for a long time. So please do continue your support. Spread the love. Follow me on Facebook to read the other things I have been working on (look for Yuri, the Eighth Demoness), drop me a message maybe and stay tuned here in Fanfiction dot net. Because I am back.
> 
> I missed you all.
> 
> ~Yuri
> 
> **P.S. This will be replaced in a few days by the next chapters of the Cinco Storia. As a treat. ^ ^

Updated as a treat.**

* * *

Iason had been at a meeting with the Council earlier when he received the message, his Pet off to Midas for the day as stated in the logs. He immediately returned a response to Katron, sending a few instructions and some other details known only to him and the trusted Furniture, the Blondie debating with himself as to whether he'd meet up with them later or not as there was something he needed to do in the Undergrounds, Katze likewise waiting on him and his decision.

Raoul had been in the penthouse office with Neu-Jupiter and for the longest time was seemingly fuzzing with a handheld, before he promptly turned, "I need you to look at something," sending a confidential file from his own archives to a data slate before the top Blondie. After which they spent the next few minutes analyzing its contents.

Raoul wanted Iason to see his latest discoveries regarding the Jupiter Lovers, the specific spikes that were found happening in the System the ones the Biochemist wanted him to focus upon. He then went on to explain, "This is the image of the System during the time of your  _coupling_."

The Biochemist then made projections from the slate spread before the top Blondie, showing him charts, lists and a handful of other documentations for comparative purposes. Iason looked through each, pulling one projected screen and then another, merging two more together to see the difference. When it was all set, Raoul continued.

"It's rather interesting…" he said. "I think you'd also come to appreciate what these meant."

* * *

Elsewhere, Riki had been spotted by some of the citizens strolling around with Katron, not under the burden of a hood as it wasn't in Tanagura, the shops around Midas closing their doors to other patrons - no matter who they were - to allow him to walk freely about, followed by his team of guards.

Although as he did so, media attention seemed inevitable, the press stayed tuned in outside the malls, dogging his every move. He'd make it to the early news again for sure…

* * *

Iason moved the data around. "Well then tell me," he urged the other Blondie even as his eyes began their analysis, immediately seeing the patterns Raoul seemed to be entirely obsessed with as of late.

The Biochemist nodded, "What we found out was quite significant...considering that we haven't had any intervention from Jupiter for almost a year and was near to collapsing as a society those last months."

The top Blondie was paying notice to a comparative chart; pulling it up and studying it with similar attention.

Raoul followed his gaze then pointed at something on the virtual screen he had pulled up, "This one is evident. It is a pattern, more specifically, it is a pattern that dictates the  _actual_  schedule when you - and Riki - should actually be concentrating on  _mating_."

* * *

Riki had gotten tired of looking at some of the merchandise, the shopkeepers more like misers for good credit, offering him the best of their goods, also hoping to get on the proper side of Iason himself no doubt, Katron had warned the Pet in a whisper.

But it was a tiring affair finally, the Exclusive not really seeing anything which interested him among these things, the natural instinct to not look for more than what he actually needed influencing his judgement on the matter, although this was already a far cry from the state by which things swayed in the past when he was still the mongrel trash.

Yes, he could afford all this now, however, deep within, he still oddly feels he should not go being too wasteful. Weird that before when he was a mongrel he could not even begin to imagine what the life of being up top was, until he was pulled out of the murky waters of the Slums and thrown onto the level. And now despite being followed by guards and Katron and luxury wherever he went, he still maintained an unconscious sympathy for the lowest.

His roots would always stay grounded in the Slums as it had been. Jupiter could have redesigned him all he wanted, but he would remain a mongrel through and through it seems.

"Master?" the Furniture turned with a questioning stare when Riki said he wanted to leave, a bigger crowd having gathered just outside the doors of the centre they had visited in Flare (Area 2), made up of Midas' impromptu aristocracy, its visiting guests and tourists, all of which were wanting to see the Exclusive and exchange words. "But where to?"

Riki knew where.

* * *

On the other end of their world, Iason fell to eyeing Raoul with suspicion at what he had just said. Focusing on  _mating_  as scheduled by the System itself. This should be something. For Elite Sex to have become so important. Clearly a rather far tangent of change that the old god had applied to his own terrarium of creations.

Raoul clarified, "Don't take this wrong. As far as your personal affairs go, we  _do not_  monitor what you do unless it merits some concerns in security."

Iason leaned back against his seat, casting one of the screens aside, "I get that. Protocol."

Raoul agreed, "Yes.

"But we do monitor the System as it is a given…" the other Blondie added, motioning at the datum presented with the solemn nuances of the scientific interpreter that he is.

It's no longer a secret among them that Iason engages in ruthless love-making with Riki every night, to which the top elite simply sighed, feeling neutral whilst his sexual affairs were being dissected on the spot all of the sudden. He balanced a cheek on his palm as Raoul continued with his report, "Under normal conditions, when you and Riki _have_ sex, nothing much happens to the System in general. There is stabilization, a normal maintenance run of some form that flattens stubborn surface codes as far as they are concerned. Now although I do not have an idea as to what you both experience during these connections, when you mate at a right appointed moment, every time, _this_ happens…"

The Biochemist pulled up a particular screen from the floating virtual pile, showing Iason a chart of when the System was most productive, reaching as far as it can on the planet and even going beyond to reach dormant data pools which had been thought to have gone extinct long ago. He had not even paid attention to such immensity, but realized these were the places his Pet might have carelessly wandered into during their trance state while lovemaking.

No wonder his brother was interested.

Neu-Jupiter looked closely at the set variables, and smiled at what Raoul was implying. He had honestly not noticed this before, or rather did not pay as much attention to it as he should have. He didn't have to be told twice about such however, though his friend wanted to elaborate further on it so he let it be...

"You may hold sway to the Core and access it any time at will, but there are certain moments that you both can establish an even greater connection with all of Jupiter's domain and truly correct the damage.

"I think this is also part of the old god's design for you two," said the Biochemist, meeting Iason's stare of contemplative understanding.

* * *

 

The Council had just stepped out of the elevator, a procession of nobles and royals the same, their long Blondie locks free and falling down their shoulders. Iason immediately spotted Katron some distance ahead, pleading at the foot of the large Neu-Jupiter statue with its hand held out, at someone who had somehow managed to end up on its open palm.

"Master Riki, please come down from there! Master!"

The Blondies all cocked their heads to the side or raised a brow. If Katron was here, undoubtedly enough so was the Pet. But where was Riki? Iason called out to his Furniture, " Katron, where is your charge?"

The Trinity Alpha was late to realize he was in the presence of almost all of the Blondie Class, including his own Master, Iason Mink, who now pinned a question right on him. He sought to apologize in an instant, hands grasping the black robes which certainly belonged to the top Blondie's Exclusive.

"I'm sorry Master...but he is up _there_ ," he pointed at the statue's hand. "I'm afraid that he might have fallen asleep."

Just like Riki to be a stubborn case. Just like him to pull a stunt like this. Iason smiled to himself then heard the other Blondies laugh when Katron said he feared the Pet might fall from where he was now.

Gideon gave his brother a pat on the shoulder, "Good luck with him."

Orphe sighed. "We'll go on ahead Iason."

The Blondies filed off onward, some discussing the fact that Riki could be such trouble at times but that Iason seemed to appreciate this spunk in him no matter and was glad to be distracted with his mishaps from time to time. Who wasn't? Having the mongrel among the pets had somehow broken the unusual monotony of the system more than twice before. Now it seemed just amusing; Iason's adventures at handling Riki was something they seemed to enjoy hearing about.

Neu-Jupiter just shook his head, washing forward in his blue velvet robes, "I'll have him down…" noting the look of worry on Katron's face and seeking to alleviate that somehow.

He summoned upwards, _Riki…_ which was actually just willing the System to awake the Pet. The lights did flicker by a bit, Raoul noticing this with a frown before he pushed on ahead, casting a brief look back at his brother.

Riki, as expected, woke up, clearing his eyes and twisting to see who it was he unmistakably heard in his mind to be calling his name, seeing Iason when he turned his sights downwards.

He had just realized he'd drifted off. Much later he realized where it was he ended sleeping upon. He mentally scolded himself. Iason was gentler.

"Come my Pet," a lightly voiced call though inaudible was audible enough for the Pet. "You've been upsetting the Furniture."

The Blondie gestured at Katron who was fidgeting nearby, still holding the folded robe which Riki used around the offices of Tanagura. The leash was absent. As is calm as the Furniture was worried sick.

Riki stretched, wings and all moving to thrust sleep off his body. When it was done, he made a free-fall down, a magnificent angel of black wings when he spread them and descended, finally making Katron breathe. Iason simply sighed yet again, a rested on his hip as he watched the little display.

The Pet rubbed his eyes, "Sorry.  _Literally_  fell asleep in your hand."

Who would have known the statue could be such a mesmerizing place for that? Riki flew up there out of curiosity of that orb and was watching the elites swarm by, but simply lost track of his meditations and dozed off instead. He was apologetic, scratching his head. Iason laughed lightly and bent in to kiss him instead as Katron moved to cover him with the hood.

Iason then dismissed his Furniture, instructing him to go on ahead home. He would take it from here. Riki gave the Trinity a quick gesture of goodbye. With a simple bow of acknowledgement, the Furniture was on his way...

 

The brief moment's privacy afforded them, Iason gently eased an arm around his pet's waist, kissing his hair before whispering into his ear, "Come with me…" leading him like a Lord to somewhere.

"Another adventure?" Riki quipped, but the Blondie merely smiled at it.

Their trip had been to a small area in the confines of the vicinity, Riki led by his Blondie's strong arm to one of the elite Babylonian-styled gardens found in the Tower where other pets and masters were in the same way perusing by themselves. Whenever they see the two, they give their respects, directing towards a different way so as to not disturb the Lovers' peace.

Riki was gazing about the garden, in a sense inspecting the blooms and other vegetation crawling in profusion all around. He even spotted a section of Clarissa Mellow Lavinia, the famed flower with seven colours to its name. Kind of brings in a few memories as well. "It's beautiful."

Iason could not help but return an adoring gaze at his Pet. The very few instances when he actually displayed a tender side to his most treasured beloved. "This was designed after the penthouse garden. You approve?" he asked in a softer voice, hand raised to lift a bloom he'd passed by. His other hand had been gently clasped together with the Exclusive, their fingers twined as one as they walked the secluded paths, finding hidden alcoves here and there, a lovely gazebo or two.

Riki chuckled. "Of course. I'll never argue with your taste," he said. "But I would want to know what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Iason stopped. They had reached a sort of plateau overlooking a pool below, a feature of waterfalls kissing the surface to break in streams.

"There is something that I need to explain to you. Something that I am guessing will somehow be not to your liking."

Riki noted with a seriousness the look on the Blondie's face, then slowly his lips curved to a smile as he sighed, words breaking the silence after that exhale. "Is this about the coupling?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm not as ' _unaware_ ' as you think. The Will of Jupiter was rather explicit on telling me how I was to function in all his grand design."

The Blondie was admittedly caught by that, but his face denied any infliction. "You do not disapprove of what the System requires from us?"

The Exclusive shook his head, moving to disentangle his fingers from the Blondie's, only to wrap his arms around the superior of all elites and lean against his chest. Such a strong support. The warmth felt nice.

"As long as I'm only allowed to do it with you," his voice lowered to a hum. "You know how afraid I am…"


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. I did say I was back to writing this so I am. I decided the approach should be slow and gradual since I still have some other things I am presently engaged in, like, if any of you are engaged in roleplay, I happen to be the plotter of the Trinity Realms group nowadays. I also write their official story.
> 
> Anyway, as I've said before, I also stay in Facebook, so if anyone has time, drop me a line in Yuri the Eighth Demoness page there. I like chatting up with people so don't worry. I won't be a snob. ^^
> 
> Ah, dalliances. It's just there is so much I want to say but just... Let me post this up. I miss everything in FF dot net. I miss my fans and reviewers. I missed my Cinco Storia very much! So let us all enjoy another update shall we?

At this point in time, Neu-Jupiter could only recall his brother, Raoul, stating something that he said Iason should pay mind to always, must be aware of always: "We can monitor System fluctuations, and determine when's the most optimum time for you  _to do it_ and when Riki is the most  _susceptible_ to receive you. We can alter Jupiter Tower to become an interface portal where you can couple to the benefit of Tanagura."

_The benefit of Tanagura._

For this purpose, what had once been the sacred sanctuary of the old god, where he used to speak with Jupiter, will soon become a Nest for them both. Riki on the very highest pedestal of the System, right by his side, his benefactor agreeing, ' _Stubborn and perfect…'_ Iason caressed his sleeping Riki's cheek. ' _...set your own rules and protect him as far as you can muster the strength...but...remember that you are also responsible for Tanagura..._

_'...take care of the world which I leave to you.'_

Earlier that day they had been in a conversation and in light of the things that could occur between them both, Riki confessed one thing which made the Blondie protective, an utter truth that was perhaps inspired of the past they have both come to go through.

' _You know how afraid I am…'_

Indeed the New Lord did know. He could sense it. He, in essence was aware of the facts that bothered his Pet. His sorrows were Iason's own. His pains were also Neu-Jupiter's.

Iason promised him, in the safety of their transport, rocked ever lightly by tremors in the wind as they traveled on home, "Never be...never again be afraid.

"I love you…" he pressed this vow with a kiss upon the Pet's forehead, soft lips an anchor to his affections, offered forth with even more conviction than he'd ever give in his entire existence.

"I know."

To his surprise, Riki had awakened, instinctively settling into Iason's arms with a contentment, only to whisper back. "I love you too…"

The Blondie took a few seconds to register that. Before a smile crept into his expression, making his lips curve at the words said. He kissed his Pet's hair, inhaling a scent he was by now quite familiar with, loving the way that body melted perfectly in his arms as they escaped into this world within their current world. "Would you like to go out with me?"

It was Riki's turn to be somehow surprised by that question, staring up into his Blondie's eyes. The other was not one for asking but since all this he seemed to have developed a custom.

"Really? Where?" he asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes to see the expression on Iason's face better.

Iason however merely responds with a smile, intending to keep this secret for now.

* * *

Going home was always like a run through the catwalk. The elites and their pets would have gathered by now, crowding the common ballroom and salon as they chatted on matters of the day, in truth, just waiting for whomever passed those Gates and then back-talking them as a sport.

Pets hardly ever meddled in these whisperings; they were obedient to the point of silence when their masters discussed, yet only repeated such absurd discussions themselves with their fellow pets the next morning.

The Gates zinged.

Eyes turned to see who it was that entered, finding pulses to seemingly thump faster when they realized that Iason Mink and his Pet were now walking in.  _Their_ coming home was always a spectacle, although often times it was either just one or the other that would arrive. If they did come together, the Aircar was driven up to the private port of the Palace directly.

It was so rare for both to entrance through the Main Gates themselves. Perhaps whim was the fare of the day that's why they were both here? Or a technical error up top that had forced this, but here were the two, Master and Pet, making their way through the carpeted hall under the magnificent interior that was Eos Palace Tower II.

Immediately, the pets present noticed how Iason's fingers were laced together with those of his Exclusive's, Riki alone known to have the right for this kind of intimacy. They were stuck in some kind of conversation, excluding everyone from the sphere of their perfect little world as the ideas flashed in a hurry, tossed over from one to the other, the words pushed out with enthusiasm and another form of excitement that was more subtle than the other.

"Really now?"

"Yes. That's how it happened," Riki retorted, to which Iason immediately explained. "Well, with his kind of personality, we never know what he's thinking."

Ears seemed to have pricked up, the smell of apparent attraction evident as the two walked on towards the elevators that would transport them up. Riki was a Pet of individualistic and independent qualities, one with a brain that speaks what it thinks not just because it's allowed. Here the lines get drawn. The intelligence colouring his eyes is one quality that pulls him up and over the normal standard for Pets.

The other pets, no matter how  _purely bred_ they were, lacked this sort of aspect. They were dumb, and dull, and possessed no other skill set save for those reserved for sex. Riki was different. He was the Pet with an unyielding mind. He was the rouge and  _rarity_ in the lot and for that Iason openly boasted of his affections for him.

"I don't believe so. No," the Exclusive was heard somehow arguing with the Blondie.

"You should," Iason challenged with a flourish.

They note how the Master held his hand so casually. In formal instances they've seen him lead his Pet like a Lord leading his Lady to the floor: the Pet's hand always palm down on top of Iason's. This type of hold at the moment however was as a lover would hold it, fingers wreathed, every now and then making a small caress over the other's digits, suggesting with no words.

Then Iason stopped. He looked at Riki who met his shaded gaze with a bewilderment. Then the Master raised his other hand, easing back the few strands that fell on his Pet's face, instantly arousing the envy of the others scattered about. Such open and wanton display. Riki blushed despite himself, a small tint staining his face which pleased Iason in return as he noted.

"Have Katron trim that. They'll get into your eyes."

Riki only nodded. "I  _was_ going to get a haircut," he confessed with a slight chuckle, a motion of intimacy, his gaze cast over to meet the Blondie's in understanding.

They moved on, leisurely it seemed as their strides grew a bit slower, gentler, more ideas exchanged in impromptu banter. Until such a time they were stopped.

Almost near the elevators they were accosted by someone, a master elite and his pet, who bowed and addressed them rather boisterously, as if to make known to everyone present that they had approached the Jupiter Couple.

The other Master started with greeting, "Lord Iason, good evening."

The Blondie took a moment before he made a small nod in return, "Anything I may help you with?"

Riki just fell to observing the exchange, quietly looking from one to the other, expecting nothing though after a few choice sentences, the other Pet's Master lifted a gold-colored invitation and had his own pet hand it to the Exclusive.

The Mongrel's expression shifted to general wonder as he met the very much synthetically prettified eyes of the other pet, as she cast him one of her best smiles showing a graceful purse of lips matching the oval of her face, her long silken hair, a great set of teeth.

Her Master spoke, again, rather loudly, "I'd like to personally invite you to my Pet's Coming Out party next week. I was hoping that you and your magnificent Exclusive can grace us with your presence?"

Iason fell to silent calculation, eyeing the beauty beside the elite as he also took attention to Riki who was by now fingering the invitation, flipping it in his hand lazily to take notice of the tiny designs embossed on its surface. "She is an Axania yes?" smiled the Blondie. "I've heard praises for the Breeder."

The other Master was instantly proud, "None as gallant and amazing as the Academy, but already creating a league all its own...that's why I chose their Pet Breed." His sharp eyes likewise falling upon the Exclusive, as if in assessment of his features. Riki neither flinched nor gave at that, to which Iason seemed fine with such confidence.

"She is lovely," the top Blondie gently raised an arm to pull his Pet close to him by the waist, his hand loose yet possessive as they barred around his Exclusive. "What do you think Riki?"

For a while there were no words. The Mongrel gazed at the invitation yet again only to ponder and next cast a questioning look up at his lover, "Isn't Orphe the one who handles these sorts of things?"

The pets and elites that heard that made note on the lack of honorifics. He was indeed the only Pet to ever call Blondies, including his own Master, by their first names, and even address them in such a manner. The most unusual thing is, they rather indulged him in it.

Iason cast Riki one of his most intimate smiles, a smile that was for him alone, kissing Riki on the forehead as he finished his piece. "Smart…" before he turned to the other master, adding, "...and rather right.

"Orpheus Zavi of the Council is the one in charge of all of Neu-Jupiter's external affairs and is also the governing head that sorts through matters of invitations for events among others." With that, the Blondie took the invitation from his Exclusive's hand and gave it back, his arm still wrapped about in its usual manner. "If you can file this with him, I might go through it by the week. If my schedule permits, we might accept."

The way it was put booked no further arguments.

Neu-Jupiter immediately guided his Pet off, leaving the pair there in a matter of shock, registering late the refusal by which Iason had so subtly yet harshly thrust to their face. Some of the other watching elites sneaked in a chuckle, the rest of the crowd thinking this to be a thorough slap on the lower master's ego. Truthfully so. The decline came from Iason himself.

Riki noted that as they walked on, poking his lover on the chest once they are alone in the confines of the rising elevator. "Harsh much?" he leaned against the clear glass, looking outside at the view of lights that was the main of their domain.

He wrapped his arms around himself. Iason drew him into his embrace.

"He wants the same thing. In the end, he will try and ask for you to mount his bitch."

"What? Where'd you get that notion?" came Riki's question, brow rising as he allowed himself to be pulled and trapped by those powerful arms.

Iason confided, "Didn't you smell the pheromones emanating from her? Axania's breeds are prized for their ability to entice and seduce using biochemical properties.

"They make pets that are _imbued_ with this characteristic."

No wonder then that the pet named Amisa smelt...different during that time he was at her Cotillion. Riki had this inkling back then but he was scarce to pay any close mind, really, not to mention _Gideon_ seemed to steer his attention into conversations and the like all the while.

Now somehow that statement was infused with a certain degree of alarm on Iason's behalf, although Riki could only fall to wondering what they'll come up with next in terms of these engineered Pets. Two heads? Six arms? More tails? More...private parts to cater to more partners in copulation?

The aesthetic horrors are all very likely when they can simply write it off as a means to artistic claims.

"Smelled like ordinary perfume to me…" he shrugged and leaned a sleepy head against that chest, really not seeing what cause there was for bother.

Iason only smiled. "Good that you are both oblivious and immune then," he said, just when the Pet had visibly yawned. "I'm sleepy. It's been a long day." Riki said.

Iason made a teasing rebuttal, "Then off to bed already?"

The Pet's lips pouted at that a bit as he gave him a playful glare, "I don't think you'd _let_ me bed early." A finger drew lazy circles around his Blondie's shoulder, making it trail to his lover's chest.

He was most certainly right, the grin on Iason's face an evidence to confirm suspicions. Not that he minds nowadays. Not now most certainly. The night was still young...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Airbike Gala anyone? ^^ Maybe Raoul wants to join?


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking about something. What if I go ahead and keep all my fanfics in FF dot net then all my originals in Wattpad or FictionPress? I have been feeling, besides the urge to go ahead and write one or two chapters for Cinco every week, the equal tenacious desire to redo my Brushstrokes, Blind Eyes original, give it new fire, a fresh POV. I am rally wanting to focus on my stories. Now that I have struck a balance between it and my workload... What do you think?
> 
> Anyway, here's a treat to my loyalists out there. Don't forget to leave me a line. I'm Yuri the Eighth Demoness on Facebook. And of course your Yue here in the FF. Enjoy! ^ ^

Another busy day at the Capital. The System was abuzz, alongside the rest of the Tanaguran Caste what with much activity as the elites and the rest of the world were preparing for the coming reintroduction of the Pet of Neu-Jupiter.

Trade was again flourishing. The price for goods had once more spiked up to such heights that the demands were upsetting the network and other modes of exchange though it was nothing the Underground and the Council could not handle. Katze in fact had been doing rather efficiently, better than he'd ever done before, while up top the other members of the aristocracy were fairing well with their own preparations.

Iason was simply busy, although he had shunned any further involvement with the affairs of Riki's celebration, deciding it best to leave Orphe to his own designs, with full confidence on his brother's capabilities to make this a most affluent gathering. For now he was more preoccupied with reprogramming a few channels in the System that they were having troubles with, gloved fingers busy keying in the multiple lines of code to patch up missing System pieces, these having been damaged or deleted during the fall of the first god.

Neu-Jupiter was in this state of preoccupation when Raoul stepped into the room, the metallic doors hissing open to smoothly close behind as he walked over to where Iason was surrounded by other elites assisting him with work, data slates tucked in by an arm as the god was tossing finished processes about.

He was greeted with a bow, the other Blondie somehow having the patience to wait before he threw his hair back and said, "Leave us.

"Have you told Riki?" he asked as the others took to his order with a bow and much hurry, Iason in his usual calm sighing "Yes" and continuing to move things with his fingertips. Raoul took to confirming that, "Did he reject the idea?"

The top Blondie at this point stopped, closing the virtual screens pulled up before him with one swipe of a graceful hand, including a few files he'd been checking incognito, reclining against the comfort of his chair as he returned the look cast his way by his brother. "He knew. He has actually figured it out on his own."

Raoul stood there for a time baffled, appearing to think out loud, "Then does that mean...?"

"Yes," with the side of a finger he traced his brow as if to ease some manner of consternation there, closing strained eyes momentarily before adding. "He will mate on the date _whenever_ it is scheduled. I'll leave _that_ to you."

The attestation immediately caused relief to wash over the other Blondie's face, but as he was about to ask something, a beam of light cut through the dim light of the room, opening a communication screen on which Riki's figure with a busy Katron in the background was seen. The Pet had called, in the middle of dressing up, a frown on his face as he clasped a hand on the curve of his hip. "Why are you taking so long?"

At that instance Raoul could notice Iason break into a smile, chuckling a bit even as he rested his chin on his curled fingers.

"A few minutes Pet…" he said, actually looking over the clothes the Exclusive had on as he was being projected on the screen, noticing the shade wrapped over that rippling skin. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you wearing that color?" Raoul heard Iason ask.

Riki met that question with an immediate scowl, "What's wrong with it? It's a nice colour." The Pet made a bit of a turn, revealing the intricate clasps that the red attire had on its back. The sort that had to be connected by looping various ties and binds in just to make it work.

"I don't like it," Iason was rather hurried at honesty. "Use the other one."

"What!? Do you know how long it took to put this on? I can't believe you!"

Iason simply ignored that, but as a jest, with a small smile, calling Katron to attention, the Furniture faster to respond. "Yes Master?"

"Help Riki change," the other Blondie heard his brother order as with a hand Iason pulled a virtual record to view while dealing with his Pet.

Katron instantly nodded. "Yes Master."

This left Riki with more protests. "You're just horrible. Do you know that? So utterly-"

" _I love you_. Stop fussing," was Neu-Jupiter's immediate retort, and apparently he'd won the argument when all Riki did was grumble something before sighing with resignation, crossing his arms and resting his weight on one foot, the image of an impatient Prince of the cybernetic age in his form-fitting costume.

He pointed a finger at his lover then. "You better not be late." And with that terminated the call with a buzz, causing Tanagura's top Blondie to laugh, finding that to be endearing.

Raoul did not appear to get it, the understanding of simple affections eluding him that he pondered after, "You can't make him yield with four years worth of training, but yet he concedes with three simple words.

"Is that its power?"

Neu-Jupiter smiled. "I find it works better than any sexual torture. Feelings can alter any mood once they are spoken with honesty," he advised.

Raoul walked over to rest a hip against his brother's desk, arms finding a loop upon his chest. "Where are you off to? Your Pet seems definitely ecstatic."

"Ah...that?" Iason had a knowing aura on him. "An Airbike Race. Riki is a patron of it."

"The one in South Mistral? I see…"

Raoul was not fond of entertaining the idea. Airbike races and similar affairs were something below their activity line. Then again at this point, there was no use lecturing about it. Iason does what he wanted to do and if he wanted to take the Pet out to a visit into these certain haunts, nothing could persuade him otherwise now couldn't it?

But he hadn't counted on something else which the top Blondie seemed to be pondering about.

"Why don't you come with us?" It was out of the blue, all of the sudden, and the other Blondie in the room cast Iason a curious look as if he'd misheard him.

"What?"

"You don't go out at all, choosing to stay cooped up in your lab looking at dividing cells and algorithms all night," Neu-Jupiter spoke.

As expected, Raoul raised on his defense. "Socialising has bored me lately. Being flocked by excessive compliments and obvious hypocrisy is _tiring_."

Iason had that air of defiance that seemed to say his excuses were not going to get him anywhere, "Then we'll go in disguise so we don't get  _flocked_.

"Treat it like an experiment of sorts my dear friend. It will be...a most refreshing experience…"

The Biochemist was pinned with a single-minded stare that sought to seek nothing but compliance from the Tanaguran head, Iason in a sense firm with his determination to hook his brother along for the trip. Raoul thought of this to be a bad suggestion and for a moment debated whether or not it was better to decline but the other's expression totally bore into him again that all he could do was sigh in a manner of exasperation.

"Riki is right. You're _horrible_ ," was his brother's words.

Iason merely chuckled: "Then it's settled. I'll call Riki and inform him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airbikes...


	53. Chapter 53

Any Mistral affair was an affair to behold. About half past late morning a handsome _trio_ comprised of two elites and a gorgeous Pet stepped up into the decorated paths of the Park, arriving into the Airbike Arena a little too late, the red carpet laid out against the golden floors of the massive hallway with its clean arches bustling with both commoners and other members of the hierarchy wearing their hair in different colours, among guests and other visitors from the other planets and star systems.

They walk in at a casual pace, dressed as casually, the Pet wearing both a hood and a frown on his person which one of his companions seemed to amuse himself with. Said companion every now and then pressed himself unnoticeably against the said Pet, whispering, to which the latter only appeared to pout at then scoff, indignant.

Raoul noted these interactions with the slightest of interests though who knew what exactly was going on in his mind. He fingered the plait of his hair briefly before letting it fall, the queue tied back and thrown over one shoulder, this being the first time he has allowed the disguise, as both his companions had their own colours altered to match, Iason's hair while in its bleeding shade clasped back by a pin. The Biochemist also had a similar pin on his own head, serving as an object to create the change, although they could have done it on automatic.

For Riki's though there was another trigger, and for now his strands were trapped in the hue of a gorgeous rose until such a time when this will be undone.

"Looks like the race has started. See. We're late," Riki's voice telling the elites off may come as a shock to most, but luckily no one seemed to bother as everyone busied themselves with their own affairs.

Iason slid an arm around that sensuous waist briefly, planting a discreet kiss on the top of the Pet's head before letting go, "Forgive me love. There was much work to finish at the office."

Riki of course understood this, smiling softly at the attention though his eyes fell to Raoul with suspicion, "I wonder why he needed to tag along…" he frowned.

The other _redhead_ narrowed his eyes at that. "It  _wasn't_ generally my idea. Ask your lover why exactly he wanted me here…"

The Airbike Race was already at its highlights when the three found themselves filing after a line towards the seats, Raoul uncomfortable with the idea of having to mingle with so many beings out of the setting of either his office or a Tanaguran event, however his brother did not mind as they collided shoulders with the other guests, more focused on watching his Pet have a good day out of his usual territories.

The crowd was in great spirits. Patrons from all over the Galaxy were on their toes, tossing bets, hoping their riders took home the top spot and them taking home the top prize in the process. The sounds of revving engines pierced the air, the tracks in front and below occupied by the speeding units built specifically for this run, some of the bikers even engaged in heated rivalry that was fed by the adoration of the masses, the scream of gamblers, the sound of fans crying out their names. Even the Pet had his own bet as to who might win, for a moment _just_ a mongrel again, enjoying his time on the racetrack. The two redheads with him silently observed.

Neither Raoul nor Iason participated in the current frenzy of the crowd, even as the Pet cheered alongside the Normals around them, a long-standing queue visible outside with other visitors waiting for a spot in the stands or crowding the viewing screens to spectate or merely await nervously as to who's winning  _horse_ reaches the finishing line first. As the laps increased, so did the enthusiasm, but the disguised Blondies, for all their controlled nerves and practiced self-awareness simply took their seats and discussed, while Riki was hooked upon the excitement of the gathering, on his feet, hood off, clapping and occasionally shouting, his voice drowning alongside the massive collection of jeers and calls by the crowd.

"Such conviviality," Raoul could only point out, before his eyes scanned through the area at the other beings present, looking up ahead as over the tumultuous commotion of the race, something seemed to gain its own scandalous prominence.

In what was part of the VIP section, them three having strayed to the layer just above that, a Platina was seen loudly chastising a staff member for some error done. The hidden Blondie cringed slightly, the elegance wrinkled around his eyes for one moment as he leaned in closer to Iason and whispered, " _...that one._ "

The top Blondie extended the information. "Platina Derek Zen. He's not one I've seen much of but, from what I've heard, he has a reputation. A bad one at that."

Of course notoriety had not escaped the eye of the Council since Iason returned. They had compiled for themselves a rather impressive list of elites whose vile deeds had reached a malignancy that should be better off spliced out of the System. Such as this silver. He was most known for looking down at other elites below his hair color, which in the original design of things must never be the case. Neu-Jupiter pointed this detail out with accuracy.

"Like Rubies?" smiled the Biochemist, wondering if their current getup had something to do with this. "I don't like him." At the back of his mind, Raoul wanted to see this reputation firsthand, and then scatter the Platina's expectations to many indistinguishable pieces. Neu-Jupiter was aware of this, returning the knowing smile.

"Your humour is about as wicked as Gideon's. Or worse." It was a fact that amongst them all, his best friend could be easily the most brutal.

"Only if it's _worth_ it," Raoul made a condescending nod of his head.

"Yes! He won!" the Pet suddenly burst out, pumping his fist up with the rest of the crowd around him, his rider taking first place almost uncontested in the last seconds, the hero thrusting his own fist up as he took his victory lap around the arena.

The two Blondies simply paused at that, casting a brief look of understanding at each other before exchanging some light laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but sometimes I just write these chapters at different lengths. I don't follow a certain metric. All I do is make sure I like how the chapter is going before I go long - or short - with it. You readers of mine don't seem to mind yes? ^ ^


	54. Chapter 54

Besides the varying races, there were also other activities one could busy himself with at the Airbike Arena. A Convention is being held with the contests in fact to showcase the latest in Airbike technology from top merchants from all over the world and even as far as the distant planets and star systems, traders flocking in from all corners of the Galactic space to get a piece of the action. This in turn has Riki, being the enthusiast that he is, hurrying about like a child in a toy shop to check the units available, the _disguised_ Blondies following his heels at a much more relaxed pace, slow in their strides as they discussed certain matters and observations for the day, even when Riki urged them on.

"Come on Ia!"

Iason just waved him along with the barest of smiles, taking stock of his brother who seemed to be soaking in the situation with much better acuity compared to earlier, "You seem to have enjoyed yourself."

Raoul was still in expected denial, stating, "I am, _as you suggested_ , treating this as an experiment. Observing something different from time to time is an acceptable way of performing tests and qualitative evaluations."

Both their eyes fell on Riki, now conversing perhaps regarding the extensive features of an Airbike with one of the merchants. Raoul tossed his head up a bit. "You rather like to spoil your Pet, _Ia_."

"Because I'd rather have him smile than curse me," said the top Blondie. "It's much better to deal with him when he is in _this_ temperament."

Iason's state had the Biochemist watching him, still thinking about a way to perhaps measure the affection called 'love' which binds both the Pet and the Master together. What was it about that emotion? What was it about this feeling? Is there a means to analyze it to its very base, to see its many intricate sequences and define it in a more totally understandable way? They reach Riki's side with these questions and more still in Raoul's mind.

The Merchant was in the middle of an upsell. "It's the fastest one there is in the market today!"

"You like that one, Pet?" the _redheaded_ aristocrat asked to which Riki responded, "It's a beautiful piece…" though with hands in his pockets, he eyes other models around the hall, some on pedestals and amply lighted for showcasing drama. "Ah! That's the Neu series!" And like a pirate finding greater treasure, he ran off again towards the grander centrepieces in the lot, prompting the merchant to scratch his head. "Quite the enthusiastic Pet you have there Masters."

Raoul volunteered, "My Friend gives him a rather  _lengthy_ chain."

Iason could only smile at this truth. Beyond them, Riki had already begun discussing the specs with another merchant, paying close attention to the selling points of the unit that took his interest yet again, the hidden Exclusive beaming over the Airbike, checking its many features.

About the same time, Platina Derek Zen was passing on by a short way off, moving towards the same area with a caucus of his velvet-clad acquaintances accompanying him. Things had picked up rather quickly, taking on the wrong turn, as upon the notice of a Pet of the hair colour he did not like, the elite suddenly hatched a plan.

While the two unnoticed Blondies watched, the Platina all of a sudden staggered forward then collided with Riki, causing the latter to trip, if not for his apt reflexes, could have ended up on a heap on the floor. Zen's friends somehow found humour in all this and laughed, trying their best to be discreet, as on the pretense of being offended, Zen grew incensed, "Watch it!"

Riki scowled at that but then decided this was not the place where he wanted to pick fights, showing his maturity beyond that of the Platina. "Sorry," his features softened, though everyone who knew him was aware he could be so easily angered. Just not today. He was in his elements and was not wanting to be plucked out of this place any time soon.

The Blondies narrowed their eyes.

Zen was not about to give it up: "Don't you ever look where you're going?" having taken a gander at Riki's  _pretend_ Pet Ring around his neck, a necklace with a ruby stud on its pendant, visible through the loose robe. "Whose pet are you? Weren't you taught  _manners_?" He drawled the last word. The rest of his proud entourage this time laughed out.

Riki cursed under his breath but sighed for calm, clenching a fist behind his back, "I'm really sorry." Twice on the apology already.

Iason came on over to steal his own hand over that fist, sensing how the Pet tensed and then relaxed at his touch, his voice breaking through as he stood there behind him, "What seems to be the problem?" Just as Raoul joined his side, a flash of cape and longer hair length the indication of their status.

Zen, upon noticing the gleam of their red hair immediately piped, "Ah, so this  _inbred_  is  _your_ Pet? He has no manners at all!"

Iason narrowed his eyes briefly at that before speaking in a calmer manner, "Didn't he apologize to you _twice_ already? And from what  _we_ saw, it was  _you_ who wasn't looking."

"So you're saying I'm a liar?" the Platina would not have it, turning to his companions who continued to snicker in some manner of mockery. "You god-darned Rubies think you're special…"

"So do you apparently," Iason smirked. "I can't believe a Platina would do such nonsense when left with much time on his hands."

Derek Zen could not believe that a lower class elite was speaking to him in this way. It was as if his entire status as a silver was being mired and dirtied, dragged onto the floor. He could be seen visibly clenching. His face wrinkled by the seething anger building within his person.

If only he knew, he would not have challenged those words.

"Why the nerve!"

Indignity makes one lose grace faster than any immorality.

The Platina took a step forward towards the redhead, raising a hand, about to connect a palm with the unchanging expression of Iason's face, the face who now looked at him with such pride and sternness. He was almost to the point that the hit would go through, Riki himself getting over some initial shock and was in the same manner ready to strike back.

Except nothing happened. Or rather because nothing was allowed to happen, Raoul cutting the confrontation off, grabbing the silver by his wrist and throwing him easily to the carpet. Zen staggered, catching some of the displays in his imbalanced stupor and even knocking a few of the presentations down before he collapsed entirely.

The Platina stared up at the disguised Biochemist with stun in his eyes before that shifted to even more fits of rage. "Why you-!"

"You'd do well _not_ to pick an argument with  _this_ person…" Raoul said coolly as the Platina's face became infected with outrage by the scandal he himself orchestrated, the other guests in the area now stopping to spectate the happenings with raised brows and whispering.

Iason touched his hand upon his brother's shoulder this time, stepping to cover Riki with his form, " _Ra_ , leave it. He's not worth  _your_ time." Like a signal that it was better for them to leave now, made clear by a slight squeeze upon that shoulder.

The Platina managed to get on his feet as the three Rubies turned, assisted by his cohorts who muttered their own string of raged encouragement not to let this pass. "Where do you think you're going?" he confronted the trio. "Low-level scoundrels like you should be executed!" he pointed an accusing finger and with a grin, his own failed attempt to regain composure, added. "Maybe I should have you all turned to Sex Dolls for the brothels!" His voice was fast to rise over the other noises in the hall, making certain the threat was audible to as many of the onlookers as possible, exerting his authority over these _lesser_ elites.

But that was the last straw. Iason stopped. And despite Raoul stopping him as he had done earlier when the other was about to indulge his temper, the top Blondie turned to the silver with calm anger; only to shove the Platina back on his rear, down to the floor from where he was cast earlier, thinking he belonged there better than standing up.

Raoul sighed and shook his head. Riki half-gaped but then frowned as his lover looked down at the disreputable elite.

"What authority have you to issue such an idiotic threat?" Neu-Jupiter asked, taking on the tone of power.

Zen bit back, furious, "You have no  _right_ to treat me like this! I'm a Platina!"

The top Blondie knew this would be brought to the case. So as to not let the standings be confused anymore, Iason undid the clasp which held his hair back, "Ah, but I have all the right…" and to the shock of everyone, the gasp heard washing over to the very corners of the hall, what was a splendid mane of red slowly lost its colour to become the brilliance of blond, the pin clanging against a hard surface somewhere, stunning not only Zen and his companions but the staring attendees. 

He _is_ a Blondie!

"Iason…" Riki whispered more to himself, a bit worried. Raoul clipped the bridge of his nose with gloved fingers to ease his exasperation, "I was hoping this day would end without incident, but I guess it can't be helped."

With that, the Biochemist released his own clasp, letting the pin drop, his length of hair changing into its natural blond colour. Only then was it understood that these two were just disguising themselves, for whatever purpose it served them, walking amongst this gathering as ordinary citizens.

Zen's companions stammered, "T-they...they're...Tanaguran Blondies!"

The Platina himself cannot believe it. "They're  _not just_ Blondies...you're Iason Mink and Raul Ma! The Tanaguran Top Two!" his eyes became round as saucers. "But...b-b-but I thought Blondies never go to these events!"

Iason had a hand to his hip, throwing his hair back over his shoulders. He sought to clarify that. "We don't...but my Pet  _loves_  the thrill of Airbike racing."

Obviously everyone has heard of the infamous  _mongrel-turned-Pet_ and now  _Exclusive_ Riki. The being that was thought of to be useless trash, but had found favour in Jupiter's eyes. Everyone knew the story of how he rose to power, only now just coming to realize that the other creature found together with these two was none other _than him_.

Derek Zen looked wide-eyed at the form of the Pet he had singled out earlier, as with a graceful hand Iason beckoned him to come to his side. "That must mean he's...he's…"

"Pet," the top Blondie loosened the cape and let it fall, the darkness of the outfit beneath fully revealed alongside flawless skin and amazing curves. "Yeah? What is it?" Riki met the stare with a confident one all his own.

Iason pulled him closer, hand running down that smooth back shown off by the lack of any other cover besides the minimal which was his normal attire. A question, "Seen anything you like with the Airbike models?"

Riki shrugged the blush that had rose to his cheeks, in all honesty admitting, "I guess. But then I can't tell you really since I haven't looked at  _everything_."

Neu-Jupiter hummed in understanding, "It's all right. I'm considering a new transport next week so how about we arrange a private viewing at Eos Palace?

"Raoul?"

The other Blondie nodded, a PVT drawn out in his hand and pressing keys. "Of course. I'll have Orphe organize it."

Iason was still fixed upon Riki. "It's settled then, for now, we'll need to cut our visit short," he told him.

There went that kiss, the Blondie Master placing a tribute upon the juncture between Riki's ear and jaw, using this trigger to transform what was once red to a stunning raven. "Rose doesn't suit you after all," Iason chuckled. Riki rolled his eyes. " _Now_ you tell me…"

Zen crawled onto his knees as his cohorts were silenced, some collapsing to the floor in their shock , "You're Neu-Jupiter's Pet! No!" Iason's smile was obviously pleased as the Platina groveled, reaching for the foot of the gods, "F-Forgive me...I didn't know!"

Raoul still with the terminal in hand cut at that again, stepping on the Platina's hand, making the silver wail as the weight alone crushed fingers, bones, the strength of a Blondie never really measured in full. The Security was swarming in now, going for crowd control as a sudden surge of watchers rushed in to witness the confrontation, wanting to see what was happening.

"Raoul…"

"It's all right Iason," said the Biochemist, pressing that foot in causing the silver to whimper, thumbing some details on his control panel. "Doesn't the Pet Law have capital punishment now for touching the Exclusive without permission? I'm doing him a favour."

"Don't be so heartless."

This was made to be a jest, Neu-Jupiter holding Riki close, the Pet eyeing them both, thinking that obviously they were supposed to be this way. Ruthlessness makes Blondies what they are. It was by this said ruthlessness that he was here now, in their presence.

"Your transport is here," Raoul spoke with a sigh, folding his PVT as an automated Aircar descended, the hall space allowing such a feat to be executed. He gestured to his brother and the Pet.

Iason asked, "...aren't you coming?"

Raoul finally slipped his foot off, smoothing his cape as if the debacle has creased it. "I'll follow after I personally sort  _this mess_ …I have just informed Gideon of the situation likewise and he wanted to meet me," he looked at the now writhing Platina. Which meant they will have to go ahead.

Understanding and preferring it anyway, Iason conceded without trouble, "Suit yourself.

"Come..." and he guided his Pet towards the waiting transport, motioning for him to go on ahead first. Riki complied, as the god cast a glance over to the other Blondie before slipping in beside him, "See you at Eos."

The doors locked. The chauffeur with programmed orders gunned into speed and left the weary gathering, Raoul now in the middle of the fray attending to the trouble still cringing before him. He addressed Derek Zen with such ice. "Now let's see.

"Disturbing the peace, looking down on your fellow elites…" his eyes narrowed as he made a list of offenses, elaborating on each one. "...and angering Neu-Jupiter himself by making his Pet  _apologize twice_ to your haughtiness.

"Disgusting...

The Platina once more resorted to pleading. To which the Blondie only replied, "But I'm not the one you need to ask it from...a waste you had not accepted Riki's apologies earlier. It would have been a  _very_   _good_ opportunity…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The System needs cleaning. The Caste, its discipline. What would Iason do to correct the torn world left to his charge? Stay tuned...
> 
> **Erratum: This was sloppy. I edited it out and cleaned it up. Should be better to read now. Sorry my dearies.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. It took me a while. But now fit for it all, I. Am. HOME!! *flails and runs around* So happy. ^ ^
> 
> And to share my enthusiasm, here is a treat not only to you but to me. You have no idea how I have missed writing. I have been living day to day in the hopes of one day getting back to this thus I am especially happy. Also, I managed to finally update my Cinco story in fanfiction(dot)net which I have been wanting to do since forever.
> 
> For those of you who also have accounts there or just want to visit me -or stalk yes? *giggles*- say my name! Yeah. You know my name. 
> 
> Onwards then! And strangers please, please please! Introduce yourselves? I'd want to know who you people are. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Yuri *hearts*

The day seemed to be dragging as slow as the stars were revolving in the heavens, the coat of darkness called night wrapping unhurriedly about in a sleepy pace of sorts. As if the planet was also taking its time within the cosmos. Raoul had, after the incident, returned to his lab, rather pacified now after having dealt with the Platina in the way he wanted.

Cruel that by this time, the latter would be either decommissioned or lowered to a certain derogatory rank, the Biochemist rooting for the former, very much wanting to flush the entire caste of the lowlives that dress themselves so proudly as elites but have torn the hierarchy into shreds with their need for power as well as their inimical greed during Jupiter’s absence.

Though the means had been rather unorthodox to achieve this end, using the Neu couple as a trap, ending in him basically having an interesting night, more interesting day prior that, recalling details as he all but slipped out of his cape and suit to stand naked before a mirror, guarded in one of the private quarters he kept here. He had been indulged as he had indulged it, admittedly admiring his brother’s creativity, or more aptly, his humour in dealing with the situation...

Iason had said before all this, “How about we play possum? I want to apprehend a Platina that has been giving our other Lower Elites a difficulty.

“His misbehavior is leaving a stain on _my_ carpet.”

Raoul turned his head and was visibly curious, “Shouldn’t we send someone else to do that?” though intrigued he had been by the prospect.

“But we’re already headed there today,” said Neu-Jupiter with a smile lighting his otherwise cold noble features, his demeanor changing into one likened to that of a mischievous devil in the guise and build of a god.

He had been referring to the Airbike race then. Obviously, the stage had already been set up for the performance. All it took was a little push and the teeth of the trap would snap in place, destroying whoever it was that got caught in its maw...

This was part of the old god’s Will, that is, to cleanse their System of unnecessary vermin, Raoul being a confidant to it knowing that this may be a gruesome task to achieve in the path to securing Tanagura’s future. He could only shake his head at the thought, at the idea that they will have to play a larger part in it all somehow, the ones who will more likely need to drop the ax upon the necks of their own. A most dirty affair. Still. It _definitely_ had to be done.

Once more pulling his hair into the appropriate bun, he let some of the soft strands slip loose to fall down his bare shoulders. His skin a milkier shade to those golden locks but what else was new in the life of being  a Blondie? He was musing to himself.

“Cleaning a mess like that,” sighed the Biochemist, looking at his reflection through the glass,  his office’s windows making a phantom of that said reflection in more than one angle around, the view of a brightly lit and ever constrained Capital paling before him. “What would _you_ have _us_ do next Iason?”

His eyes wandered over to the table, taking a few steps closer to reach for the pin now laid within a sterile velvet box there, threading that tool carefully through his locks to trigger the change in colour of his natural Blondie head into the rich red shade that made the Platina’s blood run over earlier, craning his neck from side to side in check the difference.

Although capable of it, this may actually be the first time he has ever used this ability in public. Unlike Iason. That Blondie has been sneaking incognito about the domain in a myriad of disguises. Especially during those times that Riki was in Apathia.

“So this is why he picked this colour…”

Derek Zen was discriminating towards Rubies. Raoul smiled to himself. Of course Neu-Jupiter knew this fact and was ultimately wanting to exploit it in every possible way. “Quite a sly devil you are _my Lord_...

“Quite the _dangerous_ devil.”

* * *

Orphe was being tested but nonetheless took the challenge of getting the private Airbike Exhibit together at such a short span of time, in two days transforming the lofty heights of a lower hall into a grand showcase of the latest machineries, the units displayed prominently with the signature touch of drama afforded by the status of the one who’d requested it.

Though the pets whom the Blondies brought in felt a bit out of place and occasionally confused. This was, for them, a peculiar gathering, their meager minds not really well-versed with other aspects besides the erotic and could fancy not the way an Airbike really ticked. The speed. The adrenaline of it.

Riki could care less. He was happy to being left free to roam from unit to unit and ask questions, which was all that mattered, Iason, his Master, looking on, ever the doting lover.

“There would be a need to at least select a new set of elites to fit the level,” the Blondies present found other things to busy with as the pets whispered and got bored on the side, as Riki checked the inner workings of the Airbikes with the merchants in tow. “Could we perhaps provide some form of promotion? A chance for the lower members of the hierarchy to gain a higher post?”

Gideon was already suggesting, his eyes following the dark-haired Exclusive as Iason’s was, Riki’s well-built form fluid in its movements as he motioned around a particular unit he seemed to be taking a liking to and was in fact growing on him, drawn by its sleek design and aerodynamics.

The host of Blondies were likewise moving about, wine glasses in hand, themselves picking through the other vehicles and transports Orphe also invited the traders of for them to choose from. These the other pets seemed to flock to slightly, the sight of Aircars something more familiar to them.

Apparently, none of them has ever been _on_ an Airbike before to bother. Riki chuckled to himself. Compared to the children of the Slums, these were innocent lambs, lost to the role other than what they were assigned, manufactured and bred into.

But would that have any importance to someone like him? Him who had everything including a sound mind of understanding? The game changes just a bit because of that. Like how it was now that all the top merchants were set to sell here to him, displaying their best units in the hopes of not only impressing the elites present but also the lone Pet whom they now knew to be such an enthusiast at the sport.

The profit never really mattered at this point. The honour of bragging that they were the preferred brand by Tanagura’s Exclusive however was top prize. Imagine what that could do, what doors that badge could open. The glitter of opportunities…

Katron was noting with accuracy the conversations taking place between Pet and merchants, silently manipulating the controls of the surveillance droids to take snapshots. For security purposes. Procedures. Something Iason wanted him to make sure of and was succeeding to the best of his capabilities. This as his brothers stood by with whatever was needed, not entirely the main serving crew provided by the Tower itself but there to cater to their Masters. The personal Furniture was the one busiest as he strode by Riki’s side at all times however.

“This is pretty sweet,” the Exclusive ran a hand appreciatively over the body of the sable Airbike his heart had fixed itself upon, his obsidian eyes glinting wonder, a display screen before him showing the statistics of the ride and he was loving that.

He liked how the speed aspects of it were off the charts. It was a fast beast, could tear through the streets like the most precise of laser knives.

“Can I take this for a spin?”

“And _where_ are you going with that?”

It was Raoul, the multitude of Blondies including Iason Mink with him making an entrance and the Pet grimace. Their eyes were on him, a sea of cold ice of varying hues, one the same and different from the other. Each its own. Each commanding their own.

He could likewise feel the other pets looking, obviously hungry for even just the faintest sliver of the attention he was getting, gritting and bristling at him again like such wild animals. Riki simply sighed and turned to Iason. “I want to actually test it. Can I?”

The top Blondie smiled, though it was Raoul who said the words, his arms crossed sternly across his broad chest, “You do know you can’t.”

“Why not?”

The Blondie put it blandly, “Protocol.

“You know you can’t go out of the Tower by yourself.”

It always had to do with rules. The System by which the whole of this world was governed revolved around so many strictures that even his existence now as the Exclusive entailed in itself a set of _standards_. Riki always had a distaste for such things. He rolled his eyes in subversion whenever the topic was drawn to light. Iason was well aware of this.

Which was why it was not a surprise to him when the Pet all but grabbed a helmet on the side and threw it, “Hey Katron!” at the Furniture who all but wondered before following with a undecided nod as the Pet patted the back seat of the Airbike.

“Sit,” and Katron complied, a bit uncertain that his brows creased.

The next thing that happened was a blur but Riki suddenly revved the engine and took to speed, flying through an open section of the glass doming over the Tower. Out into the night and vanishing with the tail lights.

Raoul visibly shook his head with an exasperated growl of frustration, burying his face into a palm, Gideon breaking into laughter while Iason turned his attentions and examined the unit next to what Riki took off on. Something with a shade bordering silver and golden. He had a smile to himself.

“Such stubbornness…

“Is this fly worthy?” he was thinking out loud one moment then asked next the merchant who stood stiffly by.

The latter merely nodded, tongue-tied at what had happened earlier. Such behavior was unheard of in pets. The superior Blondie gestured for the helmet sitting idly by which the purveyor immediately and somehow absent-mindedly handed over.

The Biochemist’s jaw fell at what Neu-Jupiter was intending. “Don’t tell me you’re running after him!? Iason!”

To their shock, Iason did slip on the helmet, mounting the Airbike to swipe a hand at the right keys, getting the engine started before turning full throttle and taking off after his Exclusive, the machine breaking into haste under the cool of the night, a trail of clear mist in its wake.

“Damn it Iason!” Raoul, his fist raised, called after, the other pets and their Masters looking like something had just suddenly exploded in their faces. “He really isn’t much to listening!”

“Like Master. Like Pet?”

But Gideon merely gave the Biochemist a pat on the shoulder as slowly, one by one, the other Blondies broke into his same amused laughter, finding the situation a novelty very common now in the still-unshakable structure of Tanagura...

* * *

Riki and Iason had chased after each other through the traffic, commonfolk screeching in an uproar as the powerful machines sped past them on the sidewalk and off, the winds billowing behind the transports as the two weaved through the larger containers and even airships sluggishly queuing in the lateness. Rising and falling suddenly, shooting up then dipping very low past tankers and cargo vessels. Looping under bridges and around buildings. The Pet not even giving once to his Master enough that Katron had held on tight to him in the midst of the fierceness of the small contest, the Blondie hot on their tailcoats, pursuing with a diligence Riki the Black who had been loose on the road.

They eventually had ended up somewhere: a vast green patch of a park whose name was lost to them both in the moment. Not that it mattered when they had managed to finally breeze through the air together, peacefully cruising and chuckling at their own attempts to race, at how the other Blondies might have been unnerved to see them zoom off like that.

Katron felt literally sick. The impromptu passenger was cold-sweating, that, the moment they landed, he was off and running to duck behind a bush to empty the contents of his stomach. Amusing that this creature could be so fearsome when called upon yet fragile all the same.

His Masters let him be, Iason more interested to run his fingertips down the curves of Riki’s sides as the latter thread his own through blond locks now free of the helmet that was earlier masked over it.  

Riki grinned ear to ear, “That was _hot_.”

Iason only smirked, taking a kiss as a reward, “You think a Blondie can’t play a Mongrel’s game?”

“When have I ever said you cannot?” the Pet chuckled back, catching sight of Katron trying to regain his composure only to duck behind the bush again, managing to bow in excuse this time for his sorry state that Riki only laughed.

“That mouth always gets you into trouble,” now the Blondie’s own was intent on covering his, a gloved hand tilting that chin so his sapphire hues met the darkness of his Exclusive’s diamonds.

Riki challenged immediately, “What will you do about it then? Shut me up?”

A kiss was one way. The other means would have to wait until they get back to the Palace, assuming the trip does not end up with the Furniture breaking into a mess of nausea and coughing like he was doing now.

Riki smiled into those captivating lips. Yeah. A slow drift would be a better idea.

* * *

Elsewhere, someone else was breaking, or was in an attempt, picking up the pieces as a result of the devastation he acknowledged to have been his doing. Lonesome rage. Disappointment. A mask on the table of a stranger.

He planned to say goodbye for good soon, looking at the screen where on the news Riki was seen riding shotgun to Iason Mink on an Airbike, smiling, resting a head on the Blondie’s shoulder as their Tanaguran entourage surrounded them in a fleet.

This was taken late last night, the press and populace crazily romanticising the scoop, of how both Neu-Jupiter and his Exclusive had been seen racing in the streets of Midas on board these nostalgic machines. Rides once the staple of Bison and their memories together.

No more.

Maybe it was some form of publicity. A brandishing perhaps of just how carefree the lives of the powerful had become. But to _his_ unchanging eyes this was the picture of his biggest loss, the painting of his greatest heartache...

“He has your heart, your soul...everything that used to be you and I -we used to despise this!"

That used to be him! His heart and mind were both screaming.

“Riki…that rift between...you have crossed over that and you now stand beyond it. And I am here, only allowed to watch.” The fact was clear and true. “Where you are I can’t follow.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I ask for your understanding.
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out where to start again now that I have been proclaimed as truly clear of my sickness. I somehow do not know what to do with all this spare time! It saddens me that after the being at the hospital for too long, I never expected to ever come out. Truly thought I was going to stay there for good. But looks like there were other plans for me.
> 
> No. I am not abandoning anything. I just need to sort through whatever it is that I need to sort through.
> 
> I have to get my life back on track again.
> 
> And hope to laugh again.
> 
> And cry again.
> 
> And write again.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me.
> 
> Much yours,  
> Yuri "Yue-chan" the Eighth  
> \----------------------------------------  
> P.S Updates:
> 
> My doctor told me at a rehabilitation session that it is normal for out-patients to feel disoriented after being in medical care for a while. That it was common for someone like me who had spent most of my last couple years being under medical attention to have this dead-ended feeling, a lack in direction or aim.
> 
> The good news is that I can cope with it, she said, and that I can also manage to, eventually, heal from it of my own accord. I can start with therapy. With doing things little by little as we had began two days ago.
> 
> So I ended up reading. I started to write small lines and snippets to get a grasp of my dormant talents. I began seeing friends more and talking to those I had not talked to in a while. I also began reviewing my own drafts. I think I had done great progress. The family have been more than encouraging. And then there are you guys helping to cheer me up as well.
> 
> I give you all my thanks.
> 
> I'm piecing my self up again bit by bit with your help, thus, I should not disappoint.
> 
> After such a long time, here is my latest attempt at getting back on my toes. I think it isn't my best, but then I want to see me doing what I love again. My previous state should never really define what my next years would be.
> 
> Again, my thanks to everyone. :)  
> \----------------------------------------

It had been the few days after.

The schedule today afforded enough time for Katron and his siblings to make their final measurements, helping fit Riki into his costume for the Ball, the lace and train spread out on the floor as the finishing touches of light crystals and other jewels were being carefully sewn in the proper places, much like strategic pieces on a map, the threads used being thin and seemingly nonexistent, endless lines like a spider's web sucking in the gleam and reflecting it beautifully.

The Pet was a bit stiff.

He had a frown set on his face and a scowl that made him seem displeased where in fact there was something else running at the back of his mind. The Alpha Furniture sighed, noticing this, peeking from the side while expertly mending a small fold of fabric with decorative stitching.

"Master, you are being tense. Relax or we can't fit you properly into your costume," said Katron.

"Sorry. Nerves," Riki managed to release his breath, biting his paling lip and clenching his fists to follow the suggestion. "I just feel  _anxious_ about all this."

It was Katrice's turn to peek from where he was adding diamonds to the train and spreading it out for a full view and some closer inspection. He noted with a slight incline of his head: "The Ball is not even until three days.

"Why is Master nervous?"

Kantre added in with a humble smile, "Master will again be stunning" while beginning to make the crop necessary for effect on the outfit, a match and contradiction to the costume that stood dressed onto a manikin to one side of the room.

It was Iason's ' _Knight Suit_ ' in brilliant shades of blue and white. Already it seemed to tower over him and the Pet's mind could not help but feel overwhelmed. The Blondie was always dashing. Physically and inwardly, he was a very powerful Man. Riki at times still could not understand what was it in him that had made someone so mighty crumble.

"Maybe a few crystal into his hair?"

"Would that not be an excess?"

"We ought to consider weight…"

The triplets were at their element, moving with such precision over their work area, fast enough that at times their gestures were a blur. Yet always gentle. Every touch was calculated and quiet, meticulous. Riki again sighed, shifting his weight to one foot, feeling a bit strained. Katron noticed this as well, perceptive like he always was.

"Are you tired, Master?"

Someone offered a seat almost immediately while another offered him some cool mineral water carefully and measurably poured into one of the finely polished glasses on standby in the work area. He could not help but fix his own eyes at their faces for a moment. They all looked similar but not at all similar the same time. They moved like the liquid he had touched to his lips.

"We should make sure the Master gets enough sleep," it was Kantre who suggested.

The other two nodded in agreement, knowing that the Exclusive will most likely need it in the coming days. Already as of late he had been pressed though the stress was not obvious on his persona.

But more unnecessary doting. Great. As if that really helped him in this case. Nor does it even in the least ease the tension of the situation. The  **real** purpose of the affair after all was to make his existence known even more to the world was it? In the form of a Coming Out where  _*something*_  was to be expected of him, and that something to the once-mongrel was not fun.

He did not agree with it. The thought that he would have to _do_ _it_ annoyed him simply.

Riki growled out finally, "Who wants to be seen _getting fucked_ by another in front of a crowd anyway?" He flailed a bit then soured down into the chair in annoyance. Back to the reality of it all.

Almost instantaneously, the three Furniture looked at each other, only to have themselves smile and return to their mending with an honest shrug.

As if to say it plainly, the nagging answer:  _the Exclusive. Of course._

* * *

Elsewhere Underground, the redhead known as the Subarctic Scarface had just finished his third stick of cigarette in twenty minutes, drumming patient fingers against the surface of his desk, looking outside through the clear glass of his office window.

The world unseen. It had in itself built an empire with its rights to trade and business, on opposing wavelengths using neither good nor evil if not but both to succeed. Greedy like it had always been and cruel, however a monster heeling under the gentle stroke and manipulation of its gods.

He could always imagine Iason this way, could always envision him with Riki warped into his embrace as the Blondie settled his pieces on the table, flicking those useless generals aside or saving the pawns as sacrifices for later. Was it evil to somehow be always terrified of this mental imagery?

It may have been a nightmare once but does he really have to feel this certain apprehension even until this day? He is now too far within. Life could never be something that he could go back on from this point. Much like everything else he has done in the name of his 'master' thus far…

"Hey Boss...what's up?"

Katze almost automatically looked up, the expression in his eyes likened to that of the Ice Noble known by many names in the upper echelon of this world. He liked the transformation that work had brought upon the  _other mongrel_. Somehow it suited him to be here. Maybe this was the Slums saving grace? Given the right opportunities and management, they flourished quite handsomely.

The redhead stood up. "I need you to accompany me," said the Ex-Furniture, trapping the cigarette between his lips as he quietly walked his way off his seat, prompting Norris to follow his lead without questions...

* * *

The apartments for workers.

For years Katze had been managing this productive real estate within the backbone of his seat of control, sending his labour residents and mongrels-turned-workers alike to live a fulfilling life here as they earned their keep down below, the facilities provided almost at par with the ones socialites and other typical 'blue of blood' enjoy. Today, it was Norris' turn to learn all about it. All in accordance to Katze's plans.

"Cozy little paradise, this place. Where are we boss?" the mongrel had been spying around, at the sleek townhouses and taller condominiums, the various amenities that looked costly enough to empty one's paycheck.

Katze walked at a leisurely stride, lighting the next cigarette he had pressed to his lips, blowing out a huff and watching the smoke billow through the leaves of the trees they had passed before he retorted, "The equivalent of Apatia for my workers Underground.

"Welcome to  _Gadens_..."

There was one building location East of Gadens where the redhead had overseen the construction himself. A set of flats that he was boasting to be the best in all of the area's units. They had reached an upper floor through an elevator easily, the view of a section of Midas seen to the side just protruding above the location's maintained gardens and towering greenery, its lights already blinking though early, its canopied skies bustling with movement and much urgency. Lively of traffic and business. This was Midas seen through the glass.

By means of a virtual key and scanner, they were able pass through a heavy set of metallic doors, into a large space that made Norris whistle as he stepped past the outer carpets into more carpeting, glancing about in admiration of the quaint cleanliness. Where nothing seemed out of place save he. Katze noted his estimation and divulged a few aesthetic details.

"Six rooms excluding full piece baths and toilets, a central living and kitchen. Garage is down the side with a connecting private elevator so the unit doesn't have to share with the common parking space although there is plenty across Gadens itself."

The Ex-Furniture stopped, coolly plucking a terminal from a side slot, pulling out the virtual screen to literally 'turn on' the house's system. With no hint of boastfulness, he added, "Fully centralized. You can even bring a Droid in to do the housework or make use of the Housekeeping - those are options as well."

He had moved to the living area and found the massive sectional, sitting down to finish what remained of his lighted cigarette, this time watching the smoke getting sucked in by the vent of regulators fitted inconspicuously with the interior, the slots camouflaged with the lighting. Some people lived by their daily dosage of poison. Katze had himself in mind with this design. Again, Norris whistled.

"This is swanky and all but mind telling me why you brought me here?"

There came the question. Katze did not respond in kind, merely picked from his pocket a card key which he flicked at the other mongrel, waiting as Norris fidgeted and almost let slip the object before he grasped it carefully in his fingers, figuring what it was for.

"Bring that to the Administration in charge of Gadens. The office is on the Ground Floor. Have them scan you into the Registry."

He didn't understand that. Why was he being told this? Katze automatically clarified, elaborating at the details.

"The market is always busy and we are swamped beyond relief these last months. It would be tedious to have you cutting time because of the travel to and from Ceres.

"Anyway, this Housing Unit is a company privilege. It's just a short distance away from work so you report in early without delay. The neighborhood is a non-discriminating one, composed of mongrel workers that had been in the Underground for a long time and, likewise, Normals. No one will disturb your privacy here."

"Where'd I get the feeling this  _isn't_ just about company privilege? Does this have anything to do with the Boss Master and Riki?"

Norris did his own figuring. He might not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen but his instincts knew the feeling of intentions. Had Katze not told him that day? He understood it despite his muddled state beyond the effects of the cheap alcohol. After seeing Riki for the first time in a while, that was perhaps the first day his head had attained a clarity with things.

Katze smiled, except the coldness of his expressions just changed very little at that. "Everything that is the Black Market has got to do with  _them_. I told you, I want to maintain my position of being able to manipulate  _everything_ to keep the peace of their relationship. To maintain it in its unaffected state."

Norris took a seat opposite of the Broker, eyeing the key card and recalling the earlier instructions, but vexed, even by a bit, like a small thorn driven into his mind. He pondered for a few minutes then may have perhaps felt guilt...or sadness. He somehow understood it more.

"That much work huh?" he wondered what Riki had to say, about the change in their lifestyle. Had he foreseen it? Or ordained it? Had he known that this would happen after he had awakened?

Katze had an idea of what might be running in the other mongrel's head, reaching for another cigarette but not lighting that just yet, himself pondering on the fact that since this all started, he had not really been the only one tirelessly at work to achieve the peace in the Jupiter Couple's lives. He was not the only one and was in fact merely the worker this side of the cliff, so to speak, and someone does the counterpart of it on the other end.

The current ties he has developed with the other Blondie, Master Raoul in Eos, made it so that his Master Iason had his right hand in the public spotlight, but had another silently delving into the darker ends of this unstable spectrum.

Katze did not want any more 'complications' and he wanted to put his foot down on the issue, to quell it before anything else occurred.

"As I said, and I will not repeat that again after this, bringing a powerful Blondie into the Slums, even if it's due to his Pet's insistence, is a thing I will not want to do again. Because  _they_ are both safer where they are now," he spoke the next lines with much caution, but to Norris it was directed in full, as if to tell him that his loyalties will now belong to the Underground and to him as his employer. Need it not be mentioned it will likewise belong to Neu-Jupiter and his Exclusive. "You will not believe how many enemies a Tanagura Blondie,  _no_ , Neu-Jupiter has. Most always it's not just a group of people. At times it's a country that refuses to acknowledge the power of the System.

"I want to tie up loose ends, and not give  _anyone_ , and I mean  **anyone** " he pins the mongrel with his apathetic glare "the edge over them both  _again_."

That look was something the other knew well. It was a look that said it all, threat included, that if he would be that said loose end, it would be easy for someone like Katze here to take care of. He didn't care of Bison really. This 'Boss' of his only cared to fulfill his role and responsibility.

"Then I move here?"

"Good. You catch on quick."

There went the flame and the usual puff of smoke blown past his lips, Katze crossing his legs and relaxing even more into his seat. A figurative representation, of the comfort he feels to be in his natural haunt, of the power he holds over Iason's Underground. But there was still one detail he needed to seal in place.

"You need to likewise tell Max to leave Ceres," the final nail to the coffin and the look on Norris' face confirmed to the redhead that he had hit the proper spot. The other should have known by now that it was his business to know this among other details. "Isn't he a mechanic or something of the sort? One of my senior mechanics had retired recently. Bring him in with you and see me tomorrow. I may need his expertise."

* * *

The faceless agent had seen Katze walking off from the office later into the day, followed by a familiar face whom he later distinguished to be Norris, Norris whom he had not seen since that day. The latter looked confused and unsettled, or was that disbelief? Like his expression when he had likewise been brought here.

So Bison would be taken cared of. Does Riki know? But  _h_ _e_  had not wanted to ask nor was he intending to make any further contact with them. He was aiming it to be so that any remnants of him in their lives would cease to exist. Because having him in their midst will only disturb things once more. This Katze had made him aware of and he was not about to ruin it for Norris.

Guy had caught the redhead's stare from where the latter had paused on the lower level, his new face looking down at the Broker as Katze simply nodded and, without meeting his stare for long, took his leave towards his waiting Aircar.

_'Swear to secrecy. Swear to me. Know this, your life belongs to the Underground now.'_

That may as well be the same vow Norris had now sworn himself into. A vow into such a dangerous game.

Even for them it was now a hazard and they were the small pieces on the board that would be either secured or destroyed. Katze had their lives on the line and that in itself should be frightening although Guy had only briefly pondered on it.

He was more attuned to the loneliness this experience had left him all this time, this void inside his soul more than the sum of his rational fears.

* * *

Near nightfall and at the end of the day.

Riki was seen moving across the room to meet the waiting Aircar at port, all notification and formalities settled as Katron promptly pulled up the side door for him, the entourage ready for this last minute trip the Pet care scheduled on a whim. Though he wondered briefly, noticing something arguably different about the design of this vehicle he was to go into, looking at the extended length, the seeming compartment behind.

It was apparent that there were no Droid Carriers either. Just him, the Furniture...and this sudden unsettling feeling that seemed to gloom about.

"Is anything of the matter,  _Master Riki_?"

The Exclusive could not place a finger on it but the grimace on his face was clear enough. His eyes turned to Katron who had that beaming glow as per his usual, the gentle butler of the Palace, but something was off wasn't it? What was this feeling he was getting? Had something fluctuated in the System somewhere?

Riki scowled. He frowned and shook his head at the notion. "Master?" But then in a moment, everything was fine again, and the look on Katron's face assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

"Ah never mind. Let's go Kat. I shouldn't keep Norris waiting."

As obediently as was expected, he slipped into the confines of the transport for his scheduled visit, releasing that breath he did not notice but had held for a while, dismissing the earlier premonition to be a part of the tension he was feeling as his Coming Out drew nearer.

Maybe it was that.

Maybe it was just his nerves getting the best of him?

Or was it a foreshadowing?

Of the  _secrets_  actually being kept from him?


	57. Chapter 57

The days of maintenance Katron can recall rather very clearly. Alongside other things including those he was instructed with while he lay on the examination bed getting scanned for internal bodily irregularities. Apparently he was of healthy shape, save that there is some issue with the shifting controls of what Katze refers to as their 'other selves'.

Those other deathly personas inside all the Trinity Furniture could be triggered by so little a stimuli. A feature that could prove fatal, no less, a sporadic hazard to the House of Iason Mink, should this malfunction. Like during the first time of his awakening that night at the Pet Auction. He had been strained so much. He had not returned to what was considered 'normal' that Katze was twice cagey.

Katron remembered the close monitoring to the point of restraints, drugs pumped into his body to ease his tensing nerves. He was becoming destructive, his _first_ taste of _carnage_ becoming such an influence, like an aphrodisiac to some unwanted repercussions. Who knew what could have happened if he had actually been allowed to set foot into his Masters' Palace at the time?

Thus the redhead had instructed them all to practice in earnest. To use their unorthodox graces in their everyday lives that way they get a better handle. The reason why the Triplets had been even more  _efficient_ , in truth scary from one point to another. They would be seen stalking around with their _switches_ on, scaling heights and meeting heavy challenges in the guardianship and maintenance of the Palace at Eos II with relative skill.

Every now and then, they would hunt as well, but only to what was allowed of their programming, prompting them to do a few things unbeknownst to the common Furniture and away from the honour of their Household. Also that their urges were constantly suppressed, including the sometimes surfacing _sexual excitement_ that to them translates into the raw savagery of a kill.

To bury the impulse, Neu-Jupiter even had their memories erased, as done particularly during that Dark Day when they had put their mouths on the Pet of the House themselves. A sudden forgetfulness alongside the Sexaroid-like triggers. Riki does not seem bothered by it though he recalls the incident from time to time with a blush on his face...

There was also _something more_ to their 'design'. That something Katze had extracted during the last maintenance to hand over to his Blondie counterpart for the completion of a very sensitive experiment. Katron could not recall what it is though. Somehow it had been a siren's song ringing in his head but the notes and lyrics to it had been blurred like murky waters.

Right after the session, he had totally forgotten that _it_ even was there.

"Katron?" Riki had stared at his companion for the longest time without the other noticing. They had strayed again around Midas, but this time cut the venture short and headed for the Undergrounds instead to pick up a friend.

The Furniture had drifted somehow along the way: "I'm sorry Master. I seem to be out of sorts."

"Was the last maintenance troublesome?" there was genuine worry on his face that the Trinity Alpha could not help but smile a little. "Nothing really Master." He had denied it outright. "It may just be the effect of the medicine they had used on us. It's not anything out of the ordinary however so please put your mind at ease."

* * *

Elsewhere, the growing burden of Neu-Jupiter's demands were causing even a talented Biochemist like Raoul to doubt himself. After seeing Katze's notes however, he had began to ponder on the way he had been approaching the matter of Iason's requests.

Banking on the opportunity to regain his prior composure, he all but went to work immediately, tying several loopholes to his earlier attempts closed. While inside he had been mentally infuriated.

If his brother had known all along where the important datum was, why had he allowed him to be running around in circles like a chimera with its head severed? Was this a jest for amusement or a test of his resolve to stay cognizant of the secrets to the old god's Will?

Either way it had rattled him and his convictions, bruised his mighty ego even. Their Neu-Jupiter had such a tendency. It was almost sadistic.

But he will show him.

He will show Iason what he was capable of that he would  _never_ doubt him ever again.

* * *

The day was more or less agreeable. Norris had met up with Riki, and the latter could not have really asked for anything more. The change of fortune seemed to have suited the other very well and he was glad to have found him in this state. The other mongrel had said it himself after all, that he was rather happy to have been given a purpose nowadays rather than rotting in the continuously degenerating clutches of the Slums.

"The life of a derelict has run out of its novelty I guess," was the first thing that he had confessed in fact and this was not boasting. "I like this job more. It gets my hands dirty in a good way."

Riki could tell that Norris was relieved, as he was, though some sensitive things did come up while they were having their conversation. There was always talk of the  _old gang_. This was unavoidable however thankfully at the moment it was more bearable. Probably because the thoughts of it they had no longer needed to shoulder alone. They had each other to share it with.

"I visited the grave," said Norris. "I like what you did there. I think he'd be happy too."

It was nothing. It was nothing compared to the long years of camaraderie even as he had changed before their very eyes. Riki wished he could have done more, but was there a need for it? It does not change the fact that he had been gone a year. He was put in a situation that he had no other path to take. Sometimes he had believed this was the road for him. Well, he did believe it...that he was not meant to be there when it all happened.

The best he could do now was make amends. For past things he knew he could not undo but learn from. For past things that he could no longer erase...

The view of Gadens' Main facility at a distance was stunning. Riki had not believed that there was even such a place. Was this Katze's newest project? When had it been completed? Knowing whom he worked for, surely this was an idea Iason had approved if not designed.

Rather beneficial and the Exclusive could not help but smile to himself. He gave his friend a pat on the back. _Well done to them both_ , it meant supposedly...

Katron had been silently standing at the distance to afford the two their peace, but keeping a watchful eye ever so often upon his PVT and the surroundings before he sighed to himself. The Lord of the Palace's plans. There were too many. Besides the Coming Out, there was that trip to Cerberus that he had intended, among other details.

Preparations  _needed_. Defensive. Issues having to be addressed on all levels. The Furniture of Master Iason Mink had so much work to be done. If he had been anywhere 'normal' as normal would be for the general standards, he would have degraded to insanity.

This was no work meant for _common_ Furniture. But this was not the case wasn't it? He was anything but that. Thus it was highly expected of him to perform beyond his capabilities and limits. Looking at his Master Riki, he had reason to push even the hardest boundary aside.

The PVT blinked.

Half his mind was attuned to the conversation he was likewise monitoring even from this distance. "We could put in on a separate date," that  _other mongrel_  was suggesting smilingly of future plans. His Master only laughed in amusement.

Katron took his sights to the synthetic skies suddenly and saw what he had been waiting for, gazing anxiously at his device although his face maintained its serenity.

The Royal Class Carrier had hovered down upon the greener grass of Gadens' private park, one which surrounded the main of the location like a moat to a stately castle. Norris had that curious look upon his face as he stroked his chin in thought, Riki likewise looking perplexed, the gust that had followed the transport's descent blasting his hair back off of his forehead.

"Were you expecting someone Riki?"

The Pet shrugged, a hand falling to his hip as he scowled, Katron smiling merely as behind him the said Carrier finished its landing with a hum, blasting warm air and debris further about, ruffling everything including those present. Two escort cars had stayed in flight above them in circles. Hawks or vultures neither be and more adequately equipped. Katron had that solemn look again. Which was a giveaway basically as to  _who_ had arrived.

True enough, the image of the being that had Riki's heart skipping beats came to view, followed by the usually reluctant form of his best friend. Even sporting the Sapphires' colour, the physique and sculpt of this god could not be denied, and the Exclusive all but stepped forward to meet it boldly.

"Iason? What are _you two_ doing here? I thought I'd be meeting with you at Eos?"

Iason tossed a question to Katron first, the latter bowing in respect, his hand to his chest in a formal gesture, "Am I on time Katron? "

"To the nanosecond Master.

"Good evening Master Raoul…" said the Furniture, turning to the other Blondie and acknowledging his superior status with the same servitude. Riki frowned at him. He had that same gaze cast towards the Trinity Alpha too: "You knew about this?"

Iason was already chuckling, pulling his Pet into his embrace, nuzzling in his offering of a kiss. His dark datavisor notwithstanding, his gaze pierced through with its own warm touch, as if seeing this creature he now held in his arms every day _and_ making love to him every night, did not suffice. He missed him all the time.

"He was not at fault love. Thought we'd start our date _differently_ this time," went his smilingly and tenderly whispered apology.

Riki had tossed Norris a glance over his shoulder, the other shrugging as if to say he did not have a clue either, but it was amusing him to no end how Riki could draw the powerful here. Both the willing and not. This may be the first time he had seen another Blondie, Raoul sweeping his satiny locks over a shoulder to let it drape over. He had not even disguised himself. He was a proud golden brat and he was not going to deny himself.

Riki frowned all the more, "Differently how?" To which the Biochemist only shook a head with his usual manner of disapproval.

Katron had by this time circled the carrier and was opening the storage compartment built into the vehicle, pulling from within it something familiar to his Master Riki but the other former member of Bison had noticed first. 

Norris' face brightened. "Rad ride!" and bolted to join Katron as he eased the sleek Airbike to the fore, giving him a hand.

The Furniture looked out-of-place with the beast, although impressively he was already directing the machine's weight in full before he had received the help.

"Hey Riki, this is a Neu edition! Damn beauty," his friend whistled. "Sweet!"

He need not have pointed. Riki had straddled one of these the last time, riding it through traffic with Iason chasing behind him. Then straddling it again the night fully naked while the Blondie had tied him down to its handles, thrusting powerfully into him as punishment for driving off.

The thought brought a promising red tint to his face. Did his lover really keep this ride to remind him of these things? But then every part of the Palace was a reminder. Where had they  _not_ done  _it_  yet? He ended up scowling at the Blondie who all but kissed him on the temple, reading his thoughts and whispering teasingly into his Pet's flushed ear, "Let's see how fast we can go shall we?"

Raoul was ever indignant though has accepted that he could not do anything about this insanity. Not from the first time Iason had  _picked up_ Riki on the streets of Lhassa, and certainly not now.

It did not stop him from commenting however, "You are really out of your mind. What member of the Elite goes around on Airbikes?"

Iason chuckled in response, "Shouldn't you be  _someplace_ today Raoul?"

At that the other Blondie rolled his eyes and tossed his hand up in resignation, clicking his tongue in repulsion, his natural reactions to his brother's whimsies showing. "I'm going... You're on your own  _Sapphire_ ," he had pointed an accusing finger, turning a heel with a swish of his cape to tread on the soft grass back into the interior of the Carrier. He was just here to chaperone. Iason was being a brat again.

The superior Blondie watched as the Biochemist ordered the door shut, the Transport with its smooth drone and a gust of wind lifting from their midst, taking time to raise his gloved hand to shield Riki's eyes from the blades of grass that had been blown about rather violently by it, pulling his Exclusive to his chest to further enwrap him.

He had that small satisfied smile. He just got away with murder, Riki groaned like, "We're cruising?"

Norris was still admiring the machine, checking the specs Katron had showed him on his PVT, occasionally nodding in approval. Airbikes were part of their lives. A staple if you could mention it.

"I will head on back home, Masters, to make the necessary preparations for your return," the chat had to be cut short though. Katron had his obligations and their own waiting Aircar to direct. Norris took the hint too as Neu-Jupiter nodded, "Very good."

"Well...looks like I need to make my exit," said his friend, addressing Riki with a smile, pocketing his hands before bowing his head to the Blondie in disguise. "Nice to see ya again Boss Master." He tipped his head down.

"Hope work is treating you well?" the Blondie and his pleasantries. It's amusing to know that even someone so cold can be civil. "It's great. Really. I'm thankful," the former Bison grinned, turning again to Riki with a wink, "Well, don't let us keep you." To which Katron agreed.

* * *

He has perhaps seen Iason on every possible kind of transportation, including flashier sports and limousines that stood out in every crowd or red-carpet gathering, but the last time he has seen his lover on an Airbike, that... _that_  was a total turn-on. He doesn't even know the other could drive one, except maybe he could as easily he could figure everything out.

"Come now Pet," Iason beckoned from where he had already straddled the sleek, massive ride, looking rather extra dashing under blue locks, adjusting his datavisor to become a lighter transparent though the shade was same, complementing the smoothness of his tight yet fiercely casual riding clothes. Riki silently smiled, in much admiration.

"Yum," Norris whispered with a chuckle. "Go on. Get scarce."

Bison perhaps felt that they should have been more protective of Riki. Maybe that was the reason why they had gone with Guy's plans to trail him to the world beyond their own. But if they had only known how whatever _Fate_ intended for  _this_ to happen, they would not have needed to.

Riki, who's proven that even love between elites and mongrels can be possible as long as you both persisted, had reached heights never heard of, changed history itself and had risen victorious over quite a number of challenges that it was harder now to imagine that he had once been part of the Slums. At that very moment, the sight of him only galvanized the fact that he belonged quite suitingly in the arms of someone as powerful as Iason Mink.

There was no longer anything to worry about.

Norris waved him off with a cheer. Seeing how happy he was, was there going to be any doubts? Silently watching as the Airbike lifted off, the definite sound of its powerful engine, revving like the best of musical pieces, in the capable control of the Blondie masquerading as a Sapphire.

An elite all the same. The mongrel could not help but feel fuzzy somehow. Especially with the way the Man had cast his head back to kiss his prized lover now perched behind him. Very affectionate. In its own way very subtle and pure…

Yet it reminded him of many things. Memories that clouded his eyes with tears. How they used to be whole, the image of them all, Guy with his Airbike zooming out to speed with whom it was that used to be his boyfriend and their leader holding lovingly onto his waist. Then Luke, Sid...even Kiri...

Things that were vivid in his thoughts and which made the heavy heart sink. All in the past though. Riki was obviously happier, even worst that perhaps the other no longer brings these memories to mind. Maybe that year has him totally forgetting what had gone on before.

Could Norris blame him? He himself tried to drown it all had he not? He would have chosen to forget them too.

"See you around Kat," the former Bison member nodded to the Furniture, turning to his own way, wondering if the other had noticed.

How he was still _obviously_ crying about it...


	58. Storia Apat, the Exclusives' List

There was one year in history that Tanagura was silent. One year enough when Jupiter's control was inexplicably missing, masked off to hide the dismal fact that in truth his reign had indeed already ended, stunted by the behavior of one of the elites he favoured too much.

Then came the unexpected developments of so many new city-states that the Capital was finding it hard to suppress them, city-states which actually blossomed outside and off the planet grounds most during that time, erupting from as small a basic unit as a clan of a few numbers to as large as an economy as those of the building classes led by some lower elites or rich moguls. City-states like Karura and Kryon and Amarea, borne out of Jupiter's absence.

Having taken to a similar path of  _independence_ , these now clustered colonies, metropolises that they had styled themselves to be, loiter the surrounding land areas of Amoi. Amoi the planet that despite admitting to be a 'No Man's Land' before its ancestors made planet-fall and cultivated its grounds, now stands as a beacon of luxury and progress within the Garan Star System, to be frequented, but feared. Most of the time envied.

Now these said city-states are obvious parasites to the structure of Tanagura.

To avoid being slung to a similar fate as Ceres, they had sought other ways to somehow make certain that they would achieve a separation but ironically still linger close to the palms of the Capital, unconsciously afraid that straying too far might mean depletion of valued resources, of goods and commodities otherwise only found in Tanagura. They had somehow led themselves to believe, like a lost madman, that this was indeed true separation when all they ever did was expose their timid impregnability. That in the face of the planet's natural behavior they were naive as babes.

Unlike Tanagura. It had seen and will see everything...

Annoyingly though, some had taken it upon themselves to open up channels of talk with the Commonwealth,the same disguising itself as the patronizing 'Federation', that had at some point during the year of Jupiter's disappearance, crept their way almost into the stronghold of the Capital, befriending the Blondies while investigating the somehow unusual state of the caste noticed by these leeches.

They had even offered an alliance of friendship. Remember the Auction attack that they had apologized profusely for, that they had been present but had not foreseen it to defend the Jupiter Couple, yet everything had no connection to them whatsoever. Or is it that it was connected and they had unwittingly revealed their hand on the matter?

No matter for now. Thankfully, none of the Blondies gave way, keeping to themselves, and maintaining as much normalcy as they can, hoping that their old god had not deserted them. Though this had caused certain chaos to ensue. The defects of the elites began to show as some programmed standards deteriorated. As some hunger was emphasized in members that had began a ridiculous aim for power, post and importance, among other things.

Tanagura became introverted. It was slowly collapsing upon itself, allowing certain forces and even its originating roots to infect it, some openings to exploitation bursting like a pestilence albeit subtly. Up until Iason Mink, Jupiter's Prodigal Son, had returned to chastise it and rectify what had been damaged.

Call it the perfect timing. His return could not have been perfect.

The one that had been named Jupiter of Old was still Tanagura's god after all.

* * *

They had gone ahead of their convoy and landed somewhere close by one of Tanagura's current expansion projects, an extension of the Aerospace Port to be called the Galeo Hub, from where exclusive flights to what Iason has explained to be Cerberus, the still being constructed Resort Satellite a moon outside of Amoi, will soon be made available.

As he sat then, leaning against the resting AirBike, the superior Blondie could already imagine the crowds that will be flocking this way rather than the traditional haunt of the standard Aerospace Port. Because aside from the state-of-the-art launch ways and propulsion systems, they had also proceeded to construct a multi-starred hotel diving even downward into Ocean.

There was also a gambling strip of some fifty floors half-submerged as well, and an entertainment section complementary to that. It will serve its purpose, and will draw in business while the patrons wait for their turn to fly first class to Cerberus to spend even more there.

Arms crossed, his eyes wandered upwards, having viewed all that he could of the current progress of the construction and agreeing to the pace, congratulating his fellow Blondies for the success and execution of his plans according to the Will. Not that he had expected less. Any brother of his should always be beyond that.

Although at the moment he was busier admiring the scenery, of his Riki trained upwards for an even better vantage of the project, his dark feathers catching the wind but only slightly ruffled, the dips and angulation of those protrusions to best streamline the air definitely already instinctual at this point.

He beckoned to Riki, imploring him in a warmer voice to come down. Something the other eventually did but not without first winding lower, in a spiral circling Iason like a bird of prey before fully but gently falling, received into those waiting arms. A kiss pressed to his temple.

He did love these wings. He loved flight, speed, precision...danger like a mongrel should. Like him as a Mongrel would. This was freedom to an elevated degree. He perhaps had loved it more. After all, Riki, though hailing from such rotting origins was what one would call a 'free man' no matter if he was devoid of identity and civilization there in the catastrophe called the Slums.

It was only by Iason's impositions that he had been rendered a prisoner. That fact still stood out even in Exclusivity.

The Pet moved to rest a head on the Blondie's chest, casting his eyes over the area from ground level this time, blinking the dryness left by the winds above out of his obsidian eyes. Impressive, this, Tanagura's comeback. How many places had they been to where Neu-Jupiter was showing off? Quite the number that Riki had lost count. Iason had wasted no time to once again cement their supremacy upon the fickle and most traitorous face of Amoi.

With a silence, he folded his wings in and relaxed his tired muscles, decorated feathers sweeping up in volumes behind him, the black diamonds reflecting a gleam of grandeur. The Pet had gotten stronger. He could see himself fly endlessly almost and, in an unconscious sense, so could Iason who had wondered countless times as to why the other had not done so already. Pet Ring or no, there definitely was  _something else_  that held this being to him. Love or devotion. Both perhaps? He is still in the process of understanding it himself in this new body.

Gloved fingers reached to thread through those feathers, lifting a section of them to his lips and kissing there. Such nightly plumules. They were a stark contrast to the light of the day. A literal shock. And despite being massive, they were utterly so lightweight and somehow capable of lengthening at will.

"Beautiful," and that all the same, the Academy trying their best to replicate it to no avail. Good that they had failed, yet hearing the endless groans of aggravation coming from labs like Keeler and from Raoul himself were both amusing and irksome.

"You have these but you never use them," Riki smiled, giving voice to a curiosity.

The top Blondie responded as fact, "Somehow I find them impractical."

"Never thought a Blondie would prefer having his feet on the ground."

There. The corner of Iason's lips made the barest curve of a smile.

"Are we trying to insinuate something?"

The Pet shrugged his shoulders. In a usual manner, he had further folded his wings, tucking them into his body, some loose feathers falling about as a result of the safekeeping, Riki turning, resting his back against the Blondie.

Iason's hand traveled his navel and rested upon one of his hips as that arm snaked about the smaller yet well-sculpted form pressed to him. Again, a few gentle kisses as they both watched the drifting scenery, a touch of wind sending his seemingly endless sea of golden locks in sway. He had taken off his visor and it had shrunk visibly, encapsulating itself that it was easily tucked into a compartment on his person.

The convoy sure are taking their time. Had they gotten lost? That was doubtful. His Master might have done something to effect their arrival. They might have been instructed off for a while, which he was not complaining about as he merely thread finders with that hand.

Neu-Jupiter was in a contemplative mood ad Riki observed his facial features making the smallest of outward indication of what his mind was currently thinking.

He did sigh and started when it had gotten quiet, "Hey say Iason...what's that?"

The Exclusive had pointed towards a shadow. Something massive that was looming over a section of Ocean behind the presence of quite a volume of low-lying clouds further off the construction site. It had appeared like a phantasm, with only the outline and majority shade revealing it to be anything. Yet in all this it could have been no more than invisible, playing with the lack of clear distinction from this distance. It had piqued his interest enough that he just had to ask. He had seen it above earlier.

The Blondie indulged. "That would be Kryon."

"Kryon?"

It was not uncommon knowledge that during the times that Tanagura had no ruling god, several city-states had decided to pack their bags and try their luck at  _autonomy_. Kryon, a floating fortress basically made up of private military cluster pods and ships, had been among the first to decide like on the matter, though unlike Karura, it had not cut off its ties completely from the Capital. On the contrary, it had become an enterprise, trading with Tanagura to maintain its own self-sustainability.

They had been after all manner of essential technologies for a while now. There are doubts that they might have succeeded in 'borrowing' some, but this was yet unverified. Kryon had been aloof to investigation. They remained upon their flying castle while tossing deals all over the place to earn their credits.

"One of the recently developing city-states that had mushroomed the year we were asleep. More like a military coup waiting to happen. They deal with manufacturing arms for war, at least for other city-states incapable of our more expensive suits, those in the commercial gutters so to speak. One of the families that started their constitution was after all from that line of work before its hailed  _liberty_ from Tanagura."

"A good strategy to avoid dereliction if you ask me," the Exclusive had never routinely heard Iason talk of business directly, but he had been in those meetings with the other elites previous, had worked in the Black Market before, and had been exposed to this side of the sterile city that it came as no surprise.

Tanagura had its multiple secrets. They were the benefactors of many forbidden if not taboo trades like the Organ Farms and Pets...Guardian and its Furniture. This was no shock at all and Riki would not act startled in the face of what he already knew.

Despite being truly lovers, this did not mean Iason would change his stripes any time sooner.  _Morality_ still had no place in this System even to that of Neu-Jupiter. If it had been anything, it had only been doubly severe now that there was free reign to the Blondie Class, to the superior of them himself. Thus he would not expect his own to be in any form a  _humanitarian_. Syndicate would still be Syndicate. The Black Market, the Black Market. Tanagura as Tanagura. Everything else will conform to that, as mandatory, or fall off.

Everything Iason understood. He knew what Riki most always pulled these reactions from. In truth, if not for having learnt it in past mistakes, the new city-states would be run to rut like Ceres had been. A preventive which was a good move, but history will repeat itself. And that would be where they will come in to play the right cards.

The governing class of Amoi will undertake anything that puts even more money and power into its pockets. Dealing with these 'independent cities' was no different. His Exclusive need not know the strategies of it although the top Blondie was aware that he would easily figure it out.

He switched their places. This talk was depressing as it stands and he did not want to have that. Iason leaned Riki against the Airbike.

"What are you doing?"

The obvious answer came as his lips kissed those words gone, tongue delving deeper than he should, loving the way his new body performed. It was wholly organic but no at the same time. It was now made up of something beyond programming and functions, of synthetics that he need not worry of giving freedom to instincts that he himself was rediscovering. And to this, Riki was also a blessing. Never will another body respond to him especially like so. Cut to fit him, tailor-made. He can be utterly drunk of this fact as often as he wished it.

Here come the protests, "Hey...we are still outside Iason! H-Hey!"

Despite attempting to push him off, there was really no true effort, the Blondie resting his hands on either side of his Pet, leaning them both so impossibly closer to the machine that the Exclusive was remembering things. Like how this had been the very stance he was set upon after that hasty race.

A trouble that he was heating up. Iason knew where to direct his  _attacks_ and he was somewhat smoldering into them. It was obvious.

"A little touch and you burst into flames. Such a phoenix," the top Blondie teased in whispers, nibbling at that ear, a hand wandering to front over the bulge of his Pet's sex and rubbing there, squeezing, kneading it in a manner familiar most to Riki.

The Pet had moaned out, gripping the arms that had now trapped him, the Man wedging himself comfortably between his legs that there was no escape. The Exclusive was torn between his own bodily desires and a flight response, a common circumstance that Iason could put him quickly onto. Within minutes, he was already panting, whimpering as that organ definitely hardened in retort, sinister the intentions of the Blondie and he was not about to conclude.

"We should condition you for the public view. After all, your Masquerade will be soon, my love."

There was still that issue.

They will be coupling soon in that shameless manner, though the showcase was going to be made exclusive to the Twelve of the Council only. As to why, Riki had his idea especially after hearing that the venue would be set up in Jupiter's Tower.

"A-aahh...haahh...Iason...we shouldn't!"

Neu-Jupiter quelled the remonstration with more of his fierce kisses, biting down a portion of shoulder to elicit another passionate yelp from his Exclusive, licking the spot and his lips after, "But I insist…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri here! Yes, a new chapter and the Fourth Storia. Things will be getting more interesting right about here.
> 
> Also, as per request, I will be fleshing out that juicy smex scene against the Airbike on the next chapter.
> 
> Now, to find the draft. /happy humming


	59. Chapter 59

Orphe had stormed through the room with that cold yet obvious frustration on his face, frowning as Iason turned to cast him a calm yet questioning look, Neu-Jupiter certainly wondering why his brother had suddenly just burst in through the doors without as much as an announcement, the other already pinning him down with narrowed eyes.

"Do we have business to attend to?" asked the superior Blondie as he put a light pen to virtual paper and signed it, dealing with a few other documents floating within all the virtual screens he had cared pull up.

Already he had a venerable curtain of them projected about, somewhat obscuring his form and casting gleam after faithful gleam upon his straight face. He looked to be glowing, hallowed like a saint. The other Blondie however seemed to be not at all nonplussed.

The lack of concern in that voice in fact only seemed to make things worse as Orphe rather callously tossed another of those said screens to the pile, pulling it out into projection, breaking in through whatever it was that Iason had been working on to hover before him, stretching to an ample enough visibility.

"Explain to me  _how_   **that** _happened_?"

Orphe snapped and Iason swore he could almost see him fuming. Which was amusing. For his brothers to display such  _change_ , something must have indeed struck the inner nerve of their personalities since the last time he had been aware. Which puts it to wonder: had the old god also tampered with anyone else for the fulfillment of his Will? The other Blondies seemed to have  _evolved._ Ah, it was another mystery for later...

Tanagura's top Blondie came to scrutinize the screen, a page of some non-acknowledged tabloid displaying, noting first off the really poor and definitely overstretched quality of the lone image that stood out in its most recent article, looking to be a shot that had been taken really far off, hazy at the edges and all over, not much clearer to be seen except… Iason doubled…except he  _can actually recognize_ who it was that was being spied upon by the tabloid's current issue.

As a matter of fact it was him, evidenced by the wind-swept golden tresses and form, revving an Airbike at full speed, ironically enough with, as he had immediately figured, his Pet, conveniently lounged before him on the machine while they traveled.

Riki had sat bridal style, partly over his Master's own lap, arms thrown around Iason's neck and nuzzling close. His legs were crossed over, but it was undeniable that he had been naked the waist down, as the image revealed part of his side without even the trace of a brief or thong on.

This made Neu-Jupiter laugh instantly. To Orphe's immediate dismay however that he raised his gloved fingers to massage the malady of a headache that had struck him just as quickly, just wanting to begin with the chastisement and begin he did, moving forward to scold his brother.

"Do  _not_ think so  _lightly_ of this Iason! Are you mad!?"

Neu-Jupiter leaned back against his massive seat, smiling apologetically, but obviously still amusing himself with the hidden shot of them taken, "You are right. I am at the wrong here." He traced Riki's curves discreetly with his eyes, appreciating the complete aesthetics of them even at this blurry state. "We had gone to see the expansion project and  _things_ had happened," he explained. "I assure you, everything was entirely fine."

"You  _coupled_ in public," the other Blondie had corrected. "Out in the open, Iason. In plain view that citizens could take such an image of you without you being aware!"

This was where Orphe was mistaken. While on that day he did indulge in some outside coition, he had also made certain that the vicinity was free of sightseers, that, even deploying the drones and security when at last they had arrived, he had in fact cordoned the area so he may better enjoy his Exclusive's embarrassed reactions.

The image was a mere chanced capture, something that had been taken after the real revelry had ensued, and while they were already heading home. Although of course Riki had been naked indeed. It was also the Blondie's doing. Things had somehow led from one to another during that said excursion and he could just not help himself. He never wanted to help himself around the Pet.

Still to Orphe this was unacceptable. The preservation of Iason Mink's image was his job as well, which he does with a diligence and a fastidiousness akin to none. Yet how could he do what he must when the the top Blondie was now keener to making a mockery of it all and not at all regretting from the looks of it?

"You should not have to be told what you can and cannot do. There are many who would take this as an opportunity to catch us unprepared," his Chief Operations Officer had marched before him, delving head on into the aspects of safety, of protocol, of keeping him and, yes, his Riki safe.

The only person to ever be contesting this is Iason himself, always has and maybe always will, and it unbelievably was taxing everyone to some degree.

But oh what would he say once he learns their Neu-Jupiter had gone to the Slums in secret only recently to indulge his Pet? There were those other times, albeit they had been kept under the radar as well.

"You must not put yourself in such danger.

"Beyond the  _scandal_ this image brings, it is a fact that you had been outside without any protecting entourage.

"How many expeditions had you taken that I had not known of?"

As if Neu-Jupiter dare tell him. Plenty. To count. Iason had been rumoured to move on his own on many an occasion, but of course those were his secrets to keep like he always did. Although the last one into Dana-Burn by himself was astonishingly the most catastrophic.

Iason never seems to have learned his lesson. He will only perhaps survive and live from that type of situation  _once_.

Had he not thought that there would be no other Jupiter to rescue him like that one  _last_ time?

* * *

The day previous.

The protests always went on, even as he had already succeeded in getting him to this point, and would perhaps succeed in getting him to do anything henceforth. The top Blondie could only smile.

"Spread your legs Pet. I cannot see."

Naked from the waist down, stripped or more or less Iason had tore through his pants savagely at his refusal earlier, Riki was now straddling the Airbike again, this time, his hands held up behind his head, glaring daggers at the Blondie who stood idly by, the latter's arms crossed and looking at his helpless state.

His length now lay against the machine, rendered solid by an earlier bout of self-pleasure on command, hot meeting the cool surface of the very ride they had taken to here. Reminiscent of that session after he had ran off last time, being taught his  _lesson_ for that deliberate escape. His muscles in a similar fashion flexed and tensed, skin slick of sweat as he panted, swallowing hard, the  _watcher's_ eyes on him not at all helping to quench the flames.

He growled out, "B-Bastard."

Iason merely smirked in amusement, "The pleasure of Neu-Jupiter's Pet is _exclusive_ to my own. Was that not in the Guidelines of your Covenant with me?"

Of all the embarrassing things he was asked to do, this may be on the impromptu list of his lover's undoubtedly many quirks,  _creative_ being a relative to the sometimes cruel yet oddly satisfying way he always has him handled.

To say Iason knew Riki well was a misgiving. More than him knowing how the Pet behaved under these circumstances, he was aware of his lover's many hidden openings. Openings which he himself had left purposely on his body, to attack with calculated instinct when needed to leave the other yearning.

The more the Pet was left wanting, the better, his tactics working to such an advantage that Riki would never respond similarly to anyone else.

The Mongrel whined, "No fair" as every bit of friction against his rod was sparking in him an appetite that was bordering dangerous.

Already he could feel his anus contract, lusting for attention, pre-cum dribbling down the honeying mouth of his cock to smear on the machine, leaving erotic trails visible in this light.

All this was becoming rather excruciating, being trapped on his toes and exposed on all fronts, the slightest shifts doing him no favours. Even the wind as it blew about. Its caress only heated his thighs and he had tightened all over, the sensation crawling gooseflesh up his skin.

"I believe you need to move now?" the Blondie had pushed to saunter towards his Exclusive, a finger tracing the Airbike's curves leading to the mound where Riki's length lay.

That same finger traced up over the slit to spread what fluid had escaped or stopper it, making the latter gasp, biting down on a lip. Iason repeated the movement and watched his Pet's expressions shift. This was throwing him further into need.

"I want  _you_ to remember  _me_ even while you ride." To which Riki only further melted, weakening before he had to collect himself in an attempt to not fall over.

His own fingers dug down his hair to strengthen what resolve there was. The top Blondie beginning to toy with him first by a few pumps before squeezing down to the base where his Pet Ring likewise was, snug securely around his flesh.

Iason started to tease Riki, turning on the the D-Type to a low hum, the delicious vibration sending a mild pleasure coursing through its wearer's spine, the immediate effects making his Exclusive even more pliant and obedient, moans escaping lips as Riki felt himself perk up all over, to shivers and shudders.

"Move my Pet," the Blondie had ordered in a seductive whisper, nibbling on a lobe.

Riki reluctantly obliged, nodding hesitantly as his Master's breath warmed him, holding on to what he can as he began to push himself forward and back, sliding over the machine to alleviate the sudden added heat that assaulted his senses, his rock hard penis and the balls that came with it contracting with excitement.

More protests came, although he was already moving his hips to the pace, Iason's fingers reaching up to play with his nipples, tugging and rolling the fleshly buds. The Pet almost fell over, if not for the last remains of will still holding him in place.

"Hngg...what if…ahhnnn- What if someone sees? That would do, hnnng... real well with your rep."

He can still even manage sarcasm at this point. Such wit.

"You know no one will come," Iason pinned his argument down, galvanizing the fact with more tugs to his flesh, a hand wandering to ease his curves. "I also had scanned the area as you had. Don't lie to me."

This was true. They have been keeping themselves isolated all throughout, not only one but the other taking turns in watch. Some process of interfacing now more or less usual that it was automatic. Riki would  _not_ get out of this one.

"I'll dirty the Airbike!"

"Wasn't that issue already settled the last time  _this_ has happened?" came Neu-Jupiter's sweet retort, in itself a sugary teasing. " _Faster_. Are you not wanting release?"

Riki was already growing frustrated. His hips had long already defied him, quickening to hump the machine in aims of cumming, at some point fumbling even that his stamen had bent and bowed, the sudden spring to its head driving him insane.

The evidence of his lusting was spotting all over their ride, fresh white and sticky pools beading across the metalline surface. But the Pet Ring was keeping him from his ultimate goal, tightening into a stronger vibration at his Master's command, Iason twisting at the controls. The shivers raced down his body, but it stopped right there with no point of egress.

"A-Ahhh! Pervert!" the mongrel stuttered, frustrated. "Let me cum already! I can't take this!"

He felt Iason make a tender squeeze, parting his ass to peek more at his contracting hole.

"Shh...not yet. This is not nearly enough," crooned the Blondie. "Look here. Aren't you too eagerly expecting something?"

He inserted but only the ball of two fingers into Riki, the rendered looseness giving heed and parting in avidity as his digits explored. The latter gasped hard and almost fell over once more, the movement causing a shock of pleasure to dart in like deep stabs into his being, more so when the said fingers did invade him totally and began to slide over his prostate, ramming that repeatedly. He would have cummed if not due the stifling of the Pet Ring.

"F-Fuck!" he panted out in pleading, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Did I ask of you to stop?"

"Ia -aaahhh!" the Pet could only growl, those fingers slamming into him again with such violence that his head spun.

Realizing he had been stuck onto a standstill, he moved again in response to his Master's indirect demand, this time impaling himself onto Iason's fingers, meeting the thrusts with moans ripped deeply from him as the Blondie's motions all but hit the right spot inside of him. The way his hole had suckled about those digits was an open invitation, something even an organic brain understood given the right synapse.

Finally Iason gave in, straddling the bike himself to bend Riki over, pushing him down, releasing his larger member to impale his Pet completely in one fierce stroke, replacing fingers with something quite larger in comparison without warning.

"A-ah! Shit!" The pet hissed at the difference, to Iason's amusement, arching as he cried out.

To his annoyance however, the Blondie did not move, which earned the Man a glare over one shoulder from the Pet.

"What, are you expecting me to do everything?" such wanton arrogance particular to Neu-Jupiter.

Riki had no choice. With his own aching erection squeezed between and his body that was pretty much  _dying_ to receive such undulated pleasure, add that to Iason touching him all over once more, those fingers running up his sides to play at his nipples, he had no other choice.

Doing the next most instinctual thing, he braced himself and ground back against the Blondie's heated cock, repeating the movement, ever helplessly as he impaled himself at an angle over and over, that hardness impossibly larger but he was accommodating it, the feel of being so completely stretched out and owned turning him on more.

Fierce sex. Though there was a level of higher make. It was when Iason himself took over that Riki's senses totally blanked into pure animalistic bliss.

The Blondie oversaw the task halfway, pounding the Pet hard down onto the machine that Riki had grabbed onto one of the handles while his other hand grasped upon the slippery surface for support, crying out, his cock grinding on the Airbike and smearing even more of what fluid escaped his length.

He had collapsed forward, but the Blondie had grabbed at his hips and held him in place, securing his quarry to take every inch down to the base sheathed in as he pulsed to a pace. And when that was not enough, he had turned his Pet over to sling his leg over a shoulder, prying that entrance open even more, Riki adjusting to the new position as the thrusts near-violently came, unceasing, climactic.

The Master had the composure to tease while he was totally being messed up, "You seem to like doing it better _on_ an Airbike. See how  _eager_ your nether parts are being?"

This was no jest. Riki's muscles were stiffening into the connection, his toes curling to the feeling. And to further drive the point, Iason drove his cock through with one powered shove, penetrating and hitting Riki's weaknesses and sending him to a frenzy of lust-induced moaning.

Their response to each other was well-choreographed, two bodies perfectly entwined in the moment of bliss, of mutual affectation, of want and demands, Riki grabbing hold of what he can as the top Blondie ground into his fleshly orifice, plunging his hardness mercilessly into territory that had long been trained to take his shape. All while fingers danced, the Pet grasping at those golden locks to fist there for support, arching beautifully to the other as Neu-Jupiter's lips suckled down a wet trail, an offered nipple tugged at by teeth and bitten in the heat of the moment.

Iason did little to none vocally, Riki though did nothing to stop himself, making the most immodest sounds as he writhed, owned by such controlled savagery and wild finesse, his earlier embarrassment slipping from his mind.

The rush by which Iason worked the body under him, quaking the Airbike, was telltale. Though utterly composed, he was speedily working his way more and more to his own satisfaction, leaving his marks upon Riki who met his strength marvelously, accustomed to his torments, a wing and two slipping from their confines to mindlessly flutter as he was dragged more and more into the union, the rhythm only getting faster.

Pressed closer to the heady pounding, all lewd noises escaping that even Iason had made a low throaty snarl, his Master had released him from the buzz of the Pet Ring only to replace the feel with his own hand, making Riki scream in passion as he came rather abruptly with that, his semen warm and plenty.

But those possessive fingers stayed rubbing at his cock, squeezing more for its juices.

"Ahh...p-please!" Riki tossed his head.

The top Blondie did not stop. To the Exclusive's somewhat stun, Iason continued to jerk him off, overlapping the Pet's initial cumming with a second hardening between his loins. There was that pleasurable pain as, alongside the tight gripped stroking, Neu-Jupiter kept at his very powerful ramming, shoving his hardness deeply into his beloved, rendering him weaker to the impulse of it all.

He cried out, Iason only using that to bite down hard upon a vein on his neck and leave a reddening mark, Riki clawing to grab fistfuls of his lover's tight clothing as he was pummeled by him without remorse, body arching more, pressing more, begging for more...rushing towards his second fill of heaven at each mad slap of their hips. The climax tore rather violently loose of him, feeling his body slip off if not for Iason keeping him in place, drenching the spaces between them anew.

He was sweating heavily, panting just as heavily, but noted out of the blank haze that although there was a slowing down of the pace, Iason was, and still is, yet to finish.

Again, the pace was picking up, making the Pet's obsidian eyes round before another moan was ripped off him as the motions picked up, "Mr Blondie  _you_ are the worst-"

Neu-Jupiter suddenly kissed him, endearingly that it stole both words and wind from his lungs, although he returned this without contrition, repositioning himself against the machine to get comfortable. But unable to do so as Iason lifted him to straddle up, legs parted by the Blondie's own legs, his whole form impaled to the hilt by the massive penis owned by his Master. He choked on a sultry cry.

A moment's respite as the more powerful hand ran up his heaving chest, pinching nipples, grabbing his neck, Riki turning his gaze upward as his Master made him crane it. He was again drowning in sensation. No other being could do this to him…

"That  _isn't_  a complaint is it?" when at last some words were found, Iason crushing their lips together once more as the velocity of the tryst once again began to accelerate...


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Oh hi. I happened to be in the mood today so I got to fleshing out another chapter. I owe it to all those who had stayed reading. And for making this story possible still through lots of support and cheers, especially when I was entirely down.
> 
> Thank you my dearies! ^__^
> 
> Anyway, I felt like writing a chapter about the Blondies once. Well, the ones that grace my chapters the most often that is. Do enjoy.

The Department of Genetic Control, the Keeler Laboratories as they had multiplied and been rechristened, now expanding to roll over a depth and size that was both in itself larger and more entirely surreptitious than the Eos Towers, its descending escapes and passages a labyrinth to the lost and a horror all the same to those that may bear witness the so-damned atrocities therein. Unless of course you were an Elite looking at it from an advantageous perspective, a dignitary with little care for decorum and actual morals, or a Blondie no less in some ruthless and maddening aim. Then consider yourself its visitors, any horrific likewise clandestine business you had in it welcomed with a rather profligate relish.

Gideon Lagat, the Charismatic Noble, still wrapped in his robes as the  _other two_ were, paused along the sterile and very much carpeted hallway en route to Raoul's office, appearing to quizz himself at the raise of a brow before he did voice his suspicions upon  _whom_ he had discovered to have wandered here as well. He tipped his head at  _them_.

"It appears I am not the only one who had gone out of his way…

"Orphe," he was met by the Elegant Noble's same  _civil_ acknowledgement. "Aisha…" while the Unyielding Other merely motioned at them, "Shall we?" and led the rest of the way.

As to what their reasons were individually for finding their way here, these were not discussed in the brief walk, no casual conversation really tossed between the three although it was such an unexpected jaunt that Raoul Ma had checked his monitors twice, nay, thrice from his tables to clarify what he was seeing. With a sigh he let them in, of course, a bit reluctant to be disturbed but certain etiquette was to be exercised for his own kin. Except maybe for Iason, he had wanted his office to have no guests on account of focusing, and to maybe not allow contamination or the opposite to leak out.

Three Blondies in tow no doubt was a sight that was sparse. "We had just parted ways at the meeting," he was referring to the earlier Council when all of them had gathered to discuss the affairs of the days. "Yet what is this? An Exodus of Blondies and my laboratories are your Chosen Land?"

Gideon had wasted no time in the pleasantries he was known for, instead took a gaze about, had been here before no doubt, noting the endless rows of displays and large monitors where their latest pursuits were in exhibit. All neatly filed to one side of the office that it appeared to be a virtual brochure of what these labs had to offer beyond its clean, polished interiors.

While beyond a glass overlooking, tubes of experiments and some mutations lay in cryostasis, some specimens strapped onto beds and being  _engineered_ upon by workers. Strange if they were not immune to the sight of it, to a controlled mess being made by these endless scientific designs and redesigning. Dismembered portions, living parts and Frankensteins. They were usual to his eyes.

The one that caught his attention however was a prominent set of sleepers, Pets no less, all with black hair, closely visible via a screen that he had pulled to look at from Raoul's projector wall.

The Biochemist followed his movements, as he had followed the others, offering them his cellar of fine vintage that some subordinates had automatically brought in with a press of a button. Aisha had merely taken a seat, while Orphe was likewise wandering, a familiar look on his face that the Pragmatic Noble knew very well.

There had been wind of Iason's latest escapade, and no doubt this had reached all corners of Tanagura, making Raoul somehow smirk to himself, shaking a head. It had not been discussed in detail as they all seem to have developed a habit of overlooking the new god, but, yes, how every one of them suffered because of the top Blondie's penchant for the mutinous.

He tossed towards Orphe, "Subtle frustration and considerable annoyance...it could  _only_ be Riki or Iason. Or is it both?" The other two Blondies listened in.

Orphe seemed to turn with a sudden narrowing at the corners of his eyes. Indignantly he had responded, a hand rested upon a hip, "To deal with Neu-Jupiter is a painstaking affair. How he manages to shake the very foundations...that is beyond me."

Raoul this time smiled in understanding, "Breaking barriers is  _his specialty_  do you not agree? We just need to anticipate it long before he makes them, I suppose."

Orphe was to say something in addition, but had briefly cut short of what he was about to voice of next when Gideon had pointed to something that Aisha and himself had gone over to look at, the Chief Operations Officer's attention nudged towards there as well. Their regard fell at a screen full of calculations, details and some hasty alterations that had scribbled through what formal writings were already there, the data swimming albeit some incoherent or incomplete.

Raoul hastened to terminate the projection before any of his brothers figured what those were. He had entirely forgotten to close that off when it was supposed to have been rather restricted.

"What is that Raoul? Schematics for a new breed?" Orphe questioned but suspiciously, the taboo understanding that there may be little to no honour among them save a few ties, really, rippling the surface of the conversation.

 _Brothers_ of the same class they may be, but there was always envy. There was minimal trust. There was nothing equal among them as some, Jupiter having proven this to be true, had been favoured more than others. Raoul had known that fact first hand, while everyone had somehow began noticing, how some form of slightly malignant resentment is staining their system. Elites were being defamed here and there in case they had forgotten, and often the reports came from their fellow colours themselves ironically.

Thus he did not deny the answer then, but he was not telling them as well. There will be no way he would betray it until maybe Iason dictates that he should, "Nothing that you all will not suffer through  _soon_ enough…"

Aisha mused, "My my...confidentiality issues? What is so important that you would not want to share with the Council?"

There was an awkwardness after that, a ruling silence. Gideon, ever the one not to dwindle the discussions down, and seeing that the Biochemist was not one to further it, changed the topic. He pointed at the dark-haired Pet in her tube, displayed upon the screen he had left floating, "Rather too exquisite for the Gala."

Orphe seemed to bite at it, walking over to likewise inspect the breed, eyeing the rather faultless features as they were flashed for him at a swipe of a finger. Another accessory worth its weight in credits and kario, the Academy always managing to outdo itself.

He was struck with a notion, "We should all obtain Onyx, _no_ , Raven-haired pets." 

Always the one to want to show off, Eos Towers' rather stern authority wanted the best of the best. Aisha crossed his arms but was thinking of it seemingly, "Already tired of your last one? That was an S-class Seraphim."

"Black is the standard. I doubt that it will fade any millennia sooner.

"What is a winged illusion compared to this?" he jutted his proud chin towards the display.

Gideon was likewise in the thought of it, setting the trend always being his way of beyonding the crowd. If their class did not sway the masses, no one will. His belief is that it is every Blondie's responsibility to be the first at something, to show power off, to set this nearly unattainable level with regard to prestige and post. A pet of quality is no doubt an insignia. Take Iason Mink as an example.

"Perhaps we should. A full set for our class, what say you Raoul?" he turned to the Biochemist.

Raoul had a less than satisfied look on his being. He in fact looked at part angered.

"That pet is imperfect," he gestures at his creation with a scowl. "It is not nearly impressive enough."

Aisha noted the irritation with a slight smile to himself. How uncharacteristic, but then it was usual these days was it not?

These days it was no longer uncommon to see Elites being out of character. Iason's return from the proverbial grips of death had long likewise altered them in many ways even before he had been found. Even his apathetic self had opened to emotions he himself did not understand...or is beginning to understand. Had he not been rather bold himself? He had felt things and had to some degree needed. As to what those were exactly, they were to remain closeted.

"Subtle frustration and considerable annoyance...it could _only_ be Riki or Iason. Or is it both?"

Orphe and Gideon erupted into chuckles, sharing a laugh at the earlier burn having been returned. Raoul dismissed it with a sigh, begrudgingly pulling up a screen this time from his own desk to show them just  _who_ he was modeling his current projects after.

It was no surprise that it had been Neu-Jupiter's own, Riki's virtual form seen ascending in flight, his wings darker than night propelling him up in speed, the surveillance records shifting to other scenes at a pace after that. The Blondies all stopped in attention.

One showed them the Exclusive walking the side streets of Midas, his Furniture in tow, smiling pleasantly at Katron who somehow was sulking. Another was him being toweled up after a possible bath, skin still peppered with beads of water as he sat in an erotic heap. Still another was when he had fluttered about Iason himself, settling to tangle his arms around one of the top Blondie's then receive his little kiss, whispered something that was obviously for his ear only, making him laugh.

Raoul tossed in the Pet's specifics, with a steady image of him when they had found them asleep in that  _cocoon_. His length of hair had been longer then, and the elitist appearance rather suited him well as he was wrapped around Iason. Who could forget that day?

Gideon was all eyes. Aisha noted this with some grain of premonition, his intuition giving him hints of impending disaster. The other seemed oblivious, or was trying to suppress it, who knew, but he carried the conversation normally, "Well now. No wonder you are having troubles."

The Biochemist leaned upon his table, easing the controls aside and manipulating the screens to a show them an undisclosed recording that had inspired him to create his newest breeding line of studs and bitches in the first place.

"This Pet...is an anomaly," was all he concluded, Riki during a certain experiment he had conducted seen to maneuver himself in a dash through a circular opening to flawlessly fly out of it in a spin, wings clapped fully under control.

Orphe begged to agree  _and_  disagree, "More like a mind of his own. You will find it most challenging. Even if you manage to make something a cut below…"

They knew and had accepted it. Iason's  _beloved_ was a difference altogether. He had no parallel nor equal. His tempers and sentimentalities, his skill and smarts. You could never replicate Pets of the like even if it was possible to obtain his genes in a dish, and it was not, cloning could never ever happen.

"I know that. But it is frustrating," stated the Biochemist point-blankly, admirably admitting that for once there was something he could not succeed in.

Aisha paused a scene familiar to him with a raise of his hand, stepping forward in review of the footage. This was one taken last when they had Riki at that party, where the Pet had dealt with that menace of an elite quite effectively, a shock in itself. The scene playing was the one where the Exclusive slept, an obvious Blondie's cape blanketed over him as he rested, oblivious to the world around him.

He dared not pull up the portions he had excluded of Gideon. Gideon exhibiting the same idiocy as Iason had once shown, in the footage seen bending down to plant his _feelings_ upon the Pet. The Exclusive was a beauty, this was already much established. Something about him was not to be overlooked and, actually, it had caught many in its tide. All of Tanagura, the system...their class...

The Blondie had his eyes trailed on his brother once more, doing his circumspect observations by a secret glance, each of the Charismatic Noble's quiet impressions not eluding him. There is trouble that will soon boil. Gideon was too enthralled, too intent on even just this virtual image. This...whatever it was that was welling up in the other...would culminate in a most fatal incident if it was not averted.

Aisha terminated the screen, the glaring lights dissipating. Orphe and Raoul wondered about its suddenness, but to the mind of the Unyielding One, he knew what he was needing to do.

He may need to speak in private to Gideon about this before even more deliberately desperate steps were taken against the latter. Before it was discovered...

"Aisha?"

"Let us accept the fact that we may never understand it to a degree," he pointed out to them all, most specifically to Gideon. "Or that we may just be  _swept up_  in it to even try and define it…"


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: Let's get this show on the road. ^ ^

He looked upon their world from a height, perched on the outer dome of Jupiter's Tower, thinking with a sigh as he eyed what he could of the visible might that is Tanagura, Midas with its discriminating lights beyond that and, of course, just straight fore of their Palace at Eos Tower II, Ceres, that had been his origins…

It was today.

That dubbed Gala of the Millenia. A feat the Council had described to be one that would forever etch in all of the planet and beyond it the strength of their capabilities as Blondies, the efficiency of their Elites, and the power of Neu-Jupiter that perceives no limitations.

To Riki, it was one that would seal his fate eternally as Iason's Exclusive. Not really a terrible thing, but he felt rather out-of-place in the cog of it all still. There was an uncertainty he could not decipher and somehow this brought about in him so many questions. The reason why he wanted to be so desperately alone to clear his thoughts. He was somehow...confused.

He could not decide whether he was truly happy about the situation. There was nothing that would stop him any more, but why does he feel completely shaken? Like how he had felt during those days, despite the rift of a difference between his position then and now, how was he to respond to it this time?

If only staring at the skies bore him answers. There was none to behold. The years he had spent wasting away to suddenly receive purpose in the end had all but melted to be  _this_   **one**   _day_  and it made him ache inside and desperate. Yet  _why_?

"I think I'm just being a nervous wreck," Riki drew a knee in to loop his arms about that, burying his head in a slight bit of frustration.

He could feel the cold around him, ruffling his dark feathers, feathers that later on will be re-threaded with their signature gossamer, naked for now as he had taken to this excursion by himself. He sighed heavily, picking at a loose plume to rub its silk between his fingertips, letting it go to dance its way down through the breeze.

Maybe yes that was what it was, the common sickness of all brides which was  _cold feet_. Because their Coupling was tonight likewise and Iason was entirely relaxed about it, stating that it would be something significant for them both.

In what way pray tell?

He must be out of his mind, that Blondie! To show the chosen brood of Tanagura this most intimate part of their lives! But doing a double take on the subject, given what he had experienced before, was that  _really_  indeed part of Riki's problem? Especially when he knew his body had been redone to fulfill this design?

* * *

The Pet flew straight past the rather busy morning fray, mind connecting to the portion of the System there, the Butterfly Gates of Eos Tower II zinging open for him automatically as he made his rather unexpected entrance, the doors activating even before he had finished flying the length of the golden hall there. His dark form spiraling shortly into the inside to unfurl wings and, shocking some of the early hangers-on, darting upwards towards their Palace with speed and precision, Riki seen along the monitors as he disappeared up this hidden passage then landing upon a platform found in their Gardens.

He tossed his head up and released his held breath, the exercise apparently causing him to break a sweat, once more opening his wings to propel himself even higher upwards yet more calmly this time, entirely in control, only to descend walking into what was now officially the Palace's Preparation Room for when there were events involving the Jupiter Couple. He had retracted his wings along the way, scattering nightly plumage about.

Katron met him with a questioning gaze, his PVT glowing in hand, "Master, you went through the Gates? But I opened the window for you."

He was referring to the Palace's Private Aerospace Port. The plan was to have Riki come in via the entrance there, following the discretion and secrecy they had both schemed upon the afternoon before. But he had changed his mind at the last minute, the Security ringing the House of Iason Mink with the notice, their watchful  _eyes_ catching the Pet flying about the lower apartments of Eos Tower II, letting the Alpha of the Trinity know of the matter.

"Just thought I'd take a speed test," said the Exclusive, which meant Katron better be prepared for  _more_ than just simple scolding when Neu-Jupiter found this out.

The Pet was never to leave unaccompanied as per laws obviously, but it was too late to salve that, the Exclusive now removing his damp shirt and tossing it over the back of an empty seat nearby. The Furniture was quick to pick it up and fold it into a waiting hamper being carried around by a service bot. A machine which had obediently eased aside out of view after the small chore was done.

Putting down his PVT, Katron took a towel and about to begin drying the Pet off, offering an immediate bath, Riki politely denying the first gesture to simply do it himself, his own hands rubbing the soft fabric over himself as he drew near towards where  _'those Two'_  were. Sighing deeply again, he looked up at the lighted display, making a comparison of  _the Pair_  and thinking.

These were to be their distinguished costumes for tonight's gathering. They stood slipped onto alloy dressforms with the exact size and shape of him and his lover's bodies, revealing the vestments' every detail and beauty as they would soon curve and hold about the actual wearers. His Rose of the Night regalia and Iason's Knight Suit. The two looked different yet somewhat complementary that the Pet was amazed. At the same time he was saddened.

It's things and clothes like these that had become the status symbol for him recently. Since waking, there had been so much change. Everyone knew what he looked like. Well, actually,  _how_ he looked like within the army of Blondies, his Iason their King and his only Master and beloved. When they said Riki now, the words  _slum trash_  or  _useless_ _mongrel_ were no longer the labels that came to mind. Instead there were the  _Exclusive_ ,  _Neu-Jupiter_...Iason's  _Paramour_. Not that he didn't believe or that he wasn't pleased by them, or that he was not used to being called these  _titles_ at some point.

It's just that they seem to not sound  _like him_  at all.

Katron followed over. "I thought you were not to draw attention to yourself? People have most definitely seen you," he whispered, concerned as well that this might cause a few uproars elsewhere such as within the Council or among the elites, particularly since they had their constantly varying opinions as to how the Exclusive should and should not behave.

It was probable that his Master would get into trouble.

"It's fine Kat," the Pet said quietly. "After today, there should be less of me out there anyway."

He had thought about it for a while. After this Gala, officially, he will be somehow wed to Iason Mink. More than ever, surely his life is going to be grandly  _protected_ , and may even be thrust into more stricter protocols should the other so deem it necessary. He may not be allowed to roam like he used to anymore. He will be kept under constant watch, some liberties minimized.

This was the reality of Exclusivity. Tanagura will never let him go now. Life may not stay this calm or easy, not that they were ever really calm or easy. The territory would just expand and reach even a cosmos beyond their own world, but it would still be the same gilded cage for the mongrel of the Slums that had become a Pet. Then, as he reconsidered, this said gilded cage was also what he called home now wasn't it?

Katron had realized how the Pet might be feeling, pausing to observe and  _sense_  the subtle changes in his charge's state. He likewise looked at their works-of-art, led by Riki's stare, nodding once in approval of the final outcome.

These pieces were by far their best output, combining aesthetics and the latest in innovations. It was the merging of two entirely different fields in one. Much like how the beings who would wear them were: two melded to be of only  _one_ form.

He opened his mouth to speak up. "You know Master Riki, Master Iason is doing his very best to  _meet you_ halfway in everything. You shouldn't be feeling alone," the Furniture turned to smile at him in some manner of comforting those doubts. " _You still have each other_."

Riki heard him say those lines and turned to stare at him, this confidant of his, Katron, very much confident about what he had just said as if he had seen the future and in it he had lived happily forever.

Then after a while, the brief glance at the other's expression turned to be a dawn of clarity for the Pet, making him rethink all his earlier notions. At last Riki was able to smile again somehow, shaking his head as he pulled then threw the towel over Katron's head, reaching a hand to ruffle it along the Alpha's hair in some open playfulness.

The Furniture had given him good advice right there, though simple the observation may be. And he was thankful for that somehow.

"Don't you think I know that?" as they both broke into laughs, Katron trying his best to stay composed but really couldn't.

Not in the face of the Master Riki he had come to know.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an office existing to be out of the Pet's purview, the Blondie named Silbert Domina who had usually been mocking Iason's past wayward behaviors, was seen working closely with his brothers. The circle likewise made up of Marcus Jayd, Orpheus Zavi and Gideon Lagat who was not in attendance. The four in charge of the even tighter security details for the Gala, those present in the room checking upon some last minute information that had slipped through the grid from their capable spies.

Trust Silbert to know the particulars. Espionage was his foremost métier and was rather fond of excelling at it, always with the most conniving in capacity with regard to the gathering, securing and verifying of Intelligence from wherever they may be sourced from.

Today he had stumbled upon a rather interesting development, and at the majority of the Council's insistence, had requested the presence of their Neu-Jupiter to report to him of it, much to the Elegant Noble's disdain...

Iason stepped into the other Blondie's workspace, the corners of which was all made of silver glass that served as projectors no less, the network there connected to the inner workings of the Capital and across, from where he certainly was sponging out any if not all, for the Council's much demanding, piece by piece, datum for datum of information.

Neu-Jupiter tossed his regard towards their other brothers present in the room, but speaking out only the name of the one who had sent him the message, in haste perhaps to clarify what he could so easily confirm himself but had not on account of other concerns, "Silbert."

Rather in some theatrical mood, the Noble being addressed bowed a bit, " _Master_  Iason…" and pulled up immediately the virtual screens to show the occurrence that he was monitoring for some months now since this last year, letting the top Blondie take what he may of the situation first before he voiced the actual concern.

He began, "Kryon ships.

"At the borders just seemingly in wait. Our Intel kept noticing their constant movement in the last fifteen hours.

"It makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?" he humoured.

The other two who remained standing silently waited for Iason to speak, the latter looking not at all pleased with what he was viewing, sliding a hand through the screens to delve a glance closely at certain angles of the shots. This was a clearer footage than when the ship had appeared during that time he and Riki were at the expansion site of the Hub. They had almost reached the Capital's watery bounds by his estimates, but only a few miles shy on approach. Indeed it was making him uneasy, though he remained composed and calculating, his face never known to lose its cold as his control over matters stayed dominant.

"Too close to home," Neu-Jupiter with his practiced grace took a seat among the minimal furnshings. "I don't believe I asked them to be invited. What have they been up to?"

At this, both Silbert and Marcus tossed a knowing look at each other. It was the former however that cleared the air, "Nothing yet.

"But very much soon, we are anticipating, there is something that's bound to happen, especially when we know such hungry  _buzzards_ are this close to our shores."

Iason fell into thinking, considering certain things with regard to what had been discovered. He had run through the available paths within the Will itself as a matter of fact, but was not about to tell them just yet what intentions he had. Although he did ask Silbert to maintain an even closer watch on the subjects, discussing without hesitations the plans and countermeasures should there be a necessity for them. As if there was a battle already being declared and his domain that is all of the Planet was being invaded.

Orphe, who had been on the opposition to showing this to Iason today of all days, rather soured at the idea that one of the main celebrants of the Gala he had planned into perfection, was actually considering work over his Event. With an obvious frown, he sought to remedy the situation just as quickly.

This slight development was not something that needed their Neu-Jupiter's current attention. It was their job to sort such matters. And Silbert, be they both sharing the same tastes and agreed on equally impeccable pursuits, will have to  _earn_  his spotlight another time.

"Is it not the Pet's Gala today? The Council will be in full attendance," he reminded everyone, his  _sermon_  delivered with an indomitable edge that it split the topic apart, changing the direction of the discussion altogether. "It's best then to  _not_  dwell too deeply upon this for now. Kryon is not a threat after all, Iason.

"And even if they  _eventually_ become one, I doubt that we cannot respond to them _in kind_."

Iason Mink fleetingly deliberated upon those words, ending with a smirk at the suggestion, "That you are correct about..." to Orphe's relief, he succumbed, his efforts silently rewarded due the certainly wiser counsel and reminder at the moment.

One should not forget that today was all about the top Blondie's beloved Pet, Riki. For Neu-Jupiter's favours, this fact was always the best trump card. The Elegant Noble rather played it well, much to Silbert's chagrin. While Marcus noticed the mood shift into a silently beastly competition, their top Blondie without a doubt conscious of but not really stopping the two, or any one of them, from it.

They heard him speak instead, "This aside, let it be known that Kryon _for now_  is not the most pressing event I am concerned with. Of course.

"Yet let it also be known that I will  _definitely_ **deal** with them  _in time_..."

As the Blondies' conversation progressed, outside of their metallic haven that is Tanagura, a Kryon fleet drifts closer towards Amoï's Aeroport, their covered floating fortress shrouded by the Ocean's fog of the day a looming shadow upon the face of the Elites' pride. While Riki himself was preparing to be reintroduced to the public, back in their Palace having just finished bathing in a pool of scents and oils, spreading his legs rather diffidently, face buried by a pillow in some manner of reticence, despite the task of having the Pet Ring checked by the Furniture already being part of their usual routine.

This day was  _far_  from over...


	62. Chapter 62

The planet was again swept up in the moment of this  **one** day.

Everyone seemed in a hurry, all of Midas in a buzz about the affairs that would be the Pet's  _Official_ Grand Gala, its tourists and invitees once more flocking to the many attractions there are in this high-tech city of lights, devoured by their desires and hunger, by such dissolving excitement that ran to the core, almost to the point of undisguised frenzy, moving, chattering and, of course  _definitely_ , buying the minutes away with the event the only seeming topic, mindless almost that all these needy patrons had began to appear like zombies to the lure of the most celebrated, and yes,  _his_ most dreaded day of all.

Riki had sighed his fifteenth, or had that been even more as the hours dragged on, as absentmindedly as the definition of it was, being led about for his routine cleaning and pampering before finally getting settled into one of the grander private chambers to begin dressing up, having both Katrice and Kantre on either side of him to do away with the complicated fastenings and binds, the minute yet exquisite details of his costume now being laid carefully behind him, the train a breathtaking spread of handiwork Iason had approvingly congratulated the Trinity for.

Katron had gone to attend to Iason, the Blondie providing him further instructions no doubt, the Pet musing on that for a moment. His eyes wandered towards the farthest wall with its clean, metallic make, seamless that one could scarcely tell that there was actually a door there. To the other side was this world's Neu-Jupiter, likewise preparing himself for the affair. What could they be discussing? What other notions were plaguing his Master's mind?

What else was there to stand guard for? The day earlier, he was given an idea just how Tanagura was going to handle the security details for his Grand Gala as three Blondies came visiting the Palace, their schemes and plans in tow, Iason keeping him pressed to his side with a possessive hand as they all but discussed the matters pertaining to that aspect of the event, Gideon determined to not let anything pass as even the Aeroport was under lock and key now, all these pouring tourists monitored on an individual level that Riki furrowed his brows.

"Too much precaution don't you think?" he quizzed Iason in front of the other three although the Man merely smirked and stole from him a deep and very much shameless kiss. In response, the top Blondie smiled, "There is no such thing as  _too much precaution_ where you are concerned, Pet." And he was indeed serious about that, his eyes making it clear that anyone, and the Neu-Jupiter meant  _anyone_ , would be torn to shreds if they got in the way of things, the other cold Adonises his Master called his brethren agreeing that anyone caught committing grave crime against the couple or Tanagura on the day will face judgement on the spot wherever it was seen fitting...

_"Master Riki?"_

He had drifted, the former leader of Bison giving himself a mental slap as he had dragged himself out of his musings, sighing yet another that the twins now both cocked their heads aside. He shook his head to settle the matter, raising his arms to either side so they can continue dressing him in what was to be his first of a set of costumes for the Gala, this starter aptly called the  _Rose of the Night_  which looked like it was spun from the very bloom where its namesake was actually taken after. Hard and contoured in places. Beautiful and graceful in places as well.

* * *

On the other side of the same world that was their own. Iason had not really began to suit up just yet as the Pet might be expecting him to, instead, whilst still in his Palace robes and undergoing what should have been this little reprieve from the preparations, he had began mulling over the last reports sent in just a few minutes prior. His brows creased.

The floating fortress of Kryon had unexpectedly ceased its progress over the Ocean as seen via the surveillance records sent his way. As if it had suddenly decided to stop then and there where it was currently with no relevant rationale to its own actions. While elsewhere, reports of three aerial accidents, cases of transports and similar cargo aeroships and transports vanishing in the night with no trace of the culprits, but just paces away from where the fortress was.

Curious. The top Blondie rather suspected a connection between both but cannot find the guiding line that links the one to the other. For Kryon had been desperately cautious, the means to spy they had planted there most always turning out falsified, empty or vanished. He was yet to see the reports of their actual men blended among Kryon's own prodigal populace, already sending word to Silbert about any further intelligence. He wanted to see it all every thirty minutes. In a shorter span of time if possible.

Iason Mink, the devil of a Man that now held the planet in his hand, was being extra circumspect. Something in him, call it instinct, screamed that anything that occurred within the proceedings of his Riki's Gala would by no chance be isolated. There had been threats before - what more now?

His worries were best reflected by his Furniture, Katron, though loyally standing by and with the patience of a saint that was only missing a halo. "Master?"

But as things stand, Neu-Jupiter was to orchestrate tonight's revelry and should do well not keep his Pet waiting. Thus with a silence the Blondie stood. "Let us begin then," was all he said and this was promptly understood by the Alpha of the Trinity, the latter following his heels as they headed over to the bath.

* * *

Jupiter's Tower, Lower Hall. The venue of the planet's grandest Gala to date. Not only dressed for the occasion but overspent for from its peak to the very depths: a true showcase not only of Tanagura's power and might but also of its insurmountable wealth that in previous years had been downplayed and masked by the metallic health of its minimalist aesthetic.

Not since Neu-Jupiter though.

Not since the Lovers had ascended to the pinnacle and had introduced a new way of living among the Elites.

And now the caste seems to be showing off all the amazing treasures they had in their respective repertoires, donating some of their flashy fortunes to aid in what is probably the richest, most lavish affair unlike any the entire world and beyond has ever seen. For who in the whole solar system could plate the entire venue in gold? Also trim it with silver, precious metals and antique tiles from a bygone era that more or less costs a small moon to install. Not to mention the fabrics cascading from the ceilings to the floors in generous stretches, the lengths spun into roses where they could be made to bloom along the line with actual rare flowers in unrestrained arrangements, each tapered masterpiece secured by jewels that looked like stars as they split downwards, a match for the chandeliers that looked like skeletonized beehives, built to sparkle with the lights and decked in gemstones of all size and variety.

Then there was the red carpet. The banners trimmed with the insignia of the royalty of the Capital hung under arches of gleaming white which made up the intricate canopy of the stunning venue. A canopy that was made to twist into purposeful vines among vines and their artfully graceful tendrils, the branches and stems hung with gossamer as finely spun as that of spiders.

Now how about the food? The wine? The victuals that would supply the endless horde of attendees that would certainly come? Of course Tanagura had likewise prepared for that. Not only that, they also had a few extra hands from across the cosmos that, for the sake of getting on the better side of Neu-Jupiter's favours, had, rather enthusiastically, volunteered to undergo the mammoth task.

As expected, the banquet tables were full and literally towering if not overflowing with the bounty of the lands and further them. The displays were a representation of each participating envoy, merchant or renowned name in fact, taking the invitation to cook for the Gala as a way to highlight their specialties or to stage a war waged against any competition.

For clans who were in the gourmet business, they were using the venue to show off their precious  _tour de force_  dishes. For those that did not have the talent but had the means, there were the assortment of pompous chefs from every renowned culinary discipline whom, taking their own pride into account, were lifting their knives and firing their kitchens to create masterpieces that were not only beautiful but were titillating to the senses. Those that can pair well with the drinks and bottled spirits being delivered in or sent as tribute by the bulk, the total mass enough to make up a small sea of the most delicate vintage, to be served with the edibles in the most impressive of silver and dishes, the layered trays that seemed to only fall short of the ceiling. Cutlery ordered in designer and embellished, monogrammed with the couple's initials. Let us not forget every known dessert that will be sent out as endlessly as everything else was in the whole event. It was going to be a feast without comparison.

The music will be ethereal. The standards that the Blondies picked for it was sure to be unparalleled. There will be sirens, songsters and songstresses, a venerable choir whose voices were like angels and the train of instruments of all known family handled by an orchestra that was the prime of all others from many neighbouring planets. They had promised their most stellar of performances. It will be, the guests can count on that. And with it they will paint Amoi in the colours that will reflect the strength of their home and the extent of their alliances that no one would dare question Iason's Kingdom.

Norris at least thinks so. As he looked over the venue, impressed, at all its busy-bodies and personalities, the droids and bots tasked to finalize everything scattered all about the space with the force of the elites present, the assemblage of guards and other protection details.

Security was tight, and if not for the fact that they were here to deliver goods and other supplies under direct order of the Master Blondie himself, if him and the rest of the crew were of the ordinary citizenry, or still mongrels without work, he would not be able to come to the location at all. Half of Tanagura was on a lock-down as passes were being checked in every block, scanners set up every corner of the street. Even Midas was under control and the influx of tourists and guests were being monitored closely. People who do not have the  _Golden Invitation_  to the Gala were not going to be allowed within the proximity of the Capital. Even so, those who did possess the necessary ticket would not even be allowed to come into the venue until the appointed time when the gates would be opened, as access was limited not only to Jupiter's Tower but to both Eos I and II.

' _Norris, status report?'_  The former Bison member almost forgot he had Katze on the other line of his palm-held device, immediately raising the PVT to face level and answering back: "They're all delivered boss. The Containment Units are set to unlock about three hours before the Gala proper. That should be enough time for the owner clients to get  _them_  up and moving."

As predicted by the Market under the thumb of the infamous Subarctic Scarface , there were last minute orders and placements for Pets. The demand had actually been nothing short but voracious the last few months ever since the Gala was announced, most of the Elites deeming the occasion deserving of their very best definitely, had either exchanged or disposed of their old  **toys**  in favour of the more current ones. Never mind if the price tag was more than what fortune they had since the sale was going to be Off the Season, but some lower level members were even willing to run themselves to debt at this point just so they could show off while in attendance. As a result, an egress of Pets happens, quite the number getting discarded as the latest breeds get installed in the homes of the rich and the capable.

' _Good job Norris. Send a full report to my office once everything is complete.'_

Norris nodded before Katze terminated the connection, appearing to have received a call from someone that he had to attend to in earnest. As for him, he just had to sign off some of the documents and digital paperwork for compilation. Today was proving to be a tiring day.

Later on they had plans to come to the affairs as well, the Market being considered a key player in what had happened, to bringing Riki into the arms of the most powerful Man that is. The former Bison member was at least happy of his friend's fate, although as he passed by some old aristocrat on the way out with a teen-aged looking Pet on his lap, he could not help but feel terrible about something.

During most instances, it was the Market's job to cycle everything: imports, exports, goods, luxuries - everything that the consumers demand and warrant from what could be had and manufactured, the menu of pleasures so to speak. This included Pets that unlike Riki were subject to the said cycle as commodities, no visual rights, no  _anything_  to anything at all beyond mating, vulgarity and what little time they had before they were disposed of, especially as of late.

How many times had it been that he had seen the scenario play out? As soon as they deliver the new, it was out with the old, Norris' team having been in charge of likewise carting away the previous house favourite to the brothels or harems where they were to live out the rest of their existence as the new  _decoration_  was supplanted.

He had seen his share of disillusion coming from them. Pets in their superficial primes being removed and relocated to whatever unknown future they were to have, not that they were not prepared for it (it was all they ever were made to do!), but they had to contend with the fact that after being pampered and spoiled for so long, all they ever will amount to in the end was to be the debauching worker of a carnal hub somewhere. No matter who had ownership of them previous. Falling from one step to the next towards hell, his boss once said.

It was somewhat still disheartening. Such fate was very real for most and, without knowing any better, the lives these Pets lead surely end up in despair. He wondered which was better: to be a mongrel with no identity or to be a pet with no other skill?

 _Riki better not end up like them_ , Norris had that thought hanging once, but was always reassuring himself that the Jupiter of Old had certainly dealt his captain the better bargain of all this. Also, there was Iason Mink.  _I'm certain Boss Master would not at all allow it, but just…please_ _…_

The Gala was going to be the seal that will further bind all that was already binding the Lovers. His friend Riki's destiny was to stay by that Blondie's side. Hopefully tonight goes on without a hitch.


	63. Chapter 63

_I was looking at the clock with a fervent anticipation. Also with a dread that I could not deny. The signature coat and ruffles of my regal costume hung alongside my ornate mask and that even more extravagantly decorated invitation laid together with my personal materials upon my desk, briefly staring at them and soaking the opportunity in before I stared out towards a direction, where Jupiter's Tower stood, then just to the fore of that, their Eos Tower II,_ **his** _home - among the many places of which I could not reach but I wanted too somehow. Laughable isn't it?_

_The distance between him and I is great. Greater now that the world held him so far apart from everyone else, after tonight, even farther away I'm guessing, this celebration meant to keep him '_ that Mr. Blondie's _' pet and, yes, his pair for life forever._

_How ironic._

_I still find it a contradiction._

_That what I thought was my sole fate had been taken from me that easily. Those years and years of building up our bond, what did all of them mean now? But that was actually my fault. I had pushed him away with all that I did and I had not really come to terms that he was not meant to return to me the same way after all that had happened between us. I created this wedge that tore us apart. It was all my doing._

_I had held on to a way of life I wanted just because it was what I had seen fit, but he would not have appreciated it after feeling what he felt, experiencing what he did, the poison of that Kingdom above us far too great and exotic, intoxicating. When he himself thought he was not going to be affected, he was. It had stained him to the bone._

_But by the gods how I loved him that I hurt even now. Even now with this new face. Would he ever know or even realize it was me if I would be able to so much as stand before him? If he passed me by, would he know it was I?_

_Even as I touched this countenance with my own fingers, I too could not believe. This was no longer who I was._

"Hello...Katze?

"Yes. I'm sober.

"Don't worry. You don't really need to expect any trouble from me.

"I know. I know. You don't need to threaten me with that...we're past that now aren't we?

"...besides...

"...I had already decided on that  _thing_ you wanted to happen.

"You'll know after tonight's Gala."

_That conversation was difficult. I had raked my fingers through my hair and literally fisted it there before releasing, frustrated, unable to sleep for days and tired from the musings of it. Very tired. How does one get over the initial heartbreak? How does one survive the death of this kind? I wanted to move on with my life as he had moved on with his, whether I liked the idea of it or not._

_Well it was time. There was an event to be had and it was going to attend it for this last time to see him. The last time to know him. The last time to_ remember  _him as I remember him before I turn myself around. Before who I was would just be some previous memory lost to the dust tossed about by the ever-evolving winds of this realm._

* * *

_The way to the venue was rigged from start to finish with reservation, security, this strict protocol that made anyone regardless of stature bow and heed its terms, the transport having been limited to pod cars travelling one route in and out, and those that had not the key to entre held back at the appointed station behind the line of guards, where I had seen even the billionaires of Midas get stopped unacknowledged, all for the fact they had lost their Golden Invitation to the ball._

_I slipped into my car quietly._

_As the door lowered and locked in place in preparation to moving us to the Capital, I could only watch from behind the glass as some personages made scenes when upon the check and scans they had been found unequipped, overly dressed they may be to the level of their wealth, with an entourage and all the courtiers to boot, despite all the credits they may have or the kario they may heap, even a king's ransom was as nothing upon the faces of the stern sentients that watched over the gates. The Gala would be out of reach._

_That puts me in some state of trepidation. Because if that had happened to me, I'd miss this chance. Thus I was like a child in the gutters. I held on to my pass as if it was the only thing that mattered in this world. It was pressed to my beating heart, my mask to match my whole costume sat to the side, breath held in the same manner up until the official transport had begun to progress along its line. I could see where they had built or altered a sealed tunnel moving to the way of the affairs. Lighted enough and choked to the brim with guards and droids, the armed Neu-Darkmen as they had been styled after the failed assassination attempt at the Pet Auction even._

_This was as if they were about to wage war._

_If Iason Mink and his circle were trying to impress or intimidate, they surely were doing a good job at it._

_The progress was moderately slow and cautious. It was paced. It was like a procession with the autopilots doing their best to tour us within the lacking scenery or merely this was so that they could scan the guest passengers every few minutes. My eyes could now pinpoint every surveillance bot. I can see every communicating tower. There are many other amusing features they had installed along the way in fact, but, being a worker of the Black Market and a dealer of its secret trades, these were things I cannot disclose. I wondered how many of the other guests knew of them or none knew at all? Could they pass this path never even learning its many secrets?_

_The musings of the mad._

_More of that as instead I sat alone there and brooded. What was it going to be like? When finally we meet at that level? Will I have that one chance though? His Blondie might keep him to himself all throughout the Gala. He had intended to keep him all to himself all his life after all. Where was my chance?_

_I had counted the minutes._

_The whole ride had been nearly half the hour as my own unit tarried alongside a few others, following some in front and those gone before, others behind mine. Until at last we had ended up at our destination. What light of day was left had opened up to us through the sight of some arches at the landing plateau, each chiseled to look like they had been sculpted from the single marble of the welcoming Gate, the Gate itself a large and elaborate pair of butterfly wings with the flair and drama of the era as the pod car's door lifted. Rose Gold in the colour of the event I had just realized._

_I stepped out onto the red carpet, recomposing myself and buttoning my coat as I safetied my mask and its feathery crop, my invitation in its envelope in my hands. I had walked passed fountains of opulent architecture, the waters in them dancing as refined and sparkling lines of fluid were tossed from one level up, down again until it culminated into larger spouts, changing in the pattern that I could stay there looking and still not guess what the programming was. Randomization no doubt. Algorithms and similar written in code as all that was here in Amoi was._

_That makes me think. Riki had been reprogrammed too was he not? He was now subject to the tune of this planet's imposing schemes. To the tone of Iason Mink's touch and skill. But his decision had been conscious, and I doubt he would say it otherwise. He had chosen the Blondie over his life in Ceres, over us, over me._

* * *

"Sir, your invitation please…"

_A pleasant looking female receptionist with gloved hands and delicate movements, a warm smile and a good-looking face in that tailored dress with a small Columbina of peppered rose perched on her coiffured head. Dark of hair. Human. Or at least that's what I was seeing. Facilitating the receival of guests as we all filed into the lobby, dizzying with its display of sculptures and more water features, this time decked with profuse plumes and flowers that layered to the floor like a garden, rising to the ceiling with its brightly lit chandeliers._

_I was in a line with the other gentlemen, the ladies and their ridiculously volumed attires sauntering towards another path alight only by delicate lanterns and gossamer lace, their usual raucous voices echoing with the talk of the day, of who had the larger gemstone necklaces and type of diamonds, how much was spent for this and that enhancement, the superficial details of the wealthy life as a courtesan in Midas._

_As if the men were any better. In the company of aliens and similar delegates, dignitaries and the like, I could not help but catch the impromptu conversations, of how this one being's business empire was riding on his attendance here, about this other tycoon's expansion of a pleasure centre, about politics, the trade, business._

_What need do I have with them? When I was one working for the Black Market that had perpetual control over them?_

"Your invitation please…

"Ah, yes. Mr- you are being expected at the Canary Balcony."

_I nodded, avoiding the eyes of all those who had cast their near-envious glance towards my direction, I had followed the usher that was called to accompany me, walking behind him quietly as we were separating from the crowd. An air of importance for a brief few minutes, though at the back of my mind I had imagined what life had been like, when we can't even afford a decent meal, when we had looked at these gatherings as if they were these exotic birds that had decorated these aisles. Who would have thought that someone from the deteriorated cusp of Bison would end up here somehow? I could laugh at that too._

"Sir, your Balcony is this way. Access to the Ballroom is at the left. Please use that at all times during the Gala."

_Segregation, distinction. They equaled power. Without both, you were nothing more but mere dispensable, some surplus to the ever-growing requirements. If I had not stumbled upon this fate, who knows where else I could have landed. Maybe fodder to the organ farms? I was the worst in the lot. Which made me feel terrible because I know I did not deserve this!_

_I took my seat. Plush velvet and accommodations deserving of the stature I now held in the Black Market, a small note sent in that other people from our official yet dubious company were set to arrive. Which meant I would be meeting Norris as well once they clear protocol. Katze was likewise on his way. How awkward of a reunion. I can fool him surely but I could not fool myself._

_I had to take a breather. That small thought about deception was wracking my head again as it always had after I had assumed this fake personality. Taking to the flight of stairs then that was exclusive to our part of the Ballroom, I went ahead towards the buffet table, but directly towards the wine where they had stacked the ornate barrels in display._

_It was something out of impulse, out of this need to self-destruct that I had turned to. Just like how my superior turned to smoking. But once there, I had not thought about reaching for a glass. I had stopped short of the skirted displays, fisting my hand, relaxing. My mask. I had left it on a table up my balcony somewhere. I had to be sober to do_ _**this** _ _. I had to be sober to get that last look of_ **him** _._

_I walked back, making a complete turn around to return where I should be, expecting to make myself scarce later once the festivities were underway, perhaps to likewise avoid any untoward incidents, particularly those that might involve seeing Norris, among others, as right after the VIPs, the Gates were to be opened for the lower classes that had the Silver Letters, the Ballroom expected to divide with the crowd._

_And those Pets...they would be allowed entry via a different passage later on as well with the Furniture in charge of them, several people having brought their toys here to adorn themselves during their participation._

_Ridiculous. To rely on the company of such fastidious playthings. Yet back in Ceres, association with someone, being with anyone, a group even more, was the way to live as well. That was how Bison came to be at some point, because we had to belong somewhere in a place that was not accepted anywhere else._

"Pardon...me..."

_My face must have contorted in some manner. I did feel my mouth gape. I paused._

_Part of the way back, I had caught sight of someone that I was not truly expecting to be here at all. Ahead of me, I could see this familiar face, still maintaining his delicate youth and crop of violet hair. Unforgettable definitely as he was one I had met up with during that time when we were trying to find our way to Riki._

_Now after all this time, despite his guise that was dictated by the festivities, standing there under the decorated canopies with its cascading flowers like a prince of the season in his tailored breeches and a light cape, I still knew him by one name. It had never changed. It was Zico._

_But what was my issue? He had not known what had become of me surely after what had happened. I just had to breathe in and calm down. I could do that._

_I was about to walk past him when he came towards me as well, perhaps to the direction of the the buffet tables where I had come, as it seemed like he was about to just ignore my existence altogether. I was maintaining my guise well enough, a common wraith in this society, in the same manner as he._

_Zico straightened the mask he wore. Perhaps he did not remember. With the many clients he has had, we were but a minority. With this new personality wrapping my being likewise, I expected him to not be familiar with who I was anymore._

_Yet it surprised me, hearing clear words uttered by the youth as he smiled, unknowing if he definitely knew what I was though his thoughts implied he might be aware of it just as much._

"Still contemplating the loss? You should not,"  _that was what he_ _whispered_. "There's only one salvation for you today."

_And just like that, he disappeared among the thickening crowd, leaving me by my lonesome once more, my expression one not of surprise but of wonder really, which actually stunned me more because afterwards, all there was in me was just this empty bit of apathy._

'Only one salvation _' as he had said it._

_Perhaps he was right. There is all but one recourse tonight, one last redemption._

_After that…_

_After that, my world can vanish to either hell or oblivion for all I care. I doubt both were any different from the other..._


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to pull myself out of the Durarara!! fandom mindset to finish this up on the schedule. AHHH! But to switch back again so I can update the other story!! >__<
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy~ and burn with me in anticipation... hahaha

 Ladies, in their ball gowns wade,   
their masks they have made,   
so they wade across the ballroom floor,   
for the sign on the,   
Big. Brass. Door,   
a masquerade, it reads,  
A Masquerade...  

> _Linda Kessler: "Masquerade" Year 2012_

* * *

**_(60:00) One hour left to event start._ **

> _Jupiter's Palace, Pinnacle, Eos Tower II._

Iason Mink had sent word that he had gone ahead, leaving the Pet to deal with his anxieties alone, now being helped into the Aircar that would take him to Jupiter’s Tower, to be espoused into _this life_ like some Bride to a Groom. Although in this case, the _Groom_ was more than just one being but the whole System itself,  _his Blondie_ who was the current Neu-Jupiter, more the representation of it, the icon of the sovereignty of the planet in its entirety. How could he not be nervous? He had all the right to be.

His emotions were obvious by the tensing on his shoulders, the fists he had clenched and unclenched repeatedly, indecisive as to which it was that he found **more** disquieting: the Gala festivities... or the one that would be culminating it some time afterwards.

Because tonight, he _will_ be coupled to Iason Mink.

But unlike the intimacy that they share in the comforts of their enheartened bed chambers, witnessed only by its mute and silent stateliness, the lifelessness of the trims found in the decorations there, this time, their intercourse will be visible to those _select_. They will see him losing composure under the sway of the Master Blondie’s attention, whether or not the lovemaking be executed with an agonizingly sweet slowness or the hard, rampaging fierceness that he often knew these trysts to become.

This made Riki swallow, his throat dry suddenly. He was out of his mind surely! To consent to being offered for the torment of the _god_ he loved, under the watch of the other Elites, no matter if they only be an elected handful.

"Master, I suggest you relax. Perhaps you would like me to loosen your choker?"

"Would you wish to drink something?”

Kantre and Katrice were tidying the train of his _Rose of the Night_  costume, his first garb for the evening, carefully spreading the soft lace and flowing tulle, the other carefully chosen fabrics about his feet as he was seated in the middle of the transport. A crowd of fine silk roses and the black diamonds with other gems in decoration. Not to mention the other detailing.

He was to outshine everyone in this dark ensemble and the Trinity could not be any prouder of the masterpiece that had resulted. Even the last minute alterations they'd decided just a few moments before had meshed in perfectly. Needless to say the Furniture were likewise dressed to impress, in the signature white and gold of the House they serve, complete with their own decorative masks, alongside Katron who had left with the other Master of the Palace, the latter likewise decked in the same shade to match. It was to be a show of full might and they had no scruples about playing their piece.

“Part of my mind somehow says this is a bad idea. Part of it says it _might get_ even be _worse_ ,” the Pet confided, brows creasing in worry though that only served to heighten the colour of inflection in his always expressive eyes.

He knew he had no choice in all this now, having already agreed with his lover to get **this** over with, but still the Blondie should know just how much of a brittle wreck he was for it. In addition that he had not seen or spoken to his Man all day. As if everything was being reserved for a purpose. It did not help to ease the sensitivity that put all his emotions on edge.

What could happen. What will happen. All this danced in his head. And the System likewise danced with him that even Iason Mink noticed wherever he was...

By now it was necessary that the Twins send out messages of apology if things were being disrupted, and if the case likewise disrupted some activity of importance.

_'What is happening?’_ Orphe Zavi had responded to the said message immediately, despite the fact that he himself was preparing to depart his suite to attend a meeting before the Gala.

“The normal nerves, Master,” Kantre bowed in his visual response. “We will calm Master Riki down as _best_ we could.”

The Twins had glided gracefully into their seats behind the Pet’s own, both serving as the gallant courtiers that were to assist him every step of the way. With their PVTs ready in hand, as the central Aircar was sealed with them and their charge in it, they had tapped away rather rapidly to pass instructions all throughout their responsibilities.

They'd closed up the Palace like a lotus bloom, informing the event particulars that they were on their way to the Holding Lounge, the details of security bots and the droid horde that would escort them spreading to full view beyond. Not to mention the many allies sending in their own bodyguards and retinue to convoy the Pet’s car. They were likewise taking the lead of that...

* * *

**_(00:45) Forty-five minutes to event start._ **  

> _Revamped Council Hall, Undisclosed, Jupiter's Tower._

The Ruling Class assembles here, and upon its head seat was the Master Blondie dressed in the single undersuit of his first costume and over that, the Council's standard blue for him, more at ease with the situation than his Pet apparently as the System whirled around them due the latter. Orphe was the first to make note and, as a matter of procedure, checked up on the Pet for Neu-Jupiter.

With all his icy aloofness, Iason seemed not to have paid mind that much, exuding instead a certain excitement that he perhaps was building for tonight, a certain fine-drawn appetite.

“Leave him be Orpheus. A little exhilaration should not hurt the System,” chuckled the other Blondies, infected with the same gusto though this they manifested in very subtle ways. This sentiment was rather correct.

It was evident that the scans revealed the System to have not at all been healthier than it was today despite the Pet's rampaging emotions, prompting even Neu-Jupiter to ponder whether or not his Exclusive had indeed come to grasp the magnitude of his role already, accepting his part in the design as he had willingly accepted the Blondie?

There was something to look forward to during the coupling later then, yes? Iason himself secretly tuned in to the ails that was catching his mongrel as the minutes drag on. But he was abstaining from any contact. He was capitalizing on the mounting tension inside of him, riling a beast up into something he was more or less going to fully spend on and _in_ the other when the time came. Yet of course the information with regard to Riki reached his ears voluntarily regardless if he asked of it or no.

The Pet was en route to the venue and, according to the protocol that will be strictly exercised during the Grand Gala, they will keep him in the Holding Lounge for any last minute touch-ups, procedures and to settle jitters until Neu-Jupiter decided to begin the evening at the appointed time.

Iason was not going to _prolong_ his beloved's agony, of course. However for now they had to deal with _another_ matter...

“The latest scan of the Kryon Fortress. We managed to get close enough along their perimetre to take cross and section shots,” spoke Silbert Domina, pressing a gloved hand to a table projector and pulling up the multi-dimensional image of the city-state in question, a miniaturized version of the real deal complete with all details that once focused upon revealed even closer aspects of its so-called defensive.

Iason was particularly interested in the blanket of clouds that seem to perpetually follow Kryon and asked about that. “We suspect it’s a fog screen,” was the other Blondie’s answer. “...synthetic more or less, and provides a means of invisibility when the city-state needs it. It surrounds the Floater constantly like a tornado.

"Sensors cannot penetrate it from a certain distance, forcing our drones to come in closer proximity. In fact, this image may not have been possible without cost to some of our equipment," Silbert added.

Meaning they might have lost surveillance fliers along Kryon’s area. This did not appear to please the top Blondie whom was thinking of the inner workings of the Fortress - and what best way to peel through its heavy carapace-like shell.

“Looks quite solid for something considerably announced as a _light_  Floater. They had gone through great lengths to fortify this structure. Are there any viable blind spots? Weaknesses?” he inquired directly from his brethren.

For a moment, all the rest of his brothers were in some manner of silence, but it was Raoul who responded without the touch of uncertainty.

“There is always a way to slice through a cyst no matter how malignant it is. The fortress should have places where it is thinnest, such as its underside or wherever its sections met.

"At least it is the theory,” he swiped and turned the image and showed them what he was looking at. “There is a time that this _fog screen_ does not reach this part of the Floater. We need a closer inspection of it, but I somehow believe it to be a blind spot.”

True enough, the swirl of the synthetic mist enveloped the whole city-state, but it did not at all wrap over the Fortress completely. As the Biochemist showed them from the angle he had moved the view of Kryon to, there were times when it did not at all cover that part of the city-state.

"They certainly have other contingencies for that however," Raoul added. "We found out something more upon our investigations."

He tossed the ball to Gideon this time, the latter presenting his own share of details with the positive nod of Orphe and Silbert that helped to accumulate these findings, “We have discovered that Kryon keeps for itself a separate air fleet, an army of some three hundred ships strong. It’s on a different base ship that’s drifting on a slightly higher altitude.

“The ships are unmarked but are distinctly the city-state's by design. Also, we have reason to believe that from this same fleet hail those _pirates_ that have taken the Supply Transports that are still missing from the Capital.”

“Out of sight and out of our radar. It’s rather convenient for them,” Iason contemplated, looking to be hatching a scheme and indeed was.

In fact he would have already suggested something if not for Katron calling in, the Maser Blondie noting this with the barest shift in his eyes before willing the lines on, Katron's fine form surfacing before him. Of all the Furniture, he was one alongside the Trinity who held this privilege to intrude where needed.

“Master. Pardon my incursion,” bowed the Alpha of his Three. “But I have received word from my twins that Master Riki had already arrived at Jupiter Tower. They are escorting him to the Lounge. Should we likewise prepare?”

But of course, there was this Grand Gala to attend to, and Iason would not like to cause delays. From the grander picture of a possible conquest of Kryon, should it pose threats, his focus returned to settle upon the current event at hand as he stood up. He would need to change into his first attire of the evening.

“Thank you Katron. We best be ready then…” spoke Neu-Jupiter, addressing his brothers next who likewise rose from their seats. “It is best that we put this behind us for now and discuss the matter of dealing with the Fortress on a later date. It is still after all my Pet’s Gala…” all the Blondies bow as Iason turned to walk out of the Council area, the Furniture ready and eager, awaiting his Master on the other side.

Over a shoulder they heard the command however, as the doors slid aside, “I don’t expect you to be negligent about the security of the Capital or Midas where it is concerned however.”

As simple as that, everyone understood.

* * *

**_(00:30) Thirty minutes to event start._ **  

> _Lower Hall, Grand Gala Venue, Jupiter's Tower._

The current happenings in the venue were all kept _exclusive_ , the Press not entirely welcome save for those that really matter and, like all the invitees, were select people who were tasked to witness the event as it unfolds throughout the night...

The Lower Hall was opened to the general members after all the VIPs and VVIPs were sorted into their respective places, the decorated balconies and secluded areas reserved for the highest of ranks showing the clear distinction in class and value of Tanagura’s severe gradation, offering little to no immunity where importance was concerned. It picked its men and women apart with no hesitation, branding them as they brand everything else anywhere from a _lowly_ staff, a sub-guest to the _top brass_ of any society.

There were extraterrestrial dignitaries on board from the many other planets surrounding, millionaires gathered among their kind, and certainly those spying eyes sent from the Commonwealth that seemed to be, more than ever, showing its most carnal regret for letting their once project in Amoï go after its successful coup.

They still have not outlived their lamentations for the doings of the old Jupiter. What more now that Jupiter had become embodied by someone as heartless as Iason Mink?

Wolves no doubt that were flocking the tables of Tanagura. But it somehow amused the top Blondie to invite a few of their representatives, after observing the Federation to have set up installation somewhere so near the planet under the premise of making itself available and at Tanagura’s disposal when needed.

Such obvious l i e s. Yet let it not be said that it was something that would ruin the evening.

As a matter of fact, it was already decided by the Council that they will take this time to somehow be provocative towards the Commonwealth. They will be displaying their full force during the Gala, in an event hosted by **all** of the Blondies that was very rare an opportunity indeed, holding nothing back but the finer details to reaffirm their might and independence as a superpower beyond the control of anything other than _their own_ on the planet.

The venue itself was a testament to this in that regard, the way it had been so opulently decorated, the preparations running on for a few weeks at least before this appointed date, now appearing to be quite ostentatiously rich with a mix of forgotten culture and fascination and, as its guests came dressed to match, with this mystifying charm.

It was after all a _M_ _asquerade_. Thus the trend was the theme, and the more imposing the costume, the ideal it was. Which only served to confound some of the unfamiliar visitors and next horrify some of the Pets it seemed.

The affair was, in every sense, a break of the social norm that these breeds were used to - unique, defying, fluctuating... just like the Master and his Pet who will be celebrated today. For in replacement of the usual and now-deemed extremely _normal_ , by Neu-Jupiter’s Standards, of a cotillion, Riki was getting a Fete of all Fetes, this _foreign_ yet altogether intriguing case.

As the Pets came in tow right after their owners, their eyes could only widen with impossible confusion. For even the best of the Academy’s breeds were not fully aware at what was to happen, exhausting their handlers and their masters in turn who somewhat want their _toys_ to extend their best foot forward. Especially in the face of Iason’s beloved whose clearly distinct intelligence and understanding was very much unmissable even at first glance.

Add that to the pressure of actually dressing up one’s Household for the occasion so you do not end up a crying shame or the laughing stock to the masterful hosts.

How many individuals on the day-to-day basis had actually brutalized their networks for data on this subject the few days before? Then harassed the tailors, dress mistresses and makers of couture in those fashionable shops for the perfect ensemble?

Laughable.

This all-too-sudden shift of gravitation towards the _ancient_ and unusual type of merriment, foreseeing these sorts of events to become a tradition though still in the making after Riki’s. Where masks of all variations were suddenly the vogue, everyone who was mingling with everyone else in the Gala trying to maintain this enigmatic air about their personalities as they dragged their large puffy dresses, ornamented robes, equally adorned Pets and consorts about in a haughty show of their own personal wealth and standing. This, with the richness of all the colours suddenly flooding Tanagura, making it a symbolism synonymous to excess.

Just how it should be. Just how it must be, what with the voracious dominance Tanagura was set to impress upon the masses. 

Everyone was excited although they have not seen anything yet.

* * *

The Exclusive had arrived safely upon the premises of Jupiter's Tower.

After his transport had docked to a private landing away from prying eyes some level short of the venue itself, with the entourage promptly dispersed and positioned all over the area, he was helped out of the Aircar by the Furniture left to him by his Master, the Pet sighing in exasperation as both Kantre and Katrice were taking the time to fold and secure the train behind his costume, careful that the delicate fabrics in connection did not get caught on anything or got ripped, having memorized every part of the _Rose_ and the functions they will later reveal.

For example, they had for all purposes opted to make the attire cut lower down the back, to provide not only a means for their Master’s wings to slip loose or to show the sensuous contour of his spine and the muscles there, but to likewise reveal Jupiter’s Mark, the very symbol of his identity.

Then there was that form-contouring front, made of darker lace and light charmeuse of similar shade with that somehow see-through effect so as to provide a peek of his tight pectorals that was part of the overall appeal of his trained muscles there, the broadness of his shoulders, the fine lines of his neck and the gait of his body.

Other Pets could fantasize, but to the Furniture, _their_ Master Riki was the epitome of perfection that, be he clothed _or_ naked, would stay the System’s favourite, and their Master Iason’s only beloved. Even if he was fickle and nervous at the moment, despite having the venue thundering more with his attempts at being **calm** , there was a grace to his features still. The Twins shared a knowing smile.

“Master, please, just breathe. We will be there soon,” they assured him, aiming to reach the Holding Lounge the fastest possible where there were certain precautions put in place to settle the Pet’s nerves before the Gala starts. But for now, while yet on their way, all they could do was console him. “Master Iason is waiting. Please ease your worries."

That was what he was _actually_ having problems with. One could not fathom why the Pet still had his uncertainties even at this point, even after going so far. As if the Mongrel in him had these qualms and had become the voice in his head that he's quarreled with very often leading to tonight's events.

That or he was indeed just behaving like a Bride should, whom, being separated from his Groom, was somewhat anxious, yet excited, and embarrassed on account of their public honeymoon that was to come after. Why must this even happen?

_‘How did I ever end up in a situation like this?’_

Riki knew his answers. Also that somehow, in his heart of hearts, he felt that he was in the right place.

All of this, no matter how dangerous, _scandalous_ or exaggerated this might evolve into moving forth, he felt that it was the _only world_ where he was destined to be. Beloved by that Man who had taken him from the depths of the Slums to the highest form of affection.

If he could but survive the night...


	65. Chapter 65

...The men,  
ready in blazers and tuxes,  
wearing their masks,  
awaiting their midnight mistress,  
their...sexy seductress.  
Then, the man in black and white,  
guides his mistress under the moonlight,  
for a dance, perhaps a kiss,  
at the stroke of midnight.  
At midnight, the clock sounds,  
and all you see is the spinning of gown after gown.  
Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.  
the sound becomes a beat,  
ready and awaiting the eager dancers feet.

 

> _Linda Kessler: "Masquerade" Year 2012_

Despite the purpose of them being for the concealment of attendees, to amass this perplexing sort of effect, it was still easy to tell apart the crowd based on the _masks_ they wore. Despite having them flood the venue in the many extravagant designs and ornamentation - veils, feathers, swirls, fabrics, the like - amongst the few that came with them in decoration, there _appeared_ to be some format to the selection of what each attendee had don on for the night. Thus they were easily segregated by the eyeing surveillance.

As to complement the epic and often showy attire of the masters, or the minimum of that yet still intricate as in the case of the Pets who were brought, masks for the evening - either held or strung on - were suited with an abundance of colour and attachments such as a length of train or silk curls, lace and exotic plumage harvested and imported from other planets, rich baubles of variably sized jewels set as centrepieces likewise a fad. Which make each other question as to the worth, rumours plenty afloat about costs of acquisitions just to be ready for this night...

The _Volto_ was the type of choice for guests, especially among the aristocratic be they male or female, since it could be as immoderate as one wanted it to be, but highlighting in the beauty of its facial simplicity, most often with just the lusciously painted lips and bordered eye holes. It was the mask most couples wore whom, in their profuse headdresses and matching raiment, prized Pets with their studded collars paraded about and led by gloved hands, strut about the floor to make an example of themselves.

To outclass someone else, that seemed to be the evening sport, common to see the ladies and gentlemen whispering under the canopies of the venue’s design, glasses of wine in hand, talking about everyone else’s wear:  _'Who is your couturier?’_ , _‘How guaranteed is the authenticity?’_ , _‘Have you seen the Blondies?’ -_ common topics.

But of course with such a massive gathering and with so many important personages congregating under one place, security was also a main aspect of the Grand Gala both outside and inside the Lower Hall, easy to spot the presence of the trained staff and guards as these straight-of-back and stern-of-stature men go about to make certain that the order was maintained, executing their duties with much professionalism and a certain air that merges them with the venue itself to be its living and breathing personification.

The general personnel were distinct with their _Zanni_ masks, those glossy, colourfully painted ones in checkered patterns with their pronounced features of bulging brows, lowered foreheads and cheeks, emphasized elongated noses typical of the ancient theatre classics eons before the date. They were Furniture fit for the affair, in form-fitting double-breasted uniforms that set them apart from the invitees, the ushers in their best coat-tails moving the crowd to their proper places. Alongside the guards who kept the peace.

As for the Grand Gala’s sentinels, their masks were the plainer _Medico della Peste_ , those similar with what the staff were wearing but inclined more towards the appearance of birds, the crooked or arched noses of them resembling beaks as they moved about in their feathered robes and suits, of a shade formal to separate them from the crowd, droids and bots at their disposal as they scan the venue every minute or two for _abnormalities_ , determined to not be outdone in their own territory, especially when it had been announced that the Ruling Class of the System was to make their appearance.

They stood aside like statues, but kept their sharp eyes trained upon everyone else, moving slow along the tables and the presenters who were in charge of the entertainments. Some were even invisibly vanished among the drapes, as if hugging to the shadows. It was both unnerving as it was theatrical, making them the mention likewise of intrigued murmurs.

Lastly, there were the actual performers, the dancers, musicians and the singers whose fluid motions lend the Grand Gala an even more sidereal allure, these light-footed entertainers whom, upon their respective stages, were like dolls and marionettes, or the silly ingenuity reminiscent of the _Commedia_ of defunct eras, each choosing for themselves a certain _false face_ that more or less represent the being behind the cover up.

Such as the _Arlecchino_ for the dancers, the _Pantalone_ for the musicians of the epic orchestra, and the unevenly sided _Opera_ masks for the surreal songsters of the choirs. Fitting, since all the former needed were their gestures and silky choreography to give life to their art, in fluid costumes and nimbleness as they spun to the accompaniment of the equally cunning minstrels. But the choir imparting their voice like angels in triumphant chorus. They surely needed more freedom to belt out their glorious songs and ballads, no amount of automation able to contend with the power and rawness of actual human/creature vocals.

Each strange and unique. The parts made up the sum in whole and all in all was in perfect harmony of each other as they coalesced for the enjoyment of the mass in attendance. Such spectacle that only the Blondies could plan out!

* * *

The lights mellowed, signaling the beginning of the Gala, as the music rose from the low hum of strings and wind instruments that had welcomed the guests to a marvelous symphony, thundering higher and higher to the sudden burst of starlight, the brainchild of the event’s Creative Team, projected from the many a concealed nucleic mechanism that transformed the ceiling into a very corner of space, as if the entire venue itself was afloat in outer space.

With this, the dancers took their spots, swooshing in with their broad and elaborate dresses, the uniformed masks that left nothing of their original identities visible, as the sudden voice of an equally disguised **diva** likewise beamed, strong and true, rolling towards this epic peak the story of an old civilization, filling the hall with its lyrics, the melancholy of the verse backdropped only by the choir and the present orchestra.

She was too tall to be a _common being_ , an elite perhaps though this was uncertain, for the ribbons and shimmering organza with its profuse flower details affixed to her Metal Filigree _Opera_ Mask decorated of musical notes and symbols, afforded her the luxury of being unknown, as upon her floating pedestal she crooned to the guests like a siren, her gown emphasizing her narrow waistline to catch some of the projected stars.

But this was just the start of it, senses enslaved with delight as the very occurrences of their actual _star system_  grazed the event, the projection of a dying sun appearing above before it exploded. While the diva's song escalated to those impossible heights, her gestures extending with a grace to the heavens as, like that same sun, her song too burst into a proud blaze, and in the similar way gently faded under the spotlight...

The first performance of the evening to open this amazing event.

There was a booming applause from the mesmerized crowd, and whistles of approval at something they had not ever seen before, had never really entertained the idea of in the boredom of their usual social gatherings.

So this was what a _Masquerade_ was like? Fitting for a _breakthrough_ affair, breathtaking that some of those present had slipped their masks off to take a better look, in awe and anticipating what was to come next, crowding the sidelines, halting whatever it was that they were doing. Because now it was time for the main characters of the Grand Gala to make their entrance, the music once more growing, the lights shifting to pulse like a heartbeat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Katron had joined his brothers and were busy readying the Pet, Riki doing the best he could to calm his nerves further, steadying his breath, closing his eyes, and focusing on just making _this_ walk, on making it to the centre of this gathering to see _him_ , his beloved Master whom at the moment he seemed to _desperately_ miss.

_'I wonder what Iason is feeling. Had he even thought of me today? Is he all right?'_ he could not tell really, that Holding Lounge he’d just been kept in equipped to tune him out of the System on purpose even for just a few minutes while they were preparing him, the Trinity's movements all well-synchronized.

His uncertainties. But why must he have such questions really when he knew that there would be more than just resolutions to all his doubts tonight? That surely as the Blondie had done always, he would sweep all of these emotions away?

They just have to **meet**.

They just need to see each other.

The suspense and anxiety were a terrible mix however, smoothing itself but like some power would soon overwhelm. Hopefully Riki does not lose his nerves any further than he's already had. He was a distraught lover all day, wanting to be taken into those arms...

* * *

As if they were star-crossed lovers meant to meet in the midst of a turmoil, the top Blondie stood separate from where Riki was, not having seen him for this long, wanting to, _dying_ as it was figuratively to enfold him, needing to show him the magnitude of his affections. This Gala was not enough. This life. Nothing would be ever enough to fully express it.

"Iason...we are all ready..."

The other Blondies and their words. Tonight it feels as if they did not exist, as if the atmosphere about them did not at all retain form. That there was only _him_ and his most beloved. Just like how it felt then, in Dhana-Bahn, when only the two of them ever trod the fires, to have died and faced the music as a couple together.

He was recalling these things quite clearly these last few days admittedly, which made him remember likewise how far he's fallen just to get to this moment, just what it was he had to give up and grow into, discovered and learnt. Even now he was remembering, as he raised his _Lord’s Mask_ , the male counterpart to his Exclusive’s own - a pair by design, covering his face for the Masquerade.

It was time to cut to the chase as Neu-Jupiter uttered the words that only brought him closer to seeing the most important being in his life again.

"We proceed then..."

* * *

It was only fitting that for their _feline_ graces, Iason had elected the _Gatto_ half mask to be used by their three, which was easily discernible by its signature ears and even whiskers, the cat-like playfulness as the Triplets stared out through the eye holes with their _Karinese_ gems.

As with everything else, of course they'd also opted to decorate theirs with dangling gems and gossamer, choosing the purest spun gold and silver, these colors brandishing the relation they had to the House they chose to serve to their deaths, donning them on with pride.

"It should be Master Iason’s turn to make an entrance, then afterwards, _yours_ , Master Riki," whispered Katron softly to the Pet while the other two helped the Exclusive with his mask, having stayed in close monitoring of the run of the program outside.

By comparison, this should be by far the best news their charge has ever heard of all day. That he was about to be reunited with his Master.

His anticipation was clear as Riki tried to peer through the veiling curtains, but alas could not have seen it at all. Likened to some wedding customs of the planet from where their history came from, they were two who would not meet until the last minute. The Exclusive had no choice but to patiently wait.

But this did not mean he was blind and deaf to everything, for as he waited there, he not only heard the song to which Iason would make his march, but feel the Blondie himself call to him.

The System fluctuated in a way that only he could notice, a shift too _low-key_ for the ordinary to sense but was entirely there and obvious to him, the equivalent of a kiss that drew Riki in. To this he smiled. So the Blondie, despite all that unshakable confidence, could likewise feel something resembling these jitters the Pet all-too-openly _feels_. And just as all-too-openly manifests.

* * *

The Blondies' entrance was never short of dramatic, met by a change in the pulse of the light, the shift in the rise of the music and the appearance once more of the beautiful _Mystery Diva_ who sang that familiar love song: the 214. Something Iason himself requested due to quite a number of sentimental reasons. The hymn to which him and his brothers stepped into as they made their way towards the fulfillment of this event.

The venue's projection suddenly changed.

The diva on her pedestal also shifted dress, wearing a costume that looked so much like a waterfall, as two by two the other Elites of Elites revealed themselves from behind the damask curtains, much like the Senators of a vanished Holy Court, or the Paladins that conquered over the lands, difficult to tell **who** was _who_ as their masked procession commenced down the grand staircase of the Lower Hall, their manes free like the banners that represented each Blondie's own House and responsibility in Tanagura, falling down the sides of the balconies only lower to none other than Neu-Jupiter’s own.

Impressive that they could be so bold to all appear when even in Parthia this feat was _impossible_. Besides the last Pet Auction, this was only the second time in actuality that the Council gathered as a whole. Perhaps it was a sign? This would not be the last that the thirteen of them would be seen to congregate in a similar fashion. Perhaps in other even more impressive pursuits?

The ambiance had completely altered, aquatic it seemed as the floor became this splendid ocean, but utterly placid that each step the Blondies took created perfect ripples on the surface and only that, the lights reflecting upon it a myriad of colours that reverberated in the same way.

Everyone’s breath held. Especially now as the Blondies, each with their usually impressive presence, made that entrance to command, all attention drawn to them as they descended, a flow of robes and capes and ruffled costumes in the exquisite brocade detailing particular to the years of yore being simulated in this event, the more elaborate of attires fast becoming their standard already.

As these known Adonises came dressed for the night like the Venetian Princes, a vision of its historical valiance, in finality standing in wait at the centre of the Lower Hall, the _groomsmen_ of the new god of Tanagura. The floor reverberated into wide circles around them, the swish of those lengthy capes making quiet, illusory waves that were quickly pacified once each member found their place.

Only when the procession receded, golden heads turned upward to look in anticipation of their _brother_ , from behind their masked faces, did the top Blondie at last appear...

The vision of Iason was pretty much straightforward, unobtrusive, his grand _Knight Suit_ built more like his Emperor’s Garb, a personification of the mighty lord that spearheads this lofty Kingdom.

It was composed of, firstly, a form-fitting layer or _undersuit_ , in the hue of his name and the gold of his Palace, the lighter shade of his post. It had raised designs in places, each contrasting so splendidly but oddly clean that the said tailoring needed closer inspection to see the truth of these meticulous embroideries, the material chosen being highly _minimalist_ , the patterns swimming upon it in with discretion.

Katron said the lack of further detail had reason. Riki had wondered what that was. But as if to oppose it, the _Suit's_ outer layer over that became a whole new story.

Embroidered _boldly_ this time as a significant contrast to the undersuit, the symbols of Iason’s Seal woven in with such delicacy, the said layer clasped and wound around Iason’s form in many places, like he had been embraced by petals from behind, though the intricacy did nothing to hide the sculpt of his form.

The tail likewise dragged behind in a lengthy drape, a train that was half or lesser than that of Riki’s costume, but with a certain softness as he made his way down the stairs, an air of confidence and boldness that took less to none a jewelry to enhance. Neu-Jupiter with his mask, seamless and somewhat whole, its own finery of thinner chains that strung the Blondie's ear surprisingly, coupled with that lengthy silk of golden hair, sweeping backwards with a grace. Decidedly made masculine to match his Bride’s.

Iason Mink finally stood there amongst his brethren to wait upon the  _altar_ , awaiting the arrival of his _wife_ to be.

Now it was Riki’s turn...

As the Diva’s voice echoed the song, Iason settled upon his spot in the middle of their assemblage, from the ceiling, a tumult of petals had began to fall. This was for the Exclusive, to colour his awaited coming.

As the silks parted aside outer to innermost to open the chambers where he had been confined, the Pet had finally began his crucial walk, past chiseled columns, the arrangements there, the overall fascination of the location as the petals fell around him, the same vanishing before touching the carpet.

The watery illusion seemed to ease aside as he moved forward to the music, assisted by the Trinity, the Twin _Betas_ behind, Katron, the _Alpha_ , cradling his hand carefully up front...

The costume of Riki’s _Rose of the Night_ had many focal points.

Of note, besides the fingerless lace gloves that only reached all the way to the Pet’s wrist, was the choker that came to match. It was in itself a beauty of detail. Flowy with light netting but twined in seamless silver whose clasps were unseen, both hardness and softness, divine as it resembled a decorated coronet, inverted, embellished with a large cabochon centrepiece where a line of smaller stones dangled from, not to mention where links and some very delicate lines began and ended, those too, pendent with the smallest of crystals that instead of swinging freely seemed to adhere to the skin there.

As for his hair, it had the roses twined into them just above his nape that, instead of being simply pinned in, looked like they had grown through his tresses there, connected to a simple and very thin band wrapping along his forehead where his dark tresses had been swept back.

Then there was the splendidly done train. Guests will be speaking of it for all eternity. The folds easing from around his sculpted hips and making a backdrop for his stride, legs encased in soft leather tightness and the signature boots. The _Queen_ with his lovely _Columbina_ , contrasting his beloved’s _Bauta_  mask. 

With this, they were the very counterpart of each other. Effecting a loveliness even if Riki had not unfurled his wings. Iason was literally smitten at that sight of him yet again. The Exclusive likewise as their eyes met...

This was the first time they had seen each other all day and the tension that was more than unbearable somewhat faded. Everyone could feel it, this _attraction_. A finely dressed couple that set the standards so inescapably high not only in terms of love and devotion, but in the display of it.

“Pet... _my_ _beloved_ ,” Iason, extending his gloved hand to the one being who held his attention, as if the world had vanished completely, the music vanishing into the distance, the ardent attendees, his brethren, even the reasons as to why all this was unfolding here and now. As Riki all but eagerly melted into his welcoming embrace, heart beating loudly, craning his head up to look at the Blondie.

Neu-Jupiter reached to remove his mask, easing it aside before reaching out to likewise do the same for his lover, casting these false faces that they had no need of aside. Surprisingly, the masks stayed hovering beside them. The product of propulsion and magnetism, the Trinity the progenitors of this little magic trick.

But they approved of the motion. Even more so as now, the unhindered countenances of both their Masters were too romantically connected, Iason touching his forehead to Riki's forehead, nose to nose, eyes to staring eyes, then...lips upon wanting lips, the Pet’s hands reaching to clasp _needily_ onto Iason’s Suit as the other drew his pliant body _possessively_ in, kissing him deeper, thirsting for this intimacy in a very long time. All this depravity only heightened the feeling between both.

The System hummed in agreement.

And so did the majority of those around as the two shared their realest and most heartfelt _marriage_ kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your seats. We're almost there... xDD   
> On the next chapters: A farewell, a coupling, and the Will for the Blondies revealed.


	66. Chapter 66

[[ **Author's Ek-Ek:** Before we move on to this chapter of Cinco, I would like to invite everyone to likewise read some of my original works found in [Yuri's Notebook of Original Scribbles or Most of It At Least Are](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043105). This Series is where I will be throwing some of my best fantasy shorts and all those other stories I’d accumulated in those old hand-written manuscripts and sheets I used to keep when I was younger.

I am now practicing to once again get into the swing of creative fiction. Who knows? I might have the knack for it too. I hope you guys support me... ]]

* * *

The Grand Gala for all its purposes was still the Exclusive’s _Coming Out_ , thus it was inevitable that as the night progressed, _Pet Coupling_ was set forth as one of the major interludes of the evening, the elites and other guests in the spirit of the celebration, beginning to get drunk on all they have seen and experienced thus far, were themselves anticipating the _games_.

Even the Blondies were here to make the most of that, their own Pets being brought in at single file and paraded shamelessly for show, bare of skin and scarce clothed by silk, as the proud owners watched from the canopied balcony of their plateau, the Furniture assigned to do the escorting pausing briefly with the said _Pets_ as the respective Masters approved discreetly of the motions, nodding as their _toys_ were lead away to the stages set up in another section of the Lower Hall.

Impressive things, the results of many ruthless years of manipulation, thorough-breeding and engineering. Not to mention the flagrant training, all of these _dolls_ meant for a life of sexual servitude, without complaints, bodies built to spoil under such rotten and still very much unchanging standards. Fine specimens for display and voyeurism, the tiered performances beginning with bouts of self-pleasure as the best of the lot, the Blondies’ Pets no doubt, strut around in their horny states already taking pick of the group.

Although this was done in a more _tasteful_ manner what with the theme still in effect and all that, Riki could still not help but scowl at what these classy fiends called their _‘entertainment’_. Noticeable, the strongly disdained expression coming from the _only Pet_ on the Blondies’ level as his Master and the other members of the Council were being served fare in golden plates and wine in slender flutes by none other than the Trinity Furniture, Katron himself busy beside the System’s _beloved,_  making certain that he is comfortable in his seat while Neu-Jupiter was talking with some of his brothers. About Politics notably, taking measure of the dignitaries present. The Class had not gone down to mingle with the waiting crowd just yet.

The Exclusive supposed this was best, to be set apart, not at all feeling the pressure of being needed _down there_ where the other _playthings_ were, spreading their legs to begin fondling themselves in a scandalous show to start for the guests. He was way past that phase. What he felt pressure for however was towards his own _performance_ that was drawing nearer. The first one with Iason Mink in what he considers to be _public_ , the feat of a Master taking his own Pet unheard of in previous times but, this night, was going to be an exemption, the very significance of it to be revealed to certain eyes.

Beside himself, Riki gave an untoward shiver.

To be lost in the shades of azure that was all the Blondies’ collective eyes,  to be observed by them as he would be so utterly worked over by his beloved, to proceed to act in just a similarly brazen fashion, despite the fact that he would do so with Iason - the idea made him blush. Something which he hid under the minimal light. As before him, all the world pulsed: the songs, the music, the chatter, the décor, the strangers unknown and unseen behind these gayish masks, the performers, dancers or other - all of it! - mingled to appear as one. Even those _Pets_ put to their parts seemed in their proper place, as he was in his rightful place. He was just glad to have had his moments before all this should go out of hand at some point.

* * *

The earlier events.

Thus the crowd was in awe, as the kiss lingered passionately, but gently breaking, lips released but not without small presses, caresses, Iason mindful to not make a panting mess of his _Bride_ just yet. His eyes looked at that face instead, fingers rising to glide his gloved palm over the Exclusive’s cheek, thumb easing over the very same lips he had earlier so eagerly claimed. Utterly beautiful in every conceivable way. Beyond what an ancient brush can capture, what the most sophisticated of technologies can mould. As the petals fell around him, Riki was a sight that Neu-Jupiter wants emblazoned in his memory for all their eternity, each meeting like this of grand importance but perhaps not as significant as tonight. This was the _point of no return_ , the very heights of Iason Mink’s titanium declaration, their vows to settle all and overcome all.

“I love you. With everything that is what I am.

“Will you accept the being I had become out of this affection that I feel for you?” said the top Blondie with not a trace of regret nor reservation, the music fading behind his very clear words, doing what was never known of anyone in his Class, of him most especially, and falling upon a knee, taking Riki’s own hand in his to press more adoring kisses there, before turning the full force of his attention back up to his Exclusive’s face.

The crowd waited for the Pet’s response, pressing near in anticipation where the security allowed them, Riki, appearing to have paused even as he allowed their fingers to lace, Iason awaiting his sentence as a proper lover would after the hard courtship to win the prized fondness that he had sought for so long. The Blondies appeared to be tense as they stood by in the same manner. Zico in the crowd. Katze, Norris, the Trinity, Guy under his new persona...everyone in attendance. Was there something wrong? The Exclusive was taking time to answer and this was spreading a mild stress across the Lower Hall.

But then Iason caught it, that faint trace of a tear sliding down the side of his beloved’s face, upon the same cheek he had caressed, then another stream down the other until it was a continuous fall, Riki unable to contain his own emotions and raising his backhand to cover his mouth where he had bitten a lip, trying to hold down a sob. He had seen it, the past that lay behind them now and all its dangers, all its fears and even the hate and the bitterness, likewise, the _future_ that would be with this Man before him, the future the old god Jupiter had shown them. Riki had no other path to take but forward. He could not see it any other way, could not see Iason taking that same path on _without him_.

_That_ was his only fear now, was it? To leave the Blondie’s side?

He could not allow Iason to go on alone with all this responsibility. He wanted to be part of it. His heart would not be able to take it, the vision of his beloved mourning for the loss of him. He wanted to be with him and only him...

“As I, you,” the Pet finally mustered, with all the affection he felt, all emotions overwhelming that he did finally cry, but not by his lonesome, for Iason had shot up and wrapped him in his arms, enfolding him quite dearly, pressing him close to his heart and kissing the flowers in his hair. Some more of the blatant display as eternity was sealed for the lovers that very moment, applause and approval rising from all over the venue, resounding throughout the cosmos that all should know.

The Council looked on in agreement. Their allies, the very protectors of their love, nodding in relief and with supportive smiles on their faces, even Guy as he bowed his head and likewise shed a tear for what had been. His Riki, _no_ , he must keep that out of his mind; the **Exclusive** had now been officially wed to the most powerful being on the planet. He belongs to no one but Iason Mink.

“We toast!”

Wine was passed about, the Blondies raising their crystal goblets to the following of the guests present. While in the very midst of them was Iason once more claiming his weeping _wife_ 's lips for more of the affectionate kisses, to convey his sincerest devotion, feeling as though nothing could ever stop them, the System thrumming with a calm that was in unison to their shared commitment.

This...was the end of the old era in which they had once existed in, the Blondie and the Mongrel that had become his Pet. This...was also the start of an even greater battle as the world and those other realms beyond turned their eyes to Tanagura’s Lovers, the faint glimpse of certain inflections - be they good or bad intentions - swimming briefly before their very eyes, behind masked faces and the expressions there unseen.

* * *

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.  
the couples dance, but not for long,  
for this...  
this is the, Last. Song.

> _Linda Kessler: "Masquerade" Year 2012_

The dances were to begin in earnest, and at the fore was the _First Dance_ of the two, the couples in attendance waiting as Riki calmed himself and, taking _his_ Blondie’s hand, began their way about the venue. But not before revealing a secret to the pair’s unsurpassable costumes, with Riki’s Columbina and its lover which was Iason’s Bauta, just both afloat around them.

They took the centre of the Hall, Neu-Jupiter who was particularly yet quietly elated leading his Exclusive to the floor as the projections shifted, now showing the illusion of the whole assembly seemingly treading upon the breakable surface of Rose Windows, complete with the projected light as if the sun was streaming through from the outside under everyone’s feet. As the other Blondies, not much in the mood or into the idea of dancing, took to their resplendent Private Balcony, to observe the happenings or orchestrate them as in the case of the Grand Gala’s _Master of Ceremonies_ , Orpheus Zavi, the Elegant Noble not at all failing everyone’s expectations. The affair was as imposing as he’d intended.

Then all eyes fell on the power couple, making it to where they were supposed to begin, with a surprise to descry involving the trains of their outfits which were slowly retracting at every step, Katron and his twins sharing a secret smile as the length of them trailed behind lower than they had began earlier.

Of course it was an elementary feat in the book.

Everyone knew how it was quite possible, that is, for Blondies to have the luxury to change their hair lengths at will. But it was rather taboo enough that, in history, Iason was the only member of the Class to ever have done it for certain purposes before. Raoul had played once to it, to apprehend that forgotten Ruby, but never as drastic in the manner by which Iason had used it.

Well, the Jupiter Couple’s trains followed similar principles, woven out utilizing the same technology nonetheless, a means available to the House of Neu-Jupiter to use for whatever purpose they may have of it. Such as what the Trinity had done for this gathering, the crowd figuring what it was they were looking at.

Had they been some sort of virtual or holographic projections? Or are they real to the touch? Now that was a curiosity, as the three brothers who masterminded the raiment stayed close by in wait albeit were not telling. There’s to be more of their theatrics. They are after all the Trinity Furniture of Neu-Jupiter’s House.

Ah, but look how the * _Royal Cathedral_ had now curved the Pet’s waist in such a sensual way, wrapping as if the fabrics they’d use were his inanimate lovers, falling just above his ankles to free his movements, showcasing more of his strong legs. And their Master Iason’s was now a shorter cape, dropping to the same suitable length but a wave graceful right behind him, to emphasize his imperial demeanor, the carriage of his form as he proudly brandished his _inamorato_ like some ancient general’s badge of honour.

A most staggering image as, _together_ , they met and moved to the music, the singers, musicians and other accompanying elements coming into a marriage of aesthetics as well, the stained glass motif of the projections beneath their steps rising like crystal shards as they whirled past it. Each stride was deft and breathtaking, the top Blondie not sparing every opportunity to press his beloved close to him, to whisper those three words _‘I love thee_ ’, these words the root to his very life, Riki arching to him in the heat of the melody, feeling his Blondie’s passion overflow.

Then, in a strange crescendo of the moment, as the intensity of their progress reached a peak, the two promptly... _vanished_ from sight, To the gasp and amazement of everyone, people jarred at the sudden disappearance of the lovers.

But there was no need to fret, really, as this was but all part of the plan, the Triplets again sharing the jest as all too suddenly the couple had _magickally_ resurfaced, the Pet having unfurled his hidden plumage, scattering loose feathers about, his raven’s slick wings sparkling with their trademark black diamonds.

A trick of the Knight Suit, Jupiter’s to be standard dress, the form able to refract light at will, bend and reflect it, affording the stealth necessary for this display to work.

Astonishing! A spectacle!

The audience were up from their seats and applauding, as in another series of blinks, the two but faded and materialized someplace else to continue their dance, phasing in an out of the floor that even the illusion beneath could not keep up with them completely. As if they were smoke dancing into thin air.

As for the two, they were lost in each other’s embrace, just them both paying attention to one another and nothing more, this hour reserved for them alone, no one else mattering more as they moved in a singular manner, the System united by the very flutter of their hearts.

And what a happy feeling this was.

* * *

The Exclusive recalled all of it with a smile, their glorious moment together, to be loved so much just like that, enough that somehow the upcoming _Sacred Coupling_ between them seemed to feel appropriate. Nervous still, yes, that was a _given_ , but then accepting of it despite his slight hesitations. Because Iason would be the one whom he’s to be proceeding it with.

For now then, Riki was enjoying the view, at least, what he could take of it as the Pet mountings had long began, the others’ collective moans and sighs mingling with the sound of strings and echoing violins. He fastened his eyes upon that Mysterious Diva instead, as she was crooning her soul all over the Lower Hall, now gaining some admirers herself despite remaining where she was on that soaring height. Katron was beside affording him service, while he was seated there watching everyone else, solitary the love of Neu-Jupiter as the latter had began to entertain guests on their level, greeting each VVIP personally with his brothers as they were ushered on and off that assigned section of the Elite of Elites’ Balcony.

But none bothered Riki. His peace was treated with care. Although from among the league of the Class itself, there were some Blondies who wanted to indulge a conversation with him, particularly Gideon Lagat, who thought the Pet to have debuted quite beautifully earlier, admiring him from a distance for now as was only allowed of everyone else during the earlier events.

The charisma of these affairs, he usually would be sailing through the crowd in conversation, and the centre of attention too, but had surprisingly decided to stay off that this instance, if only to glimpse the Pet who was making him smile. Aisha Rosen stood right beside, the thoughts in his mind unknown as his eyes were more focused on his fellow Blondie.

Gideon would have actually stepped out of bounds, if not for Riki himself cutting that opportunity when he spotted _something_ particularly familiar to him below, the image of a certain _redhead_ discussing with his acquaintances he can assume, likewise with Norris, Riki was guessing, and that must be Max surely, the latter two also in attire.

The lords of the Black Market were here? That shouldn’t have come as a shock. And then everyone there took notice of Riki as he rose to his feet, “I’ll be back Iason!” that before he sprinted off to the side immediately, finding the stairs that he half-ran, half-flew down of to get to his _friends_.

“Katron…” Neu-Jupiter gestured towards knowingly, the Furniture immediately reacting to the summons with understanding. “Excuse us then, Master,” he spoke.

After a bow, he was off as well, grabbing Riki’s mask from where he had lain it on a side table to leap gracefully onto the balcony, jumping off without fear as he slipped his _Gato_ mask down that way his Karinese eyes need not bothered anyone. Like the most agile of acrobats, he made the landing, the hologram of the floor exploding into _Taraxacum_ florets disrupted from their stalks, managing to end just a few paces to where his charge was.

The Blondies all shook their heads at the display. These new _developments_ to life in Tanagura, specifically coming from Iason’s House, needed more than just adaptability. Things were running fast if not faster into a new age in the Capital.

“Your Furniture is truly _unconventional_ ,” was what they all agreed to and always emphasized. “Your Pet on the other...is _most unpredictable_.”

Neu-Jupiter just smiled at that, taking a whiff of the wine served him to note its refined citrusy undertone, leaving the pleasantries to take his seat, the Twins of the Trinity instantly to his side and bowing, awaiting orders, as the well-wishers had been kept at bay by the topmost step leading up to their Balcony, regardless of position or origin.

“Or he could simply be _bored_ ,” the top Blondie teased to Orphe’s mild discontent, but amended with a small advice to all his brethren. “Leave him alone. It isn’t time for the _highlights_ just yet.

“Allow my Pet to do as he pleases. For now...”

* * *

“Master, slow down…you will ruin your costume!” Katron was calling out over the crowd whom, though surprised by the sudden appearance of the winged Pet of Neu-Jupiter, sought his audience immediately, but were stopped and held back by the empowered throng of guards in their dark, crow-like suits, like shadows crowding, Orphe Zavi above them this hawk signaling the sentries to make clear for the Exclusive a path to wherever he was headed, but to make sure he was always in sight, as was proper. Anyway, they need not worry of harm. The Furniture was right behind him.

“What’s this…?”

But someone else seemed to have bested the crowd and the number of guards, this _lone figure_ , a masked man of tall stature who had stepped up before the Pet and, upon the crook of his arm, was carrying a basket of familiar blooms once known to Riki when he had been staying in Eos I. The _Clarissa Mellow Lavinia_ , a showy specimen of a flower that seven colours merged to become at creation, memorable because _this_...was Mimea’s favourite.

Yet the image of her had blurred out in his mind alongside all his sense of familiarity - her voice, her appearance, her identity...those times they’d spent together when once they had been in that Garden Level.

It appears the System was not going to allow her to be anything more than a fading memory, like everything else that the _old god_ deemed unnecessary in its plans. Riki didn’t try to fight it though. Perhaps there were things better off left in the dust; just sad that there are things he no longer had the luxury of keeping in his thoughts…

Upon seeing the Exclusive’s face turn down in a manner of sorrowed contemplation, the figure picked from his basket a stalk of the lovely bloom, offering it to the Pet with a sweeping bow, a harlequin, supposedly to be removed by Security but Riki had motioned them to stand down. There was something about him. The Pet wanted to see what it was.

“A Flower Seller?” Riki accepted the offering blankly as he spoke, gaze not leaving the other as he held the said token to his chest, the gesture secretly making the _Giver_ of which very happy.

Flower Sellers. The Exclusive understood them to be a _custom_. He basically had access to the endless knowledge that explained them in full and, as tutored by Katron one time before the Gala, would be common during the Fetes, Masquerades or Parties of this sort in those eons forgotten. They were regarded as Bearers of Good Fortune where they came, from whom guests and visitors purchased flowers to decorate themselves for the night, the gesture believed to bring much luck to all who have bought from these auspicious purveyors.

This seemed to be likewise part of the program.

From the looks of it, he was not the only one around either as, already, there were many such a costumed staff tarrying about with their own baskets of various flowers, the attendees now happily making their purchases from the merchant mummers, giving them to the ladies, giving them to some of the favoured Pets.

“Ah. So then I need to pay the Seller?” Riki smiled and sought to complete the gesture, but to his surprise, the _Giver_ declined, shaking his masked head. “But why?”

There came no response. In fact, instead of anything else, there was but this aura of melancholy about the being who stood before the Pet, the mummer’s exaggerated gestures aside, as if those eyes gazing down at him from their holes, the only sign that there was _someone_ behind that false face, had much more that he wanted to convey. Even Katron felt it, his empathic senses at work as he approached, but then Katze called him aside discreetly, requesting him over before he could utter a word to the Exclusive.

“Give it a few minutes,” said the redhead to the Furniture as he stopped him there.

It was all right that the Alpha kept his eyes set upon the Pet should there be any trouble. Just as long as the two were afforded this one opportunity. It was something important to the masquerading _Seller_ and Katze wanted to give him his chance.

As for Riki, he had cast his sights down upon the flower this time, touching gentle fingers to its petals then, with a light inhale, pressing just the tip of his nose there. His features seemed to brighten more at the presence of this single blossom, like a candle he was to the eyes of the other. He was this beacon in the dark, a vision as he folded his wings behind him.

“Uhm, thank you. But does my benefactor have a name?”

The stranger said something else, “You look beautiful where you are. Rather the world is now tailor-made to fit you due to _his_ influence, isn't it? He makes it all possible.”

“E-excuse me?”

Riki had not the time to understand it. The Seller gave him another bow, wanting to have taken that hand, but since he had been _advised against_ making any further contact, he stilled himself and stopped. Although he kept this pretty picture in his head, of how he could tarry off with Neu-Jupiter’s Pet to someplace only the two of them were privy to, a mad impulse and imagining, that was fruitless in the end really.

He could not escape from here with this prize, basically because, _one_ , there will not be a place where he could carry _him_ to that Tanagura would not find him; _two_ , the way Riki looked now, the way he _is_ now as the spawn of the dead Jupiter, he clearly no longer belonged to the other man's world. He was to stay wed to Iason Mink because that Blondie was the only one capable of protecting what was once _his_. It was best to not let history repeat itself.

A bitter chuckle, next the tears of even greater bitterness. He was glad that his mask could do this at least, hide the pain he felt. But then he did transgress. He took Riki’s hand that is. And with the remains of what was still there of all his emotions, before he was made to forget it completely, he bestowed upon him...his _last kiss_ goodbye.

“I’m sorry. _Farewell_ …

“...Riki,” he whispered.

He could have said _mine_ , but he knows that he stakes no claim on someone who already belonged _fully_ to another being, and that, finally finding himself in Riki’s presence, this fact was suffocating, rendering him unable to breathe, unable to contain the tightening in his chest, the throb squeezing at his heart. He wanted to remember this night yet never has he felt the one truest need to forget it.

He wanted to not recall how his former lover looked earlier, so in love with that Man, giving him all his smiles, sharing the laughter as the other drew him closely and whispered his affections to his Exclusive no doubt.

Riki’s utter happiness...Iason now held the sole propriety over it. And this _he_ couldn’t take at all finally. This was too much for him to bear.

Just like that then, the _Seller_ retreated before Riki could notice, letting go of his hand to vanish into the crowd. He had already become someone altogether new so what else was there left for him to revert back into? Hadn’t he long decided to never appear before Bison again? It should be best to no longer pursue Riki as well.

The _old era_ , as many people would describe it, was over. That _past_ , the one thing they had in common, just like his feelings, had already died. It had gone up in flames that day his beloved went back into the fire for the monster that was Iason Mink.

“G-Guy?”

_“What are you doing?”_

Riki turned to see Katze and his group arrive, the Alpha Furniture ushering them to his side. It was a distraction, for when he looked back to where that strange _Seller_ was, the person had already disappeared, swallowed by the other guests and their excess. The Pet could no longer find him.

But there was a bigger mystery. It utterly felt like _him_ didn't it? The manner by which that Seller moved, it was familiar, the Exclusive should know, for that _person_ used to be his Pairing Partner since Guardian, his lover in their former gang and was in a sense one of the very few he could not have forgotten even if he’d wanted to.

Somehow he was looking for him among the attendees next, the pressing merrymakers now thicker as they gathered along the boundaries set by the guards, to catch a glimpse of the elusive Pet, murmuring amongst themselves how he looked as he was described, his Rose of the Night ensemble even more the brilliant triumph up close.

Riki however felt agitated, nagged by the encounter earlier. The System actually trembled with this enough that Neu-Jupiter left his brethren’s side to look down upon the venue and search for his Pet, easily finding him amidst those gathered. The top Blondie was later joined by Raoul who had read the flux upon his monitors, giving Iason his signature scowl.

“You're pale like you've just seen a ghost…” Below, Norris slipped his mask off, more like, he had pushed it up to the side of his head to get a better view of his friend’s face.

Indeed, their former leader’s expressions were wrapped in a mix of what the other mongrel could tell to be doubt, anxiety, a surprise... To which Katze narrowed his eyes. He told _that fool_ not to do anything irrational. Never and most definitely not this night in the Grand Gala. Worse, it seemed to have been brought to his Blondie Master’s notice, as looking up, the former Furniture met eyes with Neu-Jupiter.

Thankfully, Katron could feel the irregularity in his charge’s being and eased in to help calm him, offering to get him something to drink while suggesting they head back to the Balcony. Where Riki _belonged_.

“...I thought I saw someone familiar but I might have been wrong…” Riki found his voice but it was slightly shaking.

He did not know how to feel, but at last gave in to this cadence close to sadness, letting that show upon his features, as he felt the tug of his Master’s summons convoking him to come home to his side, his companions encouraging that he do, although he was nailed to the spot.

Riki was not truly certain now and that was what was weakening, this _possibility_ , that he could have encountered someone so significant to him in a previous life but could not even confirm it.

All that what was left to him was this flower and, once again, his thoughts that were beginning to wane…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Royal Cathedral - refers to a type of train that is perhaps the longest of all types of trains noted in history. Somehow people will question so I am needing to explain them. ^ _ ^
> 
> Also, holy effing cow. I just went back to read the large file where I put in all my Cinco ideas and found the Blondie Game portion! I died! I had not realized I fleshed out something like that... 0 - 0


End file.
